One Fateful Night
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: One fateful night, Aya and her father find a beaten up boy on the side of a road during a storm. They take him in and nurse him back to health. What happens next? Read on and find out. KaixOC
1. The Abbey

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade, just like the rest of you. I do own my "OC" and the Mr Blaze guy, another OC.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter One: The Start of it All**

**Kai's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe I was still alive.

I could just feel the heavy chains bound around my wrists and ankles.

I couldn't feel the cold stone dungeon wall against my back because I had gone numb.

I couldn't feel the beyblades smacking against my wounded body again and again.

I didn't see my attackers because they were hidden in the black shadows of the cold, spine-chilling room.

It wouldn't have mattered anyway. I already knew who was behind it all.

"STOP! That's enough!" A cold, menacing voice drawled.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was him.

Voltaire Hiwatari.

The grandfather I had once loved.

As he looked me up and down, I glared back at him.

He smirked at me.

"I don't think there's enough blood coming out of him, but it will have to do."

Two of his guards stepped forward.

"Take him to the 'lone' destination."

He ordered them, never taking his evil eyes off me.

"Sir?" One of the guards asked hesitantly.

"You heard me." He sneered at them.

"This scumbag has proven that he is of no use to me, so get rid of him!"

I saw the guards walking towards me before I blacked out.

**Location: Australia**

**Your P.O.V**

As you watched the rain run down the car window, you sighed.

Everyday it was the same old, same old.

For once, you wished that something different would happen.

Something unexpected.

(Little do you know, you're about to get your wish!)

You were shook out of your silent sulking when you heard the car door opposite you open then slam shut.

Finally, your dad had gotten his beer.

As he jumped into the driver's seat, you asked, "What took you so long?"

"Mr Blaze wanted me to make another footy bet with me. The guy just never gives up!"

Suddenly, a loud clash of thunder boomed.

"Aw, jeez!" you whined.

"Looks like its going to be a stormy school holiday for you!" Dad informed you.

"Joy!" You sarcastically murmured.

You had been on the road for five minutes when Dad said, "God, it's bloody hard to drive in a storm!"

You couldn't blame him for saying so.

Blinding lightning flashed, closely followed by pounding thunder.

The rain poured down like never before.

It was starting to freak you out a bit, since you've never been a huge fan of storms.

You looked out the window, which was pointless really, coz you couldn't see a thing.

As the lightning flashed, something close by, lying on the side of the road, caught your eye.

"Dad stop!" You cried out.

"I know, I saw it too,(Aya)" Dad assured you.

He pulled over and got of the car.


	2. Aya to the Rescue!

**Chapter Two: (Aya) to the rescue!**

**(Aya) P.O.V**

Instinct told me to move the beer carton to the front seat.

Seconds later, Dad came back to the car, carrying an injured boy that looked like he was my age in his arms.

**(Aya's 14 in this fic.)**

"Save yer energy now, don't fuss."

He said to the boy, who was trying to get away, like a fish in a net.

Gently, Dad placed the boy across the backseat.

"You don't mind having a stranger's head in your lap for a while, do you (Aya)?"

I shook my head.

"No." I replied.

As my father started the car, I observed the wounded boy that nearly became road kill.

He was like no boy I had ever seen before.

He had two-toned hair that stuck out at every angle, blue shark-fin designs on his face that must be tattoos, cause if it was paint, the rain would have washed it away.

And his clothes, well, they were different.

I couldn't remember the last time I saw someone wearing red gloves with sharp blades attached to them.

"Who would do something like this?" I wondered out loud.

My father snorted. "A sicko of some sort."

Suddenly, I heard a low groan.

I looked down and saw Mystery Boy open his eyes.

I looked up at my father, but he was too busy trying to drive without hitting anything, so I looked down at those brown eyes that were staring up at me.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Where am I?" He croaked.

I smiled warmly at him.

'Poor guy, he must be scared stiff!' I thought.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe now."

He frowned. "But -."

I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Sh. Don't speak."

Then I got out my (clean and unused) handkerchief and began to clean the blood and water from his face.

Mystery Boy's eyes flashed with relief then closed.

As I delicately intertwined his fingers with mine, I could have sworn that I felt his thumb lightly brush against mine.

When we arrived home, my father carried Mystery Boy to a guest room.

"(Aya), go to the medicine cabinet and get some bandages, cotton wool and ointment please."

"Yes Dad."

I ran as fast as I could downstairs into the kitchen.

"No running, (Aya)!"

I heard my father shout after me.

I scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered under my breath.

When I returned, my father accepted the medical stuff from me and handed me the guy's black top.

"Go and soak this."

I was about to protest, but when I saw all the cuts, scratches and bruises on the guy's chest, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Again, I walked downstairs and entered the laundry to soak the shirt.

**(Oh, and just for the record, her house is HUGE! It contains 3 floors. First floor is her garage, second floor contains a huge kitchen, dining room, living room and laundry, third floor contains five gigantic guest rooms, two master bedrooms (her room and her dad's), 4 bathrooms (including the ones in her and her dad's room), and an entertainment room, which contains a bar, a pool table, a dart board and a grand piano. Oh, and her attic is killer!)**

As I began to soak the shirt, I gasped.

There was so much blood coming out, that it looked like I was trying to dye a black shirt red.

Blood red.

I shuddered as I rinsed it and put it in the dryer.

I ran upstairs when I heard my father call me.

"What did I say about running in the house?" He asked as I entered.

I sighed. "Sorry Dad. What did you want?"

"Can you help me with this guy? He keeps on moving when I try to treat his wound."

My father gestured to a long gash on Mystery Boys' chest.

I winced.

It sure didn't look pretty.

"Ok." I replied quietly.

I walked over to the bed and gently put his head in my lap.

I turned his gaze to mine as my father got a bandage.

Even though his face was emotionless, I could see the fear in his eyes.

With a fingertip I lightly traced the markings on one side of his face.

I saw a ghost of a smile on his face before he closed his eyes.

"I wonder who he is?" I whispered.

Unknown to me, my father stiffened.

'I know who he is, but I'm not sure if I should tell you just yet (Aya).' My father thought.

"Well, it's all done. Thank you for your help (Aya)."

My father said, securing the bandage.

"No problem. Is he going to be ok?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, but I'm pretty sure he'll pull through."

I looked at the wounded boy.

"I hope so. Poor thing."

"Hmm."

My father walked out of the room, taking all the leftover supplies with him.

I was about to follow, but hesitated for a moment.

Then, swiftly and gently, I kissed his forehead.

I picked up his blood soaked clothes off the floor and went downstairs into the laundry to soak them.

As I began to soak his jeans, I felt something in the pocket.

Curious, I reached in and pulled it out.

To my surprise, it was a beyblade and launcher.

I put the launcher on the dryer and took a better look at the beyblade.

It was pretty cool.

It was a royal blue colour and had a bitbeast.

A red phoenix to be exact.

Suddenly, I got the feeling I had seen it before.

But that's crazy, I've never met the guy!

Hell, I don't even know his name!

I put the beyblade next to the launcher and put the clothes in the dryer.


	3. I'm where Oh great,just great!

**Disclaimer: No don't own beyblade, do own "OC" and Holocaust. (Bitbeast)**

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Three: I'm where?! Oh great, just great!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside.

He groaned as he sat up, reaching up with a hand to rub his temple.

'What happened last night?' He thought to himself.

Then he remembered.

**#Flashback#**

He was in the dungeon.

He passed out.

When he woke up, he was on the side of the road in a storm.

He couldn't move or open his eyes.

He heard a car pull over and felt someone pick him up.

He felt the car start to move.

When he could finally open his eyes, they met with a pair of (e/c) ones.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe now."

"But -"

She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Sh. Don't speak."

Then she started to clean his face.

'_Why does she look so familiar?'_

He wondered before closing his eyes.

He felt her take his hand.

Without thinking, he brushed his thumb along hers, trying to remember why she was so familiar.

**#End Flashback#**

Kai opened his eyes and looked up when he heard the door open.

A girl came in, carrying his clothes folded in her arms.

"Oh! You're awake!"

Kai nodded.

He looked at you.

'Talk about born to stand out.' He thought to himself.

You were wearing glossy black boots with silver buckles on the outer sides that stopped an inch under your knees, a red tartan skirt with two pleats at the front that stopped a bit below mid-thigh, a thin black belt with silver pointed spikes, a black tank top with a glittery silver flame going across your bust with long black mesh sleeves, a silver pendant on a black cord that looked like the "Charmed" symbol, minus the circle and on one side of your head was a red phoenix barrette.

"Well, here are your clothes, clean, dry and blood-free."

Kai looked down at himself, only to find that he was wearing socks and baggy grey track pants that weren't his.

Not to mention a bandage on his bicep, chest and under his elbow.

"Uh, so, I'll just put them here so you can get changed, and I'll be downstairs if you need anything- uh-um-oh great."

You whacked yourself on the forehead.

"It just took me until now to realize that I don't know your name."

"The name's Kai Hiwatari"

You were slightly taken aback at the cold tone of his voice.

"Ok, Kai. That's an interesting name. I don't remember knowing anyone called Kai before. I'm-"

"(y/n)."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"That's what I heard your father call you last night."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'll be downstairs."

With that, you exited the room.

When you got the bottom of the stairs, you ran into the kitchen.

"(Aya), what have I told you about running in the house?"

"Sorry Dad. I just have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"When I went to put Mystery Boys' clothes in his room, he was awake. I got his name too."

"What is it?"

Your father asked, hoping it wouldn't be what he thought it was.

"Kai Hiwatari."

"Oh."

'_No such luck.'_ Your father thought bitterly to himself.

"Are you ok Dad?"

"Of course. Er, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. You just seemed a little upset."

'_(y/n), you have no idea.'_ Your father thought sadly to himself.

"Well, I better get going. I can't be late for work today. I've got an important meeting."

"Ok. Have a good day Dad."

"I will. Take care of yourself and Kai while I'm gone."

"Sure."

You walked outside with your father and waved goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street in his midnight blue Mercedes.

When you turned around to go into the house, you came face to face with Kai.

You jumped back.

"Ahhhhh!"

Kai smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't scare you, did I?"

You rolled your eyes.

"Well, I guess someone's feeling better."

**Later on, inside the house...**

You were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

You looked at the clock and sighed.

According to that clock, you had been sitting there for almost an hour.

You turned to look at Kai, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest, eyes closed.

'_He's so quiet.'_ You thought to yourself.

**/Hey, maybe he's shy/** A voice sounded in your mind.

You stiffened slightly and your eyes widened.

**/Holocaust, is that you? /**

Your bit beast scoffed.

**/Uh, yeah! /**

You looked down at your lap then back at Kai.

**/He hasn't said a word since-/**

**/Since when? /**

**/Since I told him where he is/**

**#Flashback#**

After you got over your scare, you and Kai walked into the living room.

"Well, are you hungry? Yes? No? Maybe? Not sure?"

There was no reply.

"Ok… could I get you a drink then? Soda? Juice? Water? Anything?"

"Water would be fine."

You brightened slightly.

'_Yay! Finally, a reply!'_ You thought.

"Ok, water it is then!"

You walked into the kitchen and poured Kai a glass of water.

You handed it to him.

"Here you go."

Kai accepted the glass from you.

After he swallowed he asked, "Where am I?"

You grinned.

"My place, where'd you think?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at you as he sipped his water.

"Ok, ok, to recap, you're in New South Wales, Australia."

Kai's eyes bulged and he choked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Where do you me to put this?"

Kai asked, gesturing to the empty glass.

"Oh, here. I'll just put it in the dishwasher. There's a load in there that needs to be done anyways."

You took the glass out of his hand and started the dishwasher.

When you turned around, Kai was gone.

You walked into the living room and found Kai leaning against the doorframe that led to the dining room.

**#End Flashback# **

**/And an hour later, he still hasn't moved/** You told Holocaust.

**/Well, maybe he's thinking about something/**

**/Maybe/**

Suddenly, the phone rang.

You jumped off the couch and practically ran into the wall.

Kai scoffed inwardly.

'_How like Max.'_ He thought sarcastically.

You picked up the phone.

"Hello?" You answered.

"You better watch your back." A harsh, bitter voice sounded on the other end.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm coming for you, and your bit beast too."

"What?"

Kai's eyebrows snapped together.

'_Something isn't right.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile, on the phone, all you heard was the dial tone.

You shook your head as you put the phone back.

"Weird." You murmured.

You thought about the phone call and what the person said.

Then you mentally shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to unload the dishwasher.

'_Probably some idiot making prank phone calls.'_ You thought to yourself.

But you weren't convinced.

Not once did you notice Kai watching you, with a flicker of concern in his eyes.


	4. House Tour and Slam Dunks

**So sorry for making all of you wait! I had a bit of an author's block, but it's all cleared up now, with a lot of help from Moonlit Sea. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I'll be the owner of beyblade when Garfield loses weight!**

**Which won't be any time soon!**

**Timmorn: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad that you like the story. I think that your English is fine. It's better than my mother's! (Laughs) **

**ThePheonixGoth: Thank you and you're welcome.**

**MrsKaiHiwatari: Thanks. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Kausi: I liked that chapter as well.**

**XxAnimeLover14xX: Glad you like it.**

**Moonlit Sea: Thank you. You have helped me more than I can say.**

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: Thanks. Sorry for the wait.**

**evilive: Ok. Freak.**

**crazy crystal: Thanks. Will do.**

**Kais Devil: No, Aya isn't me.**

**Crystal Blaize: Cool. **

**SGCred: Thank you. Yeah. Can't forget the sweetness. What's romance without sweetness?**

**HimekoSukie: Ah, my dear, all will be answered soon. Patience is the key.**

**ladyYoko: Don't be so dramatic!**

**Stariana: Hyper. Hmm, what's in that pudding, I wonder?**

**Ok, your reviews have been answered/replied. On with it!**

**Oh, and I give credit to Moonlit Sea. It's only fair since she helped me write this chapter.**

**Chapter Four: House Tour and Slam Dunks.**

**Kai P.O.V**

'Australia huh? Well that's a first. Grandfather must've really wanted me dead. Why did they take me in? They don't even know me. Then again, neither do I. My entire life, I've just been trained to be Grandfather's cold-hearted robot. The only emotions I know are hatred, anger and victory. What am I going to say if they ask me why I was out on the street, half-dead?'

/I'm sure you will know what to say when the time comes./

My insides tensed slightly.

/Dranzer?/

/The one and only./

I sighed inwardly.

/How can you be so sure?/

/I have a hunch that you know something I don't./

/Maybe I do./

/Why are you keeping secrets from me?/

/Because I'm not the one to tell you./

/What do you mean by that?/ I asked him sharply.

/Fear not, young Master./

/But-/

/Patience is the key./

I cursed as Dranzer left my mind.

A scowl fiercer than the one I was already wearing creeped up onto my face.

'Patience is the key. The key to what?'

**Normal P.O.V**

After (Aya) put the dishes away, she walked into the living room to join Kai.

She found him leaning against the wall, in the same place as she had left him.

'Isn't he tired of standing like that?' She wondered in amazement to herself.

"You can sit down if you want, it's not illegal, you know."

"Humph."

(Aya) gave out an exasperated sigh.

She leaned against the wall, subconsciously copying Kai.

"I take it that you don't like to talk much."

No reply.

"I also take it that you like to keep to yourself a lot."

Again, there was no reply.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment.

"Am I annoying you?"

(Aya) turned her head to watch Kai.

He opened his eyes for a brief moment.

They closed again and he shook his head.

"Really?! Any other person I know would've said yes and told me to take a hike."

"Can't really blame them."

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"Humph."

"Guess you couldn't care less, huh?"

Silence.

(Aya's) eyes brightened as an idea popped into her head.

"Say, did ya want a tour of the house, so you where something is if you need it?"

Silence.

"If you say yes, it'll mean that you won't have to ask me for anything, if you wish to remain antisocial throughout your stay."

A hint of a smile appeared on the Russian's mouth.

Before it could be noticed, the smile vanished and Kai nodded his head.

"Alright."

"Ah, so you do speak."

"Of course I speak, what do you take me for, a fool?"

"Er, do I have to answer that?"

This earned you a glare.

"I was just kidding, god, got no humour either."

A low growl sounded in Kai's throat.

"Any who, let's start the tour while I'm alive, shall we?"

"Humph."

(Aya) led Kai through the kitchen, pointing out where he could find or put certain things.

(Aya) opened a door, which obviously showed that it contained the laundry.

"Hm, let's see, oh yeah!"

(Aya) opened a cabinet and pulled something out.

She held out her closed hand to Kai.

"What is it?"

Kai asked wearily.

"Hold out your hand and you'll find out."

Recluntly, Kai held out his hand.

He was surprised when he saw the familiar blue blade drop onto his hand.

He looked up at you, the element of surprise clear on his face.

"How?"

"I found it in your pocket when I was washing your clothes. I figured that it was yours, and intended to give it back, but forgot about it until now."

"Thanks." Kai muttered.

"No worries!"

(Aya) opened another door.

"Where does that lead to?"

"The garage."

"Why would I need to see the garage?"

"You'll see!"

(Aya) sat sideways on the spiral railing and slid down the stairs.

Kai heard her squeal in delight as she slid down and the sound of two feet landing on the echoing ground.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Kai shook his head in amusement and walked down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom he couldn't believe his eyes.

He turned to face (Aya), his mouth slightly agape.

She smiled innocently at him.

"What?"

The garage contained a white minivan, a motorbike, bicycles, an empty space where the midnight blue Mercedes was, a shelf that contained helmets, elbow pads, wrist guards, knee pads, rollerblades and oil and stuff for the car.

On the other side, there were beydishes, punching bags, workout equipment, weights, anything and everything that you would need to train for beyblading.

Kai shut his open mouth quickly.

"You beyblade?"

"Yeah, I know a thing or too."

Kai nodded.

'I wonder how good she is?' He thought.

"Well, on with the tour, hm?"

(Aya) and Kai walked back up the stairs, through the laundry, through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Uh, let's see, that doorway leads to the dining room, but my dad and I only eat there on special occasions."

Kai remained silent, making you nervous.

(Aya) and Kai walked upstairs to continue the tour.

"These are the bathrooms, these are the guest rooms, hey guess which one's yours! Nah, just kidding. This is Dad's room; I highly recommend that you steer clear of it.

This is my room, if you wish to see me when I'm in here, knock first, otherwise, it's off-limits. And this is the entertainment room! There's a dart board, pool table, bar and a grand piano, as you can see. If you walk out this screen door to our right, you will find a balcony that circles the house."

"What's that?" Kai asked, pointing to a handle on the ceiling.

"Oh, that's just the attic. Filled with a lot of junk, really."

"Hm."

"And the backyard contains a pool, a tree house, a tire swing, a swing set, gym rings, lots of trees and plants, and a stadium size beydish."

"Humph."

With that, Kai turned around and walked away. A few seconds later, you heard a door slam.

'What's up with him?' (Aya) though confusedly to herself before retreating to the downstairs.

(Aya) immediately started pacing the moment she hit the bottom of the staircase.

'What to do, what to do.' (Aya) thought over and over.

She looked at the clock. It was time for lunch, but she didn't feel hungry.

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head and a smile spread onto her mouth.

She remembered seeing a basketball downstairs in the garage as she was giving Kai the house tour.

"I wonder if I'm still any good at basketball?" She asked herself.

(Aya) walked down to the garage in search of the ball.

When she found it, she discovered that it was half flat, so she went in search of a pump to put it back in shape.

When it was pumped up to (Aya's) satisfaction, she pressed the button for the garage door to go up.

Dribbling the ball, she walked out onto the driveway and turned to face the hoop.

'I haven't played basketball since I was nine.' (Aya) thought as she eyed the hoop.

She held the ball in her hands, arms raised, ready to shoot.

Before she did, her coach's words came to mind.

**#Flashback#**

"Now, (Aya), hold the ball in your hands, yes! Just like that! Keep your eyes on the hoop and try to aim straight for the black square. Ready? Go!"

And.............

**#End Flashback#**

And........swish!

You grinned as the ball smoothly entered the hoop.

You threw a fist in the air.

"Yes baby!"

Clearly, (Aya) still had her talents from being the best shooter on the school team.

Kai P.O.V

What am I doing here?

I feel like I shouldn't be here.

I feel that I should go, but where would I go?

I guess my only option is to stay until further notice.

But when I have to leave, where will I go?

There's no way I'm going back to the Abbey.

I flopped down onto my bed.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

I breathed in.

And I smell lemon.

The sheets smell like lemon.

Better than the ones at the Abbey.

They reek of sweat and blood.

I'm just about to fall asleep, when.

'BOING, BOING, BOING, THUD!'

My eyes scrunch slightly.

'BOING, BOING, BOING, THUD!'

I turn my head to the left.

'BOING, BOING, BOING, THUD!'

I turn my head to the right.

'BOING, BOING, BOING, THUD!'

My eyes snap open.

'BOING, BOING, BOING, THUD!'

I growl.

'BOING, BOING, BOING, THUD!'

I jump off my bed and walk down to the garage where that irritating sound is coming from.

Normal P.O.V

(Aya) was still shooting hoops when Kai came out of the garage.

Instead of going off at her like he intended to, he just watched.

It was weird, and made (Aya) nervous in a way.

"Have you ever played basketball before Kai?"

Kai shook his head.

"Really?!"

(Aya) shot the ball through the hoop.

"Man, you must've had a deprived childhood."

Kai tensed at this comment.

(Aya) shot the ball one last time before passing the ball to Kai.

He caught it, with a look of surprise on his face.

He looked at the ball, then at (Aya), then back at the ball again.

"Well, come on! Stand over here and shoot, while we're still young!"

Kai blinked, still shocked.

Then he walked over to you, turned to the hoop and shot.

The ball hit the metal ring and rebounded.

(Aya) caught the ball as it came towards her.

"Ooh, close. Try again."

(Aya) lightly tossed the ball to Kai.

She stood behind him.

"Put your arms up, like this."

As (Aya) placed her hands over Kai's, a tinge of red showed on his face.

"Keep your eyes on the hoop and try to aim for the black square."

With a glint of determination in his eyes, Kai aimed again.

And scored.

(Aya) clapped her hands.

"Yay! You got it in!"

"Hm."

"Is that all the vocabulary you have?"

Kai stared at you, a slight amused smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"So what if it is?"

(Aya) smiled her 'gotcha' grin.

"You just answered my question."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"How did I?"

"Well to recap, you grunted, I asked if that was all the vocabulary you had, you said, so what if it is, you didn't grunt, proving that you can actually talk."

Kai raised the other eyebrow, turned his head to the right, staring at you.

(Aya) raised an eyebrow and also turned her head to the right, imitating him.

"You're weird."

"I know. Blending in with everyone else just never worked for me."

Kai folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes.

"Obviously."

(Aya) clenched her hands into fists.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Kai smirked.

'She's just as easy to torment as Tyson.' He thought to himself.

"Answer me." (Aya) hissed.

Kai opened his eyes, only to find (Aya) standing in front if him, their faces only inches apart.

He moved his face closer to yours, so that your noses almost touched.

"Why should I?" he hissed back.

"Are to trying to intimidate me? Cuz if you are, I suggest you use another strategy." (Aya) breathed dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

Kai smirked. He leaned towards your ear, stopping a hair's breadth away from it.

"What strategy should I be using then?"

(Aya) couldn't help but shiver.

The way those words rolled smoothly over his tongue made her spine tingle in a strange way.

But Kai wasn't the only one that could play this game.

(Aya) leaned forward, her mouth barely a millimetre away from his ear.

"Why don't you work it out for yourself?" (Aya) whispered in a sassy voice.

When she stepped back, Kai's eyes were closed, his face blank.

But she could see the blush he was trying to fight.

(Aya) smirked as she walked back inside.

**Oh my god! It's finally over! What was going on between you and Kai in the end, hm? I liked this chapter, did you? Well, you know how it goes. The sooner you review, the sooner the chapter arrives! Late Ers!**


	5. Phonecall And Confrontation

**Hey girls! Wow, so much positive feedback! Thanks and love ya all! I can't believe that people like my story! Is it really that good?! Well, anywho, something caught my attention. And I feel the need to express my thoughts on the matter. Flaming. If any of you read Sexual Fusion by Jade-55, you'll discover that she's not too fond of it either. Look, no one's ever sent me a nasty review, and hopefully, it stays that way. Now if any of you flamers are reading this, don't think that I'm scared. You wanna continue being so damn nasty, go ahead. Just make sure that you have the guts to make it a signed one so that you can get it thrown back in your face. Honestly, no one at school dares to tease my friends or me. Why? Coz if they do, they're gonna get their arse kicked, by me. Same goes here. If I find out that you flamers send anything nasty to any of my fellow authors, you're gonna wish that you never had found fanfiction. Don't make me come after you; I'll get the whoopin' on y'all!**

**A/N: Just wanted to give a huge thanks to my friend Sam for helping me with the making of this chapter. Thanks Sam, love ya! Got heaps of ideas now, shouldn't be stuck again anytime soon.**

**SGCred: **Thanks, I'll do my best to keep up.

**Moonlit Sea:** Thanks, I'm glad you think that. Hope to talk to you soon!

**Crystal Blaize:** Thanks, I'll try to work that in!

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF:** Thanks, I'm glad you like my fic, not bad for my first, huh?

**Blackdranzergurl:** Thanks!

**ThePhoenixGoth:** Thanks. I play basketball too, but I'm just average at it.

**crazy crystal:** Ok, thanks, I guess.

**Forfirith on a sugar high:** Thanks, I'm happy that you think my fic is cool.

**ladyYoko:** (blushes) Wow, thanks, I'm really flattered, thank you!

**MrsKaiHiwatari:** That means cute, right?

**Kausi:** Thanks. I won't take so long in updating in future!

**beyblade-gal: **Thanks, glad that you enjoy my story. If you read the author notes I wrote in the first chapter that may give you a hint why.

**XxAnimeLover14xX: **Thanks for reviewing.

**rebecca-1769: **Thanks for reviewing.

**Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat: **Thanks, I'm flattered. I come from Australia too and still live there! Lol! My best friend is half German though.

**Wolf of the snow: **Um, I think you meant good. Lol! I'm typing, I'm typing!

**Moonlit Kitten: **Hey! Oh, god, I can't believe you reviewed my fic! Hm, different, that's a good thing, right? Thanks for the compliment and your tip.

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own beyblade.**

**Chapter Five: Phonecall and Confrontation **

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, I know that you want to read the chapter, (and review it, I hope!) but this is something I have to ask. Remember how I put in Holocaust, your bitbeast? Well, did you want a profile on it?**

**Normal P.O.V**

Eventually, (Aya's) father came home.

She was cooking when he walked into the kitchen.

(Aya) looked up when she heard his footsteps.

"Hi Dad!" She said cheerfully with a grin.

He smiled back, returning her greeting.

"Hey honey, what are you cooking?"

"Dinner, what else?"

"What does dinner contain?"

"It's pork chow mein."

"Hey, that's my favourite!"

"I know Dad. I've been living with you for 14 years; I should know what your favourite food is by now."

(Aya's) father chuckled.

'She's so much like her mother' he thought.

"How long until it's ready?"

"Uh, quite a while, so after you put your briefcase away, you can set the table!"

"Ah, right."

Soon, dinner was ready.

"Where's Kai?" (Aya) asked.

"I don't know"

"He's probably up in his room. I'll go see if he's hungry."

"Alright, don't be too long, or the food will get cold."

Without replying, (Aya) made her way upstairs.

**In Kai's Room**

**Kai P.O.V **

I sat on the window seat, just looking at the view before me.

Nothing much, just trees, rooftops, passing cars, birds, a couple walking, kids running to get home, all of them luminated by street lights.

I watched the children running home, laughing with each other.

Suddenly, as if he had known I was watching, a little boy looked up in my direction.

We stared for a moment.

Then, to my surprise, he waved.

Without thinking, I waved back.

He grinned and then ran to catch up with his friends.

A small smile appeared on my face.

I had never experienced the joy of laughing and playing with friends.

I had been deprived of that.

Thank goodness the innocent boy I saw before was not.

But what's in the past is in the past.

Suppose it's time for me to move on.

But I don't know how.

How is one to move on and forget all that he knows?

I was taught only to show no emotions, because I was to believe that they are weak.

But are they really?

One of the many emotions I have bottled up for so long is anger.

And I have felt anger's power.

It's not weak at all.

I was taught that power was everything, but is it really?

Could there possibly be something more?

/There is so much more young Master./

/Is there really, Dranzer?/

/Of course there is! What about our friendship?/

My smile grew.

/Yeah, you're right Dranzer./

'Knock, knock, knock!'

The quick, sharp sound brang me back to reality.

I turned to face the open door.

And I saw her standing there.

I don't know what it is, but something about that girl intrigues me.

She's so familiar, but I only meet the girl last night.

What is it about this girl that sends my head spinning into dejavu?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kai?"

There was no reply.

It was as if he was deep in thought, staring into space.

(Aya) walked up to Kai and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello, earth to Kai!"

Kai slightly shook his head as if to rid himself of his thoughts.

The blank expression turned into an icy glare.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, lighten up; I just came to tell you that dinner is ready."

"And if I'm not hungry?"

"So? Just go and eat anyway!"

With that, (Aya) moved behind Kai and started to push him towards the door.

"I am quite capable of walking, I'll have you know."

"Then walk!"

(Aya) stopped pushing Kai and walked out of the room.

"Humph, girls." Kai muttered to himself as he followed her out.

Once everyone was downstairs and eating, (Aya) and her father talked about how each others day went.

(Aya's) father chuckled a bit when she told him about giving Kai a basketball lesson.

Though she didn't add the bit where she and Kai had their little showdown.

She didn't think that Kai would be too happy with her if she did that.

Not to mention that her dad would be a tad cross, since she was entering the time where girls and boys got a little hormone crazy and fathers are always over-protective of their daughters when it came to boys.

(A/N: I know that my dad's like that!)

Meanwhile, Kai was lost in his own world, thinking about who knows what.

It wasn't until (Aya) walked around to collect the plates did he come back to earth.

"Hello, Kai! Is anyone home?"

"Huh?"

Kai looked up at (Aya) and blinked.

"Are you finished eating?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I can take your plate then."

"Hm."

As (Aya) loaded the dishwasher, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!"

(Aya) exclaimed, running into the living room to reach the phone first.

"No running in the house (Aya)!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

(Aya) hollered back.

She flopped onto the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen…………………..**

'I can't take this anymore; I need my questions answered now!' (Aya's) father thought furiously.

"I know who you are."

Kai's eyes snapped open.

He looked up at (Aya's) father.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're Kai Hiwatari, Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson, aren't you?"

"Humph."

Kai closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hm, I thought so."

"What ever gave me away?"

"I was friends with your father."

Kai opened his eyes, a softer look contained in the brown orbs.

"You know my father?"

He asked quietly.

"Yes, I know your father, or at least I thought I did."

"You seem to hate him."

"I don't hate him; I just don't know him anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Kai asked, suddenly curious that this man in front of him seemed to know more about his father than he did.

"Well, you see Kai, it's complicated. Your father and I are childhood friends. And I know that Voltaire treated him roughly, possibly the same way he treats you."

Kai stiffened at this comment.

'You have no idea how right you are.' Kai thought bitterly.

However, (Aya's) father wasn't finished.

"We eventually grew up and went our separate ways. I last saw your father three years ago. My, he had changed drastically!"

"How so?"

"Well, he was still the same as I remembered him. But there was something different in his eyes. A cold, bitter, angry edge in his eyes. Quite like yours if you don't mind me saying."

"Hm."

"It was then I realized just how far we had grown apart."

"Hm."

There was an awkward silence between the pair for a moment.

They listened to the sound of (Aya) hang up the phone and walk up the stairs.

When they heard her shut the door, her father spoke again.

"You don't have anywhere to go, do you Kai?"

Kai was hesitant for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Then you may stay here for as long as you need."

"Thank you."

"Ah, no worries. It's the least I can do to help."


	6. Showdown!

**Ok, let me get right to the point. You do know that this is a You/Kai fic, right? And hardly anyone answered my question! Well, I would ask it again, but that would delay the profile, and I don't want the only reviewer that answered my question. Whoever it was, thank you. **

**Bitbeast Profile**

**Bitbeast: Holocaust**

**Element: Fire and Earth**

**Appearance: Panther with wings**

**Wings: Red, look like Dranzer's (silver armour) **

**Body: Fur is black with red shark fin markings. Armour is silver but like Driger's minus chin spike.**

**Attacks: Fire Destruction and Silver Razor Claw**

**Special/Rare Attack: Internal Burning Razors.**

**Oh, and Holocaust is a female.**

**SGCred: **Heya! Thanks! Glad my story isn't boring! Yeah, I'm a twisted kinda girl. Hell yes! Flamers beware! Ugh, dad's and their fussiness! Soooo humiliating at times!

**Moonlit Sea:** Now that was a long review! Ok, so you weren't the first to review, but you were the third! That's not so bad, as long as you reviewed, I'm happy! I'm glad that you thought the chap was cool and worth the wait. Oh, that's so sad! Ah, well! Glad to have such a great friend like you! I'll keep up the good work for sure!

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF:** Aw, please don't cry! What's BWT?

**ladyYoko:** Hey! You really love it? Yeah, the plot gets thicker, I can't help it, it just happens! I thank you for your compliments.

**beyblade-gal: **IT'S A YOU/KAI FIC!!!!!!!!!!!

**XxAnimeLover14xX: **Yeah, it was sweet, wasn't it? I know, somehow, Kai and conversation just don't mix! And that's where imagination comes in!

**marsiaxkai: **Thanks! I will definitely update sooner! They're dead? Ah well! My story, my way!

**rebecca-1769: **I shall continue to the end! I'm glad that you love my story and think that its cowl.

**Moonlit Kitten: **That was my plan from the beginning. Otherwise, why would I make it a romance fic?

And thank you for reviewing **whooptidoo-basil**, **MrsKaiHiwatari**, **crazy crystal, Crystal Blaize, Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat, Forfirith: The dark angel and ThePhoenixGoth.**

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own beyblade.**

**Chapter Six: Showdown!**

**Normal P.O.V**

(Aya) was in a dark alley. A dim street light hung over her head. She saw a cloaked figure walking towards her. She turned around and started to run. But no matter how fast she ran, the alley seemed to never end. (Aya) could hear the person running after her. She could see their shadow closing in on her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pang in her ankle. She fell, hitting the concrete ground. The person loomed over her. They gave her a hard kick in the side, causing her to turn onto her back. (Aya) saw them pull a long knife out of their cloak. Her eyes widened in fear as they raised their hand. There wasn't anything she could do to stop them. They brang their hand down, knife aimed at her chest. Suddenly………..

(Aya's) eyes burst open, her heart pounding against her breastbone. She sat up in bed and threw the covers off her shaking body. A dream. It was all just a dream. But it seemed so real. (Aya) shook her head, trying to clear it. She swung her legs over to the side of her bed and walked into her bathroom.

She tossed the black singlet top and grey drawstring pants that she wore to bed in the laundry basket and jumped into the shower. She turned on the hot water and let it soak her hair and run down her back, washing away the shock of her nightmare. When she was done, she dried her hair, wrapped the towel around her and brushed her teeth. Then she walked into her bedroom and opened her closet, wondering what to wear. It was unknown to her that as she did this, Kai walked out of his bedroom and saw her, since the door was open.

He stopped in his tracks. He seemed to be caught in a trance, staring at her partly-naked figure. Afraid of being caught, he forced himself to walk away. He disappeared just in time, as (Aya) looked at her door, feeling like she was being watched. When she saw that the doorway was clear, she shrugged and looked back at her clothes.

Since it was a little chilly, she picked out a black long-sleeved top and wore a black Blink 182 tour t-shirt over it with her faded blue jeans and red converse sneakers.

**(A/N: Like the ones Hilary Duff wears in A Cinderella Story but red!)**

Then she pinned back her hair on one side with a black teeth-clip. (Aya) looked at her mirror and smiled, satisfied with her appearance. She grabbed her blade and launcher, stuffed them into her pockets and walked downstairs, ready for breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen, she found that Kai had helped himself to the kitchen and was sitting at the table.

"Morning." She said casually as she walked over to the cupboard to get a bowl.

"Hm" Was her only reply.

(Aya) found a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it. Then she grabbed a spoon and sat opposite of Kai and started to eat. Meanwhile, Kai was being teased by Dranzer.

**/Sooo, young master./**

**/What do you want, Dranzer?/**

**/It was a close call, you know./**

**/What are you talking about?/**

**/She nearly caught you./**

**/But she didn't./**

**/I wonder what she would say if she knew?/**

**/Knew what?/**

**/Don't play dumb, you know what!/**

**/She was wearing a towel, Dranzer./**

**/Liked what you saw?/**

**/I didn't see all of her./**

**/I bet you want to, don't you master Kai?/**

**/Shut up, Dranzer!/**

**/Ooh, getting defensive, are we?/**

**/Why are you bugging me?/**

**/You like her, don't you master Kai?/**

Kai closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

**/Well?/**

**/Well what?/**

**/Do you like her?/**

Kai opened his eyes and looked at (Aya).

**/She's not annoying./**

**/Meaning?/**

**/She's alright./**

**/Is that all you got?! Oh come on!/**

**/Well, I've never been around a girl for more than a day before./**

**/So?!/**

**/She's decent-looking, I'll give you that./**

**/Ooh! So you think she's pretty!/**

**/I said she was decent-looking./**

**/Decent-looking, pretty, fine, beautiful, attractive, hot, they're all the same thing!/**

**/Your point being?/**

**/Work it out./**

**/Whatever./**

"Kai?"

Kai jumped slightly at the sound of (Aya's) voice. "Yeah?"

She pointed to the empty bowl. "Are you done with that? Cause I'm going to put mine in the dishwasher."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, I'm done."

(Aya) picked up Kai's bowl and spoon and put them in the dishwasher with her own. As she set it to wash, her father burst into the kitchen.

"Morning Dad. What's up?"

"I slept in! I'm late!"

(Aya) sighed. It was one of those mornings.

"Sit down." She said firmly, pushing her father onto a chair.

"But-"

"No buts! Bosses are allowed to have late days too! They weren't invented to be an employers-only excuse."

Her father sighs and opens his briefcase, making sure he has everything. As he does this, (Aya) put on the coffee machine, grabbed his tie and cell phone. She got out a takeaway coffee cup as she speed-dialled his secretary.

"Hey Kerri, it's me, (Aya)." She said as she fiddled with her father's tie around her neck.

"Listen, does my father have anything important on today? Oh, ok.Well, he might be running late, you know with all the traffic and all." (Aya) took her father's tie off and secured it around his neck. Then she poured the coffee into the cup.

"Oh, ok, alright. Thank you. Bye!" She hung up the phone and put the lid on the cup.

"Well, what did she say?" Her father asked as she put his cell phone in his shirt pocket.

"She said that you have a conference meeting with an internet marketing manager in 45 minutes, and thanks to me, they think you're in the car on the road, so you better hop to it."

(Aya's) father looked at his watch. "Sweet Mother of Jesus!" He exclaimed.

Then he grabbed the coffee cup out of her hand and ran into the laundry, heading for the staircase. (Aya) exhaled and looked at the kitchen table. Her eyes widened. She ran into the laundry.

"Dad!"

"What?" He was sitting on the rail sideways, ready to slide down.

"Your keys!" She tossed his keys to him.

He caught them in his mouth. "Fanks!" He called out as he slid down the stairs.

(Aya) smiled and shook her head. "Anytime!" She called after him.

She heard the car horn and the sound of the car screeching down the street. She shut both laundry doors as she walked into the kitchen. (Aya) leaned against the doorframe and exhaled, exhausted from the rush hour event.

"How often does this happen?" Kai asked, looking amused.

"Every time Dad decides to pull a workaholic all-nighter." She replied, sweat dropping.

"It's interesting, seeing you take charge."

"Well, you do what you have to!"

"Hm."

"Hey, do you wanna battle?" (Aya) asked.

"I guess. There's nothing better for me to do."

"And what does that mean?"

"Humph."

"Whatever. I'll show you that I'm not a waste of time."

The both of them walked out into the backyard and over to the stadium-sized dish. They stood at opposite sides and readied their blades. (Aya) did the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!"

"Fly Dranzer!"

"Spin, Holocaust!"

'Holocaust, where have I heard that name before?' Kai thought to himself.

The blades crashed, sending sparks.

"Dranzer, attack!"

"Dodge him Holocaust! And put him off you're trail!"

Holocaust dodged Dranzer's attack and spun so fast around the dish that she seemed to disappear. Then she reappeared out of nowhere behind Dranzer and smacked him in the side. Dranzer flew up in the air, but landed in the dish, still spinning.

Kai smirked. "Nice try, but you're gonna have to do better than that to beat me."

"Oh I will. Don't you worry."

"Hn. Time to finish this. Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet! Holocaust, Fire Destruction!"

Both phoenix and winged panther appeared into view. They attacked. The blades smashed against each other, lighting the dish up with sparks. Kai was set back a little, but didn't show it. (Aya's) bitbeast was powerful; he could feel it through his connection with Dranzer. And (Aya) could feel the same thing about Dranzer through her connection with Holocaust. The blades rebounded and then spun back to the centre of the dish. Then suddenly, Kai's blade jumped on top of (Aya's), grinding into the bit-chip.

"Argh!" (Aya) cried out, falling onto her knees. She could feel the same grinding sensation in her back, and she didn't like it one bit. Slowly, she looked up at the dish, one eye closed, trying to fight the pain.

"Holocaust, throw him off!" (Aya) shouted.

Holocaust roared out in pain and did as she commanded.

"Now, attack him with Fire Destruction again!"

Holocaust attacked, forcing Dranzer back. Slowly, (Aya) got up, bending over, resting her hands on her knees. She looked at Kai.

"Told you that you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Humph."

"Alright, enough fooling around! Holocaust, Silver Razor Claw, NOW!!!"

Holocaust raised a foreleg and slashed at Dranzer. The great phoenix cried out in pain. Kai slightly winced and stepped back.

'She's better than I thought.' He mused to himself.

"Dranzer, Volcano Emission!"

"Holocaust, attack with Silver Razor Claw!"

Their blades clashed together. The impact was so strong; it threw both bladers backwards, as well as the blades. Kai wasn't thrown too far back and caught Dranzer in his hand. (Aya), however, being lighter than Kai, hit a tree and fell onto the ground with her blade landing beside her. Kai cringed as he watched her.

'Maybe I was a little rough on her.' Kai thought as he got up and walked over to you. When he reached you, he knelt beside you and turned you over, cradling your upper body in his lap. Your eyes were closed, but you were still breathing. Kai let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"(Aya)? (Aya), can you hear me?"

"Uh?" Her eyes flickered open. She looked into Kai's eyes and smiled. "It was a draw, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you battle well."

"Thanks. I have to admit, I've never been thrown into a tree during battle before."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! Course I am." She sat up. Her vision went blurry.

"Whoa, maybe not." You lean against Kai.

"You right there?"

"Yeah, just have to wait for my brain to stop spinning in my skull."

"Hm."

Without thinking, you wrap your arms around Kai's waist and snuggle your head into his chest. Kai stiffens with shock. He didn't know how to react. Nobody had ever shown him this kind of affection before.

'It's ok.' A little voice said inside his head.

'Huh?' Kai replied.

'Hug her back.' The voice said calmly.

'What?!'

'Just do it!'

Hesitantly, Kai wrapped an arm around (Aya).

'See, it's not so bad.'

'Humph.'

As much as he was uncomfortable with admitting it, Kai actually liked returning the affection (Aya) was giving him. In fact, it was kinda like déjà vu!

'But why?' Kai thought.

Absentmindedly, he reached up with his free hand to stroke her hair. (Aya) smiled. The both of you stayed like this for a while.

"Kai?"

"Yes?"

"My head's stopped spinning now."

"Hm." Kai let go of you. You do the same.

(Aya) picked up her blade and put it in her pocket. She stood up and began to walk to towards the house. Kai hadn't moved, still deep in thought. She turned around when she realized that Kai wasn't following.

"Hey Kai! Are you coming or what?" She called out to him.

Kai looked up and followed her into the house. Unknown to the both of them, someone was watching in the shadows of a tree, a pair of binoculars in their hand with an evil smirk on their face.

"Aw, how sweet." They mutter to themselves, voice dripping with sarcasm.

**Hm, a bit of a mysterious ending huh? Notice how Kai's starting to warm up to you a bit? Well, review! Oh, and before I forget! I'm going overseas on Tuesday 21st so if the story isn't updated by then, you'll be waiting for another 4 weeks! Sorry! Please review!**


	7. Knowing You A Little Bit Better

**Yippee!!!!!!!!!!! So many reviews, so very happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all, my faithful reviewers! I joyfully give you the next chapter to I Found You Again! **

**Moonlight Kitten: Thanks! Yeah, I know, but it might have gotten him to trouble! Just think about what could happen if (Aya's) dad caught him! Hm, not such a bad idea…. Wow, thanks! I didn't know it was that good, but then again, I had some inspiration! So sorry! I didn't realize that I had been typing your name wrong! Please forgive me! **

**Forfirith: The dark angel: You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you? Yeah, everyone has a softer side; some just aren't as open to admit it as others! I will and thank you! I take it that you were the only one to answer my question. You're welcome and thanks. At least someone pays attention! **

**SGCred: Heya! So do I! Glad that you enjoy it! Thanks (grins)! It was fun to write Dranzer teasing Kai; I could only imagine the look on Kai's face! Hm, we'll see. Maybe, maybe not. Me too! **

**xCrystalx89: Ooh! New reviewer! Thanks! **

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: Yes! I updated! Coolness. Yeah, Dranzer was pretty cool, hey? Yes mam! **

**Blackdranzergurl: Hey, hey, hey! Chill honey! It's alright! We're all busy people! Thanks. Yeah, a cliffe. Well, I'm gonna be cruel and let you keep on wondering. MUA HA HA HA! **

**Beyblade-gal: Hey, it's all cool. At least you know now! Wow! That's cool, thanks. Yeah, we Aussies celebrate Christmas and New Year. It's the only thing that I look forward to besides my birthday! Cool, will do! **

**Stormy-Girl-90: Another new reviewer! Yay! Thanks! I like those types of stories too. I know how you feel. I just hate it when I'm bored and there's nothing to read. That's ok, I'll be patient. If you need any help, just let me know, okies? **

**Kausi: Aw, how sweet of you! Thanks! **

**XxAnimeLover14xX: I will! **

**ThePhoenixGoth: Thanks! I and have a request. Can you please repost your story? It was so good! And I read your bio, which only wants me to know more about the story! **

**rebecca-1769: Thanks, I'm grateful. **

**ladyYoko: Thanks! Yeah, I felt like being a bit evil on that one. I liked that part too. It was so much fun to write! And just so you know, Dranzer is a boy in this story.**

**A/N: Ok, before you can enjoy yourselves, this is a You/Kai fic. Just put in your name when this shows up; (Aya). Okies? Anyone who still does not understand? Please raise your hand if you still do not understand. I take it that everyone understands? Ok, let's do this! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Beyblade, do own Holocaust. **

**Chapter Seven: Knowing You A Little Bit Better**

**Normal P.O.V**

After lunch, Kai went to his room to think. He flopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Why do I feel like I know her?' Kai asked himself. 'Those eyes, her smile, her face, her touch, it all seems so familiar.' Kai rested a hand on his chest where (Aya's) head had been. It was still warm. He closed his eyes. Then without realizing it, he fell asleep. And began to dream.

**Kai's Dream**

**I don't know where I am. **

**All I can see is darkness.**

**But I can see myself.**

**It's very cold.**

**Where am I? **

**Suddenly, I hear a voice.**

"**Kai, where are you?" The voice calls, sounding scared.**

**It's the voice of a little girl. **

**I know that voice.**

**I've heard it before.**

**But who does it belong to?**

**I hear someone cry out in pain.**

**My body goes rigid.**

**That voice.**

**It belongs to me.**

**When I was younger.**

"**Kai! No! Stop it! You're hurting him!"**

"**Argh! Kat! Get out of here!"**

"**No! I'm not going to leave you!"**

"**Kat, get out of here! Or he'll hurt you too!"**

"**No!"**

"**Look out!"**

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"**

"**Get away from her!"**

"**Silence Grandson!"**

"**Get off me! Kat, run!"**

"**But Kai!"**

"**I said run!"**

Kai's eyes burst open. His breathing his heavy. That voice. He knew it so many years ago. Then he forgot it. Why was he remembering it now? Kai sat up when he heard a sound come from the entertainment room. Curious, he walked over to the doorway. He saw (Aya) sitting at the piano, playing a slow, haunting tune. Suddenly, she stopped playing.

"You can come in, you know." She said, not looking away from the piano.

"How did you know I was there?" Kai asked.

(Aya) smiled. "Just a feeling." She replied. (Aya) moved over on the stool and patted the spot beside her, motioning for Kai to sit. She heard footsteps behind her. Then Kai sat down beside her. She started to play again, but this time it was more of a soothing melody.

"Who taught you how to play?"

"My mother."

"Oh."

All was silent, except for the piano.

"I remember when I was a little girl, my worst fear was storms. Whenever I couldn't sleep, due to stormy nights, my mother used to put me in her lap and play this song for me. It always worked and put me to sleep."

A tiny smile appeared on Kai's lips. "What's her name?"

"Her name is (Tyen)."

"Oh."

"Now, whenever it storms, I think of her. It hurts to think of her, because I miss her so much. But playing this song always makes me feel better."

"What happened to her?"

"She went for a walk one evening and never came back. Two days later, she was found in the bush somewhere. Apparently, due to some test, she was raped by two men and murdered afterwards. I was only eight at the time and I was a bit too young to understand what had happened. All I could ask was why. And I never got an answer. Dad changed a bit after the incident. He's moved on, but he's still different. Not quite the same."

"Hm." Kai looked at a photo frame on top of the piano. In the picture, there's (Aya's) mother and her when she was little, sitting at the piano.

"Is that her?"

(Aya) looked up in Kai's direction for a moment. She looked back down again.

"Yeah, that's her."

"You have your mother's looks."

"Is that a good thing?" (Aya) stopped playing and looked at Kai.

"They do you well."

"Oh." (Aya) looked down, blushing a little.

Kai smirked. 'One way to get under her skin.' He thought triumphantly.

(Aya) looked back up at him. Kai brushed the hair on her left behind her ear.

"Well, thank you. No one's ever said that before."

Absentmindedly, Kai cupped (Aya's) cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb back and forth over her skin.

'Why am I doing this?' He wonders.

'What's happening here? I barely know him and all but- this feels right. Is it just me, or are our faces getting closer?' (Aya) thought.

Just as their lips are about to meet, the phone rang, breaking the spell. (Aya) sighed.

"I better answer that." She says quietly.

She walks over to the phone at the bar and picked it up. "Hello?"

"I saw your battle with Kai this morning. Very impressive."

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I want you and your bitbeast."

"Well you're not going to have me or my bitbeast, so just back off!"

"Quite the touchy type, aren't we?"

(Aya) gasped with surprise as Kai grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Leave her alone."

"Oh, hello Kai. Defending your woman, are you?"

"I don't own her, and neither do you, so back off, or else."

"Or else what, Kai?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you."

"Humph."

"You like her Kai, I know you do. I saw you this morning, rushing to her side."

"Your point?"

"My point is, if you want this girl around, you better watch her. Or she just might meet the same end as her mother."

Kai growled, and gritted his teeth. "Screw you."

"Watch out. Or I just might screw her."

Kai growled in frustration and hung up the phone.

"Well?"

"When I find out who this guy is, I'm gonna pummel him."

"Kai!"

"What? This guy has no right to call your house and harass you like this. And I don't like the way he talks to me either."

"How does he know you?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch."

"Oh."

"(Aya), do you have any idea who this person could be?"

She shook her head. "The only thing I can say is the guy's sick in the head."

"Hm."

"Kai."

"Yeah?"

You wrap your arms around his neck and hug him. "Thank you."

Hesitantly, Kai hugs her back. "For what?"

"For backing me up." (Aya) quickly kissed Kai's cheek and walked out of the room.

Kai stared after her before reaching up with a hand to touch the cheek she kissed. Then a tinge of red appeared, with a smile to go with it.

**Ok, this just might be the last chapter for now. Yes! I got to update before I left! Reviews, come on!**


	8. Storming Nightmares

**Yay! Reviews, I like reviews! Reviews make me happy! And when I'm happy, I update! Now that I'm happy, it's time for me to update! So I update! **

**Kausi: Hi! Glad that I could cheer you up! Oh you poor thing! I hope you feel better soon! Thanks.**

**Moonlight Kitten: Why, you ask? I don't know, I just felt like it. Yes, gotta be a bit evil. Talk to you soon.**

**XxAnimeLover14xX: Oh, no, no, no! Please don't cry! I don't wanna make people cry! **

**rebecca-1769: Yeah, I can't live without sweetness. I'm a sucker for it! **

**Wolf of the snow: Thanks hun! **

**SGCred: Hi-zes! Thanks! We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Yes, well you can just keep on suspecting! Because I don't wanna give anything away! I hope you find this chapter worth the wait. Will do! You better! **

**Crystal Blaize: Cool, glad to entertain you, my people! Really? I didn't think I was so great. **

**Forfirith: The dark angel: You'll see! Glad you think so! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, do own Holocaust.**

**Chapter Eight: Storming Nightmares**

**Normal P.O.V**

When (Aya's) father came home, the smell of Macaroni Cheese greeted him.

"Do I smell Macaroni Cheese for dinner?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

(Aya) smiled at him. "Hey Dad. Did you make it to work in time?"

"Yes. With 10 seconds to spare."

"Oh, record timing huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

(Aya) laughed as she put the dish of Macaroni Cheese in the oven and set the timer. When she looked up at her father he was smiling at her. But it wasn't just any smile. It was that smile. She shook her head.

"You're giving me that look again." She told him.

"(Aya's) father smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry. It's just that seeing you take charge like that this morning reminded me of your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sometimes, you're just like her."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, it was never boring."

(Aya) grinned. "I'm glad."

Her father returned the smile. "Yes. Well, suppose I should get ready for dinner."

"Yeah."

As her father walked upstairs, (Aya) began to set the table.

When dinner was ready, (Aya) put a decent amount on everyone's plate.

"Dinner's on the table!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright, no need to shout!" Her father called out, walking down the stairs.

(Aya) grinned at him. "I didn't shout, I yelled."

"Hm. Right."

"Where's Kai?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if I wasn't loud enough, I better go get him." (Aya) said, jogging upstairs.

**Kai's Room**

Kai was sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. He couldn't get that phone call off his mind.

**#Flashback#**

"**Leave her alone."**

"**Oh, hello Kai. Defending your woman, are you?"**

"**I don't own her, and neither do you, so back off, or else."**

"**Or else what, Kai?"**

"**How do you know my name?"**

"**I know everything about you."**

"**Humph."**

"**You like her Kai, I know you do. I saw you this morning, rushing to her side."**

"**Your point?"**

"**My point is, if you want this girl around, you better watch her. Or she just might meet the same end as her mother." **

**Kai growled and gritted his teeth. "Screw you."**

"**Watch out. Or I might screw her." **

**Kai growled in frustration and hung up the phone.**

**#End Flashback#**

Kai sighed. 'Do I really like her?" He asked himself.

'Well, figure it out. Do the math.' The little voice in his head instructed him calmly.

Kai sighed again and closed his eyes. Then there was another thing that went back and forth inside his head. That kiss. Kai shivered. Just thinking about it made his skin tingle.

(Aya) knocked on Kai's door. Nothing. So she walked in and flopped down on his bed.

'Is he asleep?' She wondered.

Then, taking a risk, she put her face close to his. "Kai?"

Kai opened his eyes, only to find (Aya's) curious ones staring back at him. He jumped back a little.

"Don't you knock?"

"I did knock."

"Oh."

"Dinner's ready."

"Oh."

The both of them walked downstairs to eat dinner.

When (Aya) was finished, she excused herself from the table and went to her room. After she had a shower, she changed into a blue silk singlet top and a pair of matching trousers. As she brushed her teeth, she heard the rain pounding the roof and the thunder booming in the distance. She shivered.

'I hate stormy nights.' She thought bitterly to herself.

When she was done, she jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers. Eventually, she fell asleep. She began to dream.

**(Aya's) Dream**

**She's asleep in her bed.**

**She wakes up and it's storming outside.**

**Her window is open.**

**She gets out of bed and closes it.**

**She hears a creak outside her door.**

"**Dad, is that you?" She calls out, voice quivering.**

**She walks over to her door and opens it.**

**Suddenly, a cloaked figure jumps up and walks toward her.**

**(Aya) screams.**

(Aya's) eyes burst open as she woke up, gasping in shock. Lightning flashed outside as she sat up. She looked at her window. It was shut. (Aya) breathed out a sigh of relief. She lay back down again, trying to fall asleep. Through the thunder, she heard moaning noises coming from Kai's room. Curious, she went to investigate.

When she got there, she saw Kai tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No, stop it, leave me alone." (Aya) heard him murmur.

She saw a tear slide down his cheek. She sat on the edge of his and brushed it away. Suddenly, Kai's eyes burst open and he bolted up in bed, causing (Aya) to jump back. The thunder boomed again, shaking the house. (Aya) screamed and dived under the covers, sitting next to Kai. Kai smirked and pulled (Aya) onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist. (Aya) felt him rest his forehead on the back of her head. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt Kai blow on her neck.

"Scared?" He whispered in her ear.

"Sort of." (Aya) replied shakily.

"It's just a storm."

(Aya) turned to face Kai. "A storm that's getting the best of me!" She snapped.

The thunder boomed again. She shrieked and wrapped her around Kai, burring her face into his chest. Kai looked down at the trembling form with slight bewilderment. His eyes softened when he remembered what she said earlier about her feeling towards storms. Kai wrapped his arms around the scared girl.

"Look, do you want to stay for a while?" Kai asked gently.

(Aya) turned her head to the side and nodded. Kai felt his nerves twitch as (Aya's) skin rubbed against his own. Kai lay back down, pulling (Aya) down with him. (Aya) smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Kai." She said softly.

Soon, (Aya) fell asleep, feeling secured. Kai reached up with a hand, stoking her hair, wondering what made him all soft-hearted around this girl.

**Ok, last chapter for 28 days! Yes, I updated! Now, please review so I know how you like it. Ok, I'm going now. Goodbye, Merry Christmas to all and A New Year Happy! I mean, A Happy New Year! **


	9. From Bladebreaker To Rollerblader

**I'm back!!! I am back in the game baby! Whoo! Ok, let me calm down. (Inhales deeply.) Ok, I'm cool. First of all, thank you for all of your reviews. I don't think I have ever received so many for just one chapter! I'm sorry that I can't reply to any of them right now. And hello to my new reviewers! The more the merrier! Now that's enough from me, time for that new chapter that ya all have been waiting for. And for a month?! Where you people get that patience, I will never know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, do own Holocaust. **

**Chapter Nine: From Bladebreaker To Rollerblader**

**Kai P.O.V**

I'm in the darkness again.

And it feels colder than before.

Why am I here?

I hear a sound.

I concentrate on it.

It sounds like crying.

"Kat, please stop crying."

My body goes rigid.

That voice.

It belongs to me.

I see a light shine in the distance, like a spotlight.

Underneath its glow, I see two people.

One is a girl.

She's crying, cradling the upper body of a boy in her lap.

That boy.

It can't be.

But it is.

It's a younger version of me.

The girl opens her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Kai. I just can't help it."

The younger version of me reaches up with one hand to touch the girl's face.

"Please, don't cry over me. Grandfather's beaten me before, I can take it."

The girl sniffs and nods her head.

"I know. I just hate to see you being treated so cruelly."

"I told you not to follow me."

"I know"

"He could have hurt you very badly."

"I know."

"Then why did you come?"

The girl hesitates.

"Kat?"

"I was afraid that if I didn't follow, I might never see you again."

"Why?"

"I-I like you Kai. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I like you too, Kat."

"I don't ever want to lose you, Phoenix. I was afraid that if I didn't follow, you might have been taken away from me."

"I'll never leave you, Kat."

"I'll never leave you either, Phoenix."

My younger version sits up.

The girl wraps her arms around him and rest's her head on his shoulder.

My younger version pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

He smiles, knowing that the one he loves the most is safe in his arms.

**Normal P.O.V **

Kai wakes up and is surprised to find (Aya) on top of him.

"What the?" He mutters to himself.

Then he remembered last night and its events. He smirks as he remembers how (Aya) shivered when he blew on her neck.

'Why did I do that?' He wonders.

/Probably just to see her reaction./

/Good morning to you too, Dranzer./

/Hm, well, not bad./

/What?/

/You slept with her./

/I did not sleep with her!/

/Ah, correction. You did sleep with her, you just didn't do anything./

/Hm./

/I bet you like that Master Kai./

/Like what?/

/The fact that (Aya's) body is oh-so close to yours./

/Stuff it Dranzer./

/Sure./

Kai looked down at (Aya) when he felt her body moving, signalling that she was awake. (Aya) looked up at him.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. When I woke up, I forgot where I was."

Kai let out a small chuckle. "Hm."

"You slept well too."

"Oh? How do you know?"

(Aya) crawled up until she Kai saw eye to eye.

"Coz when you sleep, you sleep like a baby."

"Hm."

"Well, I better go now. If Dad walked in, he would get the wrong idea. If you get what I mean."

"Hm."

(Aya) got off the bed. "Bye Kai. Thanks for being my buff teddy bear."

"Hm. Don't mention it. Ever."

Kai watched (Aya) exit the room. When she shut the door, he looks at the ceiling.

"Teddy bear, huh?" He mutters to himself.

When (Aya) got to her bedroom, she ran and leaped onto her bed. She jumped up and down for a bit, then landed with a boing before screaming into her pillow. She had just woke up from sleeping in the arms of the hottest guy ever to walk the planet.

'Wait a minute, did I just call Kai hot?' (Aya) asked herself.

/Yes Mistress, you did/

/Well I can't help it Holocaust. I really like him/

/I can tell/

(Aya) sighed.

/So, Mistress, what was it like, sleeping with him?/

/Bare in mind that we slept together, we didn't do anything/

/Yeah, yeah. I know that. Come on, details!/

/Well, I don't know how to describe it, really. I just felt so safe, lying in his arms/

(Aya) heard a knock on her door. She sat up.

"Come in." She called out.

Her father entered the room.

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I just got a call saying that I'm going on a two week business trip."

"Oh. When do you have to leave?"

"Today. As soon as I pack I leave for the airport."

"Ok. That's a bit soon."

"Tell me about it. I've arranged for the bills to be paid for the next two weeks, I left money and credit cards on the kitchen bench for you. And if you need anything else, just call Kerri."

"Ok. Bye Dad."

"Bye. Take care of yourself now."

Them her father left the room.

"I guess the house belongs to Kai and me now." (Aya) murmured.

(Aya) got out of bed to perform her morning routine. Today she wore a pair of (black) baggy three-quarter cargos, a figure-hugging t-shirt made out of army-camouflage material that said INDEPENDENT on it. She put on some black combat boots and wrist cuffs that were (black) and said BAM! on them. She tied her hair in a ponytail then went downstairs to have breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen, she put the money and the credit cards her father left somewhere safe. Then she opened the fridge to get the leftover Macaroni Cheese. As she started the microwave, Kai walked into the kitchen. (Aya) smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hm. What's in the microwave?"

"Leftovers."

"Hm."

"You can have some if you want. There's enough."

"Alright."

When the microwave stopped, (Aya) divided the leftover Macaroni Cheese onto two plates. She placed one in front of Kai and handed him a fork.

"Breakfast is served!"

"Hn."

"Oh yeah! Dad's going-"

"On a two week business trip."

"How did you know?"

"I heard him talking to you."

"Oh. What are you smiling about?"

"You made it to your room just in time."

"No comment Hiwatari."

Kai choked on his food.

"What?"

"Nothing."

(Aya) put on Kai's emotionless mask.

"Humph. Whatever."

Kai smirks and shakes his head.

After breakfast, the phone rings. (Aya) and Kai look at each other. Kai raised a slate eyebrow.

"I wonder who that could be?" he commented, sarcasm noticeable in his voice.

(Aya) shook her head. "It might be Dad."

"Hn."

(Aya) picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"My job has just been made easier."

(Aya) stiffened.

"No such luck." She mouthed at Kai.

He scoffed and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" (Aya) questioned, turning her attention back to the phone.

"Your daddy's gone, honey. Getting to you will be much more easier on me."

(Aya) growled. "Don't call me honey."

"Whatever. You scared, sugar?"

"Don't call me sugar. And no, I'm not scared. Why would I be?"

(Aya) felt Kai take the phone from her hand. The voice continues, not knowing about the switch.

"Because when daddy's away, the rapist comes out to play."

"Not while I'm here, they don't." Kai stated, using his coldest tone.

"Ooh, I'm scared, Hiwatari."

"Hn. So you should be."

"Please note the sarcasm. Who's gonna protect her while your not around, Hiwatari?"

"Oh, I'll be around alright. Don't you worry,"

"Watch your back Hiwatari. Or they'll be no one to watch hers."

"You watch out yourself, cause when I find you, I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Kai snapped, hanging up the phone.

"Well?"

"I'm not just gonna pummel the guy. I'm gonna kill him."

"Oh, that bad, huh?"

"Hm."

"Kai, why should I be scared?"

"You shouldn't be."

"Kai, keeping secrets from me won't help."

Kai gave (Aya) a look of uncertainty.

"Kai, please. I have to know."

"Alright. The psycho wants a piece of you, (Aya)."

"Come again?"

"Apparently, he plans to steal your bitbeast and rape you while he's at it."

"Oh."

(Aya) sat down on the couch, overwhelmed, trying to let the information sink in. Kai looked at (Aya) and sighed, wishing that he had kept his mouth shut. But it was too late now.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked quietly.

(Aya) shook her head. "Not really. But I will be."

Kai steps forward and kneels down, putting his hands on (Aya's) shoulders. (Aya) looked into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." Kai reassured (Aya).

(Aya) gave him a small smile before looking down at her hands. Suddenly, a thought springs into Kai's mind.

'She looks just like that girl in my dream. But she can't be! How could she?'

Kai felt (Aya) place a hand on top of his own. He soon found himself drowning into the depths of (Aya's) (hazel) eyes.

"Thank you Kai."

Without thinking, Kai pecks (Aya's) left cheek. Then he walks out of the kitchen, his face burning. (Aya) reached up with a hand and touched her face.

"Oh wow." She murmured.

Meanwhile, Kai was in the backyard, walking towards the beydish, his face still glowing red.

'What the hell is happening to me?!' He thought furiously to himself.

/She's changing you Kai/

/And I'm not too sure I like it/

/That's just because you've never been this social with anyone/

/I know that Dranzer. And I don't want to blow it/

/You've lost me, young Master/

/I don't want to confuse her. I don't want to be nice then cold the next minute/

/I see. You better get it together then/

Kai launched into the dish, deep in thought. Unknown to him, (Aya) was watching from a distance.

'Should I go up to him? Does he want to be left alone? Even if I did go up to him, what would I say?'

(Aya) sighed and leaned against a tree that held a tyre swing.

'Oh, what's a girl to do?' (Aya) thought desperately to herself.

As more confusing thoughts ran through her head, (Aya) looped herself through the tyre swing, resting on her stomach, rocking back and forth with her feet. Soon, Kai finishes his little training session and starts to walk back to the house. On the way there, he saw (Aya) on the tyre swing, looking at the ground in a sad way.

"Having fun there?"

(Aya) looked up and saw Kai standing in front of her.

"Not really."

"Why is that?"

"It's not much fun, being alone."

"Hm."

(Aya) got off the tyre swing.

"Where are you going?"

"To the garage."

When (Aya) got to the garage, she walked around, wondering what to do. A smile spread across her face as her eyes caught sight of her rollerblades. She walked over to them and pulled off her boots, replacing them with her (purple) and (blue) rollerblades. Once she was balanced, (Aya) glided over to the shelf where all the safety gear was kept. (Aya) put on her (black) helmet, wrist guards, elbow pads and knee pads. Then she scooted out to the driveway. She went up and down the driveway before pulling a few fancy tricks. She was skating backwards when she heard Kai's voice drawl,

"Looks like fun."

(Aya) skidded to a stop, almost falling onto her face. She spun around to face Kai.

"Do you always sneak up on people like that?"

"Humph."

"Have you ever rollerbladed before Kai?"

Kai tilted his head down, bangs hiding his eyes. He shook his head. (Aya) raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Not even as a kid?"

Kai shook his head again. (Aya) grinned.

"Perfect! Now I have something to do!"

Kai looked up at her.

"And that would be?" He asked cautiously.

(Aya) skated over to him and took his hand, leading him to the garage.

"I'm gonna teach you how to rollerblade."

"But I've never done it before."

"That's why I'm gonna teach you. And besides, there's a first time for everything."

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Relax! It'll be easy once you get the hang of it."

"But-"

"C'mon Kai! I'm pretty sure I can teach you. I taught my dad for Christ's sake."

**(A/N: No offence.)**

Kai's mouth twitched.

"You taught your father?"

(Aya) nodded. "Yep. You better believe it."

(Aya) helped Kai into her father's rollerblades and gear. She held his hand as she guided him onto the driveway. He looked uncertain.

"I'm not too sure about this."

"Ah, relax. I'm right next to you, helping you out every step of the way."

"Ok."

(Aya) felt Kai grip her hand a little tighter. She smiled. She gripped his hand in return. She began to teach Kai all the basics, like how to stop.

**(A/N: Very important) **

Soon, she had him skating by himself. She smiled at her student.

"See? Nothing to it."

Kai smiled at (Aya) as he begun to skate backwards. But then he started to lose balance. (Aya's) eyes widened. She bit her lip as she tried not to laugh at the look on Kai's face as he jumped from foot to foot, trying to regain balance. Then he fell back onto the grass with a 'thump'! He looked at his feet, blinking several times. He looked up when he heard a snicker. (Aya) was clutching her stomach, giggling.

"I don't see anything funny about this." Kai said in his cold tone.

This just made (Aya) laugh even harder, causing tears to stream down her cheeks. Before Kai could stop himself, he was smiling too. (Aya) stumbled over to him and plunked down on the grass next to him. She brushed away her tears.

"Don't worry, I fell over more than that on my first try. You did really good."

"Hm."

She took off her helmet and flopped onto her back, gazing at the sky. Kai did the same.

"What's the point of this?"

"I don't know. It's just relaxing. You kinda forget everything else."

"Hm."

The two of them stared at the clouds for a while.

"What do you see?" (Aya) suddenly asked him, out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"The clouds. What do you see?"

"I don't see anything."

"That's just bull Kai. You've gotta see something."

"Example?"

"Example? Ok. For instance, I see a pirate ship, a dragon and a…………a freaky-lookin' face."

Kai chuckled. "Right."

"Now your turn."

"I see cotton wool."

"Cotton wool?"

"Well that's what the clouds look like. Cotton wool."

(Aya) giggled. "You're crazy."

"Says who?"

"Says me!" (Aya) exclaimed, giving Kai a playful punch.

"Don't punch me."

"Or what?"

"Humph."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you."

(Aya) giggled before crawling over to Kai and resting her head on his chest. Without a word, Kai rested an arm over her collarbones. (Aya) reached up with a hand and rubbed her thumb over his forearm, gazing at the clouds again.

**Aw! So sweet! I love my job! Review! Oh yeah! Before I forget. I just want to thank all of you for reviewing. Thanks to all of you, I now have 110 reviews! Dreams really do come true! Thank you! And if you like stories like this one, I suggest you read Someone Comes Knocking by Moonlit Sea. It's a great read, so please give it a shot! Bye! Love you! If you review! (And if you don't, just relax yo, I'll still love you anyway!)**


	10. Movie Night!

**Ok, so y'all liked that last chapter. Thank you for reviewing, glad to know that y'all didn't give up on me! Well, I think its time to reply to some reviews, don't you?**

**Kausi: Wow, really? You think so? Thanks! So, how's your foot going?**

**Moonlit Sea: Glad to hear that! No problem! Just hope that you get a good response! (Winks)**

**beda: Wow, it can't be that good, can it? Hey, don't worry! There's no way I'm gonna ditch my story! I've worked too hard to get it up, so I ain't gonna abandon it!**

**SGCred: Hi! That's cool! Wow! Now that's what I call a welcome! Ah, now you'll see, you'll see! Just wait, sit back, relax and enjoy. I really like reading your theories, got any more?**

**XxAnimeLover14xX: Yeah, it was, wasn't it? But it'll be quite some time before that happens! Evil, aren't I?**

**rebecca-1769: That's odd. Oh well, at least you can review still! Thanks, well, you need not wait any longer, for here it is!**

**Moonlight Kitten: Hey! You can't rat out on me about evil, you've done your fair bit! Ah, didn't we all? How can you be addicted to my story? It doesn't contain drugs of any sort! I swear! Yeah, I miss taking to you too!**

**Kagome-Kawaii: Hey Sakura! Thanks! No problem! Well, you shouldn't have. I did mention in one of my author notes that I was going overseas for a month. Oh, I do. Don't you worry! **

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: Thanks! Take it that you liked that part? Did you really highly recommend my story? And one more thing. Lay of the sugar for a while. Please. Pretty.**

**Beyblade-gal: Hey, no problem! I can understand that. Thanks, I'll update as fast as I can!**

**MrsKaiHiwatari: Thank you. Good looks run in my family, you know. I'm just kidding, I know you're referring to the chapter!**

**Kimkizna: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**luvkai: As I have said, I'm a sucker for sweetness. Thank you! Will do!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, do own Holocaust.**

**Chapter Ten: Movie Night!!!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Eventually, the day came to a pass. And it was time for dinner. Again. (Aya) and Kai were standing in the kitchen.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever."

(Aya) rolled her eyes. "Yes sir, one plate of whatever, coming up!"

"Humph. Wise guy."

(Aya) nodded her head and grinned. "I am."

"Go make dinner."

"What? Am I your slave now?"

"When dinnertime comes, yes."

"Humph. Wise guy."

Kai scoffed.

"What?"

"You're so-"

"Yes?" (Aya) stepped up closer to Kai.

"So-"

"Yes?" (Aya) stepped up even closer to Kai and put her face inches away from his.

Kai gave her a look of bewilderment. "So…….oh you. Go make dinner."

Kai gave (Aya) a playful shove. She giggled as she walked away, looking around the kitchen to see what there was to cook. Unknown to her, an affectionate smile played on Kai's mouth. Finally, (Aya) decided to make fried rice.

Eventually, (Aya) didn't feel like eating anymore, but there was still half of her dinner left in the bowl. Wondering what to do, she looked at Kai. Then she got an idea. Wearing a grin of pure mischief, (Aya) scooped up some rice and aimed her spoon at Kai. It hit him squarely in the chest. Kai looked up, shocked.

"What the?" he exclaimed. Then he smirked.

"You asked for it (Aya)."

Kai aimed and fired. A spoonful of rice sticks onto (Aya's) hair. The food fight was on! By the time it was over, there was fried rice all over the table, walls, floor and themselves. By now, (Aya's) collapsed onto the floor, laughing. Kai was leaning against the fridge, smirking down at her. (Aya's) giggles subsided enough for her to speak.

"That was fun."

"Yeah."

(Aya) sighed and sat up. "Suppose we should clean this up now."

"We?"

"Hey, you contributed to half of this minefield, so you have to help me clean it up."

"I know. I was only joking with you."

(Aya) stood up and got out some paper towels and sponges. She tossed some to Kai.

"Let's get to work."

"Hm."

In no time, the kitchen was restored to its squeaky clean state. (Aya) and Kai walked over to the sink to clean up themselves. Kai was about to walk away when (Aya) stopped him.

"Wait."

Kai turned around. "What?"

(Aya) smiled. "Missed a spot."

She reached up with a hand. Her thumb brushed his cheek, removing the grain of rice. Kai's intense gaze never left her face. It made (Aya's) nerves tingle.

'Why is he staring at me like that?' she wondered.

Just then, something unexpected happened. Kai gently grabbed (Aya's) wrist and raised her hand to his mouth. A jolt raced through her body as she felt Kai's tongue brush over her thumb inside his mouth, removing the grain of rice. A slight sucking noise was made as Kai pulled (Aya's) thumb out of his mouth. He licked his lips and smirked at her.

"Yummy."

(Aya) looked at her feet, blushing. Kai was still smirking as he walked upstairs. A tiny smile appeared on (Aya's) lips as she washed her hands.

"Flirt." She muttered.

Meanwhile, in his room, Kai was sprawled out on his bed, smiling up at the ceiling.

/Very smooth, Master Kai/

/Thank you Dranzer/

/You like getting under her skin, don't you?/

/I don't know Dranzer. This is something I'm just getting to know/

/Don't tell me that you plan to be a player/

/No Dranzer, I don't plan to become a player. It just amuses me how (Aya) reacts to certain things/

/Like that incident at the sink/

/Yes, very much like that incident at the sink/

/Have fun, young Master. Just don't blow it/

Kai grabbed the grey trackpants and a towel before heading for the bathroom. As he was finishing, (Aya) was on her way upstairs. She was walking past the bathroom Kai was in, to find the door open. He was dressed in the trackpants, shirtless and was brushing his teeth. Her eyes were locked on Kai's muscular chest. Sure, she had seen him shirtless before, but she hadn't really noticed because the bandage was in the way. But now that it was gone, she couldn't help herself. (Aya) shook herself back into reality and walked into her bedroom before she was caught.

(Aya) showered, dressed and brushed her teeth. She walked downstairs into the living room. She plopped down in front of the TV cabinet and racked through all her movies, wondering what to watch. Finally, she decided to watch I. Robot. As she put it in the VHS/DVD player, she heard a voice ask,

"What are you doing?"

(Aya) turned and saw Kai standing on the bottom stair.

"Watching I. Robot. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Ok."

(Aya) pressed the play button, grabbed the remote and sat down on the pile of cushions on the floor next to Kai. Soon, about halfway through the movie, her eyelids started to droop. She tried to fight the desire to close her eyes, but failed after 20 minutes. Kai looked at (Aya) when he felt her head drop on his shoulder.

"(Aya?)"

No reply. Kai sighed.

'I don't really want to wake her.' He thought to himself.

Kai looked at the clock. It read 12:20 am. Kai eased the remote out of (Aya's) hand, stopped the movie and turned off the TV. He put the remote on the couch and laid down on his back. (Aya) moaned in her sleep as she moved down with him. Eventually, Kai fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Meanwhile, in a nearby park, a cloaked figure leaned against the tree, waiting for someone. In the cold darkness, he waited with the little patience he had. After a minute or so, an evil smirk played on his unseen features.

"Good morning, Grandfather."

A sinister chuckle sounded out softly behind him.

"You've gotten good, Grandson."

"No time for small talk, they will be awake in a matter of hours. I have to be in the right place at the right time for this to work."

"Don't you lecture me, I'm your Master, that is my job. I'm still in doubt whether or not you can do this."

"I can and will. So, is Biovolt's experiment ready to use yet?"

"Would I be here wasting my time if it wasn't?"

"Well?"

"You've completed your training, so you better be ready. This is extremely powerful, so you better learn how to control it. Otherwise, it will control you. And this entire operation will be ruined. And, the consequences for you will be deathly." The man drawled.

"I know all this. Now give it to me!" the cloaked figure held out his hand, snapping impatiently.

"Very well." The man replied coolly, dropping an object into the out-stretched hand.

The cloaked figure let out a small gasp. He could feel the bit-beast's energy, its power, its will, its hunger. Finally, he got a hold of himself and stared at the black blade. It reflected the moonlight. All he could do was stare.

A smirk appeared on the man's mouth. "If it's too much for you, I can always get Tala."

"No. I can handle this."

"You had best be able to. I've already had one disappointment, I don't need another one."

The cloaked figure nodded. "So what of the girl?"

"Get her bit-beast. Then do what you like with her. Just make sure you bring her alive."

"And Kai?"

The taller figure was walking away then stopped. Then an indescribable look of evil came on his face, a look that would turn anyone's blood cold.

"Yes. Bring him alive too. I want to get the satisfaction of seeing him suffer when he watches what we do to his little friend. That should teach the traitor never to turn his back on me." Voltaire hissed in a low, deadly voice.

The cloaked figure chuckled. "It would be my pleasure. This is going to be more fun than I thought."

"Do your task right, and I'll let you torture the girl at the Abbey, with Kai watching you the whole while. That way, you to can get your revenge on him."

"Now with that offer, I'll be sure not to fail."

Voltaire gave a sinister laugh before walking back into the darkness from which he came. The cloaked figure watched him leave, before he turned around and walked to his next destination, his cloak billowing out in the wind behind him.

**Ooh! So creepy. Well now, (rubs hands together) that should get me some reviews! So review please! Questions and theories welcome! Ta-ta children! Hope to hear from you soon!**


	11. Intruder

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! When this story finally ends, every person that has ever reviewed will receive a special thank you! Well, I'll have another story up soon, if that's what you want to know. It's going to be my first attempt at a Kai/OC fic. But don't stress, I should have more Kai/(Aya) fics up soon as well! Now, that's enough from me, you want your reviews replied to! **

**MrsKaiHiwatari: LOL! Don't worry, I like Tala too! But I don't plan for him to enter this fic, sadly. Sorry! **

**Kausi: Oh bugga. That's a real bummer. I have a friend named Mandy, who hurt her ankle while dancing last year. She still needs to take care of it now! Is that a good thing? Thank you. That spooky bit was actually a last minute thing! Pretty good, huh? No, it's not the California weather! Guess it could be both! I love G-revolution! But the fricken TV channel just had to get rid of it! Say, I have a question to ask you. Do you have a pen pal in Australia named Amanda, nicknamed Mandy? **

**Moonlit Sea: Thanks! What's going to happen? The beginning of a great adventure! No, it doesn't hurt to ask! Thank you! Is it really that good? **

**SGCred: LOL! Glad to see that you like it! Yes, creepy. Yes, Voltaire does have another grandson besides Kai. What will happen? Ah, well, if I told you that, the story wouldn't be interesting now, would it? Ah, but I bet you love the suspense! Hey, how many times have I said that I'm a sucker for sweet stuff? Ok and I have! So please reply soon! **

**Moonlight Kitten: Ah, alas, are we not both evil? Ooh! So close! But no. Hey you already know what they want, remember? Yep, he flirted! You like? Ah, wait anxiously no longer! The chapter has arrived!**

**rebecca-1769: I'm so glad that you do! Hey, me too! Wait no longer! Thank you, well done for reviewing! LOL!**

**ArtysThunder: Hey! Welcome to the club new reviewer! I love getting new reviewers! And I also love the old ones who stay loyal. Thank you. Hope to hear from you again!**

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: Yes! I did! But I love the suspense and cliff-hangers! (Puts on a puppy face) (whacks Kai across the head) Nami is not crazy! Oh My God! Thank you! I will! **

**xCrystalx89: Was it? I reckon that it could've been creepier. Ah, now you'll see, you'll see! Why don't you guess? And again, why don't you guess? So do I! Will do!**

**Forfirith: The dark angel: LOL! Oh, Kai! Stop being so cynical! You said it girl! Just let it all out, let it all out! Yep, someone from the Abbey that isn't Tala. Um, actually, yes you can. Read what Voltaire called them very carefully. You'll see! Sorry, want to, but no can do! It's all essential for the story! Ah, don't worry! You'll know soon enough!**

**crazy crystal: Wow! I hope you had fun! Good! At least some do! Oh dear! Well, if you read carefully, you might not be so confused! Ah, now that's where you're a little side-tracked! I never said anything about Black Dranzer! If I was going to use Black Dranzer, I would have made it very clear! Hm, you'll see soon enough.**

**Kagome Kawaii: Thank you. Hey, no problem! Thank you! At least someone supports the fact that I don't get paid to work over-time! Heck, I don't get paid for anything! Don't even have a job! Oh well, will soon! I hope! Thank you Sakura. I shall see to it that I do so. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Do own Holocaust, my OC and his bitbeast.**

**Chapter Eleven: Intruder **

**Normal P.O.V**

(Aya) awoke to the sound of birds chirping. She lifted her head up and looked at Kai's sleeping face. She was confused for a moment, but then she remembered what happened last night.

'I must've fallen asleep. And Kai didn't have the heart to wake me. Aw! How sweet of him!' (Aya) thought.

(Aya) tried to get up, but felt a small tugging motion on her back. At that moment, she realized that Kai's arms were around her, his hands clasped together, resting on the small of her back. (Aya) smiled and traced the light mark left from the wound on his chest. Kai's mouth twitched in his sleep. His eyes flickered open. He groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. (Aya) chuckled.

"Good morning."

Kai blinked up at her.

"Morning."

(Aya) rested her head on Kai's chest. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Listening to your heartbeat." (Aya) replied.

She concentrated on the pounding sound. Ba dump! Ba dump! Ba dump!

"It's beating pretty fast." She commented.

"Hm. Thanks for the analysis."

"You're welcome."

"Now can you get off me?"

"When you let go of me, I can."

"Oh."

Kai released his hands from (Aya's) waist. She got up and held out her hand for Kai. He hesitated, then took it, hauling himself up. (Aya) let his hand go once he was standing.

"I'm gonna have a shower first, like I always do, then I'll make breakfast, ok?"

Kai nodded in response. As (Aya) walked up the stairs, Kai got the feeling someone was watching. He turned to look out the window, but no one was there. His eyebrows narrowed and he frowned.

'I was so sure that someone was there.' He thought to himself.

As (Aya) showered, she was deep in thought.

'I wonder why Kai's heart was beating so fast.' She pondered.

'It kinda reminds me of last night.'

**Flashback**

**(Aya) wiped away the grain of rice, Kai's intense gaze never leaving hers.**

**End Flashback**

'The way he stared at me last night made my heart pound so fast, I thought it was gonna explode.'

/Maybe it was/

/Hey Holocaust, what's up/

/I feel uneasy/

/Why/

/I can feel something dark close by/

/It might have something to do with that phone prank freak/

/Well, if it is, don't let your guard down for a minute. This presence, as evil as it feels, it's very powerful/

/Thanks Holocaust. I'll remember that/

(Aya) felt Holocaust leave her mind.

Meanwhile, in Kai's room, he's getting dressed. As he goes to pick up Dranzer, he notices a soft, red flashing glow.

'Why is Dranzer acting so strangely all of a sudden?' Kai wonders.

"Hm, something's not right." Kai mutters to himself.

**Back in (Aya's) room……………………**

Today (Aya) decided to wear a black Sista logo t-shirt, navy-blue jeans, red sneakers and black leather wrist cuffs with holes punched into them with a red matching belt. She got her hair and twisted it up, securing it at the back of her head with a purple snappy clip. (Aya) quickly ran some red hair mascara through her bangs to finish the look. She grabbed Holocaust and her launcher and ran downstairs, ready to make breakfast.

Kai wasn't there, which surprised (Aya), as every time she walked into the kitchen for breakfast, he was already there. She shrugged it off and started to make pancakes. She turned from the stove as Kai walked into the room.

"Hi."

There was no reply.

(Aya) shrugged and went back to making pancakes. When she was done, she put some in front of Kai. No thank you, no nothing. (Aya) raised an eyebrow as she sat in her chair and begun to devour her own pancakes.

'Something's up with him.' She thought to herself.

/Ah, don't worry about it. He'll come around/

/Ok Holocaust/

/What? A guy can space out sometimes/

/I know that. It's just that him being like this is, well, kinda weird to me/

/Right. This is what he was like on day one, remember/

/Yeah, that day won't ever be forgotten/

(Aya) finished off her pancakes and put her plate, fork, frying pan and lifter into the dishwasher.

"I'll be in the backyard if you need me."

Again, (Aya) got no reply. She shook her head and walked out the laundry. She opened the door that guarded the stairs to the backyard. As (Aya) walked towards the beydish, she got the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around and found that she was alone.

"Hm. Funny." She murmured.

(Aya) reached the beydish. As she was about to launch Holocaust into the dish, a hooded, cloaked figure jumped down from a tree.

**(A/N: Alas! The moment you've all been waiting for! Sorry, forgive me! I couldn't help myself!)**

For a brief moment, (Aya) observed them. The person was about as tall as Kai. They wore a black cloak that hid their feet, as well as their face, seeing that it was hooded. The clasp at their neck was identical to Kai's belt buckle.

**(A/N: First series.)**

"Who are you?"

The person scoffed. "Don't you remember me?"

(Aya) stiffened. That voice. It was him.

"Oh. So you finally decided to come out and show yourself."

"Hm. I got tired of waiting. I've been watching you ever since Hiwatari came."

"How do you know Kai?"

"That's not of your concern."

"How did you know what my number is and where I live?"

"My master has his ways."

"Oh, so you're an underdog scumbag with nothing to do except stalk teenage girls."

A growl escaped the hooded figure.

"How dare you insult me."

"You think that's the worst of it? Well, you got another thing coming, Stalker Boy."

"Hm. Enough with the chit-chat. I came here to challenge you to a battle."

(Aya) readied her blade.

"You're on. Only on one condition."

"What"

"I win, I get your name, Stalker Boy."

The figure shrugged.

"Fine with me. I don't plan to lose."

"Neither do I."

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!"

"Spin Holocaust!"

"Go, Killi!"

**(A/N: Pronounced Kill-lie.)**

The blades met in the centre, smashing against each other.

'Wow! This guy's powerful! I can feel it. There's a dark power, an evil presence. Holocaust was right. I'll have to be careful.' (Aya) thought.

"Killi, attack!"

The guy's blade increased its speed, heading straight towards Holocaust. Holocaust dodged the attack, barely. A tiny smirk appeared on (Aya's) mouth. Her bond with Holocaust was so strong, sometimes they could read each others minds in battle.

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting on his bed, arms crossed, eyes closed, leaning against the wall, deep in thought. His eyes snapped open when he heard the distant sound of shouting. Kai cocked his head to the right. And if he concentrated even harder he could hear…………..a beyblade. Two in fact. Kai got off his bed and walked over to the window. When he looked out he saw (Aya) battling a cloaked figure.

'I wonder who she's battling?' Kai pondered to himself.

Kai walked onto the balcony that surrounded the third floor and stopped when he had the beydish in good view. He couldn't keep his mahogany eyes off the mysterious blader. He felt drawn to them somehow. Almost as if they were connected in some way.

'That's just crazy. I don't even know who they are.'

/You just might/

/What are you talking about Dranzer/

/Think about it. What did that mystery phone caller want to do/

Kai's eyes widened.

"No." he whispered in a hushed breath.

/Yes. And between you and me, your friend's in a little trouble/

Suddenly, Kai saw (Aya) fall onto her hands and knees. He stood there watching, unsure of what to do. It was like there were two completely different people in his head, telling him what to do at the same time.

'What are you waiting for? Go and help her!' his conscience nagged; the one that was acting on his new, kinder half.

'Why?' he replied, his colder half starting to return.

'Because if it weren't for her, you wouldn't be alive.'

'I'm still deciding whether or not I'm grateful.'

'Selfish bastard. Help her!'

'When pigs fly.'

'Stupid damned Abbey voice! Get the hell out of my head!'

'(Aya's) a big girl. She can look after herself.'

'And she needs help. Help her!'

'When pigs fly.'

'The pigs have flown Hiwatari. Help her! NOW!'

Kai growled. That kinder conscience of his was making his head pound.

"Fine. Damn conscience." Kai muttered.

Kai jumped off the balcony and landed in crouching position. Then he got back up and sprinted towards the battle.

Meanwhile, (Aya) was still on her hands and knees, shaking, trying to stand. This blader was incredibly strong. Like nothing she had faced before.

Underneath the hood, a crazy dangerous smirk took place on the person's face. Their pupils had shrunk to pinpoints, making their eyes look possessed. They had gone slightly out of control.

"Now, time to finish you off, Killi, attack her!"

The black blade sped with an alarming rate, looking like a spinning black Frisbee. Then it spun out of the dish, going for her head. (Aya) turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

Suddenly, a royal blue blade spun out of no where, knocking the black blade back behind its owner. (Aya) heard this noise and opened her eyes in surprise. She had been expecting a brutal blow in the face, but instead, Kai showed up out of no where, saving her. (Aya) looked up at the furious Russian by her side.

"Kai?"

Kai looked down at (Aya). Her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you ok?"

She managed a stiff nod. Kai held out his hand. (Aya) took it, hauling herself off the ground. Kai turned to look at the cloaked blader.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

An evil chuckle emerged from the hood. "Aw Kai, don't you remember me?"

Kai felt a nagging in the back of his mind, but chose to ignore it.

"Fortunately, I don't. Now who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The blader picked up their blade and scrambled up a tree, jumping over the fence.

"Creep." (Aya) muttered.

She slipped down to the bottom of the beydish to retrieve her beyblade then climbed out. As she walked towards Kai, her head began to spin.

"Whoa." (Aya) murmured.

Before she knew what was happening, (Aya) blacked out and fell to the ground. She landed on her knees, so Kai grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from hitting her head.

"(Aya)?"

There was no reply. Kai sighed.

'Why does this sort of thing always happen when I'm around?' he asked himself as he adjusted his hold on (Aya) and carried her back into the house.

When (Aya) came back around, she found herself on the couch. Frowning, she tried to remember how she got there. Then she remembered the intense battle with the cloaked figure, being brang down onto her knees, nearly receiving a hard blow to the face, only to be rescued by Kai. Kai.

"Kai was the last person I remember seeing." (Aya) murmured to herself.

'He must've carried me into the house.' (Aya) thought.

Slowly, she sat up and pushed the blanket off her figure.

"K-Kai?" (Aya) called out nervously, looking around the room.

(Aya) turned around swiftly as she heard a creaking noise. (Aya) saw that the dining room door was open by a fraction. What intrigued (Aya) was the dark shadow she saw lurking around the dark, small gap in the door.

"Kai?" (Aya) called out again, a hint of fear showing in her voice.

(Aya) walked over to the door and pushed it open. (Aya) stepped into the room, her footsteps echoing. It was very dark. The only light in the room glowed dimly from underneath the closed curtains.

"Kai, are you in here?" (Aya) asked, stepping forward.

Suddenly, the dark, cloaked figure jumps out of nowhere. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes widen as she opens her mouth to scream. But the figure's hand shoots out, roughly grabbing (Aya's) tender throat, stopping her from emitting noise and ability to breathe. She stares at the black opening hiding the person's face with fear. He seemed to enjoy killing her even more than pranking her with those stupid phone calls. Her body starts to twitch violently. It would be over soon. Her vision was growing blurry.

"(Aya)! (Aya), wake up!"

Kai shook the girls' body, trying to wake her away from her dark dreams. (Aya) gasped and bolted upright, her body shaking from the terrifying images. She turned to face Kai. His eyes darted over her face, worry and concern clouding his features. (Aya) couldn't hold it any longer. She burst into tears. Kai pulled (Aya) close into a comforting hug.

"Shh, shh. (Aya), it's ok, it was only a dream." Kai spoke soothingly, stroking (Aya's) hair with one hand, gentling rubbing her back with the other.

"N-no Kai, i-it wasn't a-a dream! I-it was r-real! H-h-he was real!" (Aya) sobbed into Kai's shoulder.

"(Aya)."

"He kn-knows where I live! H-he's r-really watching my every m-move! I-I'm so scared K-Kai! What i-if he br-breaks into the house? W-when I'm by myself. W-who knows what h-he would do!" (Aya) wailed, letting all of her fearful thoughts out.

"(Aya), look at me and listen carefully." Kai requested calmly, cupping (Aya's) face in both hands, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm here. Right here with you. And I already told you that I refuse to let that creep hurt you."

"I know Kai. I just don't wanna be alone now. I'm scared."

"Anyone would be. But I'm here, you're not alone, and I'll never let you be unless you need to be, ok?"

(Aya) nodded in response. Kai pressed his lips to (Aya's) forehead in a soft kiss.

"Good, now that's settled. I'm gonna lock every window and door in the house, ok?"

(Aya) nodded. "Please hurry." She said softly.

Kai nodded, stood up and begun to lock all the windows and doors. (Aya) hugged her legs close to her chest and buried her face into her knees. When Kai came back downstairs, after checking that all was safe and secure, he found (Aya) in that same position. He frowned.

'The poor girl is scared to death.' He thought.

Kai's blood boiled as he thought of the one caused the chaos.

'I swear to you, you evil, ratty, sleazy, dirty scumbag, for doing this, you shall pay!' Kai vowed to himself.

Kai walked over to the couch and sat next to (Aya). He touched her shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"Sorry." Kai said quietly.

(Aya) relaxed when she saw the familiar face.

"It's ok Kai."

Kai said nothing; he just pulled (Aya) close in a protective hug and lied down on the couch. (Aya) rested her head on Kai's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Kai's waist. She soon fell asleep, resting in the safety of Kai's arms. Kai stroked (Aya's) hair, smiling down affectionately at her.

"Sweet dreams, (Aya). I won't let him haunt you anymore. I promise."

**Aw! Well, how was that? Should be enough dose of Kai/(Aya) sweetness until I write the next chapter. So, what you think? Any questions? Theories? They're all welcome! Please review! Thank you! **


	12. Closer

**Wow! So many reviews! Thank you! To everyone! Um, can't really think of anything else to say but enjoy. And I won't be updating for a while. Sorry! I get to update today because the school swimming carnival is on. I didn't want to go, and as there is no supervision at school during the carnival for the whole day, I get to stay home! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, just my OC and his bit-beast. **

**Moonlit Sea: Thanks! Don't worry, just let it all out! It's not healthy to keep emotions bottled up. That's what I keep telling Kai, but he just won't listen to me! Oh well, never mind! Thank you! God, all this flattery is making me blush! You joke me not? Ok then! I know better than to argue with you! Thank you! But you know I'm not doing this alone. You've helped me out a fair bit! And I'm really grateful for that! Thank you for being such a good friend! **

**Moonlight Kitten: bows Thank you. Just a little? It was good, wasn't it? Come on, tell me it was good! Come on! I hope it lasts until I update next, as I have a whole lot of school work on my hands, and can't really type up any time soon! That's a good thing! Oh, and while I'm at it, thank you for being someone I could pour my heart out to. I appreciate your friendship.**

**SGCred: Hi! Thank you! I think it's safe to say that it's my best work yet! Tell me about it, but hey, somebody has to be! Ah, now you're on the right track there! Ah, yes, all the secrets, all the mystery, all of it adds up to the plot. Ah, yeah, we are, and hey! Who wouldn't be? There sure is, so hold tight! Ah, isn't it? Ok! **

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: Thank you. Is he? I thought that he was causing trouble for Aya. Hey, you can't do that yet! I need him in this story, despite the stupidness, evilness, IQ deprivedness, power hungryness, perverted fleabagness! Ok? Look, you can kill him after, ok? Ah, ask the creator of Beyblade if you can do that, cause I can't give you the permission. They did? I thought that was Kai's old self's doing. Thank you! Hey, after, _after_ the fic, got it? Oh, and sorry that I haven't been reviewing lately, I'll be sure to do so soon, promise! **

**rebecca-1769: Just wait and see! I love sweetness too! Something we have in common! Well, you might have to for a while, unfortunately. Sorry! **

**Kausi: Sorry! But it's all essential to the story! But things will turn out right in the end, I promise! Ah, no problem, just a question, that's all. Gah! I don't get to see G-revolution anymore! But SGCred's keeping me updated! So I have her to thank for that! Oh well, never mind!**

**Forfirith: The dark angel: Yeah, that's he way I made him! But he has to be that way, and I kinda left a hint why. It was supposed to be. Bet that I had you there for a minute, huh? Thank you! LOL! Yeahness, I like the sound of that word, its cool! That's what I thought! Hmm, I don't know where the next chapter is going to start, actually. But I can't wait to find out! I'll try, but stupid school work is driving me nuts!**

**ArtysThunder: Hi! Thank you! Neither do I, but I can't have him any other way. You'll understand what I mean as I go further into the story. Ah, he will. Not any time soon though. Thanks! Love you and Kai too! **

**xCrystalx: Thank you! Yeah, but can't always get what you want, sad to say. If I could always get what I want, I wouldn't have any homework holding me back from updating my fic. But, it has to be done, or I can't get my school certificate. And if I don't get my school certificate, I don't get a job. Sucks, doesn't it? That's what I was aiming for. Did you think that I did a good job? I'll try!**

**Kagome-Kawaii: Hi Sakura! Yep, that's what I like! Really? Well happy birthday then! I'll try! I like mysteries, guess I've been reading too many Nancy Drew books! Why don't you take a guess? You might guess right! Thank you! **

**luvkai: Hey! Thank you! Yeah, I'm a sucker for sweetness! As I have said many times! I'll try, but school work does drive one crazy. Bye! **

**crazy crystal: I'm anxious filled! **

**Chapter Twelve: Closer**

**Normal P.O.V **

It was night, and the wind howled in a soft way, the black clouds starting to cover and hide away the multi-coloured stars, signalling a storm coming to the small suburb. Standing alone in the chilled night, in a phone booth in front of the dark, closed corner shops, the cloaked figure was waiting, waiting impatiently for the other line to pick up.

"Speak." A cold voice drawled.

"Phase one is almost complete."

"Oh, is it really? From what I've seen, you're nowhere near that stage."

"That's because I know what I'm doing Boris! I've been trained for this kind of thing. All minds are complex and different. Each has its own way of breaking down."

A sinister chuckle sounded on the other line. "You and I have something in common boy, we enjoy toying with people's minds."

"When does Step Two commence?"

"Eleven days, starting countdown tomorrow."

"Put Grandfather on the line."

"What is it, Grandson?"

"Have you noticed the change in Kai?"

"Yes, I have."

"And?"

"Provoke his anger more, so he grows more attached. Then it will be much more satisfying to rip them apart, watching them die in pain."

An evil smirk graced the boy's lips. "I'll look forward to it."

"Just make sure you get it done, and do it right."

"Yes. As you wish, Grandfather."

With that, he hung up the phone. His evil smirk turned into an evil grin.

"I think it's time to see what dear old Kai is up to."

**Meanwhile, back at (Aya's) house……………………………….**

Kai's eyes fluttered open when he heard the thunder boom in the distance. He looked down when he felt (Aya's) arms curl tighter around his waist. Kai smiled.

'She looks so calm and peaceful. I'd hate to wake her right now.'

(Aya) whimpered softly in her sleep. Kai frowned. He brushed back a short lock of hair that had fallen into (Aya's) face. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and the expression on her face was a bit tense. Kai placed a gentle hand on her cheek; brushing it over her skin softly, letting his fingers curl under (Aya's) jawbone, thumb resting on her cheek. Once Kai did this, (Aya's) face relaxed, and she smiled in her sleep.

After a few moments, lightning flashed, followed by the boom of thunder. (Aya's) (hazel) orbs fluttered open. As (Aya) looked up at Kai, the lightning flashed again, casting light and shadows onto Kai's face at the same time. It made (Aya) shiver, nerves tingling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Are you hungry?"

Kai started to shake his head, then remembered they were in the dark.

"No."

"Good. Cause I ain't hungry either. So that's one thing I can take off my mind."

"Hmm."

(Aya) removed her arms from Kai's waist, got up off the couch and flicked the light switch. The unsuspecting brightness caused Kai to blink a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust. When they finally did, Kai found (Aya) standing in front of him.

"What?"

Without word or warning, (Aya) threw her arms around him. Kai stumbled back, caught off guard, before returning the embrace.

"What was that for?" Kai asked, stunned.

(Aya) pulled back so she could look him in the eye.

"Kai, you are the sweetest guy I will ever know. Never change the way you are."

Kai's expression went from stunned to shocked. (Aya) leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before running upstairs. Kai found that his legs were shaking, so he stumbled back and practically fell onto the couch. Never, ever in his entire life up to this point had anyone ever said something like that to him. Kai lifted a hand to his face and touched his cheek.

"Oh my." He whispered.

Back in her room, as (Aya) prepared for bed, she couldn't help but giggle to herself over Kai's reaction.

'Poor Kai, I hope I didn't scare him too much.' (Aya) thought.

Later on that night (Aya) tossed and turned in bed, trying to get some sleep. But thoughts and images of the cloaked stalker forbade her to rest. And the angry storm outside didn't help a bit.

"I hate storms." (Aya) grumbled to no-one in particular as she tried to fight away her fears.

Just as (Aya) was about to lose her cool, she heard a soft, melodic sound come from the entertainment room.

"Sounds like the piano." (Aya) murmured to herself.

(Aya) threw off the bedcovers and walked quietly towards the noise. When (Aya) peeked into the room, a surprising sight met her eyes. Kai was sitting at the piano, trying to play a tune of some sort. But he seemed to be failing.

"No, no, no, that's not it!" Kai muttered to himself angrily, before trying again.

(Aya's) eyes widened in realization. 'He's trying to play that song my mother used to play for me when it stormed when I was little.' (Aya) thought to herself, completely surprised.

Soon, (Aya) pulled herself together and walked up behind Kai. Kai's nerves jolted when he felt two gentle hands on his shoulders.

"Relax the shoulders." (Aya) instructed calmly. Kai did as he was told. (Aya) slid her hands down Kai's arms until they rested on his hands. She placed his fingers on the right keys and gently pressed them down in the right order.

"That's how it goes. It takes time to learn things, Kai. So just be patient." (Aya) said softly as she sat down next to him. Kai smiled and began to play. When he was done, (Aya) clapped.

"Yay! You did it!"

"At least you stopped tossing and turning."

"I still can't get over the fact that you remembered."

"Well I do remember, so get over it."

"I'll try."

"Are there words to that song?" Kai asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" (Aya) retorted, looking at Kai.

Kai looked back at her. "Sing it for me."

"What?"

"The song. Sing it for me." Kai repeated, pulling (Aya) onto his right thigh, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, gee Kai, I don't know……."

"Please?" Kai whispered, his breath skimming (Aya's) neck.

(Aya) felt her heart skip a beat. "Ok, if I must."

(Aya) placed her fingers on the keys and begun to play, the sweet words spilling out of her mouth. Kai rested his chin on her shoulder as he listened.

_Laugh and cry, live and die_

_Life is a dream we are dreaming_

_Day by day I find my way_

_Look for the soul and the meaning_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_People run, sun to sun,_

_Caught in their lives ever flowing_

_Once begun, life goes till it's gone_

_We have to go where it's going_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_And you say you see_

_When you look at me_

_The reason you love life so_

_Though lost I have been_

_I find love again _

_And life just keeps on running_

_And life just keeps on running_

_You look at me and life comes from you_

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." (Aya) yawned as she stood up and stretched.

"Man, I'm spent, I feel like lead."

"At least it's mentally, not physically." Kai joked.

(Aya) was about to yawn again when Kai's words sunk in.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, punching Kai.

Kai chuckled. "Is that all you've got?" he commented in a mock-taunt voice.

"No, but I'm too tired to fight." (Aya) yawned.

In a swift motion, Kai scooped her up and carried her to her room. Kai pulled the covers up to (Aya's) shoulders.

"Night (Aya)." Kai said, then turned to leave.

(Aya) grabbed his wrist. "Wait Kai. Please? At least until I fall asleep?"

Kai looked back at (Aya) and smiled. He threw back the covers and crawled into bed, wrapping her up in his arms. Kai kissed (Aya) on the tip of her nose.

"Sweet dreams (Aya)."

"Night Kai. Sweet dreams."

Kai stroked (Aya's) hair to ease her to sleep. Soon, he fell asleep himself.

**Ok, that's it, I'm done. Please review, will be appreciated, good bye, so long, see you later, bon voyage, sayonara, whatever, so on and blah, please review, oops, I already said that, I'll shut up and get lost now. Oh, and I don't own the song, Celine Dion does.**


	13. Rainy Days

**Hi everyone! How are you going? Me not so good, but moving on. Thank you for all of your reviews. It seems that a lot of you really like my story. So, I'll answer your reviews now. Oh, and thank you for reviewing. Love you all for it!**

**Reviews from Chapter 11: Intruder:**

**AylaSilverfang:** Hi and welcome new reviewer! Hey, me too! Long live Kai! Ah, alas, jobs are like hobbies, well some at least! And my hobby is making others happy. And from the reviews, I think I'm doing a pretty good job! What do you think? Hey, why don't you put them on fanfiction? That's kinda like what I did before, and now look! Thank you. I will do so.

**Ultimate-Kai-Fan:** Hello and welcome new reviewer! Thank you! Just keep reading and find out! Hmm, Nami Kahaku Kai's GF already wants to do that, and I said that she could kill him after I'm done with this story, so maybe you might wanna talk to her about that! Lol! Do you like Dranzer taking the piss outta Kai? I do! I reckon it's funny!

**Reviews from Chapter 12: Closer: **

**Moonlit Sea:** Hi! Thank you! Glad you like it! Hope your account gets better soon!

**beda:** Thank you! Glad you still do! Will do!

**rebecca-1769: **Yay! Love the sweetness, don't we? Me, I can't live without it! I love sweetness too! Wait no longer!

**Forfirith: The dark angel:** Thank you! Hey, me too! One of my best works, if I do say so myself! Lol! sighs Yeah……. What? I can dream, can't I? Of course I will! Why else would it be a romance fic? Don't wait any longer!

**SGCred:** Why, thank you, I must say that I agree! Uh, what does commend mean? Yeah, you don't think I went over the top, did you? Ah, it won't be long now, just a few chapters to go. You'll see! Hmm, let's just wait and see. Ok! That's a good thing!

**Kagome-Kawaii:** Thank you! Ah, about that. It was deleted. But don't worry! She'll be reposting soon! Great! Wait no longer! Thank you! It truly did! More than you know; thank you. I will! You're welcome! Thank you!

**Nami Kahaku Kai's GF:** Hey, no worries, happens to me a lot. Thank you! Ok! I will do it fast then! Hey, don't worry! It's nice to know that someone remembers my story! I like the way you took those words and made them your own. You were never hated! Alright! Will do!

**Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika:** Hey girl! Where have you been! Welcome back! Love ya! Thanks! Will do!

**Kausi:** Really? I didn't know that! Got it off my friends MSN name! Some ninja thing, but anyway. Sorry! Hope you're not mad! Who is he? Somebody, a nobody. But a somebody. And you will know! With time! Uh, right, bye.

**Ultimate-Kai-Fan:** Yeah, she does. Same here. Ok, will do! It all adds up to the mystery! Thanks!

**JeLIYbEaN RuLz:** Lol! Don't be such a drama queen! Ok! Oh please don't cry! I don't wanna make people cry! I'm supposed to make others happy! Not sad! Thank you! Ok, will do! Soon! I hope! A-ok homie! Peace outie yourself!

**skyblue-tiger:** Hi new reviewer! Thanks!

**Moonlight Kitten:** smiles why, thank you my dear! I know that, I like some of her songs too! That one I really like, so I put it in there! I love sweetness! Long live sweetness and Kai Hiwatari! How can I? I said that it didn't contain drugs, meaning there's no way of getting addicted! Hmm, now that you've given me the idea……….. well, you'll just have to wait and see! Yes, prepare yourself! For another sweet chapter. Enjoy!

**XxAnimeLover14xX:** Aw, no! Don't cry! I'm supposed to cheer people up! Not get them down! Thanks for your review! Appreciated!

**xCrystalx:** Yes. So sweet. Me too! Umm, this song is from her album called All the Way, A Decade of Song. I think. Yeah, Titanic theme, we all know that one! Thanks! And thanks again!

**Witty Angel: **Hi and welcome new reviewer! Thank you! Such a compliment! Ah, don't you just hate it when that stuff happens? I suppose, not the best way to get a life if you ask me! Thank you! I will!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, because if I did, Kai would be mine. But, sadly, he isn't.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rainy Days**

**Normal P.O.V**

The sound of rain falling woke Kai up. He blinked as he looked out the window. The sky was a light grey, the raining falling at a steady pace. Kai groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He immediately stopped doing so when he felt something hug him tighter and snuggle closer into his chest. He looked down and smiled at (Aya's) sleeping form next to his.

/You know young Master, I've got the feeling that you could get quite used to this/

/Stuff it Dranzer/

/Well good morning to you too/

/Good morning Dranzer/

/It certainly is for you/

/Don't start/

/Start what/

/You know what/

/So when are you going tell her/

/Tell her what/

/How you feel about her/

/She's a good friend/

/Please don't make me gag you/

/Well, ok, the way I feel about her is very different than what I feel towards others. She means a lot to me/

/So why don't you tell her/

/What if she doesn't feel the same way/

/And what would give you that idea/

/There could be someone else/

/If there was, where is he/

/Look Dranzer I/

/Enough excuses Kai! If you don't tell her, you'll lose her. True love can only wait for so long! She can't keep waiting for you/

/But I/

/Honestly Kai, everyone knows how you feel about her, why can't she/

/Dranzer/

"Kai." A soft, sleepy voice murmured.

Kai looked down at (Aya) again, Dranzer out of his mind.

"So tense, should relax." (Aya) mumbled snuggling closer into Kai's chest.

Kai chuckled softly. (Aya's) eyes fluttered open and she squinted up at Kai, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning dear, sleep well?" Kai asked, smirking.

(Aya) looked into Kai's brown eyes and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning K- huh? Wha?...Kai!"

"What!"

"You weren't supposed to stay!"

"I fell asleep."

"After I did?"

Kai scooted on top of (Aya).

"Yeah, well, your bed's so comfortable and I reckon that I did a much better job of keeping you warm than the blanket." Kai retorted, smirk broading.

(Aya's) cheeks flushed dimly.

"Ah-well-you-I-um-" (Aya) stuttered as Kai stroked the side of her face with a hand, smirk never leaving his lips.

(Aya) jerked her head away.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Touching me."

Kai opened his mouth to respond but got a better idea. Plastering his smirk back on his face, Kai slowly brang his head closer to (Aya's). (Aya) could feel her eyes widen in surprise.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What is he doing? Is he going to? No, no, no, he can't be! He can't-'

(Aya's) frantic thoughts were cut of as Kai brushed his lips up her neck, moving towards her ear. When Kai reached her earlobe, he gently grabbed it with his lips and sucked. (Aya) felt her heart speed up, her mind frozen, unable to move, not knowing how to react. Kai released (Aya's) earlobe and ran his bottom lip along the rim of her ear, right until the very tip. Then he let his lips come down again, stopping at her ear canal.

"Why?" Kai asked, whispering in a teasing voice.

"B-because I said so." (Aya) replied, trying to sound forceful, but failed miserably.

"What makes you think that I'm going to listen?" Kai asked in a slight sneering tone, his lips trailing down (Aya's) soft neck.

This comment fired up (Aya's) temper. Eyes ablaze, (Aya) gathered up all her strength and forcefully pushed Kai off her, and onto the floor. Kai gasped, not expecting the shove, then fell onto the floor with a thud. Kai looked up at (Aya), completely stunned. (Aya) stared back at Kai, outrage clearly shown on her face.

"Next time, when I tell you to stop, you STOP. Get it!" (Aya) snapped before lying back down and pulling the covers over her head.

Kai blinked at the form, before a blank expression took over his face.

'If that's the way she wants it, fine.' Kai thought as he got up.

But instead of leaving the room, Kai stood up on the bed, then let himself fall onto (Aya).

"Aw!" came the muffled cry.

Kai smirked. 'This should be interesting.' He thought.

"Sir? Sir? I do beg your pardon sir, but, GET OFF!" (Aya) shouted, her voice muffled by her pillow.

Kai simply ignored (Aya), folded his arms on her back and rested his chin on them. Minutes passed before (Aya's) muffled screaming sounded again.

"KAI! WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST GET OFF ME!"

"Hn. Fine, spoil my fun." Kai muttered, crawling off the smothered form and sitting on the end of the bed.

"I will!"

(Aya) threw the covers off and sat up, inhaling deeply.

"Oh, sweet oxygen! How I forbid you to ever leave my lungs again!" (Aya) exclaimed dramatically.

"Give it a rest (Aya)."

(Aya) pouted. "Fine. Meanie."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby."

(Aya) frowned childishly. "Aw, no fair! I wanna be someone's baby. Don't you wanna be someone's baby?" (Aya) asked in a cute 5 year old-like voice, batting her eyelashes at Kai.

Kai felt the blood rushing to his face and turned around quickly.

"Humph. Whatever." He replied as he exited the room.

Once Kai was gone, (Aya) grinned.

"Gotcha Kai." She whispered mischiefiously.

Hours after breakfast, Kai and (Aya) sat in the living room, bored as hell. There was nothing good on TV, neither felt like watching DVD's and the rain poured down like all the angels were balling their eyes out. It had gotten to a point where it was hailing, but stopped and just continued to rain.

Kai was spread out on the couch, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed. (Aya) was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, legs bent, left arm resting on her knees, using the middle finger on her right hand to make popping noises with her mouth.

After a few minutes passed, Kai's patience grew thin.

"Would you stop it!" Kai snapped.

"Pop! Sorry Kai, I can't find any other way to entertain myself."

"Well you had better, or I'll do it for you." Kai retorted in an informing tone.

"Gah! Trust you to say something that Mr Kill-Joy!" (Aya) said in an exasperated tone.

Kai's left eyelid twitched.

"Pop!"

Kai's expression tensed.

"Pop!"

He frowned.

"Pop!"

A vein in Kai's temple twitched.

"Pop!"

Kai's eyes snapped open.

"Pop!"

"Watch it." Kai stated coldly.

The room fell silent as Kai closed his eyes. Until………………

"Pop!"

"Argh!" Kai growled, jumping off the couch, lunging for (Aya), looking like a mad-man.

(Aya) saw this, screamed, jumping up off the floor and ran for the stairs. Kai ran after her, hot on her heels. But (Aya) proved to be faster. She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it, just before Kai slammed his fists on the door, then started to continuously pound it.

"(Aya), get out of there right now!"

"No!"

"I swear that when I get my hands on you I'll-"

"You'll what Kai?"

"Kill you!"

"Yeah right."

"(Aya), open the door, NOW!"

"I don't know about you, but to me, letting someone that wants to kill you into your room would be a stupid thing to do."

"Open that door and I just might consider sparing your life!"

"Nah, I like it better this way. You being furious keeps me entertained."

"You may be laughing now, but just wait until I get my hands on you!"

As (Aya) stared at the shaking door, she got an idea. Smirking, she walked up to the door, put all her weight against it, then carefully turned the lock. Just as she thought, once the lock clicked, Kai pushed against the door with all his might.

"(Aya), get away from the door!"

"No!"

Kai growled and kept on pushing the door. (Aya) smirked.

'Kai, you fool!' she thought gleefully.

When (Aya) felt that the timing was right, she stepped away from the door, but not fast enough.

"Oof!" (Aya) exclaimed as Kai fell onto her.

(Aya) squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain of hitting her head to come, but it didn't. As it turned out, Kai had placed his hand behind her head, preventing harm. (Aya) slowly opened her eyes as she felt Kai rub his fingers together, still tangled in her hair, feeling the silkiness. (Aya) felt her eyes widen to the size of basketballs as she realized that he was very close. Extremely close. Her eyes darted up and down his face. If either one of them was to move a fraction, they would be………..

(Aya) bit her lip, trying to get that thought out of her head. Kai couldn't help but stare into (Aya's) eyes. His mind was frozen, he couldn't move.

Suddenly……………………the phone rang.

(Aya) quickly scrambled out from under Kai, trying to ignore the fact that her lips brushed against his while she did so. (Aya) picked up the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Getting quite close to Kai now, aren't we?"

(Aya) clenched her fists. "Shut up!"

"Now, now, don't take your feelings out on me."

(Aya) growled in reply.

"So baby, how exactly do you feel about Kai?"

"None of your bloody business!"

"Ah! Now that tells me everything!"

"Screw you!"

"Anytime. But I have a question for you."

"What!"

"What would you do if Kai, shall we say, had a little accident?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"If you give me your bit-beast, his life will be spared."

"Get bent! Leave my bit-beast and Kai alone! And get the hell out of my life!" (Aya) screamed into the phone before slamming it back in place.

(Aya) turned to find Kai staring at her.

"Yeah?"

"You stood up for me."

"Well, he said that if I didn't give up Holocaust, he would hurt you. And there's no way in hell that I'm going to let either of those things happen."

Kai just kept on staring, speechless with shock.

"Don't look so shocked Kai. You're my friend and I care about you a lot, so I'm going to protect you at any cost."

Kai stood where he was, frozen. Was it really possible for someone to care for him that much?

(Aya) just smiled as she walked up to Kai. She gently brushed a hand over his shark-fin markings on his right cheek. Then she stood on tip-toe, kissed his forehead and left the room. Kai just stood still, rooted to the spot, the feel of (Aya's) touch burning into him. Kai sighed. He wished that it wouldn't fade away. Kai turned and walked out of (Aya's) bedroom.

/And just think, 5 minutes ago, you wanted to kill her/

/Whatever/

Kai heard Dranzer sigh in his mind.

/Don't say I didn't warn you/

/About what/

/Losing her/

Kai was about to reply when Dranzer left his mind.

"I hate it when he does that." Kai muttered.

That night while they ate dinner, (Aya) kept on glancing at Kai.

/Come on, admit it/

/Admit what/

/You like him, don't you/

/Holocaust/

/What? It's not like I'm gonna tell him/

/I know/

/Because I reckon it will be so much better if you do it yourself/

/Holocaust/

/What? If you like him, then you should tell him/

/Whatever. Get out/

/But/

/OUT/

Holocaust yowled and left (Aya's) thoughts. (Aya) rubbed her ear, looking annoyed.

"Ow."

Kai looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. (Aya) pretended not to notice and kept on eating. Kai shrugged and returned to his food.

'He always wears the same clothes. Does he ever get sick of it?' (Aya) mused to herself.

A smile crept up onto (Aya's) face as she got an idea.

"What are you so happy about?"

(Aya) smirked down at her plate.

"Nothing."

"Right."

(Aya) chuckled as she put her plate in the dishwasher. Then she walked up behind Kai and hugged him.

"Well, nothing that I would tell you anyways." (Aya) murmured into his hair.

(Aya) moved her head and kissed Kai on the temple.

"Good night Kai. Sweet dreams." (Aya) whispered in his ear before walking upstairs, leaving Kai in the kitchen with a faint blush on his face.

**Ok! Finally done! Sorry about the long wait! Hope you all review! Bye! **


	14. Surprise

**Hi! Oh God, I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long! I've been working on some other stories, (which I hope you'll like when I put them up!) and school is being a complete pain in the ass! Soooo many assignments and homework to do that they dish out, honestly, I can't believe I'm still breathing! Oh yeah, something that I wanted to tell ya all! I'm co-writing a story with Moonlit Sea called Complex Relationships, and just so you know, it's only rated R for the swearing, and that's about it. So if swearing is your life, read it! Lol, just kidding. Appreciate it if you'd check it out, thanks! Love you all! And Happy Easter! **

**rebecca-1769:** Lol! Aw, no! Please don't cry! Don't wanna make people cry! Good to know! It's all good! Oh, and I sent you an email, did you get it?

**Moonlight Kitten:** grins thank you. One of my best works yet, I say. Yeah, can't forget the sweetness. Thank you! Will do! Aw, bugga! Never mind! Have fun on vacation!

**Forfirith: The dark angel:** It does, doesn't it? Hmm, it's a mystery to me! Lol! Thanks! Ah, glad you liked it! Ok!

**Kagome Kawaii:** Lol! Thank you! Hmm, it will happen, but I just don't know when! Got an idea for that scene, but how to lead up to it……is a complete mystery to me! Oh well, I can't wait to find out! Of course it will be in a near chapter! But I'm not gonna tell you, coz it'll just ruin the suspense! Alright! Thank you for the compliment! Well, believe it! Wow! Thank you again! So many compliments! Hmm, I've heard of it, but it's never showed on TV.

**Dark Phoenix Angel Nami:** Lol! Thank you! Ha ha! I liked writing that bit! There was this huge grin on my face while I was typing it up, my sister wanted to know what was so funny, and I said none of your bloody business. Glad you liked it!

**sky-blue tiger:** Thanks! You do know that (Aya) is you, right? Bye bye! Til next time!

**Witty Angel:** Aw! Thank you for the nice compliment! Lol! Of course I'll write more! I love to write! It's one of the most important things on my life! Wait no longer!

**JeLlYbEaN RuLz:** Thanks! Umm, I take it that you like the mushy stuff? Hey, that's the mystery part, is it not? Lol! Hey Sapphire! Cool! Tell her that I said sure thing when she comes to! Thanks! Will do so!

**SGCred:** Hi! Lol! Thanks! Yay! My story is loved! Thank you! Ah, don't you just enjoy the insanity? Thanks! Cool, glad to hear! Yeah, you will, don't you worry! Oh, thank you! That's so nice of you to say! Thank you!

**Kausi:** Yeah, I get that you understand what (Aya) means. But they didn't kiss you know, very close to kissing, but didn't kiss.

**XxAnimeLover14xX:** Aw! Shucks mate! Thanks!

**Moonlit Sea:** Thanks; did my best!

**AnimefreakKaiya:** Welcome to the tribe, new reviewer! Aw, sorry that I kept you waiting so long (as well as everybody else, I won't do it again, I swear!) Glad you like my story!

**ArtysThunder:** Aw, thanks! Love ya back!

**Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner:** Ok, I will, don't you worry! Hope you get better soon!

**Ok, I think that's everybody. If I left someone out, my sincere apologies and thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade, do own my OC and the bit-beasts that you don't recognise from the show. And I don't own the song Speak by Lindsay Lohan, but I do own a copy of the CD.

**Chapter Fourteen: Surprise**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai woke up as the morning sun dawned on his face. He sat up, yawned and stretched before rubbing his eyes. He stopped when he saw something at the end of the bed. Kai threw off the blanket and crawled over to the neat, folded pile of……………clothes? Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion as he picked up the piece of paper at the top. A slow smile made its way onto Kai's face as he read.

_Morning sunshine! _

_How did you sleep? Ok, if you're reading this, that means you were able to wake up and live another day! And if you're not reading this, then that means I lost my chance to tell you how much I l-…………………….ok, back on track. _

_You're most probably wondering why there's a pile of clothes on your bed. Well, I was thinking that you probably were getting sick of wearing the same thing, so I decided to make you some clothes! Hope you like them! The shirt at the very top has your favourite word on it! Hope the sowing machine didn't keep you up! And if it did, sue me! No, please don't, really! _

_Bye, from your (Aya). _

Kai read the two last words again.

"Your (Aya)?" he murmured.

Kai carefully placed the note next to the pile and examined the top shirt. It was black, with blood-red graffiti writing on it. At the front it said WHAT. Kai turned the shirt around. He grinned when he saw the back. In the same writing read, EVER! Kai chuckled.

"(Aya), you know me, maybe a bit too well."

Kai got out of bed and changed into the shirt and a pair of baggy dark-blue pants that were ripped up at the ankles. Kai walked into the kitchen to find (Aya) standing over the cook-top, frying bacon and eggs. Smirking, Kai crept up behind (Aya) and wrapped his arms around her waist. (Aya) looked up from the frying pan and froze. Kai kissed (Aya) behind her jawbone.

"Morning sunshine." Kai whispered into (Aya's) ear.

(Aya) smiled and concentrated on the pan again.

"I take it that you read the note."

"Yeah. Thanks for the clothes, they're really comfy."

(Aya) laughed as she put the cooked food onto a plate.

"I'm glad that you like them."

"Especially this shirt."

(Aya) stepped out of Kai's arms, turned off the cook-top and turned around.

"Ah yes, the 'whatever' shirt." (Aya) laughed.

(Aya) stretched, causing her night-shirt to lift up, showing that her pants hung quite low, as well as showing her stomach. Kai fought back the blush trying to show on his face, as well as the desire to slam (Aya) up against the wall and….. Kai shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.

'Come on Kai; pull yourself together, before you look like an idiot!'

/Personally, I'd like to see what would happen if you did so/

/Shut up Dranzer/

"Kai, is something bothering you?"

Kai looked at (Aya) and shook his head before sitting down. (Aya) shrugged then sat down to eat her breakfast.

Since the sun was out today, the two teens decided to go outside. Kai was practicing with Dranzer, while (Aya) was sitting in a tree nearby, watching Kai, as well as thinking about him.

_Everybody's got a point of view_

_And the right to their own opinion_

_So don't be scared of what I'm gonna do_

_When you let me know your intuition_

_So what makes you think that I won't get it?_

_So what makes you think that I won't get your love tonight?_

'He's so mysterious. Usually, the expression on someone's face will tell you what they're thinking, but with Kai, he's just so hard to figure out.'

_Speak, come on and let it out_

_Give it to me_

_You know that I can take it_

_Speak, because the more you say_

_The more I'm at ease_

_Come on and don't keep me waiting_

_Don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what you're thinking_

_Keep it real, no big deal; tell me what you're dreaming_

_Speak, let it out, breathe_

_(Speak, straight from your heart)_

'And eyes are the windows to a person's soul. Not with Kai. Whenever I look into his eyes, they're so cold. Yet deep. I guess that's what I like about him. The complex mystery.'

_It can't be wrong_

_It can only be right_

_To show me what you are feeling_

_You'll be surprised at how easy it is_

_To open up, it's so healing_

_So what makes you think that I won't get it?_

_So what makes you think that I won't get your love tonight?_

'But during the past couple of days, I've noticed that the ice around his heart has started to melt. He really is a sweet guy on the inside. I wonder what made him so cold? Could it have something to do with his past? I know that sometimes I build up walls because of mine. But I learned to let it go, as it was better that way. So is there really something so bad about Kai's past that he can't let go of? If so, what is it?'

_Speak, come on and let it out, give it to me_

_You know that I can take it_

_Speak, because the more you say_

_The more I'm at ease_

_Come on don't keep me waiting now_

_Don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what you're thinking_

_Keep it real, no big deal; tell me what you're dreaming_

_Speak, let it out, breathe_

When Kai was finished with his beyblading practice, he caught Dranzer in his hand and pocketed it. Kai turned and looked up at the tree (Aya) was sitting in.

"Are you going to come down from there (Aya)?"

(Aya) leaned forward so she could see Kai more clearly.

"Maybe, maybe not." She smirked.

A small smirk made its way onto Kai's lips. "Do I have to climb up there and get you?"

(Aya's) smirk broadened. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kai's smirk became more obvious as he started to climb the tree. Just as he was about to reach (Aya), she started to climb higher.

"Hey, get back here!"

(Aya) just laughed and continued to climb until she couldn't climb any higher. Kai pulled himself up onto the same branch as (Aya) and inched slowly towards her.

"You can't get away now."

"Oh, you think so?"

"I know so." Kai replied smoothly, inching closer.

(Aya) breathed in sharply, noticing how close Kai was getting. (Aya) backed up the branch until her back met the tree trunk. Kai smiled as he brushed (Aya's) hair back behind her ear. Then he cupped her cheek with his hand, his face slowly moving towards hers.

(Aya's) eyes darted from Kai's lips to his eyes, trying to take in the fact that they were coming closer. Just as their eyes were about to close, their lips a millimetre apart, a child's gleeful shriek rang through the air.

Both of them blinked and Kai's head jerked back slightly. (Aya) let out a nervous chuckle and started to climb down the tree.

'I can not believe that Kai was about to kiss me!' (Aya) thought hysterically in her head.

Kai sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, then jumped out of the tree and followed (Aya) into the house.

Later on that day, in the afternoon, (Aya) knocked on Kai's open bedroom door. Kai turned his head away from the window and looked at (Aya). She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, I was just going down for a walk to the beach and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

A slight smile appeared on Kai's lips as he nodded and followed (Aya) out.

On the way there, (Aya) absentmindedly reached out and grasped Kai's hand. Kai looked down when he felt the touch and smiled. Then, carefully, he intertwined (Aya's) fingers with his.

When they reached the beach, (Aya) sat down on the sand, staring out at the horizon.

"So, what's the point of coming here?"

"No point. Just waiting."

"For what?" Kai asked, confused.

"Sunset." (Aya) replied calmly, never taking her eyes away from the place where the ocean met with sky.

"So we just sit here?"

"Uh-huh." (Aya) nodded.

"And wait for the sun to set."

"Yep." (Aya) nodded again.

Kai looked at (Aya), then leaned back and looked at the horizon himself.

"Sweet."

(Aya) inched closer and rested her head on Kai's shoulder. "I am."

Kai smiled and tilted his head to rest on (Aya's). "You are."

**Yay! Finally, I updated! Aren't you proud of me? (grins) LOL, just kidding. Anywho, I have more reviews to reply to. **

**Dark Phoenix Angel Nami: **Ep. Please, please don't kill me! And you can't kill me anyway, and if you did, I wouldn't be able to updateany more.Ah, yes, ain't they all? Though my dad's alright though, he's quite laid-back. And I beat up practically all the guys I meet, as they're complete dickheads. The world would be better without them, I say.

**Dark-IceAngel04: **Ah, I finally updated, aren't you happy? Ah, suspense, that's what keeps you reading the story, isn't it? And it's also the reason that you like it so much. Well, second to Kai, that is. ;) Cute? Cute! Honey, the guy is totally hot! You should see all the MSN pictures I have of him, a crazy person would say that I have too much, but you can never have too much of Kai, right? And welcome to the club, new reviewer!


	15. Dreams of a Childhood Past

**Hey all! Yes! My break has finally started! Hel-lo update city! Now, to reply to my special and wonderful reviewers!**

**Moonlit Sea:** Lol! I know you have a lot of pics! Thanks for ya review!

**Moonlight Kitten:** Hey! (smirks) Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment, and after all, where there is good, there is also evil, vice versa. Hm, maybe, maybe not, you'll have to wait and see. But what I will tell you is that I do have that certain moment all planned out, and you will love me for it! Just have to let a few more things/events happen, and then it should all be set!

**SGCred:** Hey! I missed you too! Hey, I've replied to it now, so no worries! Oh, I know! I had a Maths test I had to study for! And it was on indices and scientific notation! Blah! You wonder? I thought it was obvious! Hey, am I not the queen of sweetness? Thanks! Will do! Keep in touch!

**rebecca-1769:** Hey, all is good, or at least will be when my holidays finally come! Thanks, and it was about time, I mean, come on! Um, I got the go2rebecca bit, but not the rest of it! Maybe you could send me one instead, as mine works! Then we can finally sort this entire thing out! Yeah, hope to hear from you too! And yes, I do have MSN.

**Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner:** Hi! Aw, thanks! Hell yeah! A reprieve! Will do!

**Forfirith The dark angel: **I know! Frustrating, ain't it? But that certain "magical" moment will happen soon, I promise!

**Kagome-Kawaii:** Thanks! Never knew my writing had that affect on people! Yes, I hear you on that one and completely agree with you 100! Aw, shucks man! I ain't that good! But I will do so Sakura. Yes, give your Kai plushy doll a big hug for me!

**skyblue-tiger:** Thank you! Wow, such a nice compliment, thank you! Yes, this chapter is defiantly longer than the last! Yes, until next time!

**Kinkarei:** Thanks! Welcome to the club, my new reviewer! Soon! I promise! And you do know that this is a you/Kai fic, don't you? Hey! We share something in common then! I'm a complete sucker for sweetness! I can't live with out it! How old am I? I would tell you, but it's a secret!

**eMiLy06:** Hi! Welcome, new reviewer! Ah, so do I! And you do know that this is a you/Kai fic, right? LOL! Right, will do!

**ladyYoko:** Hey! Haven't heard from ya in a while! LOL! I agree! So you're calling yourself a loser? That's interesting………just kidding! Thanks!

**rinal123456:** Because it's not the time for that to happen yet! Calm down, they'll kiss soon enough, geez! All you people are just pushy, pushy, pushy! LOL, just joking, you know I love you! Welcome to the tribe, new reviewer! Hey, someone's gotta be the one that makes him crack!

**Dark Phoenix Angel Nami:** LOL, you make me laugh! Yeah, but you don't really wanna kill me, do you? Ah, I have my moments. (shrugs) Could've been anybody, if you read carefully. Bugger! I hate it when vacation ends! School is hell! When I go to hell, I'm gonna find the guy that invented school, and kill him! Me, I have the biggest science project on my hands, so you're not alone, I know how you feel! Will do! Hopefully soon, if the damned teachers back offa me!

**Witty** **Angel:** Thanks! I would say so, it makes sense to me, so it must be! Cool, glad to know! I'll try, but school is not being kind to me (it's never gonna be kind to me, except for when it's over!).

**JeLlYbEaN RuLz:** Hiya! Thanks, girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do! I have no idea. I live in Australia, so I can't help you out with that one. I'll try to, but school is a serious pain. My two week break starts on the 8th of April, so let's just pray that I can update more often then! And you were the 200th reviewer! Thank you!

**BloodyShadows:** Welcome my new reviewer! Thank you, glad that you like it! I'll try, as I said to JeLlYbEaN RuLz, my break starts soon, so hopefully I'll get to updating then!

**brezzybrez:** Hey, new reviewer, cool! Oh wow, thanks man! Such a nice compliment! Oh, thank God for school break! I can definitely update now! Whoo-hoo!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I would own Kai.

**Kai: **Which you don't.

**Me: **(Gives Kai death glares) Stuff it, you.

**Kai: **Make me.

**Me: **(Sweat drops) Don't you have someone else to torment? Tyson? Johnny? Poisonous reptiles maybe?

**Kai: **Tyson sounds like a good victim.

**Me:** (Rolls eyes) Well then, go and bug him, Fin Face.

**Kai: **(Glares) What did you call me?

**Me:** Heh heh, nothing.

**Kai: **(Narrows eyes) Right.

**Me: **Ah, heh, well, let's get on with it, shall we?

**Kai: **Hn.

**Chapter Fifteen: Dreams of a Childhood Past**

**Normal P.O.V**

In (Aya's) sleep, her eyebrows twitched before she turned over. These dreams. They would come and go. She didn't know why she had them. It scared her at times, dreaming about a past she couldn't remember having. However did she survive such an ordeal?

**#Dream#**

"Kat! Holy cow! What happened!"

"Nothing."

"How can you say that! Look at you! You've got cuts and bruises all over!"

"It's nothing. Boris said that I'm too open to emotion, that I'm weak-"

"I don't care what Boris says! I swear, when I get my hands on him I'll-"

"No! No Kai, please, don't! Boris would only hurt you too! And I don't want that."

"Kat."

"Promise me that you won't go to him about this."

"But-"

"Promise me!"

The boy sighed. "Alright, I promise."

He gave (Aya) a gentle hug, not caring that her blood smeared his skin and clothes.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

(Aya) nodded and gently squeezed the boy's hand as he led the way.

**#End Dream#**

(Aya's) eyes fluttered open.

"Another one?" she mumbled to herself, confused.

(Aya) silently crept out of bed and walked onto the balcony. It was early in the morning, but the sun was out, sending it's golden light onto (Aya's) face, making her hair glow an (auburn) colour.

"Another one of those dreams again." (Aya) murmured to herself, intrigued.

'I thought that they had finally gone for good. I mean, they stop for one or two nights, then come back. But I haven't had any dreams like that for a while, until now. In fact the day they stopped was the night I first met Kai.'

"Kai." (Aya) repeated out loud.

It seemed awfully familiar. But usually, once she woke from a dream, it began to fade away. Like now. (Aya) gripped the railing, trying to mentally hold onto the dream. But it was slipping. (Aya) let out a low growl.

"Drat." She muttered.

A couple of moments later, (Aya) heard a continuous thudding noise. She turned her head away from the balcony view and raised an eyebrow. It could only be coming from Kai's room, but what in the world would cause him to make such a racket?

(Aya) quickly walked towards Kai's room and stopped at the doorway. What she saw made her confused expression turn into one of shock and worry. Kai was tossing and turning in his sleep, occasionally kicking the wall.

"No, get away from me! I don't want to do it! Leave me alone!" Kai yelled out in his sleep.

(Aya) quickly rushed over to Kai's bed.

"Kai, wake up!" (Aya) exclaimed, grabbing Kai's ankle and forcing his leg down onto the bed.

Kai's face scrunched up and he began to hit the wall with his fist. "Let me go!"

(Aya) sat on the side of Kai's bed and grabbed his wrist. "Kai, stop! It's just a dream, snap out of it!"

Kai gasped and his eyes flew open as he bolted upright. (Aya) quickly wrapped her arms around Kai's waist and gently pressed her weight against him, as if afraid that he might hit the roof.

Soon (Aya) pulled back from Kai, examining him. His breathing was ragged, chest heaving up and down, his body was trembling and fear was written on his face.

"Kai."

Slowly, Kai glanced up at (Aya). His bangs had fallen into his face, making him look cuter than usual. (Aya) looked at him kindly and brushed his bangs back. (Aya) bit her lip as Kai continued to tremble. She tsked and wrapped her arms around him. Kai let out a shaky sigh as he coiled his arms around (Aya's) waist, resting his forehead against her neck. (Aya) rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shh, it's alright, its all over now."

Kai exhaled slowly and nodded. (Aya) turned her head and kissed Kai's temple.

"You're safe now, my darling, don't you worry." (Aya) comforted in a soft voice, stroking the back of Kai's head.

Kai closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. (Aya) was treating him like a mother did her child. Not that he minded. He hadn't felt like this in such a long time. He had long ago forgotten how it felt for someone to throw their arms around him, protecting him.

"(Aya)." Kai breathed.

(Aya's) nerves tingled as Kai's warm breath tickled her skin.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Kai whispered.

(Aya) just smiled and continued to hug Kai. Kai's eyes opened when he felt (Aya) pull away from him. By now, he had stopped trembling. Hesitantly, Kai let go of (Aya's) waist. (Aya) smiled at Kai as she cupped his face in her hands. Kai closed his eyes as he felt (Aya's) lips press against his forehead. Kai opened his eyes and watched (Aya) leave the room.

Once she left, Kai sighed and shuffled over to the wall, leaning against it. Kai stared at the doorway, deep in thought. There was no doubt about it now; he had fallen in love with (Aya). He had fallen, fallen hard. Would anyone catch him? Kai ran his hands through his hair, sighing. His head was spinning, he felt so dizzy. He never had felt this way before, was it normal?

Meanwhile, (Aya) was in her room getting changed, while her mind ran a mile a second.

'What's going on? What's happening to me? Oh god, am I going crazy?'

/Is that a trick question/

/Not helping Holocaust, not helping/

/Lighten up Miss Sunshine/

/I really wish that I could, but I'm too busy freaking out about these new emotions that I'm feeling/

/You're not the only female beyblader that I have been past down to, you know/

/I believe I missed the part where you made your point/

/Ah, it's always been the same/

/English Holocaust, English/

/I've seen it all before/

/Huh/

/There's no denying it child, you're in love/

/I….I am/

/Uh-huh. I've see it all before girl, and this is the real deal, no doubt/

/For sure/

/Yep/

/I-I'm in love with Kai/

/And had best tell him so before you lose the best thing ever to enter your life/

/But I-no! No, I can't/

/And why not/

/Because Kai, is Kai. He'd probably freak out if I told him/

/And what made you think that/

/Um, hello? I only met the guy a few days ago/

/And look at what's happened between you two during those past few days/

/But-/

/Uh-uh! No buts, just tell him/

/He doesn't feel the same/

/And how do you know/

/I don't, I just-argh/

/Look, (Aya) he feels for you/

/And how would you know/

/It's really so obvious that I can't believe you actually asked me that question/

/I get what you're saying, but I can't believe it. I have to hear those words from him, so I know that it's true/

/That makes sense. Good luck girl/

With those last words, Holocaust left (Aya's) mind. (Aya) sighed and checked her appearance in the mirror. Today she was wearing a black peasant-styled top with a silver dragon design on it that showed her collarbone, a dark-blue denim miniskirt along with her black leather belt with silver studs. To finish off her attire, (Aya) added her black silver-studded leather cuff and her silver ring with a turquoise stone shaped into a flower. She decided to have her hair down today and pinned the sides back with bobby-pins that had two over-lapping pale purple glittery butterflies on each clip. Then she slipped into her black ballet-like flats before walking downstairs into the kitchen.

When (Aya) got there, she found that Kai had already helped himself to breakfast and was sitting at the table, eating. (Aya) helped herself to breakfast then sat opposite of Kai and started to eat.

Today Kai was wearing a black shirt that said Buddhist Punk in silver calligraphy writing, along with his scarf, jeans, belt and sneakers, no gauntlets. After breakfast, (Aya) asked Kai if he wanted to go for a walk. Kai just shrugged in reply and followed her out the door.

After lengths of awkward silence, they reached a park overlooking the lake. (Aya) slipped her hand in Kai's and tugged it lightly.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something."

Kai said nothing as he followed, (Aya's) hand still in his. (Aya) led Kai through what looked like a forest until she came to a river with an old-looking tree next to it, a thick rope tied to one of its sturdy branches.

(Aya) let go of Kai's hand, jumped up and grabbed the rope. She started to move her legs back and forth until her swing was big enough for her to let go of the rope and land on the other side of the river. (Aya) grabbed the rope and tossed it to Kai. He caught it.

"Well, come on, swing yourself over."

Kai blinked before taking the rope in both hands and swinging himself over to the other side of the river with ease. (Aya) smiled and continued to walk. Kai stood still for a moment then started to follow (Aya) again.

Soon, they arrived on a small clearing. There was a clear pond with a marble bench next to it, as well as a wide tree-stump, which clearly showed signs of being used as a bey-dish. A few feet away was a willow tree. Its leaves were so long that they formed a curtain around the tree. Kai watched (Aya) walk over to the pond and kneel down, leaning forward on her hands, staring into the water.

(Aya) watched the tiny fish swim around the pond. Suddenly, they shot out in different directions, leaving the surface smooth. (Aya) was surprised to see the reflection of the side of Kai's face next to her own. (Aya) closed her eyes and smiled. Then she opened her eyes and looked at Kai.

"After my mother was killed, I kept to myself a lot. I would usually be found in the park, brooding. And one day, I came across this place. It's my secret hideout, so consider yourself a very special person, as I've never shown anyone else where I'd run off to."

Kai smiled at (Aya) and nodded. (Aya) smiled back before looking back at the pond. After a while, she stood up and walked towards the willow tree. Kai watched (Aya) disappear behind the leaves. Then, not knowing why, he followed her. Kai pushed back the leafy curtain and looked up to see (Aya) with her hands tucked behind her head, eyes closed, sitting up high on a branch. Kai smiled, then laid down on the grass.

Soon, (Aya) climbed down from the tree. She smiled as she watched Kai laying on the grass, eyes closed, arms folded behind his head with a blade of grass in his mouth. (Aya) continued to smile as she laid down on the grass near Kai, using his stomach as a pillow. Kai opened his eyes when he felt something on his stomach. He leaned up on his elbows and smiled at (Aya's) peaceful, sleeping face. Or was she sleeping?

A small smirkish smile came to Kai's lips as he took the blade of grass from his mouth and brushed it across (Aya's) neck. (Aya's) mouth twitched, but her face remained blank. Kai's smirk grew as he brushed the grass across her collarbone. (Aya's) mouth twitched again, trying to hide her smile and a muffled giggle escaped. Kai continued to smirk as he kept trailing the blade of grass back and forth over her skin. Eventually, Kai came closer to the rim of (Aya's) top.

Slowly, he brang the grass underneath her top. (Aya's) eyes flew open as she gasped. She bolted upright and brang the heel of her hand to Kai's shoulder.

"KAI!" she exclaimed.

Kai fell back, unable to contain his laughter. After watching Kai laugh for a few moments, (Aya) couldn't keep a straight face. Her face cracked a smile and then she too fell back, laughing. After a while, (Aya) sat up again, still giggling. As she moved to lean against the tree trunk, she brushed against Kai's hip. Kai felt his breathing quicken and his heart sped up. (Aya) giggled one last time and sighed happily as she leaned against the tree trunk. Still keeping a smile on his face, Kai shuffled over and rested his head on her lap. (Aya) looked down and smiled at Kai, before she lifted a hand and started to play with his bangs.

Kai smirked and closed his eyes. (Aya's) face sobered when she remembered that this is what she did when she first met Kai. She remembered how he had seemed so cold and heartless. A small grin found her lips as she thought about how much he had changed since then. A light chuckle escaped. Kai opened his eyes to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just remembering that the last time your head was on my lap was also the first day we met."

Kai chuckled.

"You've changed so much since then."

"Yes, I have. Thanks to you."

(Aya) looked down at Kai again.

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

Kai leaned up and kissed (Aya's) cheek.

"I do, don't you worry."

Kai's eyes closed again, much to (Aya's) relief, as her face had gone bright red. Slowly, she began to play with Kai's hair again.

Yessssss! All my typing, finally done! Whoo-hoo! Review please!


	16. Symptoms of You

Hey, I was sick and didn't have to go to school today, so I decided to update, yes, it's about time I did, I know! Sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.** Now, a thing that I would like to point out. This is a you/Kai fic. Whenever this comes up: (Aya), you enter your own name. I know that many of you know this, but I keep on getting people asking me in their reviews. I swear, if I get another review asking me what I mean by you/Kai fic, I will snap, as I have explained it so many times, in my author notes and individual replies to reviews and another person asking me that will also prove that hardly anyone reads my author notes, which really pisses me off, as the reason I write them is so you read them! **Yes, on a happier note, you might realize that I've given most of you a name of some sort, well; I was in a high mood, so I hope it doesn't freak you all out too much. And I can't remember if I've mentioned it in the previous chapter, so I'll tell you now, and if I have already told you, my bad, and I'll remember that I've already told you next time. Ok, confusing, I know, so I'll just get to the point. **Moonlit Sea** and I have written a story together called **Complex Relationships**. So if you'd be so kind to check it out and tell us what you think of it, it would be greatly appreciated, right Moonlit Sea?

**Kausi:** Hey sweet! Aw, don't you just hate it when breaks end? LOL! That sounds like a good idea, feel sorry for Tyson though. ) Thanks sweetie!

**Moonlit Sea:** Thanks babe! Ah, no worries, that's ok! We all do once in a while!

**SGCred:** Hey love! LOL! Yes, I am your queen, praise me! LOL! Just kidding! Yes, it would be good, wouldn't it? Ah, yes, creepy cloak-boy that's related to Kai is still out there, yes, beware! Ah, my friend, wait and see, wait and see. Yeah, I'll reply to your email, no worries!

**Moonlight Kitten:** Hello hun! Yes, mysterious……………. Yes, there could be a connection……… I'm surprised that no one seemed to get the hint I put in, oh well! Never mind! Of course it was! Uh oh, you? Hyper? No, not good. Depends on your idea of soon……….

**eMiLy06:** Hey chickiebabe! YES! Ha ha! You do now! They deleted this fic twice coz it's not allowed, but I showed them! No one wipes out my hard work and effort and gets away with it! Thanks! Glad you feel that way!

**sky-blue tiger:** Hello gorgeous! Thanks a million man! Gee, thanks! Though I don't think that I'm all that great! Yep, you got it! Until next time!

**Dark-IceAngel04:** Hey prettyful! Thanks man! Yes, when it comes to that, I am right! Hell yeah girl, I totally agree with you a 100 on that one! Um, here's the thing. One, your email didn't show up in the review. Two, I went to your bio and got your email there. Three, I typed up a little email, attached pics and sent them to ya. Four, IT DIDN'T WORK! (-starts to cry!-) But if you go to my bio, get my address and send your email to me that way, then we shouldn't have a problem, ok? And about that stupid-idiot-of-a-brother-deleting-your-pics, try saving your pics onto a floppy, and hide the floppy away from him. Yeah! See what he can do then!

**Kinkarei:** Hey sweetie! I will! Soon, I promise! Ah, sorry mate, I already had started this chapter before I uploaded the previous two! But not to worry, they will kiss. What I mean by that is, whenever you see this, (Aya) you insert your own name and things like that. Now do you get it?

**ladyYoko:** Hey girlfriend! Why thank you! Oh, does it ever! Oooooh, bummer! Damn, that sucks. I sympathize for you. Thanks! LOL! Ok, I will.

**Kagome-Kawaii:** Hi Sakura! Aw, stop it! Please! (-blushes-) Aw, wow, thanks! You are so sweet! I would hug you if I could! Aw, thanks. Tell him that he's most certainly welcome! Give your Kai plushy doll another hug for me, if you don't mind! ) I will!

**-Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-:** Hey babes! LOL! Thanks! Oh geez, such a bummer, and parents say that they wish they were in school again. I say, why the hell would you want to come back! Yeah, ok, I'll donate a place to bury the corpses! Alrighty! Thanks!

**Forfirith The dark angel:** Hey beautiful! Me too! Aw, that's good! Yeah, suppose it is! Thanks. Me too again!

**rebecca-1769:** Hi sugar! Thanks! I know, I did get it! As many times as you want, I say! Yeah, sure!

**Fluffy Kitten and Alley Cat:** Hey peeps! Thanks! So do I!

**beda:** Hey girl! I haven't heard from you in a while! Thanks, I'll try!

**breezybrez:** Hey chickie! Why did I stop? Because the chapter needed to end, like all things must. You never know, it could be leading to tragedy. But I'm not going to say anything; I'll just leave you to guess! Hope this update saved your sanity!

**Asavako:** Hello new reviewer! Thanks man! Hope to do so!

**Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner:** And hel-lo to you honey! Where have you been? Um, thanks, I think I got your point. Oh, please don't! I'm the only sane person in my house! Don't you go insane on me too!

**JeLlYbEaN RuLz:** Hey cutie! Thanks! Glad you think so!

**kia himatari:** Hello new reviewer! Thanks, glad you think so! When I write it in a chapter for them to kiss, that's when!

**ArtysThunder:** Heya Arty! Aw, thanks man! I'll try, love ya too!

**ileftmybraininmylocker:** Hey new reviewer! I'll try, the next few should be reasonably longer, I promise! Thank you! At least some people can figure it out! Well, if people were to read the little author's notes at the start of the chapter, then they would know! Honestly, it's so annoying when people ask you at times, and you know that you've written the answers in author's notes of chapters they've already read! On the other hand, I'll try to update as much as possible.

**AylaSilverfang:** Ok sweetie, some things you should know. One, never threaten to kill me, you couldn't, coz you don't know where I live. Two, I've had this fic deleted twice, and have worked to damn hard on it to just give up and stop. Three, I could never, ever let my dear reviewers down! Thank you for the comment and I'll try to keep you satisfied.

**bebe sweatheart:** Hi new reviewer! Wow! Now that's freaky! I was listening to the song before I wrote the chapter, and just thought it would go good with the scene, so I just popped it in.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade, whatever you don't recognise from the show, I do own. And I don't own the song Symptoms of You by Lindsay Lohan.

**I Found You Again**

**Chapter Sixteen: Symptoms of You**

Again, if was a windy, cold night in the park. The cloaked figure leaned against a tree, arms folded, waiting for the one who sent him here in the first place.

"So, we meet again Grandson." A cold voice drawled.

The cloaked figure opened his eyes and looked up. "So we do, Grandfather."

"You need to make another appearance, Zane, you failed to get the girl's bit-beast the first time, do not fail me again."

Zane growled lowly. "Yes Grandfather, as you wish."

"So you understand me then?"

"Yes."

Voltaire nodded. "Good, I already had one grandson betray and fail me; I don't need it to happen again."

"I understand, Grandfather."

Voltaire gave another curt nod. "Good. My work here is complete. I'm relying on you, Zane. Do not fail me."

With that, Voltaire turned away and walked, vanishing into the darkness. Zane stayed where he was for a moment, as if to think. Then he nodded to himself, stood up and walked out of the park, cloak flowing out behind him.

Later on in the morning, as the sun spread out its golden glow, (Aya) walked into the entertainment room and sat down at the piano. She stared at the picture of her and her mother, thoughts and memories running through her head.

'I remember when I was younger, I used to sit here at the piano whenever she played songs on it. After she was done, I tried to play the piano, because I wanted to be just like Mum. It made her laugh.'

(Aya) smiled as one of those certain times ran through her mind. Then, without realizing it, she began to play and the words to the song came spilling out of her mouth. Unknown to her, Kai was awake and was peeking at her from the doorway, listening.

_There's a good kind of pain, an insane kind of sane_

_When I'm around you, when I'm around you_

_There's a chill in the heat, feel the sky at my feet_

_Coz I adore you, I can't ignore you, yeah_

_I'm not ill, I don't need to take a pill_

_To fix what you do_

_Cure can come through ,coz baby all I do _

_Is suffer from symptoms of you_

_There's a left kind of right, there's a blind kind of sight_

_Looking at you, looking at you_

_And there's no light in the moon and it's winter in June_

_When I'm without you, when I'm without you, yeah_

_I'm not ill, I don't need to take a pill_

_To fix what you do_

_Cure can come through ,coz baby all I do _

_Is suffer from symptoms of you_

Kai's breathing and heartbeat quickened as he listened.

'It's like she's directing those very words at me. But that's just not possible, is it?' Kai thought as the words of the song flowed through his mind.

_And it trips me off my feet_

_I think I've fallen in too deep_

_Do you, feel it too? _

Kai blinked. Those last words had hit him hard. It was like (Aya) had just reached into his heart and pulled out some of his emotions, and put them into words.

"Yeah," Kai breathed, so quiet that he could barely hear himself. "I feel it too."

_I'm not ill, I don't need to take a pill_

_To fix what you do_

_Cure can come through ,coz baby all I do _

_Is suffer from symptoms of you_

Kai came out of his dreamlike state just as (Aya) finished playing the last notes. His eyes widened slightly as he darted back into his room without a sound, praying that he wouldn't get caught. And to his great relief, Kai got his wish.

(Aya) sighed as she looked out the window.

'Will I ever have the guts to tell Kai how I feel?' she wondered to herself sadly.

Later on during the day, (Aya) was outside, practicing with Holocaust. Suddenly, a black blade flew out of nowhere, smacking into (Aya's) own black beyblade. The only difference was the purple and red spiky attack ring (Aya's) beyblade had.

(Aya) blinked and frowned slightly. The mysterious black beyblade looked awfully familiar. Suddenly, the mystery blade slammed into (Aya's), knocking it into the air. (Aya) held out her hand instinctively, catching her blade. A split-second later, the cloaked figure jumped down from a nearby tree, standing across from (Aya) on the other side of the bey-dish. He too reached out and caught his blade perfectly.

"So, we meet again." He remarked in a snakelike hiss.

(Aya) growled. "What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

The cloaked boy chuckled, not answering her question. "You know something?"

"What!" (Aya) snapped, glaring at the blackened hood-opening where his face was hidden.

"At first, I just wanted your bit-beast, but now, I want you too, you're cute, especially when you're angry." The cloaked blader replied in a sly tone.

(Aya) growled again, balling her hands into fists. The boy chuckled at the reaction.

"I'll make you a deal." He said after a moment.

(Aya) raised an eyebrow. That was the last thing she had expected to hear.

"Oh? Really?" she replied, sarcasm shown in her voice.

"Hn, yes, really." Cloak-boy answered with a slightly sinister chuckle.

"I'm listening." (Aya) said, her voice having a curious undertone to it.

"We have a bey-battle. I win, I get your bit-beast. You win, I leave and you'll never hear from me again."

(Aya) turned her head slightly as she eyed him. There had to be a catch. Right?

"Are you for real?" she asked curiously.

The hooded head nodded. "I'm a guy of my word, and I will get your bit-beast."

(Aya) smirked as she readied her blade. "We'll see soon enough now, won't we?"

An evil smirk curled on the Cloak-boy's mouth as he readied his blade.

'Foolish girl.' He thought to himself.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"LET IT RIP!" they shouted in unison.

The two beyblades shot straight into the dish, crashing and slamming into each other, sparks flying at instant contact.

(Aya's) face showed pure determination as the grinding sound filled the air.

"Holocaust-"

"Killi-"

"ATTACK!" they cried out in unison.

The blades spun away from each other, spinning a fast semi-circle around the dish, meeting each other in a smash. And they didn't give up. Both blades smacked at each other, both refusing to lose.

(Aya) gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She could do this, she could beat this creep! She knew it, and so did Holocaust.

"Holocaust, Fire Destruction!" (Aya) commanded, throwing out a forward punch to the air as she spoke.

"Killi, attack her, NOW!"

Two bit-beasts rose out of their blades. One a surreal winged-panther, the other a dark creation from a child's nightmare.

Killi was a raven, feathers as black as night, shiny as oil. Upon its chest was armour like Dranzer's, but silver, giving off a gleaming shine, like chrome reflecting the light the hits it, with a dark garnet stone in the middle, the complete opposite to Dranzer's brilliant emerald. But the thing that made (Aya's) eyes widen as she stared up at the bird was its eyes. She was both terrified and mesmerised by them.

The eyes of the monstrous bird were pale lavender, so pale they nearly appeared white. Instead of black pupils, however, the colour was instead a dynamic, petrifying blood-red.

(Aya) felt a chilling tingle, the kind that felt like someone had just poured a bucket of icy water over your head, soaking into your skin, making you feel deathly numb.

Beneath his hood, the boy smirked evilly. The battle had barely begun.

"Holocaust, attack!" (Aya) cried out.

The winged-jaguar roared angrily, raising a foreleg, lashing out at the dark raven. The raven let out a shrill cry of pain, and retaliated by snapping at Holocaust with its razor-sharp beak.

"Killi, Raven's Shriek, NOW!" the cloaked boy bellowed.

The raven cried out again, threw out its long, black wings and then emitted a high-pitched, screaming shriek, the most horrible one (Aya) had ever heard. (Aya) knew that as she cried out like a wounded animal and clasped her hands over her ears to block out the awful sound she had ever heard. Like some terrifying, haunting melody pulled out of her darkest, ugliest nightmares and brang to life, horrific nightmare seemed to become a harsh reality as the noise rang through her head. It was worse than a migraine.

(Aya) squeezed her eyes shut. She had to get her bearings, she had to block out the abrasive tune. But no matter how hard she pressed her hands over her ears, the shriek rang crystal clear in her mind. Its melody sung of darkness and despair. (Aya) opened her eyes and looked over at Cloak-boy. He stood tall and strong, like a stone pillar.

'What's going on? Can't he hear it? How can he be so resistant?' (Aya) thought to herself.

Her knees buckled violently and she was forced to let go of her ears as she fell forward, catching herself on her palms to avoid a majorly painful spill. Using all the strength in her body, she tilted her gaze up to Holocaust. She cringed when she saw her faithful friend.

Holocaust seemed to be in a tremendous amount of pain, but didn't seem to be giving up. (Aya) set her mouth in a firm, determined line. She was going to fight back. No cloaked idiot would bring her down too easy, not without a damn good battle. A strange energy that she couldn't describe burned inside of her like fire, like white-hot pokers were being pressed all over her body, burning her with strength, the strength to stand up again.

(Aya) stood up shakily, and then stabilized.

"HOLOCAUST! SILVER RAZOR CLAW!" (Aya) yelled out at the top of her lungs.

Holocaust yowled loudly in anger, leaping forward, attacking the evil bird. Killi cried out in anguish. Black feathers floated down around them slowly, like snow falling from the sky. (Aya) looked down at their blades. The beyblades were grinding into each other so hard, all (Aya) could see was a furious pile of never-ending sparks.

Meanwhile, the smirk had been wiped off the boy's face, a frown in its place.

'This can't be! How can she still be standing! How can her blade still be spinning! The attack should've weakened them completely! This doesn't make any sense!'

He growled under his breath.

"She's stronger than I thought." A short chuckle was emitted from his mouth as a tiny, evil grin played on his lips.

"Not to worry though, I have plenty more up my sleeve." He murmured to himself.

"Killi, retreat!" Cloak-boy bellowed.

"Oh? You going somewhere?" (Aya) sneered, her blade keeping close to Cloak-boy's. Cloak-boy's evil grin widened under his hood.

"Killi, ATTACK!"

The raven shrieked loudly as the black beyblade smacked roughly into its opponent. Holocaust yowled as (Aya's) blade was whipped back.

"Holocaust, give 'im your all! We can beat him, we can do this!"

Holocaust roared in agreeance and (Aya's) beyblade suddenly to speed up, regaining power.

"Hn, I see that you're the stubborn type. That's good; I like my girls to have a mind of their own."

(Aya) growled. "I AM NOT YOUR GIRL! AND YOU HAD BEST GET THAT THROUGH YOUR OBVIOUSLY THICK HEAD! HOLOCAUST, FIRE DESTRUCTION!"

"KILLI, DARKNESS AURORA!"

Both bit-beasts let out their own war-cry as they lunged for one another, two differently coloured lights beaming brightly out from the bey-dish. One was a bright, fiery orange, the other a dark, daunting black. Good and bad. Innocent and sinister clashed together. Both bladers cried out in surprise and had to lift up their arms in order to protect their eyes from the blinding lights.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Kai had a feeling that something was out of place. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Kai looked all around the house, but he couldn't find (Aya).

'Where is she?' Kai thought to himself as he walked onto the balcony.

Kai's eyes widened as he saw two bright flashes of light in the backyard, one orange, the other black. Kai felt his insides go numb. He knew that the black light could only mean one thing.

"(Aya)." Kai breathed in shock.

The Kai jumped down from the balcony. Once he landed in crouching position, Kai stood and started to run towards the bright lights.

Back at the bey-dish, the lights had finally gone out. (Aya) slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times, trying to adjust her vision. When she could see clearly, (Aya) lowered her arms. (Aya) looked down and gasped. Holocaust lay by her feet, no longer spinning. (Aya's) head snapped up to look at Cloak-boy, then let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

Cloak-boy's beyblade also lay by his feet, no longer spinning. It was a draw. (Aya) set her mouth in a firm line. She hadn't lost, but she hadn't won either.

"(Aya)!" came a faint shout.

(Aya) blinked and turned around. A tiny jolt ran through her veins as she saw Kai running towards her.

"Hn."

(Aya) spun back around to face Cloak-boy when she heard his grunt. Cloak-boy leaned down to pick up his blade and pocketed it.

"You may have been lucky this time round, but won't be so lucky next time, that I can assure you." Cloak-boy sneered as he pointed at (Aya).

"That's just talk, something anyone can do." (Aya) shot back in a dangerous tone.

Cloak-boy snarled. "Until we meet again." He said darkly, then climbed up a tree and jumped over the fence.

(Aya) exhaled as she leaned down to pick up her beyblade.

"(Aya), are you alright?"

(Aya) straightened up and turned around to face Kai with a smile. "I'm fine Kai, no need to worry."

"Hn, that's good to know."

(Aya) blinked as she smiled at Kai. Kai inhaled sharply and felt his skin grow hot. He didn't know why, but that smile affected him greatly. (Aya) started to walk towards the house. When she realized that Kai was nowhere in sight, she turned her head to shout over her shoulder.

"Hey Kai, are you just going to stand there all day?"

Kai blinked, shaken out of his thoughts. Then Kai gave (Aya) a tiny smile and started to walk also. The two of them walked towards the house together, in an awkward silence.

**Hey people! Yes, I know that the author's note said that I updated on a week day, Wednesday to be exact, and I know that I'm now updating on Saturday, and I perfect reason for the 3 day long delay. Ok, author's log, Monday, 16th of May, I walk home in pouring rain, get home, have a hot shower and get a sore, itchy throat sometime during the night, as my dad says, that's how it all starts. Author's log, Tuesday, 17th of May, I take some Liquid Soothers to school for my throat and get through the packet and a half way too fast, I still had half a day at school left, and my throat was killing me! I get home and my nose starts to run. Author's log, Wednesday, 18th of May, I wake up with a headache, fever, blocked nose and sore throat, mum gives the a-ok for me to take the day off school, I wait in bed until I feel better, finish off writing the end to this chapter and then have to hang the washing and put away the dishes before I can start, otherwise, mum will get the shits, nearly finish, then little sis comes home, quickly have to get off, as she'll dob me in, and mum always believes the favourite. Author's log, Thursday, 19th of May, have to go to school, but go prepared, with a box of tissues and cough lollies, run out of cough lollies, damn, realise that I have 2 assignments due tomorrow, and also realise that I haven't even started them. Author's log, Friday, 20th of May, hand in assignments, LAST TIME I EVER LEAVE ANYTHING TIL THE LAST FRICKEN MINUTE, run out of tissues and cough lollies again, damn it! Author's log, Saturday 21st of May, I am now finally updating, and have now started coughing and using up my tissues more frequently, and now know one thing for sure, colds suck! Yes, on a weirder note, I kinda found a line in the song a bit strange, as for me, in Australia, winter IS in June. (if you get that.) **


	17. Memories Uncovered

**Hey peeps! Wow, sorry that it's been so long since I last updated! I won't let it happen again, I promise! I just had trouble with how to get this chapter started. Well, that's all taken care of now, yay! And you may have noticed that I changed the title of this story. Well, the reason why is coz that's what this story was called originally, some of you that might have reviewed from the very beginning, when this story was deleted twice! Anyways, that's all I can think of for now. Thank you for all your reviews, I love reading them and seeing what you think! And suggest, and everything else! Happy reading! **

**eMiLy06:** Hey, thanks man! Of course she did! Yes, for this time it was a draw anyway...And Kai and (Aya) will kiss when I write it in a chapter for them to. God, I'm pissing you off a bit, aren't I? I'll do my best! And thank you!

**sky-blue tiger:** Hi! Glad you liked it! Oh, stop it! I am not creative! But thank you for the compliment anyway.

**ladyYoko:** Hey. He does, doesn't he? Ah, it sucks, they got hot looks, but their all evil. (-sighs-) Oh well, we'll live. Of course he has to be! Hey, glad you do! Funny thing, you seem to be the only person that's noticed. I like that, someone noticing! Yay! Ooh! So do I! Yeah, it's coming into winter alright, as soon as June hits, all the way until the end of August. It sucks, but it's cool too in many ways. Um, well, it gets cold, really cold, say, 6 or 10 degrees Celsius. It rains, a lot. And it only really snows in Canberra, Australia's capital city, Tasmania and some places in Victoria, I think. So, yeah, it gets cold. I'll update when I can, gotta get my half-yearly tests outta my way first, and some assignments.

**Moonlit Sea:** Hey! Ta! Lol, that's alright.

**SGCred:** Hey. Yeah, it feels good too! Being sick and having school at the same time, might as well stab the flag into the ground now and declare this place hell! Aw, cheers, hope you get better too mate. Thank you! Glad you do, I would be worried if you didn't. Nearly beat him dear, nearly beat him, haven't exactly beat him just yet. But you will! Eventually. One day. Hope! Oh, you'll see more alright. A lot more. They don't allow you to smoke plants that grow out of the dirt either, so I said fuck it! Everything's illegal these days! Who gives a piss! Sorry mate, just releasing my anger there. Ta for the comment. And the warning, I know you're trying to look out for me, as I'm just such a little baby! Lol, just joking, just joking! Ha, yeah right! The day I become queen is the day Kai and Max switch personalities! Which could be quite possible, given the right situations...but anyway! Yeah sure, I always do! Peace and love baby!

**Forifirth The dark angel:** Correction, you nearly beat Zane, nearly! Oh, hell yes, they do! Geez, what is it with people and having colds while exams are in place! I don't get it! It's a conspiracy, I tell ya! That is not bad, that's catastrophic! You didn't beat Zane! It was a draw! Nobody won! Gee, I thought Kai was sneaky 24/7! Sweetie, I update well and unwell, rain, hail, hurricane, drought and shine!

**breezybrez:** Hey! I will, thanks for reviewing!

**Kagome-Kawaii:** Hey Sakura! I love long chapters too, to a certain extent. Lol, yeah, poor me. Yeah, colds are a pain, but I can breathe through my nose again, and my throat's started to clear up, yay! No, my mum only gives me a day off, depending on how sick I am. Ooh, I love the summer! Bring on the beach! Ha, Friday 13th! My bestfriend had the worst run of bad luck on that day! Lol, thanks, I'm praying my ass off that I did get a good mark! I will! Aw, thanks! Aw, yay, thanks again! Give your Kai plushy doll another hug for cheering me up! And I give you a hug for cheering me up too!

**ileftmybraininmylocker:** Hi! Thanks! Could be, never know, do you live in Australia too? Yeah, colds suck, you can't sleep half the night, your nose is all blocked up, the list is endless! Oh, geez, am I glad that I don't live near Perisher Blue or the Blue Mountains! Just thinking about how cold it would be up there, oi!

**HeartlessDevil:** Hello! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner:** Hello my loner of a friend. Thank you, since my exams are well out of the way, I should be updating sooner, hopefully! Thank you! Someone that won't go insane on me! Yay! I feel special! Lol, don't mind me, I just endured my daily sugar intake.

**Kausi: **Hello dear! Oh, lucky you! You're on school holidays already! Me, I still have a week left. Oh well, I'll live! The last chapter was kinda mushy? Was that a bad thing? LOL! Yeah, Zane is quite a flirt, ain't he? Hey, he reminds me of Enrique too!

**beda: **Hi sweetie, how are ya? You think that my story is cool? Thanks! And yes, I did update, just like you hoped I would! I love your story, it's so awesome! I hope to read some more of it!

**Ok, that's all your reviews answered. Thank you all for reviewing!**

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Seventeen: Memories Uncovered**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was night once again, signalling the end of a long day. (Aya) was up in the attic, where she had been for hours, and hours and even more hours. She had been bored stiff once she had come back into the house. With nothing to do, she decided to go up into the attic.

'It's amazing what one can find in their attic, I didn't even know that we had some of this stuff!' (Aya) had thought to herself as she rummaged around the messy room.

Something tucked neatly away into a dark corner of the room caught (Aya's) eye.

'What's that?' (Aya) thought to herself as she wondered over to it.

(Aya) found that it was a trunk, a beautifully made one at that. (Aya) knelt down as she traced the finely-detailed carvings in the glossy mahogany wood.

"Hm, it's quite dusty." (Aya) murmured to herself as she inspected her dust-covered fingertips.

(Aya) ridded her fingertips of the dust, then found an old rag lying nearby and used it to clean off all the dust on the trunk. When she was done, (Aya) put the rag down beside her and flipped the metal clasp, then carefully leaned the trunk lid against the wall. (Aya's) eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a bit in surprise.

"It's full of Mum's old stuff." (Aya) whispered to herself.

As (Aya) rummaged around the trunk filled with her mother's clothes, jewellery, framed photos, crystal wind-chimes and all, a small, neat box caught her eye. (Aya) carefully lifted the brown cardboard box out of the trunk.

"It's pretty light, must have photos in there or something." (Aya) said to herself as she placed the box down next to her before shutting the lid to the trunk and flipping the metal clasp back in place. (Aya) then picked up the box and put it in her lap before lifting the lid.

"Well, what do ya know! I was right!" (Aya) exclaimed, seeing that the contents of the small box were nothing but photos.

(Aya) tucked the lid under the box as she stood up and made her way to the attic stairs. (Aya) filed through the photos as she walked down the attic stairs, out of the entertainment room and wandered aimlessly towards the stairs leading to the second floor, not at all aware of where she was going or even paying any attention.

'That was taken on Mum and Dad's wedding day, that's obvious, oh! And this one was taken at the hospital when I was born! Aw, we all look so happy! Well, not me, I'm screaming my head off in that photo and-'

"AHHHHH!" (Aya) screamed out in surprise as she ran into someone at the top of the stairs, thus causing her to drop the box of photos, sending them scattering everywhere, all over the floor.

(Aya) looked up and fought back the blush that threatened to show up on her cheeks as her (hazel) eyes clashed with Kai's mahogany ones.

"Uh, sorry Kai, my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Hn, that was obvious."

(Aya) chuckled then turned her attention to all the photos strewn out on the floor.

"Oh, man." (Aya) sighed as she kneeled down to pick up the photos.

"Here, let me help." Kai said, kneeling down also to help pick up the photos.

"Oh, thanks Kai."

"Don't worry about it." Kai murmured as he picked up a photo and turned in over to look at it.

As soon as Kai saw what was on the photograph, he froze immediately, shock visible on his face.

"(Aya), have you seen this?" Kai asked quietly.

"Seen what?" (Aya) asked as she stopped picking up photos to see what Kai was talking about.

Kai silently held out of the photo, lost for words. (Aya) took the photo calmly at first, but once she saw what was upon it, her facial expression changed immediately. For upon the photo's glossy surface was a picture of her and Kai when they were younger, holding hands, beaming at the camera happily.

"T-that's m-m-me, a-and y-you, wh-when we we-were lit-little." (Aya) finally stammered, still trying to let the shock sink in.

"Yeah." Kai said quietly with a nod.

"Oh my God." (Aya) said softly as she continued to stare at the photograph in her hand, changing her position so that she sat cross-legged on the floor.

Kai did the same, never taking his intense gaze off (Aya). It all made sense to him now. The déjà vu he felt around her when they had first met, the dreams he had about him and the little girl that had looked like (Aya), how for some of the time he had felt like he had always known her, it all made sense now.

(Aya) finally looked up from the photo, turning her gaze onto Kai. It all made sense now. How she felt like she had seen him before, why she had been so nice to him when they first met, and her dream! She remembered now, it had been Kai! The Kai sitting in front of her was the Kai she had known in her childhood, the Kai she had grown up with in the horrid Abbey. Was now the Kai sitting in front of her, her best friend.

"I-I remember everything now." (Aya) said softly.

Kai nodded. "So do I."

(Aya) gave Kai a shaky smile, then placed the photos she held in her hands back in their box, then picked up another photo off the floor and looked at it. (Aya) giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked curiously.

(Aya) laughed and held out the photo for Kai to take. "Look."

Kai raised an eyebrow as he took the photo, but blushed when he saw the picture. The picture was of Kai and (Aya) again when they were little, but in this one; (Aya) was leaning over and kissing Kai's cheek, while Kai was blushing cherry-red, one eye closed, the other eye open and peering at (Aya) curiously.

(Aya) giggled again. "You're blushing."

"No I'm not." Kai denied.

(Aya) laughed. "Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

(Aya) suddenly leaned over and planted a kiss on Kai's cheek. "Well, you are now."

And he was. Kai's cheeks were so red that they resembled tomatoes.

"Hn." Kai grunted as he put the photo back in the box with the others. Then Kai picked up another photo off the floor and looked at it.

"Hm, family portrait." Kai said.

"Ooh! Let me see!" (Aya) exclaimed, scooting over to sit next to Kai.

In the photo was indeed a family portrait, of both (Aya's) family and Kai's family. (Aya) and Kai were standing front and centre, Kai had his arm around (Aya's) shoulders while (Aya) had her arm around his waist.

"Aw, don't we look cute?" (Aya) cooed.

"Humph."

"Oh Kai! Stop it!" (Aya) chided, gently smacking Kai over the head, to which Kai smirked in response.

(Aya) put the photo in the box then picked up another and turned it over, Kai peering over her shoulder.

"Hey, look! It's you and me having a beybattle, though I can't remember the other kid that's commentating." (Aya) said thoughtfully.

"I remember, it's my uncle's kid, Zane."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! The both of you used to fight all the time, coz you would always beat him in a beybattle, and he always said that one day, you'd be the one to lose."

"Hm." Kai replied thoughtfully, gazing at the small boy in the photo.

There was something about Zane that he had seen before, but what? Then Kai noticed a small, metal clasp lying in the middle of his cousin's collarbone, at the bottom of his throat. The clasp was holding a black cloak around the boy, the hood hanging at the back of his neck. The clasp of Zane's cloak in the photo was identical to the buckle of Kai's belt. Kai blinked and his eyes widened in realization as he remembered something.

**#Flashback#**

"Now, time to finish you off, Killi, attack her!"

The black blade sped at an alarming rate, looking dish, going for (Aya's) head. (Aya) turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, a royal blue blade spun out of nowhere, knocking the black blade back behind its owner. (Aya) heard the noise and opened her eyes in surprise. She had been expecting a brutal blow in the face, but instead, Kai had shown up out of nowhere, saving her. (Aya) looked up at the furious Russian by her side.

"Kai?"

Kai looked down at (Aya). "Are you ok?"

(Aya) managed a stiff nod. Kai held out his hand and (Aya) took it, hauling herself off the ground. Kai turned to look at the cloaked blader.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded.

An evil chuckle emerged from the hood. "Aw, Kai, don't you remember me?"

Kai felt a nagging in the back of his mind, but chose to ignore it.

"Fortunately, I don't. Now who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

The blader picked up their blade and scrambled up a tree, jumping over the fence.

**#End Flashback#**

"No, it couldn't be, could it?" Kai murmured to himself as he stared at the photo.

**#Flashback#**

"Hello?"

"I saw your battle with Kai this morning. Very impressive."

"What the hell do you want!"

"I already told you what I want. I want you and your bit-beast."

"Well you're not going to have me or my bit-beast, so back off!"

"Quite the touchy type, aren't we?"

(Aya) gasped in surprise as Kai grabbed the phone out of her hand. J

"Leave her alone."

"Oh hello Kai. Defending your woman, are you?"

"I don't own her, and neither do you, so back off, or else."

"Or else what Kai?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you."

"Hn."

**#End Flashback#**

"Could it really be that possible?" Kai whispered, staring at the photo.

"Could what be possible? Kai? Are you ok?" (Aya) asked, concern clouding her face.

"I'm fine." Kai lied, continuing to stare at the photo.

'It has to be, there's no other explanation. My cousin Zane, and the cloaked blader are the same person. But why is he doing all of this? Who put him up to it?'

"Voltaire." Kai hissed in a low, angry voice.

"Huh?" (Aya) said, confused.

"Never mind." Kai said quickly, putting the photo back in the box and picking another up off the floor.

"Hey, I remember this!" Kai exclaimed.

"Let me see!" (Aya) said, leaning over to see the photo.

It was a captured scene of the beach; Kai and (Aya) were lying side by side on the sand, buried up to their necks in the salty grains of the shore. Both had grins on their faces, looking slightly red in the face.

(Aya) giggled. "I remember that day too."

"Yeah, remember how we were swimming in the water?"

"Uh-huh." (Aya) nodded.

"And you got dunked up that wave."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault Kai!"

"Did I ever say that it was? And I remember that you didn't come up after a while, so I dived under and got you out of the water."

(Aya) giggled at the memory. "Yeah, I remember that."

Kai smiled as he put the photo in the box. (Aya) picked up another photo and looked at it.

"Hey! Look at this! I'm teaching you how to make daisy chains!"

Kai rested his chin on (Aya's) shoulder as he peered at the photo. It was an image of him and (Aya) when they were younger, sitting outside on a grassy field, underneath a huge, shady tree. (Aya) was sitting behind Kai, arms outstretched as her hands guided his through the simple art of daisy chain making.

Kai chuckled at the picture. "You were so patient with me that day, I was so mad, I could never get that bloody chain thing right!"

(Aya) laughed as she picked up another photo. "Well, you did get it right eventually, so at least give yourself some credit for that."

(Aya) gazed at the photo in her hand. "Uh-oh." (Aya) giggled.

"What?" Kai asked curiously.

"You don't look too happy in this one." (Aya) commented, handing Kai the photo.

Kai took the photo and looked at it, and then had to agree with (Aya). The Kai in this photo didn't look very happy at all. But maybe that was because (Aya) had placed a wreath of daisies on his head while grinning cheekily. The Kai in the picture had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, a sullen expression in his face.

Kai chuckled. "Well, I might not be happy in this photo due to the fact that you put a ring of daisies on my head."

(Aya) giggled as she picked up another photo. "Aw, look, you're blushing again!" (Aya) cooed.

Kai leaned over to look at the photo. It was clear that it had been taken straight after the previous one. Kai and (Aya) were still in the same place. Kai was still sitting with his arms crossed, eyes closed and daisy wreath on his head, but he was now blushing, as (Aya) was kissing his cheek again in this photo.

"Hn." Was all that Kai said.

(Aya) giggled. "Oh Kai! Stop being so sulky!"

"You gonna make me?"

"I will if you keep it up."

"Hn."

"Argh!" (Aya) growled in frustration as she clenched her fists.

Later on that night, (Aya) felt thirsty, so she got up to get a glass of water. (Aya) walked out of her room silently, hearing the rain falling outside and seeing the flashes of lightning reflect on the walls. (Aya) shuddered.

'Don't like storms.' She thought to herself.

(Aya) flicked on the light switch. The third floor lit up, and was then plunged into darkness immediately.

"Damn. Black-out." (Aya) muttered to herself.

(Aya) pressed a hand onto the wall, holding the other out in front of her as she tried to guide herself through the darkness.

"Ok, the stairs should be just here-"

"(Aya)?"

(Aya) screamed as the thunder boomed and jumped.

"(Aya)! (Aya), shh! Relax, it's me!" a familiar voice said, turning (Aya) around to face them.

"Oh, Kai! Can you not scare me like that next time?"

"Ok, sorry."

(Aya) opened her mouth to speak again, but another boom of thunder beat her to it. (Aya) shrieked and wrapped her arms around Kai's waist, burring her face into his neck. Kai's eyes widened in surprise as the lightning flashed, then smiled and coiled his arms around (Aya).

"Still afraid of storms, huh?"

"Oh, always!" (Aya) said in reply, voice muffled by Kai's neck.

Kai felt his heart skip a beat as he felt (Aya's) lips move against his neck. Kai reached up with one hand to stroke (Aya's) hair.

"Why were you up anyway?"

"Oh, I felt thirsty, so I went to get a glass of water, but I'm not thirsty anymore."

Kai smiled a bit. "Oh? Why is that?"

(Aya) stopped burring her head into Kai's neck. "Because, I'm just not..." (Aya) trailed off softly as she gazed up into Kai's dark eyes.

The lightning flashed, sending a mysterious glint into Kai's eyes, which made (Aya) shiver. Kai stopped stroking (Aya's) hair and curled his fingers under (Aya's) chin, slowly tracing the shape of her lips with his thumb. (Aya) felt her heart plummet down into her stomach and let out a tiny gasp. Kai smirked slightly at (Aya's) reaction. Kai stopped tracing (Aya's) lips with his thumb and lifted (Aya's) face up a bit more then slowly started to lean in towards her. (Aya) felt her heart beat faster. The rain continued to pour down, the lightning continued to flash and the thunder continued to boom loudly and shake the house, but (Aya) was oblivious to it, all her attention focused on Kai. They were getting close now, their faces were only inches apart.

(Aya) found herself drowning in Kai's eyes. (Aya) felt as if time had slowed, her surroundings had turned hazy. She felt as if she had spun around several times as fast as she could then stopped, sending her head into a dizzy whirlwind. Kai's closeness was making (Aya) feel light-weight and giddy, so she closed her eyes. Kai also started to close his eyes, the tiny gap between him and (Aya) shrinking. (Aya) shivered. She could feel Kai's warm breath on her lips. Just as their lips started to touch, the lights came back on. Kai's eyes fluttered and (Aya's) eyes flew open, the both of them jumping back in surprise.

"Power's back." (Aya) said softly once her eyes had adjusted to the light.

"Yeah." Kai muttered, looking down at the floor.

(Aya) stepped up to Kai and placed a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Good night Phoenix, sweet dreams." (Aya) whispered before turning off the light and walking back into her room.

Kai stared after her as the lightning flashed.

"Good night Kat." Kai breathed to himself, using the nickname he had made for (Aya) when they were little.

Kai turned and walked back into his room. But instead of going to bed, Kai walked over to the window and stared out at the pouring rain. As the lightning flashed again, Kai caught sight of a cloaked figure in the distance. Kai continued to stare at the silhouette, who must've soon noticed Kai's gaze, as they quickly turned on his heel and walked out of sight, into the black shadows. Kai growled lowly to himself.

"Zane."

**Finally! I thought I would never be done! So, how do you like? Questions? Theories? Anything? Just review, and I'll reply! And I just got one week of school left, yay! So I should be updating more often soon! Review if ya want, I don't mind. Chow! **


	18. Identity Revealed

**Hi! Yes, I know that it's been a while and I'm so sorry for the wait, but the reason for it is at the end of the chapter. Any who, it's time to answer those reviews! **

**beda: **Hiya babe! I'm happy to know that you enjoy my story. Well, here you go! Hope you didn't die on me!

**Moonlit Sea: **Yes, I just had to put the almost kissing scene there, I just had to, it fitted in so well! Lol, I know you were joking! Thanks! And by the way, I finished the next chapter to our story, Complex Relationships, just so you know. So you can send me the stuff for chapter 10 if ya like, and yeah, I pretty much had to type up chapter 8 the way I did this chapter, god this computer is a pain in the arse! Well, talk to ya soon!

**JeLlYbEaN RuLz: **Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Here's the update, please don't go bonkers on me! Um, about that fic you got that you wanted me to check out, is it on fanfiction? Coz if it ain't, I didn't get the website you typed up, or whatever. For some reason you can't get people's email addresses or websites through reviews. Sucks, doesn't it?

**Moonlight Kitten: **Hey, well, you already know the answer to that question, so let's just put that behind us, shall we? Pull your hair out all you like honey, it's not gonna make them kiss any sooner. Yes, I am evil. And thank you, glad to have met your expectations. It was brilliant? Glad somebody thinks so!

**eMiLy06: **Hi! Thanks! Yep, they sure did! Yeah, they were pretty close, huh? Yeah, maybe he is. I'll be sure to update soon. You do know that this is a Kai/reader fic, don't you? Sorry if it's annoying that I ask so many times, but I just wanna know.

**Sugar911: **Hey! I got a new reviewer! I feel special! Thank you, glad you like my story. And this is a Kai/reader fic, just so ya know.

**Sakura Jazmine: **Hey. Yes, so close, damn electricity, but you gotta love it! Can't live without it, it's the only thing that gives me the internet! Must have internet! Yes, ok, moving on... Oh, ok, fair enough? Just wanted a change, huh? Though I don't see what was wrong with the name ladyYoko. Hm, a bit more than that, as you'll discover in this chapter. Glad that you liked the idea.

**Kausi: **Hi sweetie! Lol, yeah, the good times! I guess you could say that, but I think he would prefer the term stalker, but lets just call him a pervert to piss him off! Yeah, poor Kai, ah well, you never know, there's always the next chapter...

**skyblue-tiger: **Heya! Wow, I take it that you liked the chapter. I love Kai in this story too! Hell, I always love Kai!

**Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner: **Hello, my lonely friend! Lol, thank you, glad you liked it! Yeah, I haven't had my sugar yet, but I will, after I'm finished updating this chapter. Thank you! You should get a medal, for not going insane on me, god I love you for that!

**Moonlight Star Phoenix: **Ooh, I get another new reviewer! Now I feel even more special! Yay! Wow, thanks, that's awesome! Whenever I get comments like that, shivers run down my spine, it's so cool, I can't believe that this many people like my story, it's awesome! How did I come up with the name Aya? Well, I just fiddled around with the letters of other names a bit. Like the names Ada and Ava, I was thinking, uh, I like those names, but I don't wanna use them, you know? So I just thought about it for a while, (I love creating different names for all of my characters, coz I reckon that it makes them more unique.) and suddenly I came up with the name Aya! Hm, White Tigers and all that, no, but, mmmmm...I don't wanna spoil what happens in the story, so I can't say anything! Yes, I shall continue! And you do know that this is a Kai/reader fic, right? I'm sorry if that question annoys you, but I just wanna know!

**Shira-Dark Angel: **Oh, wow! Another new reviewer! Awesome! Cool! And this is a Kai/reader fic, just so ya know. I know, I'm on holidays now, so updating should be more frequent, but I'm having computer trouble, as told at the end of the chapter. I'm a sucker for romance fics too! I love them! Don't worry, they'll be plenty more romance in store in the next chapter, I promise! Trust me, it's the only reason I have for staying up until 2am in the morning, to write the romance in the chapters! And the best thing is, I can get away with it, as I'm on holidays! Yay!

**HeartlessDevil: **Hi. Thanks, glad you liked it.

**Kagome-Kawaii: **Hey Sakura! Glad you liked it. Yeah, it was, I had the idea for the scene in my head right from the very beginning, and I couldn't let it pass, so I had to put it in the story at the right time, I hope I chose wisely. Yes, indeed they are! Hm, that's a great suggestion, I love the idea, but I don't think I'll be putting any lemons in this story. Maybe the lime content...I don't really know! I don't even know what I'm going to be doing tomorrow, so we'll just have to see. I won't over-rule your suggestion though, thanks! It is a cute idea! Yes, I do have MSN and you can most certainly add me to your list! Yeah, it would be cool for us to talk; I'd love to talk to you! I'll send you an email telling you what account I use for MSN. There! I just sent you an email! Give your Kai plushy doll a hug for me!

**ileftmybraininmylocker: **Hey! Thanks, glad you like my writing! I live in New South Wales, but you know that already, due to email. Hee hee! I thought that it would be cute!

**Forfirith The dark angel: **Hello dark angel! Yeah, I love pictures, especially when I'm the person with the camera! Yeah, some things were cleared up in the last chapter. Glad that you liked it!

**brezzybrez: **Hey breezy! I like the original title better too. You just can't beat the original, can you? I'll be sure to have a speedy update, just to keep you happy!

**EvilTwinKae: **Hey! Another new reviewer! Now I'm super happy! I will continue! I've had this fic deleted 3 times! And so far, so good, so I'm not going to stop now! I'm sorry, but I like the cliffies! But the next chapter is almost complete and ready to go, so as soon as I get my reviews, the sooner I update!

**AylaSilverfang: **Hi. I know that you were just joking, I just over-reacted, I'm sorry, I won't over-react again, I promise! Oh, they'll be more scenes alright, trust me! I love stormy nights too! But in this one, you just have ta be scared of them. For the time being anyway. Thanks! I'll definitely update soon, in celebration of the holidays!

**SGCred: **Hey baby! Yay! You're back! I missed you! Yeah, I might need to get a new computer soon, the reason for that is at the bottom of the chapter. I did! I did get the card you sent me for my birthday! I loved it, thank you so much! But I did email you. Didn't you get it? Yeah, another close kiss. Ah well, maybe next time! Hm, no, it won't come out that way. Nice guess though. Ah, yeah, he can try, but he won't succeed! Or will he... Yeah, I got better ages ago! Yes, here's the thing. You learn the rules, then you break them! Oh, you'll be hearing from me in no time, don't you worry about that!

**Yes, that should be all reviews answered this time. If I left anyone out, it was purely by mistake and I'm really sorry, and I'll try to make it up to you. Now, on with the chapter! **

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Eighteen: Identity Revealed**

**Normal P.O.V**

As the sound of birds chirping and cars driving along the highway in the early morning sounded in (Aya's) ears, she woke up, blinking her as she tried to adjust to the sunlight. (Aya) sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she threw the covers off her legs and swung them around to the side of her bed, slipping her feet into her thick, warm, furry black and blue slippers. (Aya) shuffled over to the window and looked out at the world on the other side of the clear glass. The sky was cloudless and the sun was out, but there was still evidence of the storm last night. But that would be evaporated further into the day. (Aya) walked over to her closet to choose her outfit for the day. She picked out a pair of jeans; a black cotton long-sleeved top that hung off the shoulders and a pair of Converse sneakers, though instead of picking the same colour, (Aya) chose a red one and a dark purple one. After (Aya) changed, brushed her hair and teeth, she headed downstairs.

"Hey!" (Aya) greeted Kai happily as she entered the kitchen.

Kai looked up from the toast he was buttering and smiled at (Aya). Today he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with the two top buttons undone, his jeans, belt and sneakers. Only his scarf and gauntlets were missing.

"Morning." Kai replied.

Kai finished buttering the toast then stood up to put the butter back in the fridge.

"Hungry?"

"Very." (Aya) nodded in reply.

"Eat your breakfast then."

(Aya) blinked in confusion and surprise as she looked at the buttered toast and the glass of orange juice sitting on the table.

"You made me breakfast?" (Aya) asked Kai in surprise.

"Yeah." Kai said, looking at her and nodding.

"But you didn't even know when I was going to be up."

Kai shrugged nonchantly and sat down at the table. (Aya) had a small, pleasantly-surprised smile on her face as she sat down.

"Well, thank you, Kai."

"No problem."

(Aya) continued to smile as she bit into a piece of toast. Kai watched her, deep in thought. (Aya) looked up at Kai and caught him looking at her. Kai quickly looked away, fighting a blush. (Aya) tried to hide a smile as she sipped her orange juice. A few moments later, (Aya) glanced up and caught Kai watching her again. (Aya) swallowed her mouthful of toast before speaking.

"You're watching me again."

Kai smirked as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Hn, I know."

(Aya) raised an eyebrow at Kai's response. "May I know why you were watching me?"

Kai opened his eyes and stared at (Aya) for a moment. (Aya) thought that she had caught Kai off-guard, but this assumption was quickly ridded from her mind as a smirkish smile played his lips.

"Well?" (Aya) questioned, the tiniest hint of impatience in her voice.

Kai continued to smirk as he got up out of his chair and walked towards (Aya). (Aya) froze as Kai stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind.

"It's just that you're so damn beautiful." Kai said seductively, his lips brushing against (Aya's) ear was he spoke.

(Aya) blinked and her eyes widened in surprise as she blushed. Kai smirked at the affect this had on her. Kai kissed (Aya's) cheek before leaving the kitchen, smirking smugly. (Aya) shivered due to the sudden chill that ran down her spine then continued to eat her breakfast, the tinge of red still painted on her cheeks.

88888888888888

Later on that day, (Aya) was outside in the backyard, sitting on the tyre swing. Her legs were looped through the tyre, arms folded across the top of the tyre, her mouth and chin hidden as she rested her face on her forearm. (Aya) rocked herself back and forth ever so slightly, the toes of her shoes dragging across the ground as she did so. (Aya) let out a tiny, sad sigh as she stared down at the ground.

"Love sucks." (Aya) muttered quietly to herself, her voice muffled by her arm.

Kai seemed to be all (Aya) could think about, the scene that happened during breakfast kept on replaying in her head. (Aya) shuddered slightly at the memory, remembering the look of Kai's confident smirk, the mysterious look in his dark eyes, the feeling of the smooth material of his shirt on her skin, the low sound of his voice, the tickling of his warm breath on her ear, his firm kiss on her cheek.

(Aya) sighed as she scuffed her foot back and forth in the dirt, trying not to think about it. Before (Aya) knew it, her thoughts drifted to last night. They were almost kissing! They had bee so close! The thought of that moment nearly sent (Aya's) mind into an insane agony. (Aya) straightened up her posture as she lifted a set of fingertips to her mouth. Their lips had touched, the touch was slight, but still, their lips had touched all the same. But they didn't kiss. (Aya) sighed again as she returned to her previous position.

'Never in a million years did I ever think that I'd fall for the guy I grew up with.' (Aya) thought dryly to herself.

"Hey, why so miserable?"

(Aya's) eyes widened in surprise as she jolted in her seat and shrieked. Once the shock had sunk in a bit, (Aya) snapped her head up and found an amused-looking Kai standing next to her.

"Don't do that!" (Aya) cried out exasperatedly.

Kai closed his eyes as he chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

(Aya) sighed tiredly as she looked away from Kai. "You used to do that all the time when we were little kids!"

"And it still gets you, every time."

(Aya) humphed and rolled her eyes before going back to staring at the ground.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I have to guess?" Kai asked, stepping behind (Aya) as he placed his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her back and then gently pushing her forward as he let go.

(Aya) looked a bit confused for a moment, twisting her neck from side to side as she tried to get a glimpse of Kai, but then gave up and looked at the view in front of her, gently gripping the rope that connected the tyre to the tree in her hands.

"Well?" Kai asked as he continued to push (Aya) on the swing.

"There's nothing wrong with me." (Aya) stated.

Kai sighed as he gave her another push. "(Aya), another thing I remember when we were kids was that I could always tell when you were lying, no matter how good you were."

(Aya) opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, realizing that she had nothing to say.

"Exactly." Kai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know I'm right, so you can't say anything, now tell me why you're acting like a female grouchy version of me instead of being your usual Miss Happy-Happy self."

(Aya) raised an eyebrow. "Miss Happy-Happy?"

"Yeah, usually you smile and laugh, but at the moment you just look down in the dumps."

(Aya) smiled wryly as she swung through the air.

'Oh Kai, you have no idea.' (Aya) thought to herself.

"So why are you acting like me?" Kai repeated as he gave (Aya) another gentle push.

"How am I acting like you, Kai?"

"By being grouchy."

"Oh Kai, you're not grouchy!"

"Don't change the subject. Now tell me or I'll start guessing."

(Aya) smile cheekily as a thought entered her head.

"Why don't you try guessing? Most people think that it's more fun that way."

"Hn. Well I'm one of the few that don't find guessing fun. Now tell me, or else."

"Or else what?" (Aya) asked, challenging Kai.

"Or else this." Kai replied, grabbing (Aya's) waist, stopping her from swinging.

Then Kai started to poke (Aya's) sides, tickling her. (Aya) started to laugh and squirm.

"Kai! Stop it! T-this isn't fair!"

"I'll only stop if you tell me what's wrong."

"Ok! I'll tell you!" (Aya) laughed.

Kai smirked triumphantly as he stopped tickling (Aya), but kept his arms wrapped around her waist. Kai rested his chin on (Aya's) shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

(Aya) didn't reply, as she felt tongue-tied. All she could do was shiver as Kai's breath tickled her skin. Kai smirked as he started to push (Aya) again.

"Well, go on, you said that you'd tell me."

(Aya) bit her lip as she swung back and forth through the air. She couldn't tell Kai that it was him that got her feeling this way, but she didn't want to lie to him either.

"Oh, I was just thinking." (Aya) said casually.

"About what?" Kai questioned.

"Oh, uh...just about stuff."

"I see. And is thinking about this so called "stuff" making you miserable?"

"You could say that." (Aya) replied slowly.

"Hm, then why don't you just stop thinking about it?"

"It's not that easy." (Aya) said as she stared up at the blue sky.

"Oh, isn't it?"

(Aya) let out a tiny sigh. "No."

"Hm."

(Aya) continued to stare up at the sky silently as Kai pushed her back and forth on the swing. (Aya) smiled slightly as a thought entered her mind.

"Hey Kai."

"Hm?"

"Remember when we were 5?"

"Yeah..."

"When my father got his job transfer, and it was the last time I would've ever seen you again. We spent the day in the park, and we were doing the same thing we're doing now, remember?"

Kai chuckled. "Yeah, ironic, isn't it?"

"Suppose. Couldn't have been a better way to spend my last day in Russia, with you."

Kai didn't say anything as his cheeks flushed a glowing red. After a long silence, Kai finally spoke.

"Hey, when your father got his job transfer, he was sent here to Australia, right?"

"Yeah."

"So...how did you end up in the Abbey?"

"I told you that my mother died when I was 8, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, her funeral was held in Russia instead of here, something to do with her funeral plans I think. I was kidnapped while I was there."

"How? I mean, with all the people there, your family and everything, how could Boris' men pull that off?"

"Well, I wandered off sometime after, you see, I was trying to find my grandmother's tombstone. I wanted to visit her. I found it, and was blacked out by something, a dart I think. That's pretty much all I remember."

"Oh."

"But there was one good thing about it, I got to see you again."

"Yeah."

"But my uncle found me about 6 months after. And I was so upset about it."

"Upset? Why? Anyone would've jumped at the chance."

"I know. I was upset because I had to leave you behind. I cried myself to sleep nearly every night. Then one day I just stopped crying."

"Why?"

"Because my uncle told me to. I'll never forget the way he said it."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, it was awful! He said, "stop bloody crying, you stupid girl! You're never going back to Russia ever again, he's forgotten all about you, so stop bloody crying and get the hell over it!" that's what my uncle said. I was so shocked that I stopped crying the instant he started yelling at me."

"What did you do?"

"I told my dad. He was absolutely furious; he had the biggest row at my uncle! I remember it so clearly now. He said something like, "look here, you just lost a sister, I just lost a wife and she just lost a mother. I know it's hard, but that gives you no right to yell at my daughter like that and mate, I don't appreciate it one bit. I lost her for what I thought was going to be forever, but you brang her back, that I appreciate. But that gives you no right to speak to her like that at all. I don't know what happened to her while she was gone, but I do know that it was bloody well awful, and that boy she's been crying about, her best friend, was all she had there. And the way I see it, she has every right in the world to be upset about it. And you telling her to get over it is exactly the same as telling her to trade her heart in for a block of ice. And mate, I don't appreciate it at all, so you can get the hell outta my house and leave." it was quite a speech, huh?"

"Yeah, I remember your dad being a really quiet type of guy."

(Aya) giggled. "Yeah, but after a while, dad found out that being quiet wasn't exactly the best way to control me."

Kai chuckled. "Hn, so what happened to your uncle?"

"Packed his bags and left for Russia that day, right after my dad finished going off at him. Haven't seen or heard from him since."

"Hm."

(Aya) sighed as a gentle breeze fluttered her (long) hair. "I really did miss you Kai, even though I kinda, well, forgot you."

"I missed you too."

(Aya) smiled as she gazed up at the leafy branches above her.

"You know something?"

"What's that?"

"Your uncle was wrong about two things."

"Oh? And what were they?"

"Well, the first one is obvious; you did see me again, didn't you?"

(Aya) grinned. "Yeah, I did."

"And the second one, I didn't forget you. Not completely anyway."

"Oh? How do you mean?"

"I kept on having dreams about my past, after I left the Abbey. I rarely saw you in my dreams, but I always heard your voice. It just took me until yesterday to realize that it was you I'd been dreaming about."

"Really?" (Aya) asked.

As (Aya) swung back, Kai wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping (Aya) from swinging. (Aya) felt her heart drop, at a rapid pace, into her stomach as her back was pressed against Kai's firm chest. (Aya) planted her feet stably on the ground to keep her balance. (Aya) slowly turned her head to look at Kai as she placed her hands on top of his. (Aya) found herself held captive by Kai's entrancing mahogany brown eyes.

"Yes." Kai said, his voice barely a whisper.

Then without realizing it, Kai slowly started to lean in towards (Aya). (Aya's) eyes darted up and down Kai's face, trying to adjust for his closeness. Then she too started to lean in without realizing it. But before their lips could meet, the sound of a snapping twig cracked through the air. (Aya) jerked her head back instantly.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Kai.

Kai nodded as he scanned the yard. "Yeah, I heard it." Kai frowned as he continued to look around the yard.

"It was probably nothing." (Aya) muttered.

"Hm."

Kai wanted to agree, but there was a nagging doubt telling him to know better. Suddenly, goosebumps prickled on Kai's arms as a chill ran down his back.

'Move.' A brisk voice said in his mind.

Kai didn't hesitate to do so. (Aya) let out a surprised yelp as Kai dragged her out of the tyre swing by her waist and pulled her down with him as he rolled away from the tree. (Aya) heard the whirring sound of what could only be a beyblade as she and Kai stopped moving, Kai landing on top of her. (Aya's) breath was caught in her chest as she stared up at Kai, finding it difficult to breathe. Kai stared back at (Aya), his chest heaving slightly. (Aya) felt the heat rising to her cheeks and quickly looked away.

(Aya) saw a black, blurred object zipping out of sight, leaving behind some major damage where she and Kai had been moments before.

"Wow." (Aya) breathed.

"Yeah." Kai said quietly as he nodded, also looking at the spot, trying not to think about what would've happened if he hadn't listened to his instincts.

"Great instincts." (Aya) commented, as if reading Kai's mind.

"Hm, thanks." Kai replied as he stood up, offering (Aya) his hand.

(Aya) took hold of Kai's hand and hauled herself up onto her feet.

"He's back." (Aya) said as she brushed dirt off her clothes.

"Hn." Kai growled as he gritted his teeth, knowing full well who it was.

"Kai, are you ok?" You look really angry." (Aya) said softly as she placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, face showing concern for her friend.

Kai turned to face (Aya). When Kai looked into her (hazel) eyes, he could feel his heart melting.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kai mumbled, looking away from (Aya).

"Oh, that's good, you had me scared for a moment."

"Hm."

"Well, I'm gonna go inside."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Kai replied.

(Aya) gave Kai a small smile, though she still felt a little troubled and walked back towards the house. Kai watched (Aya's) retreating form, not taking his eyes off her for a moment. Kai felt a tiny bit of tension leave him as he saw (Aya) disappear into the house.

A cool breeze blew past, tugging lightly at Kai's clothing and gently rustling his hair. Kai frowned sternly as a single thought ran through his head.

'_He's here.'_

Kai shivered. The temperature seemed to have dropped suddenly, making the air have an icy chill to it.

"Where are you?" Kai muttered.

The sound of rustling leaves made Kai spin around sharply. He couldn't see anybody in sight, but he knew that they were there. Kai's ears twitched and he continued to slowly look around the yard. Kai could've sworn that he had heard a chuckle.

"Come on Zane, I don't like playing games." Kai said coolly.

A sinister chuckle came from behind Kai. "You never did like playing games Kai; you were such a killjoy, growing up. And you still haven't changed a bit."

Kai whipped around and saw a tall, cloaked figure leaning against the tree with the tyre swing casually.

"Hn." Kai sneered.

"Nice to see you again, Zane." Kai hissed, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Likewise." Zane leered, evil smirk hidden by his black hood.

"What are you doing here Zane?" Kai demanded, trying to keep control of his blood pressure.

"Ah, still cutting to the chase, I see." Zane jeered.

Kai growled. "Quit stalling Zane, and just spit it out."

"Hn, fine then. I'm here to strike up a deal with you, cousin dear."

Kai raised a slate eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what deal would this be, Zane?"

"It goes something like this. We battle. I lose, I leave your girlfriend alone and neither of you will ever hear from me again. However, if I win, I get Dranzer, and I'll continue to drive the girl of your dreams to the brink of insanity, which wouldn't be happening if she would quit being so stubborn, but hey, what can I say? She was given her options and she chose them."

Kai growled lowly. "(Aya) is NOT my girlfriend."

"No, but you want her to be."

Kai growled. Zane grinned sinisterly beneath his hood.

"I take it that means I was right. So, do you agree to my deal?"

"Fine." Kai growled.

"When is it gonna happen?"

Zane chuckled evilly. "6pm at the park. Just tell your girlfriend, she'll know what I'm talking about."

"Hn, whatever."

"See you then." Zane sneered, before jumping up into the tree branches and making his usual exit.

Kai stared at the place he had last seen Zane, various thoughts and mixed emotions running through him.

"As much as I hate to admit it Zane, you're right." Kai murmured quietly.

"Even though (Aya's) not my girlfriend, I want her to be."

Kai reached into his pocket and withdrew his Dranzer. As Kai stared down at the royal blue blade clutched in his hand, the bit-chip glowed red for a brief moment. Kai sighed as he pocketed Dranzer.

_'Something tells me that there are much more troubles to come.'_

8888888888888888888888

**Yay! Oh my god, I am done! Finally! I am so happy! Sorry for the wait, I was planning to update sooner, but I couldn't, you see, I've got a problem with my computer, it keeps on restarting itself every 15 minutes nearly. So, in order to not have to start from scratch everytime the computer restarts, I have been saving line after line. Yep, you got it, after I type a line, I save it. It's a pain, but it's the only way that works. Well, hopefully my computer will get better soon, so, until next time! **

**Oh, wait! Before you all go, I just wanna ask a small question, and getting an answer back would be nice! Ok, here it goes. **

**What is your favourite chapter so far, and why?**

**It's ok if you have more than one, just list it and tell me why it's your favourite. And it's ok if you don't have a favourite at all! I'm just curious, and would love you read your answers! Well, until next time! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


	19. Mutiple Changes

**Hey, sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, the comp crashed, all my saved stuff, from Kai pics to stories got deleted, so it's taken a while for me to finish this and to get back into gear, so enough with the blabber now, you've waited long enough, here's the chapter. Oh, and just so you know, until I'm able to reply to my reviews through fanfiction again, I'm emailing my replies to everyone instead, so if you don't get a reply to your review, please don't think that I'm being rude, but if you don't show your email, how am I supposed to email you? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, some other guy does, smart guy, I'll have to thank him one day. **

**One Fateful Night **

**Chapter Nineteen: Multiple Changes**

"6pm at the park?"

Kai nodded. "That's what he said."

"Hm..." (Aya) hummed as she looked out the window.

"It'll be really dark out by then, plus it looks like it might rain later on."

"Hn, so?"

"So, the day really can't get any worse, can it?"

"Watch what you say (Aya), for all you know, it could."

"Gee, thanks Kai! What a way to depress me!"

"Hn. You're welcome."

(Aya) growled. "Ooh! You are just so...so."

"What?" Kai asked in a challenging way.

"Impossible!"

"Thank you."

"Argh! There you go again!"

"Hn, whatever."

"Ooh! You know something!"

"What?"

"I think I liked it better when you didn't talk!"

Kai looked at (Aya) with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" (Aya) asked, hands lifted in a shrug.

Kai didn't speak, he simply raised his other eyebrow as well and turned away from (Aya), walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Kai, where are you going?" (Aya) asked as she too exited the kitchen.

Kai didn't reply, he just continued to walk up towards the staircase. (Aya) walked fast towards Kai and jumped in front of him, blocking off the staircase.

"Kai, can you please stop ignoring me?"

Kai humphed and turned away from (Aya) again, heading for the kitchen. (Aya) sighed tiredly and rolled her (hazel) eyes.

"Oh, this is just ridiculous!" (Aya) muttered to herself as she walked after Kai.

"Kai."

Kai didn't stop or show any sign that he had heard (Aya) call his name, he just kept walking.

"Kai, stop!" (Aya) exclaimed, grabbing the scruff if Kai's shirt in her hand as she pulled him back and gently pushed him up against the wall.

Kai raised an eyebrow at (Aya) and smirked at the situation. (Aya) sighed as she rolled her eyes again, knowing what Kai was thinking.

"Look Kai, it's not anything like that, I just had to get you to stop walking away from me so I could talk to you."

"Hn." Kai grunted, turning his gaze away from (Aya).

(Aya) exhaled softly, realizing now that what she said earlier must've hurt Kai in some way.

"Hey, Kai, look at me." (Aya) said gently, cupping either side of Kai's face in her hands.

Kai felt (Aya) turn his head and made no attempt to stop her. When Kai opened his eyes, (Aya) inhaled sharply. She felt as if Kai's intense mahongany eyes had left her breathless.

"Kai, why did you ignore me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Oh, funny, it sure seemed like it to me!"

"Well I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing?"

"You said that you liked it better when I didn't talk."

"No, I didn't say that."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't. What I said was I _think _I liked it better when you didn't talk."

"Humph."

(Aya) stood on tip-toe and planted a kiss on Kai's forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Kai."

"I know." Ka replied with a tiny smile.

(Aya) returned the smile as she rested her head on Kai's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll tell you something that I know for sure?"

"Go on then." Kai said, voice sounding curious.

"I like it better when you talk."

Kai smiled. "Oh, do you now?" Kai asked teasingly as he placed a hand underneath the back of (Aya's) neck, putting the other on the small of her back.

(Aya) smiled happily as she nodded against Kai's shoulder. "Mm-hm."

Kai chuckled softly as he lifted his hand underneath (Aya's) hair, placing it on the back of her neck, starting to squeeze (Aya's) neck gently, like a massage. (Aya) smiled as she closed her eyes, relaxing. (Aya) wrapped her arms tighter around Kai's waist as she snuggled her head into his shoulder more. Kai smiled as he wrapped his free arm around (Aya's) waist. Kai turned his head to the side so he could see (Aya).

'She looks so peaceful.' Kai thought to himself as he continued to smile.

Without thinking, Kai started to place kisses at teh top of (Aya's) head. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes fluttered open as she felt Kai kiss her head. (Aya) tilted her head upwards so that her gaze rested on Kai. Kai smiled at (Aya) warmly as he removed his hand from her neck so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. (Aya) smiled in return as she kissed Kai's cheek. Kai smiled gently as he continued to place light kisses on (Aya's) forehead, cheeks and the tip of her nose. (Aya) smiled, her cheeks glowing a faint pink tinge as she returned Kai's kisses, on the same places he was kissing her.

Before Kai could stop himself, he met (Aya's) lips with his own in am unexpected kiss. (Aya) gasped the instant Kai's firm lips came in contact with her own and pulled out of the kiss immediately, eyes wide with shock. Kai stared back at (Aya), looking slightly pale and shaken. (Aya) suddenly felt that her heart had taken control of her mind. (Aya's) eyes slowly wandered up and down Kai's face, heart racing and stomach fluttering.

(Aya) raised her hands to Kai's face and held it gently. Then (Aya) closed the gap between her and Kai as she kissed him. Kai went rigid for a moment, his lips numb with shock. Then Kai relaxed and started to kiss (Aya) back. They broke off the kiss unisonly and looked into one anothers eyes. But it wasn't long before their lips met again. Kai shuffled foward while keeping his arms firmly coiled around (Aya's) waist. The two pairs of feet continued to shuffle along the floor until the back of (Aya's) legs came in contact with the arm rest of the couch. (Aya) let herself fall back onto the couch, Kai falling on top of her as she did so.

The kiss was soon broken due to lack of air, the both of them panting slightly as they tried to get their breath back. (Aya) gave Kai the tiniest of smiles, her mouth quivering ever so slightly. Kai returned the smile with a tiny one of his own, then closed the small gap between them once again. (Aya) slipped her hands up to curl her fingertips in Kai's two-toned blue hair as the both of them continued to exchange short, sweet kisses. Kai soon finally got a hold of himself and broke off the continuous line of kisses, a look of something between fear and confusion in his dark eyes. (Aya) stared back at him, lost for words. Kai quickly got off (Aya), sitting upright on the couch. (Aya) sat up too, confusion inscribed upon her face. Kai glanced at (Aya) and winced inwardly, finding the look of innocent confusion on her face unbearable.

Kai swiftly stood up from the couch and walked out of the room. The sound of a door shutting moments later signalled that he had gone to his room. (Aya) let out a shaky sigh as she swung her legs off the couch and leaned back into its plush surface, eyes wide as she tried to register what had happened. Kai had kissed her. She had kissed him back. What did this mean? What would happen now? Would this be the end of their friendship? (Aya) continued to stare into space as she lifted a hand to her mouth. Her lips still tingled from the kisses she had shared with Kai. The fluttering feeling her heart was pumping through her veins was incredible! (Aya) had never felt such a thing like it. (Aya) sighed quietly as she brang her knees up to her chest, hugging them and resting her chin on them. She wished that the moments she had shared with Kai never stopped. But they had.

'I wonder how Kai's taking all of this.' (Aya) wondered to herself as she continued to stare out into space.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile, up in his room, Kai was pacing back and forth, his slate eyebrows snapped down in concentration as his mouth was shaped into a stern frown. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened between him and (Aya), he couldn't make any sense of it. Kai growled in fustartion as he stopped pacing across the room and flopped down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. So many thoughts and emotions were running through him, Kai felt as if he was a ticking time bomb due to explode any moment. He felt cornered, trapped. By his own emotions.

'Ok, what just happened there?' Kai asked himself.

**/Uh, you kissed (Aya) and she kissed you/**

Kai growled softly. **/Why did I have to do that/**

**/You're asking me/**

Kai sighed as he sontinued to stare up at the ceiling.

'(Aya) probably hates me now.'

**/What gives you that idea/**

**/Because I kissed her/ **

**/Yeah, so/**

**/What if she didn't want me to kiss her/**

**/Then she would've pushed you away and slapped you in the face, and most importantly, she wouldn't have kissed you back/ **

Kai blinked in surprise. **/She kissed me back/**

**/Uh, hello! Yeah, she did, and you out of all people should know, you were the one being kissed/**

Kai sighed and rolled onto his side, curling himself up into a ball.

**/It's going to be so awkward between us now Dranzer/ **

**/And why is that/**

**/Because of what happened/ **

**/You mean your little make-out session/**

**/Dranzer! Yes, that/**

**/Well, it doesn't have to be awkward/**

**/What do you mean/**

**/Well, you could always try talking to her, sorting everything out/**

**/Hm/**

**/Oh, come off it Kai! Personally, I'm over the moon about it/**

**/Why/**

**/Because at the rate you were going, I thought that you were never gonna kiss her/**

Kai sweat dropped. **/Right, thanks for sharing/**

**/Hey, you were the one who asked 'why'/**

**/Hm/**

Dranzer sighed. **/Well, I'm sorry Kai, but I can't really help you/**

**/I know/**

Kai sighed again as he felt Dranzer leave his mind.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kai blinked and jolted as he heard a knock on his door.

'I fell asleep? I don't even remember closing my eyes!' Kai mused to himself as he sat up, yawning and stretching.

Kai rubbed his eyes as he flicked on the light switch. The soft knock echoed on Kai's door again.

"Kai? Can I come in?" (Aya) asked timidly, slowly opening the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kai mumbled, looking at the floor as if he found it fasinating.

(Aya) shuffled on her feet as she also looked at the floor. "It's time to go, nearly 6."

"Oh yeah, right." Kai mumbled as he picked up his launcher and pocketed it.

2222222222222222222222

The two of them walked to the park in silence, the black storm clouds blocking out the moonlight, leaving it up to the streetlights to guide them on their way. (Aya) glanced at Kai every now and then, but was quick to look away when he caught her looking, feeling awkward and embarrassed about what had happened before. Kai sighed quietly as he stared up at the cloudy black sky. He wanted so badly to break the tension between him and (Aya), but he didn't know how to, or where to begin.

"We're here." (Aya) said quietly.

"Hm?" Kai blinked, startled, then looked at his surroundings.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he had forgotten all about the reason he was out in the dark.

"Are you ready for this?" (Aya) asked the blue-haired boy walking next to her as they made their way down the paved path.

"Hn, yeah." Kai murmured, staring straight ahead.

Suddenly, luminous bolts of lightning struck the dark sky, showing a black, shadowy shillouette standing in the distance. Zane smirked widely and chuckled under his hood as Kai and (Aya) reached him.

"Well, if it isn't my dear cousin, and his beautiful girlfriend." Zane sneered as the lightning struck the sky.

Kai growled under his breath. "Watch it Zane."

(Aya) blinked, shocked. "Wait a minute, cousin? Zane? Zane is the caped creep?"

Kai sighed and rubbed his forehead for a quick moment.

"Yeah." Kai muttered.

Zane smirked evilly. "Well, now that you both know who I am, there's no need for hiding anymore."

Zane lifted a hand to the clasp of his cloak and unclicked it with a simple flick of his wrist. The black cloak slithered off Zane's body and fell onto the ground. As the lightning flashed brightly, (Aya) saw what had been hidden beneath the black cloth.

In front of them stood a tall, well-muscled boy about 14 yrs of age, just like Kai and (Aya). Zane wore a black, tight-fitted t-shirt with a sinister-looking skull plastered across it, dark green baggy cargos and black Converse sneakers with royal blue shoelaces. His hands were covered with black fingerless gloves. Zane's hair was wildly spiky and black, with dark blue tints at teh ends. His skin was as pale as it gets, almost paper white. And painted upon each pale cheek were black shark-fin markings, like Kai's. But the most mysterious and captivating thing about Zane was his eyes. His right eye was the richest hue of blood red (Aya) had ever seen. His left eye was a sheer orb of pale lavendar. Zane's eyes both scared and greatly intrigued (Aya). The unpredictable bolts of electricity thrashing across the stormy night sky just seemed to add to Zane's intriguing mysterious aura.

"Hn, so Kai, are you ready? Or are you gonna back out?" Zane jeered.

"Humph. You wish I would Zane. This is just like our childhood days. You're gonna trash talk with that good-for-nothing mouth of yours and I'll walk away with a victory, and you'll be left standing here in the cold, wondering what hit you."

"You always liked to talk tough Kai. Unfortunately, for you, talking tough just ain't gonna do it! Not this time!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. All you are is a waste of my time."

"Hn, we'll see about that now, won't we?" Zane sneered.

Kai just scowled at Zane, not saying anything.

"Wise choice," (Aya) murmured, "he's really not worth it."

"I know."

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"I want to thank you."

"Huh?" Kai blinked in surprise as he turned to face (Aya).

"What for?"

"I know you're only doing this because of me." (Aya) said softly.

"Yeah?" Kai replied slowly.

"So I just wanna say thank you, for that."

"Hm, no problem." Kai murmured.

As Kai turned to walk up to Zane, (Aya) reached out and grabbed Kai's arm.

"Kai."

"Yeah?" Kai asked as he whipped around to face (Aya).

The thunder cracked the sky with a loud, crunching boom, following shortly by a bright flash of lightning, which lit up the darkness, allowing Kai to see the mixed emotions of concern and fear on (Aya's) face.

"Be careful."

The thunder boomed and (Aya) twitched, trembling ever so slightly. Kai noticed this and his expression softened.

"Don't worry, I will be. And I'll be sure to beat him fast, so we can get out of the storm soon."

(Aya) nodded timidly, unable to say anything else, for Kai had taken her words away. With those last words, Kai turned away from (Aya) and walked up closer to Zane. The two contrasting eyes glinted with malice as Zane readied is glossy black beyblade in his dull slate launcher.

"So, are you ready to lose everything, Kai?"

"Hn. The only one that's gonna be doing the losing around here is you."

'Especially your concious Zane, when my fist meets your face.' Kai thought darkly.

Zane smirked evilly, showing some of his teeth. "Oh you just love to dream, don't you Kai?"

Kai growled in reply as he readied his beyblade in his launcher. The thunder let out a loud, echoing boom, following by hot, white strikes of lightning. Then the rain began to fall.

The rain came down heavily, splashing out into smaller droplets once it hit the ground. The pattering of rain could be heard crystal clearly, but the girl and two boys standing outside in the cold park were oblivious to it. (Aya) observed the two cousins nervously. The tension between them didn't need to be seen to be known, (Aya) could feel it. It was in the very air that she breathed. In fact, (Aya) could've sworn that the tension in he air was trying to choke her as she inhaled the oxygen she needed.

Meanwhile, the two Hiwatari boys standing across from one another were staring coldly at each other, their glares looking so intense that (Aya) was surprised that they hadn't burnt holes through each other yet. Finally, the countdown began.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!"

Thunder boomed and lightning crashed as the two blurry beyblades, one black, one blue, zoomed onto the wet ground. The blades smashed into one another roughly, sliding around dangerously on the ground, spraying flecks of water everywhere instead of sparks. (Aya) cringed as she watched. It was clear that this would be an intense battle from start to finish.

"KILLI!"

"DRANZER!"

The two bird bit-beasts shot out of their master's blades, one a red phoenix, the other a black raven. (Aya) suddenly felt the vaguely familiar cold numbness take over her body, and it was nothing to do with the ice cold rain pouring down. As (Aya) stared up at the dark, sinister raven, she shivered. If anything, it seemed to be more evil and threatening than before.

"ATTACK!" both boys cried out in unison.

(Aya) raised her arm up to shield her face as both blades collided into one another with a rough, powerful force.

'Whoa! I've forgotten how fierce Hiwatari boys could be!' (Aya) thought wildly as she was sprayed in a shower of water and tiny pieces of gravel.

The two bit-beasts screeched angrily as they clawed and snapped at each other, clearly giving their all and uncontent on losing the battle.

"KILLI! TAKE OUT THAT PIECE OF TRASH!" Zane ordered.

Killi shrieked in response and started to attack Dranzer viciously. The magnificent scarlet phoenix cried out in pain. (Aya) couldn't help but stare up at the horrific scene as the thunder echoingly boomed in her ears while forks of lightning struck the jet-black sky. As Killi attacked Dranzer, the phoenix's bright feathers had started to fall towards the ground in a graceful float, somehow managing to be unaffected by the rain. As (Aya) watched the feathers fall, she held her hand out in front of her.

(Aya) watched a small red feather float down from the sky and into the palm of her hand. It seemed to glow faintly red and (Aya) was surprised that the feather felt warm in her cold, rain soaked hand.

"DRANZER! FIRE ARROW!" Kai bellowed, voice full of anger and determination.

The phoenix cried out and attacked, forcing the raven back.

'C'mon Kai! You can do this!' (Aya) thought affirmingly to herself.

Unknown to all around, the tiny, red phoenix feather resting in (Aya's) palm began to glow slightly brighter. Dranzer let out a cry of defiance as he continued to attack the evil monstrousity that was his opponent. Killi let out a shrill cry of anger and pain, his glossy black feathers floating down towards the ground as well. (Aya) couldn't help but forget the storm worsening and raging around her as she watched the fiery red and coal black feathers float down towards her. It was a captivating sight, almost beautiful, if it wasn't for the wild, vicious battle going on between the two bit-beasts, it would've been so.

"Come on Kai! You can beat this creep!" (Aya) shouted out to him, cupping her hand around one side of her mouth as she called out.

Kai looked back at (Aya) for a quick moment and smiled, then turned back to face Zane, filled with a new determination.

"DRANZER! ATTACK!"

Dranzer's cry echoed out into the raging storm as he did so, Killi shrieking out in pain again. Zane smirked evilly.

'Perfect. Kai's played right into my hands. Now it's time to bring out the big guns.'

"KILLI! DARKNESS AURORA!" Zane yelled out.

The raven's eyes glinted with malice as he lashed out at Dranzer, who emitted a painful cry. Kai suddenly went stiff and inhaled sharply.

The world around him seemed at have suddenly disappeared. Kai felt his body go numb as ice. Before Kai could get a hold on what was happening, he felt a whirlwind of terrible emotins from the past start to tear him up on the inside. Emotions of fear, pain, despair, anguish and sadness. Then the voices started. The voices of the past that had haunted Kai so much back then, and in his dreams (or in better wording, nightmares) were now coming back to life. The harsh insults of his grandfather, Voltaire, the creepy, leering sneers of Boris, the threatening demands of the Abbey gurads, the terrified screams of children, the sharp cracks of whips on bare flesh, all those voices, sounds and emotions were running through Kai like a high speed train, gnawing at his gut, spinning around and around in Kai's mind, going faster and faster, those things were weakening him. Kai groaned as he fell down onto his knees.

(Aya) gasped. "Kai!"

Zane laughed menacingly as the thunder boomed and lightning struck behind him.

"So, Kai, tell me, how does it feel? Knowing that you're about to lose this match and your bit-beast?"

Kai didn't seem to hear Zane at all, if anything, he seemed to be caught in a trance.

"Lose his bit-beast? What the hell are you talking about Zane?" (Aya) demanded, focusing her attention on Kai's tormentor.

Zane just laughed again and looked down at his cousin. "Why Kai, didn't you tell your friend what would happen of you lost?"

Kai, who seemed to still be caught in his horrific trance, just groaned again and sqeezed his eyes shut then started to tremble violently.

"No, he didn't, so why don't you fill me in?" (Aya) spat at the detestible boy.

"As you know, earlier today, Kai and I made a deal. If I was to lose, I would take a hike and never come back, though the part Kai decided not to tell you was that if he lost, Dranzer would then belong to me."

(Aya) gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she stared at Kai's fallen form. "No!"

Zane laughed cruelly. "Yes! By the time this is over, Dranzer will be mine!"

Zane's beyblade started to increase speed dramatically and Kai's started to wobble dangerously. (Aya) bit her lip nervously as she looked from the beyblades to Kai to Dranzer, then at the red feather still resting on the palm of her hand. Its bright glow had dimmed. Dranzer was getting weaker, and so was Kai. As (Aya) looked up and her eyes rested on Kai again, her eyebrows snapped down determinedly and her mouth set in a stern frown. (Aya's) hand curled into a thight fist around the phoenix's feather. She wasn't going to let Kai suffer at her expense, not anymore.

Kai shuddered violently. He felt so numb and cold, like ice. He felt weak and worn, he wished that Zane would hurry up and take Dranzer already, so he could pass out, and maybe not wake for a long time, if not at all. Suddenly, a black, purple and red blur smacked roughly into Zane's beyblade, then knocked Kai's royal blue beyblade away, sending it flying through the air to land beside Kai. Kai gasped and his eyes flew open the moment the effects of Kill's Darkness Aurora attack vanished. He blinked in confusion when he found his Dranzer next to him, then looked up to see who had been his saviour.

And lo and behold, it was not other than (Aya) that was standing in front of Kai, battling Zane in his place.

"(Aya)! What the hell are you doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!" (Aya) yelled back over her shoulder.

"Get out of there! This is my battle, not yours!"

"No! I'm not going to let you risk losing Dranzer for my sake!" (Aya) shouted back.

Kai blinked in surprise. Zane, however, didn't seem to mind. The boy laughed with an insane madness, the black pupils in his eyes had shrunken to mere pinpoints.

"So you've decided to take my cousin's place, have you (Aya)?"

"Yes, I have! And neither of you will change my mind!"

Zane laughed a loud, cruel laugh. "I don't care! Either way, I win!"

"You? Win? This match? I don't think so! Holocaust, fry that bird into smouldering ashes! Fire Destrustion, NOW!"

The black and red jaguar roared in approval, then attacked Killi with all her might, engulfing the raven in flames. But it wasn't the end of Zane, no, not yet. He still had one, final trick up his sleeve. And he intended to use it.

"KILLI! GRIM REAPING NIGHTMARE!"

(Aya) suddenly gasped as the world around her was blocked out. Suddenly, a scene was placed before her. She saw 3 people, 2 men and a woman, who was trying to get away from the men trying to hold her down. (Aya) gasped in horror and felt her heart get wrenched into a knot. What she was seeing was the day her mother got raped. Tears of anguish welled up in (Aya's) eyes. She couldn't hear any voices, but she could see the pain on her mother's face and could tell that she was screaming. Anger made (Aya's) blood boil as she saw the satisfied looks on the males faces. They shouted out things unheard to (Aya's) mother, tormenting her. (Aya) couldn't take it anymore. She wanted out, she wanted to wish all of it away. (Aya) squeezed her eyes shut and screamed.

22222222222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile, Kai had gotten over his shock and was watching the battle intently. He frowned as he saw (Aya's) blade falter rapidly, she was losing.

"(Aya)!" Kai yelled, trying to get the girl's attention.

But it was no use, she seemed to be caught up in another world. Suddenly, Kai saw (Aya) collapse onto her knees. Kai watched in horror as he heard (Aya) scream out, terrified with whatever Killi's attack was doing to her. Kai felt his blood boil as he was forced to watch (Aya) grip her head in her hands and scream her lungs out. She screamed out for someone was killing somebody, she screamed out for someone to leave the other alone. Kai's hands curled into tight fists as he sent Zane a death glare.

"What the hell are you doing to her Zane!"

Zane threw his head back and laughed sinisterly. The pouring rain, booming thunder and flashing lightning just seemed to make Zane's laugh even creepier.

"Ah, Kai, you just don't get it, do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about! What are you doing to her!" Kai demanded, not even trying to hide how furious he was.

Zane laughed with a triuphant evil. "Kai, the attack Grim Reaping Nightmare is one of my favourites. Why? Because it takes your opponents worst nightmare, and plays it right before their eyes." Zane smirked evilly.

"Leave her alone Zane!"

"Oh, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai! Relax! I'm going easy on her! Trust me, it can get worse."

As if to prove it, Zane's blade sped up and (Aya) screamed out in fear and pain. Zane laughed menacingly.

"Killi! Take her out!"

Zane's beyblade did as it was told. The black blade turned into a blur and smacked into (Aya's) blade, stopping it from spinning and sent it to clatter to a stop in front of her.

"I win, you lose! Holocaust is now mine!" Zane shouted triumphantly.

A red beam of light shot out of (Aya's) beyblade and into the small black bottle Zane held in his outstretched hand. Zane recorked the bottle and slipped it into his pocket. Zane then picked up his soaking wet cloak and draped it over his body. He reclasped it around his neck and pulled the hood over his head.

"Until we meet again." Zane said in a sneering tone, before he turned and disappeared into the dark storm.

Kai ran foward and dropped to his knees beside (Aya).

"(Aya)! (Aya), are you alright?"

(Aya) didn't seem to hear Kai at all. Her eyes were wide with shock as she tried to register what had happened. (Aya) slowly reached out for her beyblade and picked it up, holding it in front of her. The black bit-chip was now vacant, empty, souless. The picture of the bit-beast (Aya) loved and treasured so dearly was gone, out of reach. She had lost her, and probably would never get her back. Tears of despair prickled in (Aya's) eyes as she gripped the beyblade in her hand.

Then suddenly, without warning, (Aya) stood up. And she began to run. She ran as fast as she could, not letting the pouring rain nor the wet slippery ground stop her. (Aya) was running, running to the only place she wanted to be right now. (Aya) ran and ran through the bush until she reached the river. The rain had caused the water to rise rapidly and the current was going down stream so fast, (Aya) could hear the loud, fast rushing of water in her ears. (Aya) grabbed the rope and swung over. Since the rope was soaked and (Aya's) hands were wet, she had minimum grip. The rope slipped out of (Aya's) hands just as her feet touched the other side of the river. (Aya) stumbled backwards on her feet for a while and nearly fell into the river, but she regained her balance and continued to run.

(Aya) ran until she reached the clearing, her secret hideout. (Aya) threw back the long, thin, whispy leaves of the willow tree and plunked herself onto the ground. (Aya) looked down at the empty beyblade in her hand. She growled angrily and threw it away, sending it flying through the willow leaves in front of her. (Aya) then curled her legs up to her chest and folded her arms across her knees. She felt downright miserable. Holocaust, her friend, her companion through thick and thin was gone, lost. Would it be forever though? Was there a way to get her back? (Aya) couldn't imagine never getting her bit-beast back, life would seem colourless without her. (Aya) sighed as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. She buried her face into her folded arms, wishing that sleep, or something that would let her escape from this nightmare-come-alive, would let her forget.

Unknown and unnoticed by (Aya), a person had been following her the whole time. His dark brown eyes caught sight of (Aya's) beyblade lying in the grass, a few inches in front of the willow tree. Kai picked up (Aya's) beyblade and pocketed it, then walked up to the willow tree and gently parted the leaves with a hand. The sight of (Aya) looking so upset saddened Kai greatly, but it also made his blood boil as he thought of the person that had brang on this grief. Kai stepped into the shelter of the willow tree and silently sat down next to his friend.

(Aya) jolted when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"We'll get Holocaust back, I promise." Kai said quietly in his friend's ear.

(Aya) nodded her head to show that she heard, but she didn't look up. Hesitantly, Kai wrapped his arms around (Aya) in a hug. (Aya) uncurled herself and leaned into Kai, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Kai." (Aya) whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kai nodded his head, then tilted it up to look at the tops of the willow tree. (Aya) continued to keep her head on Kai's shoulder as she listened to the rain fall. (Aya's) eyes soon locked on Kai's chest and she noticed that the two top buttons of his shirt were undone, baring some of his flesh.

(Aya) seemed to be caught in a trance as she watched a droplet of water drip down from Kai's hair and down his face. (Aya) continued to watch the water droplet as it slid down Kai's neck and collarbone, then slipped onto his chest before disappearing somewhere under his shirt.

(Aya) looked up and blushed when she saw that Kai was staring at her intensely. Their gazes continued to remain locked on each other as the two slowly leaned forward. The lightning flashed brightly as Kai and (Aya's) lips met in a kiss. The both of them broke apart, oblivious to the bellowing thunder as they continued to keep their gazes locked.

Kai's dark eyes darted up and down (Aya's) face as he slowly curled his fingers under her jawbone, resting his thumb on her cheek. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes fluttered several times as she tried to adjust to the fact that Kai was drawing closer to her. Kai met (Aya's) lips in a soft, warm, gentle kiss while he gently caressed (Aya's) cheek with his thumb, wrapping his free arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

(Aya) placed her hand on the back of Kai's head, buring her fingers into his thick dark blue hair, gripping the collar of Kai's shirt in her free hand as she returned the kiss. The storm continued to rage around them, but neither of them noticed. (Aya) opened her mouth and Kai's tongue bolted in, massaging (Aya's) tongue with his own.

The kiss was broken when air was needed, but only for a moment. Kai and (Aya) continued to exchange kisses underneath the willow tree, oblivious to everything but each other.

2222222222222222

**Wowzer, finally done! And whoo-hoo! You and Kai finally kiss! Hurray! Maybe I could just possibly get a review for this chapter? **


	20. The Next Day

Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been a while since I updated last! Well, after waking up at 6:30 on a Sunday morning, which was unplanned, I showered, dressed and brushed my teeth. And now, my arse is getting bigger as I sit down and write chapter 20 to this fic. God, I can't believe it though! 20 chapters and 300 reviews! Jesus! Anyway, my stomach is giving me pain, so I'll have to type this up fast and update, then eat breakfast, and brush my teeth again. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really couldn't think of anything! But I've already written the next chapter, which is longer, so if you all review as soon as you can, then I'll put up the next chapter!

One Fateful Night 

**Chapter Twenty: The Next Day**

Kai blinked his sleepy eyes as the morning sunlight streamed through his open window. The bluette sat up as he rubbed his eyes to rid them of sleep, then leaned back on his hands as he stared aimlessly around the room.

'_What happened last night?' _ Kai wondered.

His dark eyes widened as he suddenly remembered. Images whirled by in Kai's mind like a high-speed slide show.

Talking with Zane in the backyard. Talking with (Aya) in the house. Kissing (Aya) on the house. Battling outside with Zane in the storm. (Aya) taking on his place to battle Zane. (Aya) losing her bit beast. (Aya) running off. Following (Aya) into the clearing. Sitting with (Aya) under the willow tree. Kissing (Aya) under the willow tree.

Kai's mouth fell open in shock and his mahogany orbs grew even more wide as that last image lingered in his mind. He had kissed (Aya). Holy shit.

'_Well, you practically live with the girl, you can't really ignore or avoid her because of this, might as well just sort it out with her.' _ Said the little voice of reason in Kai's head.

Kai sighed, silently agreeing with it. Then he threw the covers off his body and started to get ready for another day.

22222222222222222222222222222

(Aya) was already there, unloading the dishwasher.

"Morning (Aya)." Kai mumbled.

(Aya) spun around quickly at the sound of the voice.

"Oh, morning Kai." (Aya) said nervously, before spinning back around to finish unloading the dishwasher.

Kai stared down at the floor. Where to start? What to say? Kai didn't know the answer to those two things. Kai continued to stare down at the floor as (Aya) continued to put away the dishes.

Soon, (Aya) shut the dishwasher and turned to walk out of the kitchen. Kai closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. Now was his chance.

"(Aya)………." Kai started, still not sure what he was going to say.

Kai watched (Aya) shake her head. "Don't Kai."

Kai opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when (Aya) pressed a fingertip to his mouth.

"Please, don't. There's something I have to tell you, and if I don't tell you now, then I'll lose my nerve and you'll never hear it, and you have to." (Aya) said softly, a slight pleading tone in her voice.

Kai nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. (Aya) looked down at her feet as she exhaled softly, pushing a lock of hair back behind her ear. (Aya) looked up into Kai's mahogany eyes and felt her knees go weak.

"Kai………." (Aya) began.

"I really like you. I've realized that over the past couple of days. I know that this may seem weird as we were close friends before, but I can't help how I feel. I really like you. I - "

(Aya) was cut off as Kai grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him before pressing his lips against hers while coiling his arms tightly around her waist. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes grew wide in surprise, she went rigid against Kai, her lips numb with shock. Then (Aya) relaxed in Kai's hold, closing her eyes.

(Aya) wrapped her arms around Kai's neck, her mouth pressing hard into his. Kai shivered lightly with enjoyment, then moved one of his hands under the back of (Aya's) shirt. (Aya) gasped as she felt Kai's gentle touch brush against her soft skin. Kai took the opportunity and darted his tongue into (Aya's) mouth, massaging hers with his own. (Aya) moaned softly into the kiss and gripped Kai's scarf in her hands, pulling him closer to her if possible.

Unfortunately, the kiss was broken due to lack of air. The two were panting as they tried to refill their lungs with the sweet oxygen they needed. Their gazes locked. Kai smiled at (Aya).

"I like you too." Kai said.

(Aya) grinned happily and pulled at Kai's scarf, meeting their lips in a kiss again. Kai smiled into the kiss as he kissed back, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around (Aya's) waist, Kai reached up into (Aya's) hair and wrapped his fingers around some of her soft locks, gently brushing this thumb back and forth over the silky tendrils. (Aya) smiled into the kiss as she brang her hand to the back of Kai's head, buring her fingers into his thick, soft hair as she deepened the kiss.

Kai suddenly broke the kiss and (Aya) felt Kai's lips connect with her skin as he trailed butterfly kisses up her neck. (Aya) giggled at the feeling this gave her and started to toy with the hair at the back of Kai's head, twirling it around her finger.

"Kai's hungry." (Aya) teased gently.

"Only for you." Kai whispered in a soft, seductive voice as his hot breath clashed with (Aya's) skin, causing the girl to shiver.

"Well geez, can't you be hungry for breakfast too?" (Aya) asked with a tiny giggle.

Kai groaned against (Aya's) skin.

"Aw, why can't I be hungry for you only?" Kai mumbled, his lips brushing against (Aya's) neck.

"Because, that's why." (Aya) answered, a light pink blush showing on her cheeks.

"That's not a real answer." Kai replied as he continued to trail kisses along (Aya's) neck.

"Well, suppose you _could_ just be hungry for only me, I am edible after all, but eating me would be cannibalism, and you're not a cannibal, are you Kai?"

"Fine, you win." Kai grumbled, pulling away from (Aya).

(Aya) just giggled and stuck her tongue out at Kai in response.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

Later on that day, Kai was outside, training with his Dranzer while (Aya) sat at a nearby tree, leaning back on the tree trunk. (Aya) smiled as she watched Kai. He always trained himself so hard, always tried to become invincible.

(Aya's) smile faltered as she looked down at the beyblade clutched in her hand. (Aya) sighed as she looked at the blank, plain bit-chip. It was a constant reminder that Holocaust was gone. Gone, maybe forever, and never to be returned. (Aya) gripped her beyblade in her hand tightly. Whenever she looked at the black, pictureless bit-chip, she felt empty. Her blade felt hollow, it felt like a part of her had been destroyed, taken.

22222222222222222222222222222222

After a while, Kai stopped training and sat down next to (Aya).

"You're not ok, are you?" Kai asked, half rhetorical.

(Aya) turned to look at Kai, with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. Kai winced inwardly. He never thought that seeing (Aya) as miserable as she was would pain him so much.

"I miss her Kai, I miss her so much." (Aya) said softly, sadness in her voice.

"I know you do, I'd be surprised if you didn't. I'll help get Holocaust back (Aya), I promise." Kai said, voice sincere.

(Aya) nodded, then looked down at the ground. Kai sighed and wrapped his arms around (Aya), holding her close. (Aya) exhaled as she returned Kai's hug. (Aya) looked at her beyblade again. The sight of the blank bit-chip sent a sharp, painful pang through her heart. (Aya) felt salty tears well up in her eyes and buried her face into Kai's neck.

Kai tsked quietly as he felt the moisture of (Aya's) tears on his skin and hugged her tighter. (Aya's) shoulders shook with silent sobs as she gripped Kai's shirt in her hands and buried her face further into his scarf. Kai could feel his scarf getting damp from (Aya's) tears as he stroked her hair, but that was the last thing on his mind.

'_I swear Zane, for causing with grief, you will pay.' _ Kai thought menacingly to himself.

222222222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile, not too far away, a teenage boy with wild black hair tinted blue and duo-coloured eyes stood in a phone booth, waiting for the person whom he was calling to answer.

"This better be good." Said the bitter voice in the other end.

"Trust me, when you hear what I have to say, you won't be disappointed."

"Go on then, boy. You're wasting my time."

"I've got it. I've got her bit-beast."

"You better not be fooling around with me, or else." Came the harsh, snakelike hiss.

"I kid you not, I have the bit beast." Zane replied firmly.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the park as planned. For your own good, you had best not fail me, Grandson."

"Yes Grandfather, I understand." Zane replied obediently.

After Zane hung up the phone, he took his blade out of his pocket and looked at it.

'_Not long to wait now. Just think, in a few days, we'll be finally be free! Forever.'_

Zane nodded to himself as he pocketed his beyblade and stepped out of the phone booth.

222222222222222222222222222

Once the dark night had fallen, Zane stood in the park, the cold winds tugging at his cloak as he waited for his grandfather to show up. Zane growled as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the pavement. He was getting tired of waiting, he had better things to do with his time other than to stand outside in the cold dark night, waiting for his grandfather.

"So, we meet again." The bored voice drawled.

Zane shivered slightly. Somehow, the sound of his grandfather's voice had always managed to send chills down his spine.

"Nice to see you too, Grandfather." Zane replied in a monotone voice.

"Well, do you have it?"

Without a word, Zane reached into his pocket and withdrew the tiny black bottle, which now had a faint red glow to it.

"Give it to me." Voltaire demanded, holding his old, withered hand out.

Zane obeyed and placed the bottle into his grandfather's hand. Voltaire's fist closed around the black moulded glass as he pocketed it.

"You have done well, Grandson."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

"Phase Two shall continue as planned. You have down me well, Grandson. Do not start to fail me now."

"Yes Grandfather, as you wish."

With that, Voltaire gave his grandson a curt nod and turned on his heel before disappearing into the dark shadows of the park.

Zane remained standing where he was, thinking. After a moment, the boy shook his head to clear it and left the park also.

222222222222222222222222222222222

Meanwhile, (Aya) was leaning forward on the balcony railing, gazing up at the stars, lost in deep thought. Hence the reason why she never noticed Kai quietly stepping out onto the balcony while shutting the sliding door behind him. Kai said nothing as he walked up to stand beside (Aya). He looked up at the twinkling night sky before turning his gaze onto (Aya).

"What are you thinking about?" Kai asked.

(Aya) sighed as she continued to look at the stars. "I'd be lying if I said that I was thinking about nothing."

"You're thinking about Holocaust, aren't you?" Kai asked, knowing the answer already.

(Aya) closed her eyes as she sighed and bowed her head to look down at the ground below.

"Yeah, I am. Do you think that's pathetic?"

"No, I don't." Kai replied truthfully.

"Thank you." (Aya) whispered, eyes shadowed as she continued to look down.

Kai remained silent as he reached out to slowly brush the back of his fingers up and down (Aya's) arm. (Aya) slowly looked up at Kai and gave him a tiny smile. Kai returned it with a tiny smile of his own as he reached up to brush the back of his fingers up and down (Aya's) cheek. (Aya's) smile grew and a tiny sparkle formed in her eyes as she leaned into Kai's gentle touch.

Kai continued to keep the smile on his face as he curled his fingers under (Aya's) chin, tilting her head up slightly as he brushed his thumb back and forth over her soft lips. (Aya) smirked slightly as she kissed Kai's thumb. Kai's smile morphed into a small grin as he stepped forward and brang his lips to (Aya's), closing his eyes as he brushed his thumb over her tender skin. (Aya) kissed back immediately, slinging an arm over Kai's shoulders as she did so.

Kai skilfully ran his hands up and down (Aya's) sides before tightly coiling his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. (Aya) moaned as she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai licked (Aya's) bottom lip, silently asking for entrance into her hot cavern. (Aya) moaned again before giving Kai the entrance he desired, tangling her fingers in his soft hair as she did so. Kai was in pure bliss, exploring every inch of (Aya's) mouth, taking in her sweet taste. (Aya) massaged Kai's tongue with her own as she untangled her fingers from Kai's hair. (Aya) ran her hands down the sides of Kai's face and his neck before running her hands all over Kai's hard chest, taking in the feel of his skin. Kai gasped then moaned into the kiss before running his hands up the back of (Aya's) singlet top.

(Aya) shivered at Kai's touch as her hands continued to roam over his chest. The kiss was broken due to lack of air. Kai and (Aya) were panting slightly as they tried to get their breath back. (Aya) smirked at Kai as she brushed her hands over his chest.

"Well, that was definitely a bit more than a kiss goodnight." (Aya) commented slyly.

Kai smirked in reply before he started to attack (Aya's) neck with his lips, his hands still running over the smooth skin of her back. (Aya) sighed contentedly as she tilted her head to the side to lean it against Kai's. Kai gently bit (Aya's) neck, his tongue running over the selected area. (Aya) gasped before giggling softly as she started to draw imaginary patterns on Kai's back with a fingertip. Kai shivered lightly at the feeling this sent through his body as he started to slowly trail kisses up (Aya's) neck, along her jawbone and finally met her waiting lips.

Kai rested his hand on (Aya's) neck as he placed a soft, gentle, warm, sweet kiss on her lips. (Aya) returned the kiss and opened her eyes when Kai pulled away.

"I think it's time for the both of us to get some sleep." Kai said.

(Aya) sighed before she kissed Kai on the cheek and nodded in agreement. The two walked inside and towards their bedrooms. As Kai turned to walk into his room, (Aya) gripped his arm, stopping him.

"Kai?" (Aya) asked timidly.

"Yes?" Kai replied, spinning around to face her.

"C-can I sleep with you? Just for tonight?" (Aya) asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Kai nodded in reply, understanding.

Kai climbed into bed, then held back the blanket as he waited for (Aya) to climb in. Once they were settled, Kai wrapped his arms around (Aya's) waist and kissed her forehead.

"Night (Aya)."

(Aya) exhaled as she rested her head on Kai's shoulder and placed her hands on his finely toned torso as she snuggled into him.

"Good night Kai."


	21. Back To School

**Hey mates! I know it's been a while since I updated last, but I've been busy with school. Well, thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad that you like my story. And just so you know, with this chapter I've skipped a couple of days in the story to the day where you go back to school, otherwise it would just take forever! And to Kausi, mate, I'm sorry, but my email address won't let me send any emails to yours. If you have a different address I can use, maybe you could email that address to me. Well, I think that's all I have to say, so we'll get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't know Beyblade, just a DVD of Volume something, that's it! And a poster my friend sent me for my birthday, which I can't thank her enough for!

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Back To School**

**222222222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) groaned and scrunched up her face as the irritating beeping of the alarm clock rang through her ears. Balling one of her hands into a fist, (Aya) slammed it down onto the snooze button, silencing the stupid piece of annoying crap. When the sound of silence met her ears, (Aya) smiled happily and snuggled her head into her pillow. But she was interrupted yet again before she could fall asleep.

"(Aya)." Kai said in a slight teasing tone as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Time for you to get up and get ready for school."

"No." (Aya) groaned tiredly, still not opening her eyes.

"Come on (Aya), don't make me throw a bucket of cold water over you."

"But Kai, I don't wanna go to school." (Aya) complained.

Kai chuckled as a small, amused smile tugged the corner of his mouth upwards. "I know you don't want to go to school, I don't want you to go either, but you have to. Now get up."

(Aya) groaned again as she turned over and slowly opened her sleep-ridden (hazel) eyes. (Aya) pouted.

"Do I really have to get up Kai?"

"Yes, you do." Kai sighed as he gently removed the sleep from (Aya's) eyes.

(Aya) grumbled incoherent things in reply. Kai chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Come on. You get up and I'll make you breakfast."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now get up, or I will get that bucket of cold water."

"Do that and you won't be making out with me for a week." (Aya) threatened half-heartedly.

"Fine." Kai muttered, obviously seeing that (Aya's) threat was a bit below the belt.

"Help me up." (Aya) yawned, out-stretching her hand.

Kai threw the blanket off (Aya's) body before taking her hand in his own and hoisting her up. (Aya) groaned as she stood up wobbly on her feet. She leaned against Kai for balance, letting her hands run up his back to curl over his shoulders. Kai gave (Aya's) waist a comforting squeeze before kissing her hair. When they pulled out of their hug, Kai pecked (Aya) on the lips.

"Get ready for school, I'll make breakfast."

(Aya) sighed and nodded, then headed into her bathroom to have a shower. Kai shook his head as an amused smirk played his mouth. Then he walked downstairs to make (Aya) breakfast.

**222222222222222222222222222**

After (Aya) showered, dried her hair, tied it up into a ponytail and brushed her teeth, she dressed into her school uniform, which consisted of a grey tartan pleated skirt, a white blouse with grey and black piping on the collar and a grey and black tie with the school's emblem adorned on the front.

(Aya) slipped into a pair of black and pale blue checkered socks and her black Converse sneakers with blood-red shoelaces. (Aya) grabbed her black with dark cyan flames messenger bag and crammed her school books and pens into it before running downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning!" (Aya) greeted Kai happily as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Kai looked over his shoulder at (Aya) from the cook top and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, morning to you too, but why are you saying it now?" Kai asked as he set down (Aya's) plate of breakfast and glass of juice in front of her.

"Because I didn't say it when I first saw you this morning!" (Aya) replied cheerily as she quickly gave Kai a peck on the cheek.

"Hmm, fair enough." Kai replied as he sat beside (Aya), watching her eat breakfast.

"Mm, this is good Kai, even better than the first time you made me breakfast!" (Aya) commented as she looked at her red leather cuff-styled wristwatch.

"Oh, Jesus bloody Christ! You're gonna have to finish breakfast for me Kai! I hafta start walking to school!" (Aya) took a quick sip of her juice before standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

But before she had a chance to run out of the room, Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. (Aya) smiled and returned the kiss, which Kai quickly broke off.

"You taste like breakfast." Kai commented.

(Aya) giggled and blushed slightly before wrapping her arms around Kai's neck and placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"And you taste like Kai."

Kai smirked and chuckled slightly at this before hugging (Aya) tightly and kissing her quickly.

"Bye, have fun at school."

(Aya) rolled her eyes despite her grin and hugged Kai back. "I will. Have fun at home, don't stir up too much trouble."

(Aya) quickly pecked Kai's cheek then exited the kitchen as she head out for the front door.

"Bye Kai! I'll be home soon!" (Aya) called out before she shut the door behind her and headed off to school.

Kai sighed as he looked around the kitchen. It was quiet; the whole, entire house was quiet. The whole, entire house was empty, except for him. Kai sighed as he looked down at the floor. Before, he would've wanted it to be this way, quiet, silent, no one else around, alone. But now…………………

Kai didn't like being alone as much. He enjoyed (Aya's) company, he wanted her around. But she was now on her way to school, and Kai knew that it was going to be a long, lonely, quiet day before (Aya) was to return home.

Home. The word still seemed a bit strange to Kai. Was (Aya's) house his home now? Kai admitted to himself before that he had gotten used to the idea. At the moment, as far as he was concerned, wherever (Aya) was, that was home.

Kai smiled slightly at the lingering thought as he looked up. Kai blinked as he caught sight of (Aya's) half-finished breakfast. He then shrugged to himself as he sat down.

'_Well, she did tell me to finish it for her.'_ Kai thought as he helped himself to the leftovers of (Aya's) breakfast.

**22222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) sighed longingly to herself as she stared out of the window of her English classroom. School was a drag. She soooooooooo did not want to be here. She wanted to be at home. With Kai.

'_I wonder what he's doing now.' _(Aya) pondered to herself.

(Aya) sighed again as she looked back down at her notebook and continued to take down notes off the whiteboard.

"Class, may I please have your attention for a short moment?" the teacher cleared his throat as he pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The entire class stopped writing and looked up to the front of the classroom. Once the chatter had died down, the teacher continued.

"Class, we have a new student joining our class today. I hope that you will all do your best to make him feel welcome. 9E, please welcome Zane Hiwatari."

(Aya's) mind froze as the name rang through her unsuspecting ears. Her eyes bulged wide and her mouth fell open in shock as she saw the black and blue haired boy with piercing red and lavender eyes enter the room.

Zane was wearing the boys school uniform, which was black pants, a white shirt and a black and grey tie adorned with the school emblem on the front. Murmurs like, "Oh my God, he's so hot!" and "The new guy is so cute!" echoed around the classroom, originating from the girls.

A boy wearing a faded Billabong cap put his fingers in his mouth and made a shrill whistle.

"Aw yeah, he's hot alright, I'd bang him any day!" the boy called out jokingly.

Laughter echoed around the classroom as the teacher cleared his throat once again and gave the boy a stern look. "Thank you Nathan, that's quite enough. Now I'm sure you'll all do your best to make Zane feel welcome. Zane, you can take the free seat behind (Aya)."

Zane smirked as he made his way over to the shock-stricken (Aya).

"So nice to see you again." Zane hissed in (Aya's) ear once he was seated behind her.

(Aya) shuddered and continued with her work. She felt uneasy for the remainder of the lesson, she could feel Zane's creepy stare burning holes into her back.

**2222222222222222222222222**

Once the bell rang for a short break, (Aya) bolted out of the classroom, wanting to put as much distance between Zane and herself as possible. (Aya) practically breezed down the four flights of stairs, past the Science labs, through the library courtyard and into the girls toilets. (Aya) ran into the nearest cubicle and bolted the door shut before leaning back against it, her legs feeling shaky as she breathed heavily, trying to get her breath back.

Zane was here. At her school. Just when (Aya) thought she had been ridden of him, bam! He was there. (Aya) let out a shaky breath as she squeezed her (hazel) eyes shut, trying to force back the tears. She was scared. Zane had said in those ghastly phone calls and in person that he had wanted her, not just her bit-beast. If he got her cornered with no one else around, who knows what he would do. (Aya) opened her frightened eyes. They darted around the tiny enclosure she had locked herself into as her shoulders heaved with her uneven breathing, her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

She wanted Kai to be with her right now. Whenever she felt scared, he comforted her, held her close, told her that everything would be alright. He helped her to be strong, to keep the strength to fight Zane off. (Aya) closed her eyes once again as she exhaled, trying to calm herself down. She knew what Kai would be saying to her right now if he saw her like this.

'_(Aya), what the hell are you doing? Hiding from Zane in here? You're letting him get the best of you! Don't let him win (Aya)! Don't give him the satisfaction of getting scared!' _

'_Stop hiding away and show him how strong you are! I'm here for you (Aya), everything's gonna be alright. I know how strong you are, I know you can face this creep.' _

'_Do it (Aya), face him, don't back down, show him how strong you are!' _

(Aya) opened her eyes, her breathing back to normal, her heartbeat calm and steady. Her (hazel) orbs were filled with determination, her mouth set in a firm, hard line. She knew what she had to do. She was not going to let Zane get the best of her! (Aya) stopped leaning against the door and unbolted it. She walked over to the sink and washed her face before readjusting her bag on her shoulder and walking out of the bathroom. As (Aya) made her way to her next class, the bell rang.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

(Aya's) nest lesson was Maths, and unfortunately for her, Zane was in that class as well. As the teacher talked the class through inequations, Zane would look across the room every now and then to stare at (Aya). (Aya) did nothing to show that she noticed, she just kept looking straight ahead, her mouth taking on a scowl, one that looked very much like Kai's.

**22222222222222222222222**

Once Maths was over and the lunch break had arrived, (Aya) sat at one of the picnic tables next to the oval as she crunched on her apple. She was watching one of the football games going on at the oval when an unwelcome visitor sat across from her. Three guesses who.

"Hello there sugar." Zane said in a sneering tone.

(Aya) glared at the boy. "Piss off Zane, you're unwanted."

"Aw, come on baby girl, there's no need to get like that."

The wide smirk was wiped off Zane's mouth as (Aya) pegged the remainder of her apple in his face. Zane growled angrily as he glared at (Aya), wiping flecks of apple off his face.

"Don't you dare even talk to me." (Aya) hissed, giving Zane a glare that could most definitely rival Kai's.

"You stole my bit beast away from me, that you had no right to do, and believe me Zane, you will pay for it." (Aya) spat, saying his name with great distaste.

With those last words, (Aya) grabbed her bag and stormed off away from Zane, who was starting to get an angry welt on his cheek from where the apple hit him.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) sighed happily as she finished off the sketch she was working on. Visual Art was the one class she could escape from Zane in. (Aya) leaned back slightly as she held her picture up for inspection, tapping her pencil against her lip thoughtfully. She had drawn a picture of her beloved Holocaust, who was surrounded by the fierce flames of fire. (Aya) went over a few lines so that they appeared darker. Then she outlined her beautiful sketch in black marker and rubbed out the unwanted lines.

(Aya) then put her name and class on the back, but instead of showing the teacher that she was ready to paint, she stared out the window. This happened a lot, whether (Aya) was at home or school. She would always daydream a lot, or be deep in thought. At the moment (Aya) was thinking about Kai, and how she had to wait for another lunch break and lesson to pass before she could run home and see him. And tell him about his cousin's unexpected visit.

"(Aya), are you ready to paint?"

(Aya) blinked and shook her head slightly as she was brang back to the present.

"Yes, Miss Wynter." (Aya) answered politely.

"Very well, go get the paints you need then."

(Aya) sighed as she walked out into the art room and did so. (Aya) was filling up a glass jar with water when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist.

"Hey there, sexy." An oh-so-familiar voice sneered in her ear.

(Aya) stiffened and brang her foot back to kick Zane in the ankle.

"Let go of me Zane!"

Zane hissed at the pain in his ankle as he let go of (Aya) and staggered back. He looked at (Aya) and glared dangerously.

"What was that for!"

"Look, I am really, really, REALLY not interested, ok? Now, how about you just make it easier on your physical wellbeing and go back to your Art class and I'll go back to mine."

Zane suddenly smirked evilly and a sinister glint flashed in his eyes.

"I think I'll say no to that option." Zane said with a snakelike hiss as he moved towards (Aya).

(Aya) felt panic surge through her body and did the first thing that came to her mind. (Aya) lashed out with her arm, causing half of the glass jar's contents to splash over Zane, soaking him.

While Zane froze, trying to register what had happened, (Aya) made a beeline for her classroom, paints, water jar and brush in hand. (Aya) tried to calm herself down as she worked painstakingly careful on the red stripes of Holocaust's body. By the time Visual Art was over, (Aya) had managed to complete all of Holocaust and half of the flames surrounding her.

**22222222222222222222222222222**

Not wanting to have another run in with Zane outside, (Aya) escaped to the library. She ate her museli bar in the foyer, so she wouldn't draw any attention from the librarians and get chased out. Once she finished eating, (Aya) slowly strolled along the bookshelves.

As she did this, (Aya) glanced out the windows for any sign of Zane. She spotted him far off in the distance, sitting under a shady tree. (Aya) thanked her lucky stars that the library windows were tinted, so the people outside couldn't see who was in. Unless they pressed their nose right up against the glass.

'_Come on girl, stop worrying about creep boy, he ain't anywhere near here, you're safe.' _(Aya) thought to herself assuringly as she selected a Buffy the Vampire Slayer book to read and sat down on one of the cushioned two-seater chairs to read the book.

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) sighed as she propped her chin up in the palm of her hand, tapping her pen against her book impatiently. She was in her last lesson for the day, and lucky her, it just had to be French. (Aya) didn't really enjoy French, she did well in it, for some odd reason, which was proven when she beat the nerdiest kid in her class on a French test. A strange factor, but it really was the last thing on (Aya's) mind right now.

What _was_ on (Aya's) mind was for the goddamn bell to ring so she could bolt out of the classroom and escape Zane's spine-chilling stare, which was burning holes through her back. (Aya) stared up at the clock. She gripped her pen tightly. The clock seemed to be decreasing its speed rapidly, the clock hands moving slower than slow motion.

(Aya) thought that a pace slower than slow motion would never cease to exist, but alas, here she was, sitting in French class, being proven wrong. Again. Like she had on several other occasions.

'_Goddamn it! Could that bloody clock be any more slower!' _(Aya) thought frustratedly to herself.

Finally, after what felt like centuries to (Aya), it became 5 minutes until home time, and she was allowed to pack her gear away. Suddenly, the sound of a shrill, ringing bell met her ears. And (Aya) bolted.

Never in her life up to this point had she been so eager to get out of school. (Aya) ran until her school was out of eyesight. Then she stopped running, but continued to walk fast, ignoring the searing hot pain shooting up through her calves. Once (Aya) reached home, she threw the front door open.

"KAI!" (Aya) screamed, doing the first thing that came to mind.

Kai's thundering running footsteps sounded down the stairs. He appeared in the living room instantly, alarm, shock, worry and concern reflecting on his face. The instant he saw the look on (Aya's) face, he walked over and pulled her close in a tight embrace.

(Aya) broke down instantly, sobbing into Kai's chest and gripping his shirt tightly, trying to not let her legs give out from beneath her.

"Hey, hey, shh. Take it easy, tell me what happened." Kai said soothingly, rubbing (Aya's) back with one hand, stroking her hair with the other.

(Aya) tried to speak, but all that came out were choked sobs and gasps. Kai continued his soothing hand movements as he gently shushed (Aya), trying to calm her down. Kai kissed (Aya's) head.

"Come on now (Aya), I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be alright."

By now, (Aya's) uncontrollable sobs had been reduced to tiny sniffs, her cheeks tear-stained, her eyes red from crying.

"Kai." (Aya) whispered softly, unable to say anything else.

Kai kissed (Aya) on the forehead and led her to the couch. He sat her in his lap and rocked her back and forth gently.

"Come on (Aya), tell me. What upset you?"

"I can't get away from him Kai, I just can't! Wherever I go, he just shows up in my face! He just won't leave me alone!"

"Who? Who won't leave you alone?"

"Zane! He's at my school! He came today! And from what it looks like, he's in all of my classes! Except for one! It's not fair!" (Aya) wrapped her arms around Kai and buried her face into his neck.

Kai sighed as he kissed (Aya's) hair and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, we're gonna get through this, everything will be alright, I promise."

(Aya) exhaled shakily and nodded into Kai's neck. Kai just tightened his hold on (Aya), never wanting to let her go.

"Thank you Kai." (Aya) whispered.

"No need to thank me." Kai murmured softly.

(Aya) sniffed as she turned her head, tucking it under Kai's chin.

"When the teacher said his name and he walked into the classroom, I just couldn't believe it! And he just wouldn't leave me alone! He made sly comments and held on to me. He's just………urgh! I hate him so much!"

Kai growled under his breath as he felt his blood boil and tightened his hold on (Aya). "What else happened?"

"Well, I pegged a half-eaten apple in his face, kicked his ankle, poured half a jarful of water over him and told him to piss off, does that sound good to you?"

Kai chuckled as a satisfied smirk played his lips. "Yeah, sounds good, but if you kicked his head in, it woulda been perfect."

(Aya) smiled as she tightened her hold on Kai and snuggled into him. "Yeah, that woulda been nice, but I decided to be generous and leave the kick-Zane's-head-in chore to you."

"Chore? I was thinking of taking it up as a hobby!"

For the first time since Zane walked into her English class that day, (Aya) giggled. Kai smiled, glad that (Aya's) mind was taken off her undeserved dose of misery.

"So dear, besides that, how was your first day back at school?"

(Aya) rolled her (hazel) eyes as she groaned and buried her face into Kai's neck again.

**2222222222222222222222222**

**Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm working on the end for the next chapter, so the sooner you review, the sooner I update! Well, until next time! Bye! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


	22. Feeling Frazzled

**Hey mates! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was gonna update on Friday, but I had a baby-sitting job that went from 6:15pm til 11:00pm! Got paid $4 per hour, which got me $18, which was alright. I was baby-sitting two girls, one's 4yrs old, the other is 10. I love those girls to death, they're so beautiful! Anyway, enough on my baby-sitting, job, let's concentrate on the matter at hand! Thank you for all of your reviews, and here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. **

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Feeling Frazzled**

**222222222222222222222222**

"(Aya)……..(Aya)."

The girl stirred tiredly as she groaned softly. She rubbed her sleepy eyes before opening them to find out whom the owner of the whispering voice belonged to. She saw Kai's face hovering above her own.

"Kai? What time is it?"

Kai leaned in closer and captured (Aya's) lips in a sweet, tender kiss. "Too early for you to get out of bed, that's what time it is."

Kai gave (Aya) a gentle poke in the ribs. "Scooch over."

(Aya) did as she was told and held up the blanket as Kai crawled into bed next to her. Kai turned onto his side so that he faced (Aya) and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and holding her tight. (Aya) returned Kai's hug and tucked her head under his chin.

"Do you think you'll be ok today?" Kai said quietly, his breath tickling her hair.

(Aya) sighed as she nuzzled herself against Kai. "I don't know, I think I will be."

"I'll walk to school with you, if you like." Kai offered.

A small smile made it's way onto (Aya's) face. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll wait outside of your school in the afternoon too, to walk you home, if you'd like that too."

"Yeah, I would. Thank you Kai."

"Welcome." Kai replied before kissing the top of (Aya's) head.

(Aya) tilted her head up to look at Kai and their gazes locked. (Aya) ran her hand up the back of Kai's neck and let her fingertips connect with his dark blue hair. Kai gave (Aya) a small smile as they both leaned in to kiss. The innocent kiss soon turned into a passionate one, which soon turned into a fiery make out session.

Unfortunately, their fiery make out session was interrupted by the alarm clock. (Aya) moaned as she and Kai continued to exchange passionate kisses.

"Kai………..I have to………..get up……and get ready……for…..school." (Aya) said between kisses.

Kai groaned. "Can't we just continue……for a little……longer?" Kai asked. then we won't…….be able to……stop." (Aya) replied.

Kai groaned again as they finally broke free from one another. "Alright."

Kai kissed her on the forehead. "Get ready for school then."

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

As Kai and (Aya) walked to school hand in hand, they talked about incidents that happened during (Aya's) school holidays.

"Hey, remember when we first battled?"

"Yeah."

"And you threw me into a tree."

"I didn't mean it!"

"Oh yeah Kai, I'm so sure."

"Humph, whatever. And besides, it was payback."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"For that time when we battled, the first day we met. I knocked you into a pond, then walked over and held out my hand to help you out, and what do you do? You get an evil, bad girl glint in your eye and pull me in!"

(Aya) giggled at the memory and sighed happily. "It was the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah, it was, but you're the one that made it beautiful." Kai said as he leaned over and kissed (Aya's) cheek.

(Aya) blushed as she smiled. "Thank you."

As she and Kai continued to walk hand in hand, a thought came to (Aya's) mind and she couldn't help but giggle at it. "Come to think of it, I was the one that made it friendly too."

"Hey….." Kai said, a slight playful tone in his voice.

"What?" (Aya) asked innocently.

"Someone had to melt your icy exterior, it was hard work, but someone had to do it, you started to be nice and then we both made the friendship friendly."

"Humph, whatever. All your talking's giving me a headache." Kai grumbled.

"Ah, shut yer neck!" (Aya) retaliated, playfully nudging Kai with her hip.

Kai's insides jumped at the feeling this sent through him. Kai forced the perverted thoughts out of his mind as he smirked and nudged (Aya) back.

"Hey, Phoenix, remember when we had that food fight?"

"And you ended up on the kitchen floor laughing in a fit of hysteria? Yeah, I remember that."

(Aya) laughed. It felt good to laugh; it was like being given the gift of freedom.

"I remember you sucking a grain of rice off my thumb."

Kai shrugged nonchantly and (Aya) felt the arm connected to the hand interlaced with his move with him.

"It was an excuse to break the physical barrier."

"Oh……so you're saying that, for all that time, you were at war against yourself trying to keep your hands off me?" (Aya) teased.

Kai however, smirked.

"Tell you what." Kai said, before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm still having a hard time now."

(Aya's) mouth fell open in a tiny "o" as she gasped silently, her cheeks flushing a pastel pink.

Kai's smirk broadened, enjoying every second of the reaction he got. To score himself some extra points, Kai leaned down and kissed the side of (Aya's) neck, just before licking it hungrily. (Aya) blushed tomato red and her (hazel) eyes widened to their full extent.

"Geez Kai, what were you? A vampire in a past life?" (Aya) muttered.

This got a small laugh out of Kai and (Aya) grinned, pleased. She knew that she was one of the very few that could make Kai laugh, if not the only one.

When school came into view, (Aya) sighed. She wanted to walk with Kai hand in hand forever, she didn't want to go to school and face the leering, lecherous Zane all by herself. Kai glanced sideways at (Aya) and knew instantly by the look on her face that she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Beautiful day." Kai commented quietly.

(Aya) took in her surroundings and she had to agree. The sun was out, spreading its rays of warm golden energy everywhere. The sky was a perfect blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The occasional breeze blew past, and it was just perfect too. It wasn't winter chilly, it wasn't dessert dry, it was just right. Too bad that the perfect day was going to be ruined by a certain boy.

"Yeah." (Aya) agreed, almost sounding more quiet than Kai.

"Beautiful girl." Kai said, looking at (Aya).

(Aya) smiled as she turned to face Kai, their hands still joined.

"Thank you." (Aya) said, voice still quiet.

Kai smiled gently as he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You sure that you'll be ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I can do this."

"Alright. I'll be waiting outside at the end of school to walk you home."

"Thanks Kai, I appreciate it." (Aya) sighed as she hugged him.

Kai returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I gotta go now." (Aya) said, almost whispering.

Kai sighed and nodded to show his understanding. The both of them shared a sweet goodbye kiss, then Kai watched as (Aya) walked into school. And Kai continued to stand where he was at the front gate, acting as (Aya's) guardian angel for as long as he could, making sure that no harm would come to her. Kai watched (Aya) as she disappeared up the stairs for roll call when the bell rang, he watched her glance out at the people below as she stood on the balcony, then he watched her disappear into the classroom. Knowing that he could do no more, Kai sighed and turned around, beginning his solo walk back home.

**222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) bit her lip nervously as she let her fingers tangle with each other. The welt on Zane's face was still angry and red, and he was glaring at her darkly. She couldn't understand what it was about the icy look in Zane's eyes that made her so insecure. Why was he glaring at her with such anger? The look Zane usually gave (Aya) was smooth and sleek, and his mouth would be twisted in a too-smirky-for-anyone's-liking smirk. But today it was a look of pure loathing and hatred. It promised (Aya) pain and fear. And possibly……….death?

(Aya) shuddered at the thought and turned her attention back to the notes she was supposed to be taking down for Ohm's Law in Science. (Aya) racked her brain as she continued to write. Had she done something to make him terribly angry? All she had done the day before was fight off Zane's advances and told him that he ought to take a hike. (Aya) continued to think until her head ached in confusion. She could think of nothing that she had done to make Zane angry. Unless…………she was doing something to make Zane angry, but she just wasn't aware of it?

Out of curiosity, (Aya) turned her head to look at Zane again, who was scowling down at his textbook.

'_Why did he want Holocaust from me anyway?' _(Aya) thought to herself.

'_He has a pretty rad bit beast of his own, why would he want mine? Who put him up to it? 14 year old guys don't ring up girls with sexual advances and threats, or steal their bit beasts for a hobby.' _

**/Voltaire/ **

(Aya's) (hazel) eyes widened. She had heard that voice somewhere, it had sounded so vaguely familiar.

**/Boris/**

The voice was barely a whisper, it sounded more like a weak, tired, hushed breath.

'_Holocaust!' _(Aya) thought wildly.

**/Won't……….mustn't…….never…….give in/ **

'_Holocaust! Holocaust, where are you? What have they done to you? Tell me!' _(Aya) tried and tried, but it was no use, no reply came.

(Aya) sighed and cradled her head in her hands sadly.

'_I must've been imagining things.'_

**22222222222222222222222222222222222**

The next lesson was P.E, and (Aya) had to change into her P.E uniform, which was a grey, black and white polo shirt and a pair of black shorts with the school's initials stitched in grey and white on the hem of the front of her right leg.

Today (Aya's) classgot to work with the javelins. Yahoo, let the accidental stabbing begin! As (Aya) held the javelin back and focused on the green oval in front of her, she could feel someone walk up behind her.

"You seem to be concentrating hard, honey." A voice sneered in her ear.

(Aya) rolled her eyes. She could practically see the smirk on Zane's face, though her back was to him. (Aya) ran forward and threw the javelin as hard as she could, channelling all her negative feelings into the throw and putting them to good use. (Aya) then spun around and raised an eyebrow at Zane, showing that she was clearly not in the mood.

"Gotta problem?" (Aya) asked, making it very clear by the tone of her voice that she couldn't care less.

"Oh, tons a plenty. Would you like to hear them?"

"No." (Aya) said flatly.

"You don't tell anyone your problems. 80 percent don't care and the other 20 percent are glad that you have them. And before you ask, I'm a mix of the 80 percent and 20 percent."

With that, (Aya) turned back around to retrieve her javelin. (Aya) picked up her javelin and started to walk back, but then froze. Something was up, she could feel it. Suddenly, (Aya) jumped backwards.

A javelin stabbed into the ground in front of her, striking the spot she had been standing in only seconds before.

"**MR HIWATARI!" **Ms Skelly yelled furiously.

"**YOU'VE GOT DETENTION WITH ME AFTER CLASS! WE'LL DISCUSS YOUR FURTHER PUNISHMENT THEN! YOU DON'T EVER DARE THROW ANY FORM OF WEAPON WHILE A PERSON IS ON THE FIELD! ESPECIALLY IN MY CLASS!"** the P.E teacher ranted on madly.

The rest of the class cringed. Ms Skelly was shorter than almost all of the students and was skinny as, but she was as fierce as a dragon.

(Aya's) hands shook as she and Zane walked past each other. She heard him growl angrily and saw his deathly glare. (Aya) swallowed as she joined the rest of the class.

"Are you alright, (Aya)?" Ms Skelly asked, her forehead creased with worry lines.

"I'm fine Miss."

Ms Skelly gave a curt nod. "That's good. Bloody moody bugger, I'll teach him not to throw weapons in my class! You never throw a javelin or any form of weapon of someone is on the field, I made that very clear."

"What's gonna happen to him, Miss?" inquired one of the students.

"Oh, if I had it my way, he'd be drug out onto the street and shot! But since that can't happen, I'll put him down for a week's worth of detentions, have a formal caution sent to his parents and have him banned from practical P.E lessons."

"You're really taking this seriously, aren't you Miss?"

"Nathan, the kid may be new here, but he wasn't born yesterday! He knew that (Aya) was out on the field, he saw her. I saw him aim for her, that throw was deliberate and (Aya) was the target."

(Aya) shivered at this and turned away, worries clouding her mind.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**

During recess (Aya) once again escaped to the library. After her encounter with Zane during P.E, she didn't particularly want an unwelcome visit from him. (Aya) walked up and down along the shelves, looking for any book that would jump out and catch her eye. She pulled out a book with the title, A Step From Heaven. It was about a girl whose family moved from Korea to America to start a new life.

(Aya) sat down on a cushioned chair and lost herself in the book immediately. That was the thing (Aya) liked about books. She could forget all her problems and the world around her as she floated into her own little daydream.

Soon enough, the sound of the bell for class met (Aya's) ears, bringing her back to reality. (Aya) sighed as she stood up and put the book back on the shelf. It was time for History class.

**22222222222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to stop her hands from shaking. It was just her luck that her History teacher was a sticker for strictness. It was just her luck that Mr Spinelli put his class in a boy-girl seating plan. And it was just (Aya's) luck that she had to share a textbook with Zane too!

(Aya) breathed deeply as she gripped her pen tightly and continued to take notes on Ancient Egypt. Zane watched the girl as he smirked. He was getting to her, making her nervous. Zane turned in his seat slightly as he reached under the table and brushed his hand up (Aya's) leg. This is where (Aya) snapped.

With her (hazel) eyes ablaze with rage, she swung her foot under the table, sending a painful kick to Zane's knee. Zane hissed and cursed under his breath as he gripped his knee. Mr Spinelli's cold black eyes snapped up into their direction. (Aya) acted as if nothing happened, while Zane continued to rock back and forth slightly, clutching his knee.

"Something the matter there, boy?"

"No sir, just a cramp."

"Well then, ignore it and get back to work!"

"Yes sir." Zane muttered through gritted teeth as he glared back down at his work.

Once the teacher was paying attention to someone else, Zane glared daggers at (Aya).

"You're gonna pay!" Zane hissed angrily.

(Aya) simply raised an eyebrow as she continued with her work. "Oh, I highly doubt that."

Zane growled softly before turning back to the textbook in front of him.

**22222222222222222222222222222222222**

When the bell rang for home, (Aya) bolted out of her Geography classroom. And when she ran out the front gate, there Kai was, waiting for her like he promised.

"Kai!" (Aya) cried out joyfully, jumping into his arms.

Kai stumbled back a bit, caught off guard. "Well, someone sure is happy to see me."

"You know it!"

Kai smiled slightly as he pulled back from (Aya) and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was alright, got creeped out by Zane and he tried to hit me with a javelin, but besides all that, I was alright."

Kai growled under his breath. "That bastard!"

"Hey, I'm better than I was yesterday, I can take him!"

"I have no doubts that you can't." Kai replied as they started to walk away from the school, disappearing into the crowd of students.

"The thing is, you shouldn't _have_ to take him."

"Yeah, I guess. So, how was your day at home without me?"

"Mm…….quiet. A bit too quiet, and boring."

"Aw, what's the matter baby? Don't like being by yourself?"

"Not anymore, I don't." Kai replied as he tightened his grip on (Aya's) hand.

(Aya) grinned before planting a kiss on Kai's cheek and squeezing his hand in return. "So, did you train yourself to death?"

"Oh yeah, as always. Did you work yourself to death?"

"Hell nah! Today was mostly a bludge day!"

"How fun."

"Oh, it always is. It would've been better if you were there though."

"Aw, did (Aya) miss me?"

"Now what kind of question is that? Of course I missed you! How could I not?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Oh, Kai!" (Aya) sighed with exasperation.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

**Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And now that the school holidays are on for 2 weeks, I'll be updating more often! Ain't that good? And I suppose some of you are wondering when I'm gonna update my other stories. Well, I've decided to finish this one first before updating, so sorry for the long wait! And sorry about the chap being so short!**

**You/Kai fic fan**


	23. Shock Stricken

**Hey guys! Well, now that all your reviews are replied to, let's get on with it! Oh, and I'll be staying with my aunt in Sydney for a couple of days, I don't know how long just yet, but the good news is, I updated before I left! Right? Ok, I'll just let you read now…**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade, so don't sue! I do know Zane, Holocaust and Killi, so hands off! They're mine! And if you wish to use, ask first! Please.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Shock Stricken**

**2222222222222222222222**

That night while (Aya) was in the kitchen doing homework, and Kai was polishing Dranzer, the phone rang. Both (Aya) and Kai stopped what they were doing and exchanged a look. Then (Aya) got up and answered the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hey (Aya), sweetie! It's Dad!"

"Dad! Oh, god, hi! How are you?"

"I'm alright, just calling to see if everything's ok."

"Everything's fine Dad, I missed you."

"I missed you too, good thing that I'm coming home tonight, huh?"

"Tonight? But you're not supposed to be coming back until Wednesday!"

"I know, time difference. It's confusing honey, I know."

"Oh, right…so, what time will you be back home?"

"11:45 pm, around then, so don't stay up late, I have the day off tomorrow, so we can catch up after school ends for you."

"Oh, alright Dad, what ever you say."

"(Aya), can I talk to your dad fro a minute?" Kai suddenly asked.

(Aya) gave Kai a funny look. "Uh, sure, ok. Dad, Kai wants to talk to you for a bit, I don-ooh! It's 7 o'clock! House is on! Bye Dad!"

(Aya) quickly handed Kai the phone before running off into the living room.

"Err, hello? Kai?"

"Yeah, I'm here Mr (Andrews)."

"Oh…is everything alright? Is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well, go right ahead."

"Ok, well, it kinda has something to do with…"

**22222222222222222222222222222**

Meanwhile, at the corner shops in a phone booth, Zane was having a conversation with Boris.

"You've successfully managed to complete Phase Two, well done Zane."

Zane scowled, even though Boris couldn't see his face. "What exactly do I need to show up at the girl's school for, Boris?"

"To stir things up, idiot! To get her scared and Kai angry."

"And how much longer do I have to stick around for?"

"Until further notice." Boris spat.

"Hn, fine."

"And you know what happens if you disobey your orders, boy."

Zane's mouth pressed into a firm line as he stiffened. "I am fully aware."

"Hn, good. And as you know, it's now my turn to keep up my end of the bargain."

Zane felt his heart hammering hard in his chest.

'_Oh, please, please, please!' _Zane thought hurriedly as he crossed his middle and index fingers.

"Here, talk to him, you filthy little brat!" Zane heard Boris snarl.

"Z-Zane?" a tiny voice spoke timidly.

"Yuka!" Zane exclaimed in a hushed, relieved voice.

"Hi Zane!"

"Hey, Yuka. How are you?"

"I'm ok, buy I miss yo- "

"Yuka!"

"There boy, you heard the girl, she's fine. And she will continue to remain fine if you complete this mission. If you fail, however, she will be anything but."

"No!" Zane shouted, but it was too late, Boris was no longer on the other end.

Zane stood frozen in shock, still clutching the phone, the dial tone sounding in his ear. Finally, Zane pulled himself together and put the phone back in its place. He sighed sadly.

"Oh, Yuka…"

**222222222222222222222222222**

Hours later, in the dark of night, Kai was sitting in the kitchen, watching the clock tick away the time slowly, waiting patiently. Soon, he heard a car pull up in front of the house and then drive off moments later. Kai listened as he heard the key turn in the lock before the door opened and a quiet pair of footsteps entered the house. Knowing that the person was most probably not going into the kitchen, Kai stood up and walked into the living room.

"Did you get it?" Kai asked.

Kai could just make out a blurry, black outline of a tall figure jumping in surprise.

"Geez Kai! You scared me!"

"Sorry Mr (Andrews), did you get it?"

(Aya's) father outstretched his hand, which clutched a plastic bag. "You should find everything you need in here."

Kai accepted the bag. "Thank you."

"No worries, so when is (Aya) going to know?"

"It'll be a surprise for her."

"Ah, I see. Well, we'll just have to talk about it more in the morning then. Goodnight Kai."

"Goodnight Mr (Andrews)."

**222222222222222222222222222222222**

"Morning Dad!" (Aya) chirped happily as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning pumpkin!"

(Aya) rolled her eyes at her dad's nickname for her.

"Where's Kai?"

"I don't think he's up yet."

"Oh…ok." (Aya) said slowly as she sat down.

'_Hmm, funny, usually Kai's always awake before me.' _

"So, what classes do you have today?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh…I think it's…Metalwork, Cooking, Computer Studies and P.E Theory. Heh, fun, fun, fun!" (Aya) said her last sentence in a sarcastic manner.

"Sure sounds like it."

(Aya) rolled her (hazel) eyes as she scooped up some cereal.

"So, did anything bad happen while I was away?"

(Aya) swallowed her mouthful of cereal before thinking about how to answer her father's question.

"Well, I lost Holocaust."

"What do you mean by "lost" exactly?"

"I was bey-battling a kid and I lost. Holocaust left my blade."

"Ah, I see…I hope you can get her back soon."

"Yeah, so do I." (Aya) muttered under her breath.

After that, breakfast between father and daughter remained silent. (Aya) swallowed the last of her cereal before putting her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and slinging her messengers bag onto her shoulder.

"Bye Dad, I'll see you when I get home." (Aya) said, quickly pecking her dad's cheek.

"Bye (Aya). And for the love of God, please be good!"

"Sure Dad, bye!"

(Aya's) dad listened as the sound of (Aya) shutting the front door was made. He waited for a few moments before standing up and walking upstairs. He softly knocked on a closed door.

"Kai, she's gone, you can come out now."

**2222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) sighed as she propped her elbow up on the table and cradled the side of her face in her hand. Metalwork wasn't her favourite subject of all time, but she especially despised it when she had theory, which of course, just had to be today. (Aya) covered up her yawn as her gruff teacher, Mr Hardie, lectured the class about the importance of O,H & S, Occupational Health and Safety. Mr Hardie was interrupted by a knock on the door and halted his speech to step outside and talk to whom ever it was.

(Aya) sighed as she glanced back down at her desk, tracing the overlapping graffiti on her desk. Mr Hardie stepped back into the classroom.

"Alright, quiet down you lot! Duncan! Brady! Another word outta you two boys and I'll see to it that you get theory work for the rest of the year!"

The class shut up straight away and Mr Hardie cleared his throat before continuing to speak.

"Class, we have a new student joining us- "

"Aw, what! Not another one!"

"Shut yer trap Nathan, and keep it shut! Now, as I was saying, we have a new student joining up this year, he- c'mon mate! You can come in you know, these kids may look scary, but they won't bite you!"

(Aya) looked up to watch the new kid enter the room. And her eyes bulged, her mouth popped open, as she saw Kai walk into the room. (Aya) pinched herself then winced. She was definitely not dreaming. Kai was standing in her classroom, decked out in the boys school uniform, Volcom Stone backpack, his sneakers and his trademark blue triangles.

"Class, this is Kai Hiwatari, do yer best to make him welcome. Take a seat wherever Kai."

Kai's dark eyes scanned the room, and he smiled when he saw (Aya), looking absolutely dumbfounded. As Kai past Zane, he saw the duo-coloured eyes glaring coldly at him. Kai smirked triumphantly as he continued to walk by Zane.

"Hi." Kai said quietly as he sat down next to (Aya), who still had her mouth hanging open.

(Aya) finally managed to close her mouth. "Hey, what are you doing here?" (Aya) whispered as Mr Hardie continued to talk.

"What's the matter? Unhappy to see me?"

"No! No, no, no, I'm glad that you're here, but how? Why?" (Aya) whispered.

"While you were watching whatever last night, I asked you dad if I could enrole into your school, I said that it was boring staying at home all day with no one to talk to. Your dad agreed and got the things I would need on his way home, then drove me here in the morning and got me enrolled."

"And here you are." (Aya) finished for him.

"Yeah." Kai replied with a small smile.

(Aya) grinned back in reply.

While the class filled out the worksheets they were given, (Aya's) ankle slowly wrapped around Kai's. Kai felt this and looked up at (Aya). (Aya) felt Kai's gaze on her and looked up before grinning at him, then returned to her work. A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Kai's mouth, before he too returned to the work.

**222222222222222222222222222222**

At recess, Kai and (Aya) sat under a shady tree, after enduring a lecture from their cooking teacher for having a flour fight with each other. (Aya) looked at Kai and saw his hand stretch out towards her.

"What is it?" (Aya) asked, tilting her head back slightly.

Kai smiled slightly. "You've still got some flour on your face."

"Oh."

"Here, I got it."

Kai's fingers rested on the side of (Aya's) neck as he gently brushed his thumb over her cheek. (Aya's) eyes darted down to Kai's thumb then up to his mahogany eyes. She smiled warmly at him. Kai returned the smile before leaning forward and capturing (Aya's) soft lips in a slow, but passionate kiss. (Aya) shivered lightly as she felt tingles run down her spine and through her limbs as she kissed Kai back.

When the kiss was broken off due to lack of air, (Aya) opened her eyes. And she found herself looking into Kai's dark mahogany orbs. (Aya) tilted her head to one side slightly as she continued to study her boyfriend's gaze. There was something different about Kai's eyes. Usually, they would have a hard, cold glare in them. But at the moment, his eyes had softened; the look in them was warm, loving and gentle. Unknown to (Aya), her (hazel) eyes now had a hazy look in them, her mouth curved into a day dreamy smile. An amused spark glinted in Kai's eyes as he tilted his head to the side, mirroring (Aya).

"Tell me, what are you thinking so hard about?"

(Aya) blinked a few times to get herself back into reality mode, then blushed slightly.

"Oh, just you, that's all."

Kai smiled before placing his arm around (Aya's) waist, pulling her close to him. (Aya) smiled as she leaned into Kai, wrapping both her arms around his waist while resting her head on his shoulder. Kai let out a silent, content sigh as he tilted his head to rest on (Aya's).

**222222222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) sighed as she slouched down in her chair. She was in Computer Studies, and the sound of her teacher's droning voice was putting her to sleep. To make matters worse, Kai wasn't in this class and Zane was. (Aya) looked at the row of desks in front of her. Zane was one computer up from her. (Aya) shuddered and shrunk further down into her seat.

The mere sight of Zane frightened her, there always seemed to be the unanswered question of what he would do next. Just then, Zane's head turned away from the monitor in front of him and his stunning blood red and lavender eyes locked with (Aya's) (hazel) ones. Zane's mouth twitched into an arrogant smirk as he continued to stare at (Aya). Zane's tongue flicked out of his mouth and ran over his upper lip. (Aya) pulled a look of disgust onto her face and looked away from Zane, staring down at the keyboard as she sunk down into her seat even more, her neck coming close to being in line with the table.

Zane was such a sleaze, (Aya) hated him.

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Kai fought back the urge to yawn as he crossed his arms over his chest and shut his mahogany eyes. He wished that his Multimedia teacher would stop screeching like a banshee and shut up already. The bloody cow was too much to take. Too much make up, too willowy, too high-pitched, too blonde, too everything.

Kai found his thoughts drifting towards the subject of (Aya). Unfortunately, he wasn't in her class, so she was stuck by herself to deal with his cousin. Kai growled under his breath at the thought.

'_I swear, if I find out that he's done anything to hurt her, I will not be responsible for my actions!' _Kai thought furiously to himself.

**2222222222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) tapped her foot impatiently. The bell had gone for lunch and she was stuck standing in front of her computer, waiting for her work to save onto the compact disc. The teacher had left for the staffroom, merely telling (Aya) to shut the door after herself as he walked out, probably wanting to start stuffing his gob with food as soon as possible.

"Finally!" (Aya) exclaimed quietly to herself as her work finished saving.

(Aya) removed the disc from its drive, put it in its case, stuffed the case into her bag, logged off her computer and walked out of the computer room, shutting the door behind her.

Suddenly, someone grabbed (Aya) roughly from behind and slammed her back into the door with a harsh force. (Aya) cried out in pain, her eyes watering slightly. (Aya) managed to tilt her head up and found that her attacker was none other than Zane.

A sadistic smirk toyed about the raven-haired boy's lips. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

(Aya) growled. "Let go of me, Zane!"

(Aya) struggled against Zane, but he had an iron grip on her wrists that she couldn't break free of. Before (Aya) could kick the bastard, Zane pressed his entire body against (Aya), pinning her against the door, pushing her arms up on the door on either side of her. (Aya) was forced to look into Zane's eyes. Goosebumps rose up on the back of her neck as she saw the cold lust in them.

"Oh no, my pet, letting go of you is the last thing I am going to do. It's time to have some fun."

Before (Aya) could speak, Zane crashed his lips down on hers in a rough, cold, brutal kiss. (Aya) growled and struggled against him, but it was no use, he was too strong. (Aya) winced painfully as Zane pressed his mouth harder against hers. She couldn't escape the unwanted kiss, there was no one around to interrupt.

(Aya) could feel her closed eyes stinging from unshed tears. Zane opened his mouth and slid his rough tongue over (Aya's) lips, demanding an entrance. (Aya) growled angrily under her breath and kept her mouth clamped shut. Zane growled furiously as he slammed his body against (Aya's), causing her to wince.

He then bit down on (Aya's) bottom lip violently, drawing a little blood and causing her to cry out in pain. Zane smirked cruelly as he bolted his tongue in; he had gotten the entrance he wanted. (Aya) shuddered in disgust as Zane's tongue assaulted her mouth. His taste was bitter, cold, and venomous. It was one of the most vulgar tastes (Aya) had been unfortunate enough to come across.

A single tear fell from a corner of (Aya's) closed eye. She wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole, so she could escape this nightmare-come-alive.

**2222222222222222222222222222**

Kai growled lowly to himself as he exited his classroom along with a swam of students. The stupid cow of a teacher had kept the class in for detention because that cap-wearing Nathan kid with a big mouth had called her "Staple-face".

'_Yeah, well the truth hurts, so the hag has to learn how to live with it!' _

Instead of turning left to go downstairs with everyone else, Kai turned right, making his way towards (Aya's) classroom.

'_Hopefully she's still there, otherwise we'll be walking all over school searching for each other, wondering where the hell the other is!' _

Kai lightly jogged down two flights of stairs then walked across a bridge-like corridor. When Kai turned the corner, one hell of a shocker met his eyes. Zane was using his entire body weight to pin (Aya) against a door and had his tongue down her throat, while a look of pain and fear was etched into (Aya's) face as she struggled, trying to break free from the stronger boy.

Kai's hands balled into tight fists as he gritted his teeth. His eyes set ablaze with rage as his body shook with anger. Kai could feel his blood boiling. Kai ran over to the two, absolutely fuming.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF HER, YOU JACKASS BASTARD!" **Kai yelled in fury, yanking Zane off (Aya) and smacking him into a brick wall.

(Aya) gasped for breath, before crying out with disgust and spitting, trying to rid her mouth of Zane's taste. (Aya) wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, then wiped the back of her hand on her skirt as she leaned back on the door for support, her legs shaking.

Zane was gasping for air, as Kai had winded him completely by slamming his back into the brick wall. Kai was now holding Zane up by the collar of his shirt, giving him a cold, deathly glare.

"What the hell is your problem! It's not like she's your bloody girlfriend!"

"Actually, yes, she is." Kai spat in an icy tone.

"And if I see you do so much as blink in (Aya's) direction again, I will do a hell lot more than just knock you back on your arse so hard that you'll be in the same spot for 2 weeks wondering what hit you. I'll do a fucking hell lot more, you got that, Zane?"

Zane's only reply was a glare and a growl.

"Hn." Kai sneered, and threw Zane aside, not caring to be gentle.

Zane stumbled on his feet, but soon regained balance. "I don't know why you bother Kai. The whore probably spreads even more than peanut butter!"

That comment made Kai go beyond his snapping point. Kai turned and slammed his fist into Zane's face, knocking him out. Cold. (Aya) gasped at the sight. Kai spun back around and hurried over to her.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked, worry shown in his eyes.

(Aya) managed to nod numbly. "Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you."

Kai let out a relieved breath as he pulled (Aya) close in a warm, comforting hug.

"Come on, let's get away from here." Kai said, taking (Aya's) hand.

(Aya) just nodded and followed, trying to get over her shock. They walked towards the stairs, leaving Zane unconscious on the hard, grey cement.

**2222222222222222222222**

**Well, that's finally done! Hope you enjoyed that update, I reckon it's one of my best writings yet! Please leave a review, you guys are my motivation! **

**And Kausi, I can't reply to your reviews, cause my yahoo won't let me email you. I'll read your fics if I can and thank you for reviewing! **


	24. Uncle Caleb's Wedding

**Hello all! Sorry that it's been so long since my last update, I've been back at school for two weeks and already it's trying to suck the life out of me! I also should tell you that I won't be able to update as much as I'd like to, as my yearly exams are coming up in two weeks. Exams should burn in hell, right? Ah well, I'll update when I can, which I hope is good enough. Now, enough with my blabbering, and onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade. Just my OC's and the bit-beasts that you don't recognize from the show. Oh, and I don't own the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Uncle Caleb's Wedding**

**22222222222222222222222**

Kai sighed as he stared out the window. He, (Aya) and Mr (Andrews) were on their way to Caleb's wedding. Caleb was Mr (Andrews) younger brother, (Aya's) uncle.

Kai awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Even though (Aya) was going to be there, Kai couldn't help but feel that he was going to be the odd one out at the wedding, in his black rented tux.

As Kai glanced down, something caught his eye. When Kai had gotten a better look, he raised his eyebrow. Peeking out from the hem of (Aya's) dress was the toe of her leather boot, the same boots (Aya) had been wearing when Kai had first woken up in her house, shiny black leather with silver punk-styled buckles on the sides.

(Aya) followed Kai's gaze and then quickly yanked down the pastel blue skirt of her dress, hiding her boots. She looked up at Kai and gave him a wink and a cheeky grin. Kai just shook his head, smiling slightly.

(Aya) had refused to wear the blue three-inch heels that her soon-to-be cousin had picked out.

"It's my uncle's wedding, not a bloody fashion show!" (Aya) had shouted while everyone had gone shopping for the wedding.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be my Mum's wedding too, in case you failed to notice!" Sabrina had retaliated in her irritating, high-pitched voice.

"Your mum's gonna be focused on her big day and spending the rest of her life with the man of her dreams, not what's on her niece's-to-be-feet!" (Aya) had shot back.

Sabrina had pulled a sour face and huffed in exasperation, showing that (Aya) had won the fight.

Eleisha had agreed with (Aya) and said that she could wear tennis shoes for all she cared.

But today, before they had left the house, Mr (Andrews) made (Aya) wear "suitable" shoes for the occasion. It was clear now, however, that (Aya) had changed into her favourite boots when her father wasn't looking.

Kai smiled to himself as he remembered the last time in had seen (Aya's) boots.

**#Flashback#**

Kai was sitting on a chair next to a coffee table, which had wedding magazines piled on top of it that were about four years out of date.

Eleisha had gone off to get the final adjustments done on her wedding dress, Katina, Yasmin and Hattie, Eleisha's bridesmaids and maid of honour had gone for the final fittings of their dresses, Sabrina was flirting with the guy at the counter, Kai was thanking God that she had finally given up on him, Caleb and Mr (Andrews) had gone off for the fitting of their tuxes and Kai was left waiting for the saleswoman that was getting some tuxes from him to try on.

'_Oh the joy.'_ Kai thought sarcastically.

"Ok! I'm done now!" (Aya's) voice called out as she walked out of her dressing room.

She was wearing a pastel blue off-the-shoulders dress that had tiny pale blue beads decorating the neckline, and the length of the dress was perfect for (Aya), it hid her feet, but it didn't trail over the ground. It also showed off her curves very nicely.

(Aya) stepped up onto the platform and turned to face Kai. She held her arms out by her sides for a brief moment.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Hn."

"Hey, I got into this dress willingly, ok. Now look up from whatever it is you're staring at and admire me."

Kai looked up at (Aya). His mouth fell open, but Kai quickly closed it.

"Well, how do I look?"

"You look…"

"Weird?"

"No, gorgeous."

(Aya) giggled quietly as she glanced down at the floor, a pale hue of blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

(Aya) turned around to face the mirrors, inspecting her reflection. Kai stood up and walked up behind (Aya), snaking his arms around her waist as he pulled her close.

"You look amazing, you know that." Kai assured his girlfriend as he gazed at their reflection, which gazed back at them.

"At least to you I do, to me, I look like a girl wearing something that she wouldn't be caught dead in."

"Of course you wouldn't be caught dead in it, but I think being caught alive is a different matter." Kai murmured quietly in (Aya's) ear as he slowly brushed his hands down her waist and onto her hips.

(Aya) blushed and bit her lip. "Kai! What are you doing? Anyone could come back and see!"

"Which just makes it all the more exciting." Kai muttered.

Kai then attacked (Aya's) neck with his lips, brushing his hands up and down her waist and hips. (Aya) bit her lip as she bit back her moans, her body trembling slightly from the feelings that Kai's actions were pulsing through her.

Just then, Sabrina's whining voice broke through the air.

"(Aya), are you done yet? Hurry up, we've got to get ready for the rehearsal dinner!"

(Aya's) eyes widened. "Oh, I nearly forgot! We've gotta get ready for that! Or we'll be late and Uncle Caleb and Eleisha are the one's that are supposed to be rehearsing the most outta everyone else!"

(Aya) quickly broke out of Kai's grip and lifted up the hem of her skirt as she ran back to her dressing room. Kai blinked as he saw that (Aya) was wearing her punk-styled boots, which were a huge contrast to her dress.

Kai chuckled lightly as he smirked to himself and shook his head. Just then, Sabrina appeared.

"Oh, there you are Kai! I've been looking everywhere for you babe!"

Kai groaned and rolled his eyes.

**#End Flashback#**

(Aya) sighed as she leaned forward, putting her elbows in her lap so she could prop her chin in her hands.

"I don't want Uncle Caleb and Eleisha to get married."

(Aya's) father gave her a worried look through the review mirror. "Why is that? I thought you liked Eleisha."

"No, it's not Eleisha, she's absolutely beautiful! It's just that I really, really, really don't want Sabrina for a cousin!"

Both Kai and (Aya's) father chuckled quietly.

"Well, just think of it this way (Aya), you have to take for good with the bad."

(Aya) sighed and pouted. "Still not fair Dad."

"Oh, come on (Aya)! I'm sure that Sabrina won't be so bad as a cousin. I'm sure that deep down, she's a wonderful person and that might show. Sometimes. Maybe. One day. Eventually."

(Aya) giggled. "Ok Dad, stop before you hurt yourself."

(Aya) leaned back into the seat before muttering quietly.

"But I'm pretty sure that whores don't have good sides."

Kai scoffed and nearly choked as he tried to cover up his amusement.

**22222222222222222222222222**

When they arrived at the fairytale-like, gothic styled church the wedding was going to be held at, (Aya's) dad parked the car and the three of them got out and entered the church.

"I'm going to see Caleb." (Aya's) dad said before disappearing through a crowd of people.

"Don't be too long, you're one of the ushers, remember?" (Aya) called out after her father.

"You can only hope that he heard you." Kai said to (Aya).

(Aya) sighed as she turned to look at Kai. "I know."

(Aya) placed a kiss on Kai's cheek before speaking again.

"I'm going to give Eleisha a quick visit, ok."

"Don't!" Kai said, eyes wide.

(Aya) held Kai's face in her hands as she placed a quick kiss on Kai's lips.

"I won't leave you alone for too long, I promise."

Then (Aya) disappeared into the crowd as well. Not long after she did, Kai heard the voice he had dreaded to hear.

"Kai! What took you so long? I've been waiting forever babe!"

Kai growled lowly and rolled his eyes as Sabrina came into view.

The blonde girl was wearing a pink halter dress with a ridiculously slutty neckline. If the cut were even half a millimetre lower, the girl's nipples would've been on show. The dress was so short that it barely covered the girl's behind. And it didn't help that there was an inch-and-a-half long cut in the dress at the front of Sabrina's right thigh. Sabrina looked like a hooker on the street, not the daughter of the bride.

"Your mother let you wear _that_ to the wedding?" Kai asked, repulsed.

Sabrina let out a high-pitched laugh before talking with her annoying voice.

"Oh, hell no! She said that it wasn't suitable and made me look like a slut, so I just wore it underneath the hideous grandma-frock she made me wear and disposed of it when I got here."

"Hn." Was Kai's only reply.

"Besides, I only care about one certain person's opinion of me in this dress, so it doesn't matter to me what anyone else thinks. So Kai, tell me, how do I look?"

"You look lost, sluts don't belong in churches, they belong on the streets." Kai stated coldly.

"Maybe so, but my man's not on the streets, he's right here, standing in front of me." Sabrina said seductively, running a hand down Kai's chest.

Kai growled and pushed Sabrina's hand away.

"Keep your filthy paws off me! I'm not yours! I'm (Aya's) boyfriend, I love her and I'm not going to betray her ever, so give it up Sabrina." Kai spoke in an icy tone.

Sabrina huffed and turned away, clicking off in her pink, rose quartz adorned, strappy three-inch heels.

"Sabrina the Skank strikes again, huh?"

Kai spun around to see (Aya) with a stony look in her eyes.

"(Aya)! I -"

(Aya) pressed a fingertip to Kai's lips.

"Don't worry, I heard what you last said."

Kai sighed with relief as (Aya) hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I love you too, Kai." (Aya) whispered.

"I'm glad." Kai replied softly.

**22222222222222222222222**

Soon, everyone was seated and the wedding began. The bridesmaids and the maid of honour walked down the aisle, followed by the bride.

Eleisha looked beautiful in her simple yet stunning white gown. Her long, glossy black hair was loosely curled and swept up, cascading down like a waterfall at the back of her head. A happy grin was upon her face, a sparkling gleam lighting up her mauve eyes.

Caleb's neatly brushed blonde hair shone as the sunlight streamed through the stained-glass windows, a look of complete, pure happiness in his blue-green eyes.

Kai glanced at (Aya) as the vows were read out. She looked happy and excited at the same time.

Kai looked back to the front of the church, where the bride and groom were standing across from each other. They were gazing into one another's eyes lovingly, but there was something serious about the look all at the same time.

Like they knew there would be troubles ahead, that there would be some days where they really had to work at their marriage. But the look also said that they loved each other deeply, that one lit the other up. That they would take on the world together, that they would love each other until their last breath.

Kai's mind floated away from the ceremony for a moment. Would he be standing at the alter, in Caleb's place one day? Would (Aya) be the one he was going to look at with such loving emotion?

Without realizing it, Kai reached out and grasped (Aya's) hand in his own. (Aya) interlaced their fingers and gave Kai's hand a gentle squeeze. Soon, the bride and groom said their "I do's".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Caleb grinned before sweeping Eleisha up into his arms. (Aya) smiled and clapped along with every one else, tears shining in her (hazel) eyes as the bride and groom kissed. It was a long, happy, blissful kiss.

Mr (Andrews) smiled as he clapped for his brother, his (light blue) eyes shining slightly. He remembered the day he had been as happy as his brother was right now. He knew that he would never feel that level of utmost happiness again. As (Tony) glanced out to the people sitting at the benches and saw his daughter's smiling face, he felt his heart swell with pride.

For it was always at that moment when he saw his daughter, (Tony) knew that given the chance, he would not change a single thing.

**22222222222222222222222222**

Once the wedding ceremony was finished, everyone left the church and drove off to the place where the after-party was to be held at.

When (Aya) glanced out of the car window, she saw what looked like a beautiful medieval castle.

"Hey…this place looks familiar…" (Aya) said slowly.

"Well, it should." (Aya's) father said as he turned off the engine. "This is the place where your mother and I renewed our vows on your 6th birthday."

(Aya's) (hazel) eyes shot wide open. "Oh yeah! I remember now! I was the flower girl!"

Tony chuckled as he got out of the car. "Come on now, the newlyweds are waiting for us."

"Yeah, us and the other half of the universe!" (Aya) said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

All (Tony) did in reply was laugh.

**2222222222222222222222**

When (Aya) caught sight of her uncle and her new aunt, she left her father and Kai to rush over to them.

"Congratulations Uncle Caleb!" (Aya) said as she hugged him.

Caleb smiled as he hugged his niece. "Thanks (Aya)."

"Oh! And congrats to you too, Aunt Eleisha." (Aya) said as she hugged Eleisha.

Eleisha smiled as she hugged her new niece. "Please just call me Eleisha, the word aunt just makes me feel so…" Eleisha's mauve eyes tilted skywards as she tried to find to the right word.

"Old?" (Aya) suggested.

"Yeah." Eleisha admitted sheepishly.

"But honey, ageing is a beautiful thing!" Caleb exclaimed, pretending to be shocked.

Eleisha raised a dark eyebrow at her husband. "On what planet?"

"Uh oh, do I sense need of a marriage counsellor already? You two were only married 20 minutes ago!"

Caleb rolled his blue-green eyes. "Once a joker, always a joker, right brother?"

"But of course." (Tony) replied, a small smile twitching on his mouth.

Caleb then caught sight of Kai.

"Kai! Geez, haven't seen you in a while! Not since you were about yay high." Caleb said, his hands coming in line with his stomach as an indication.

"Kai was with us when we were doing the last of the shopping for the wedding, Uncle Caleb."

"He was?"

"Yeah."

"But I don't remember seeing him."

"That's coz he was hiding from Sabrina."

"Oh…" Caleb said, nodding with understanding.

This got a laugh out of most, as Kai only chuckled quietly. Eleisha sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kai, I know my daughter can be annoying sometimes. Just tell me if she hassles you too much and I'll straighten her out."

Kai nodded, showing his appreciation.

Silence swept over them for a moment.

"God, you two must be thirsty, did you want me to show you where the drinks are?" Eleisha asked (Aya) and Kai.

(Aya's) eyes flicked over to her father and uncle for a quick moment.

"Yeah, that would be good Eleisha, come on Kai." (Aya) said, gently tugging his elbow, her (hazel) eyes subtly begging him not to argue.

Kai took the hint and the party of three walked away, leaving to two brothers on their own.

Caleb looked at his brother anxiously. "Thanks for coming here (Tony), I know that it must be difficult, with (Analeise) and all…"

(Tony) shook his head and clapped his brother's shoulder in a brotherly way. "Don't worry about it Caleb, it brings back good memories…lots of good memories."

Caleb nodded, a small smile on his face.

**222222222222222222222222222**

Later on, (Aya) was sitting at the bar, sipping from her Shirley Temple.

"Hey, why so glum?" Kai asked, sitting on the stool next to her.

(Aya) looked behind her where the outdoor seating was, on the balcony. She scoffed in disgust.

"I just can't believe her, it's like self-respect doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked as he stole a sip of (Aya's) drink.

(Aya) inclined with a jerk of her head. "6 o'clock."

Kai turned his head to look.

What he saw out on the balcony was Sabrina the Skank chatting up three smitten guys. And from the looks on the guys' faces, they liked what they saw. Tasteless morons.

Kai scoffed and he and (Aya) turned back around.

"Well, it's a shame she's ruining your aunt and uncle's wedding day, but on the bright side, I'm glad she's given up on me." Kai said.

(Aya) sipped her drink one last time before folding her arms on the bar and putting her chin down. She sighed mournfully.

"What? Isn't that a good thing?" Kai asked as he helped himself to (Aya's) drink.

"Yes, it is, it's just that I can't believe that she's officially my cousin, it's a nightmare come true!"

Kai choked on the Shirley Temple. (Aya) laughed. Kai tried to keep the angry scowl on his face, but he failed miserably. In the end, both he and (Aya) ended up leaning against each other, laughing together.

**222222222222222222222**

After the speeches, toasts, and dinner, (Aya) stole herself away to walk through the gardens. The full moon was out and the night sky was clear and lit with stars. The stylishly-cut hedges were decorated with fairy lights and the water fountains and stone benches added a romantic touch.

(Aya) closed her eyes as she breathed in calmly. She opened her eyes and smiled. She sighed happily. She was at peace, content.

Soon, (Aya) came to a place in the garden where the hedges were in a perfect circle, decorated with the tiny, glowing lights. (Aya) sat down on the stone bench and looked at the hedge next to her. She smiled at a thought.

She remembered when she was little and thought that the lights were fireflies. (Aya) had continued to think that until the day she went to catch a "firefly" and got burnt. The stupid blisters on her palms had refused to burst for a week. (Aya) giggled quietly and turned her gaze up to the stars.

So many of them. They looked so nearby, but the fact was that they were billions of miles away from planet Earth. And even though they were so far away, you could still see them shining. Burning bright as ever, until they died. (Aya) looked up at the moon. The entire garden basked in its glow, and so did she. (Aya) heard music playing in the far distance, it was playing way back, far away, where everyone else was laughing and dancing, celebrating the newlyweds.

"Hey." Greeted a quiet voice.

(Aya) turned her head and smiled when she saw Kai walking towards her.

"Hi. Come to escape as well?"

"Yeah. Sabrina was starting to look for yet another dance partner."

"Ah…" (Aya) replied with understanding.

She and Kai exchanged a glance and couldn't help but laugh.

Soon, (Aya) heard the violin start up again.

Kai stood up in front of (Aya) and bowed. Then he held out his hand.

"May I have the pleasure of having this dance, my fair maiden?"

(Aya) laughed before taking Kai's hand. "Indeed you may, good sire."

Kai led (Aya) out into the middle of the circle. Then, with his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck, they began to sway.

_Kiss me_

_Out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly_

_Beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing_

_Swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes_

_And I will wear that dress_

(Aya) gazed into Kai's eyes. Kai gazed into (Aya's) eyes. They smiled.

_Oh, kiss me_

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me_

_Out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

(Aya) grinned up at Kai.

"You're a good dancer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't step on my feet and you've got good timing."

Kai smirked slightly.

"Guess you got lucky then."

(Aya) giggled.

"Yes. In more ways than one."

Kai smiled.

_Kiss me_

_Down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring_

_Bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

As (Aya) looked up at Kai, she ran her hand up his neck, to twirl the hair at the back of his head around her fingers. Kai smiled as he pulled her closer.

_Oh, kiss me_

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me_

_Out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

As the soft music continued to play, slowly, Kai and (Aya) stopped moving.

Keeping one arm around (Aya), Kai reached up and gently cupped her cheek in his hand. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. (Aya) buried her right hand into Kai's hair and placed her left hand on the right side of his chest as she kissed him back.

There they stood, bathed in the glow of moonlight, sharing a long, blissful kiss. Both felt like they had died and gone to heaven.

_So kiss me_

A soft breeze carried the sounds of the flute and violin around the seemingly magical garden.

Though from afar, the two weren't alone.

Up high and a fair distance away on a balcony, (Tony) had seen the whole thing. He looked up to the starry skies as he smiled to himself. He had already guessed there was something between the two.

"Look at them (Analeise), you would say they were just like the way we used to be."

A breeze blew past and tussled (Tony's) hair. It seemed to contain faint whispers from far away. (Tony) smiled as he continued to look up at the sky.

Far ahead, over the kissing couple, a shooting star flew through the velvet skies.

**222222222222222222**

**Well, that's the chapter! Hope you all liked it! And sorry that I won't be able to update due to my yearly exams! Hope you can forgive me! Really! And thank you for all your reviews, they are much appreciated!**

**You/Kai fic fan**


	25. Time To Get Holocaust Back

**Hey guys! Well, my exams are finally over! I can't keep the grin off my face! I'll update as much as I can from now on, I'm going on a 3 day camp next week, some school thing at Myall Shores, should be fun, gonna throw a little party with my friends, seeing as one of them will have their birthday on during the camp. Well, sorry for the wait! I've answered all your reviews, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade, just my OC's and the bit-beasts that you don't recognize from the show.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Time To Get Holocaust Back**

**222222222222222222222222**

(Aya) leaned back in her chair as she clicked send on her email to her pen pal who lived in the country of Far Away From Here. It was like a ritual for her at every Computer Studies lesson. If she got a dollar every time the teacher lectured her about not being allowed to use the internet for email and other recreational purposes, (Aya) would've been a millionaire. But for some reason, even if there was a lack of reply, (Aya) still continued to send the emails. After all, she knew what it was like find an empty inbox. It made people feel crap and non-existent.

But, getting back to Computer Studies… 

(Aya) quickly dodged a paper airplane. The teacher had made the unwise decision about leaving the classroom, and it was now in total chaos! Scrunched-up balls of paper, paper airplanes, pens and textas flew in each and every direction.

At that moment, a paper airplane landed on (Aya's) keyboard. (Aya) picked it up. She was about to throw it when something on one of the triangular wings caught her eye. (Aya) inspected the plane more closely.

**Read it**

(Aya's) eyes looked up and met Zane's.

"Read it!" the boy mouthed, a demanding look in his eyes.

(Aya) slumped back into her chair. It could say something disgusting and sleazy, like about that kiss that happened weeks ago, or a threat about getting Kai back for knocking him out, or a threat for her, that worse was to come, or…could it be something about Holocaust?

(Aya) shrugged to herself. What did she have to lose? (Aya) carefully unfolded the paper airplane and read Zane's message.

**Meet me at the staff car park after Computer Studies.**

**Come alone, or risk losing your bit-beast for good. **

(Aya) looked up at Zane. His feet were one the desk as he leaned back in his chair. He was smirking at her; the glint in his eyes was both triumphant and arrogant at the same time.

(Aya) rolled her (hazel) eyes and scowled. Then she scrunched up Zane's message and threw it. The screwed up ball of paper landed in the bin. At that moment, the teacher walked back into the classroom. And a pen hit him, smack, right on his forehead.

"**RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH, SETTLE DOWN!**" the teacher bellowed.

The class did as they were told. At least, for now.

**2222222222222222222222222**

After the bell signalled the end of class, (Aya) walked downstairs and waited for all the students and teachers to disappear. The staff parking was out of bounds to students, and the results of being found even lurking around the gate entrance were deadly.

'_As if anyone would be stupid enough to nick a teacher's car during school, besides, all the teachers have shit cars anyway.' _(Aya) thought to herself.

Finally, the coast was clear. (Aya) slipped into the short corridor and through the open gate. Slowly and cautiously, she walked out onto the car park.

"Zane?" (Aya) called out, as the raven-haired boy was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Zane stepped out from behind a van, coming nose to nose with (Aya).

"You rang?"

(Aya) gasped in surprise and jumped back, putting distance between her and Zane.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Zane smirked.

(Aya) rolled her eyes. "Whatever Zane, just get to the point."

"Tell me, what's it like, losing a bit-beast, does it make you realize how pathetic you really are?"

(Aya) closed her eyes for a brief moment as she willed for her temper to cease.

"Quit the bullshit Zane, you're wasting my time."

"As if it were of any value in the first place, but, very well…"

(Aya) scowled and folded her arms across her chest as she waited for Zane to continue.

"What would you say if I told you…that there might be a way to get Holocaust back?"

"Where is she Zane, where's my bit-beast?"

Zane let out a harsh laugh. "Far away from here, that's for sure!"

(Aya's) jaw tightened. "Well, go on then, how do I get my bit-beast back?"

"Simple. You return to Russia."

"The Abbey? But Kai said that it was destroyed-"

"Such places can be relocated and rebuilt."

'_Unfortunately.' _Zane thought bitterly.

(Aya) scoffed. "Come on, there's got to be more than that. I can't just go there, get Holocaust and get out."

"Of course not. You have to stay there."

(Aya's) mind froze. It felt like she had stopped breathing. There was silence between the two, only the sound of cars driving on the nearby highway could be heard.

"And if I don't go?" (Aya) finally asked.

"Then you lose Holocaust. For good."

"And what about Kai?"

"What about him?"

"Well if I choose to go to Russia, he'll want to come with me."

"If that were so, then my grandfather and Boris would say that all is going according to plan."

(Aya's) eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Zane merely stared at (Aya), not saying a word. Realization then hit.

"It's not me you want, it's Kai, it's been that all along, hasn't it?"

Zane smirked, triumph glinting in his duo-coloured eyes.

"Kai's the one you really want, I'm just the bait to lure him in, right?"

"Beautiful and smart."

"So, tell me Zane, enlighten me, after they get Kai, what becomes of me?"

"Well, they, as you call them, have generously decided to leave your fate in my hands."

(Aya) growled lowly. "So when do you want an answer?"

"Today. Sunset at the park. The same place Holocaust was taken from you."

"Hm…" (Aya) looked sideways to the ground, thinking.

"Well, did you have anymore questions or are you satisfied?"

"Almost." (Aya) said quietly.

(Aya) turned away. She then spun around in a flash, catching Zane off guard as she landed a sharp right-hook on his jaw. Zane snarled as he swiped away his blood with the back of his hand. (Aya) looked at him coldly with loathing and anger before turning away and leaving the car park.

**22222222222222222222222**

"Hey, did you get kept in for detention. Again?" Kai asked as (Aya) sat down next to him under the gumtree, their usual place to sit during the lunch breaks.

"No." (Aya) replied as she shook her head, looking miserable.

"(Aya)? What is it? What's wrong?"

(Aya) sighed downheartedly in reply. "If I said "nothing", you'd know I was lying, right?"

"Right, so spill." Kai said firmly.

So (Aya) told Kai about the message that Zane had sent her during class. She told him about meeting Zane in the car park and what Zane said about having to return to the Abbey to get Holocaust back. She told him about what Zane said about Kai being the one Voltaire and Boris really wanted, that she was just being used to lure Kai into an undoubtedly cruel trap. And she told him that she only had a few hours to give her answer.

"Did he say that you had to come to the park alone?"

"No."

"I'll go with you then. I wouldn't put it past my cousin to take advantage of the situation if you were to come alone."

"Thank you."

So…Zane said that the Abbey was rebuilt?"

"Yes."

"And he told you that it's been my grandfather and Boris' plan to get me all along?"

"He as good as admitted it, yeah."

"Hmm…odd." Kai mumbled.

'_Plans made by my grandfather and Boris are usually kept secret until the time comes for it to be found out, my cousin would definitely know not to just blurt out their plans like that. Something's not right about this…I smell a rat.' _

Kai frowned as he got lost into his realm of deep thoughts.

**222222222222222222222222**

After school, Zane made his way down to the corner shops to contact Boris via payphone.

"This better be good." Boris said in a low, threatening voice.

"I did it. I told her."

"Just as planned?"

"Yes sir."

"And has she told you her answer yet?"

"No sir."

"Well don't call me back until you do!"

Zane sighed as the dial tone droned on in his ear. He hung up the phone. Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo that was the size of his palm.

The girl into the photo was about 8 years old. She had skin as pale as Zane's, long black hair and a pair of unbelievingly piercing eyes. Pale lavender flecked with blood red. The teenage boy's eyes clouded over with sadness.

'_I'll be with you soon, I promise.' _

Zane was jerked out of his thoughts as a scruffy-looking young man rudely pounded on the glass door of the payphone.

"Come on man! Get outta there, I need ta make a call!"

Zane sighed downheartedly as he pocketed his photo and stepped out of the phone booth. The scruffy guy roughly knocked into him as he entered the booth, but Zane couldn't care less. The wind gently tugged at his hair and clothes as he walked down the street.

'Yuka…' 

"I miss you." Zane whispered, his voice carried away by the wind.

**222222222222222222222222**

**#Flashback#**

A small girl about 4 years of age is clambering over the sun-warmed rocks of a beach. Her short black plaits dance slightly as she jumps from rock to rock, her wide pale lavender flecked blood red eyes full of innocence.

"Zane! Zane! Wait for me, Zaney!"

The older boy whom she was trying to catch up with just shouted over his shoulder.

"Move faster, Yuka!"

"But Zaney, it's not fair! You're bigger than me!"

"That's why I'm called a big brother, now come on!"

"You better stop being mean to me, Zaney, or I'll tell Mama and Papa!"

"I'll give you a piggyback ride on the way home if you stop whining, and stop calling me Zaney!"

"Zaney, Zaney, Zaney!"

"Yucky, Yucky, Yucky!"

"I'm not yucky!"

"Of course not, you're my little brat sister."

Soon, the two children reached the end, where all the rocks suddenly stopped, showing that if one were to step off the edge, a long plunge to the deep blue below would meet them.

Yuka grabbed her brother's hand. She would never admit it to him, but sometimes she was afraid that a huge wave would crash over the rocks and drag her down into the sea.

Zane glanced down at his sister. He had to admit, she had guts for always coming out this far on the cliff with him. Zane gripped his sister's hand tightly. His parents had told him that he had to look after Yuka, as he was her big brother. They'd used a really big word to describe it, was it responsibility? Zane couldn't remember, but he knew that it was important, it made him feel that way too.

The two children watched as the waves crashed against the rocks, sending up a spray of water as they did so. Suddenly, a big wave crashed up the rocks. A really big wave. Yuka squealed as a shower of salt water splashed over her. The little girl frowned down at her partly soaked clothes.

"Zaney, I'm wet!"

"Yeah, well so am I. And besides, salt water can't kill you."

"But Zaney, Mama said not to get my sandals wet!"

"Well it's too late now!"

Yuka looked down and her lower lip started to tremble. Zane sighed with exasperation and scratched his head.

"Come on, we'll go dry off on the beach before we head home."

Zane turned around and crouched down. Yuka jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck with a big grin. He was giving her a piggyback ride as promised. That's what Yuka loved about her brother. He always kept his promises. Another thing Yuka loved about her brother was that he was teaching her how to beyblade.

"Zaney?"

"Yes, Ka-ka?"

"While we dry off, can you give me another beyblading lesson?"

"Alright Yuka."

"Yay! Thank you Zaney!"

"Yuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me Zaney?"

"I don't know Zaney."

All the boy could do was sigh as he continued to carefully jump from rock to rock, carrying the priceless cargo on his back. Once they reached the beach, the two looked for something to substitute a beydish.

Yuka found a wide plank of driftwood. Not exactly world class, but it would do. Yuka carefully loaded her candy pink beyblade into her yellow launcher. Zane smiled to himself as he loaded his emerald green blade into his navy launcher. Yuka was always so focused when it came to beyblading, like she wanted to prove that she was worth teaching. And she was, Zane wouldn't deny that.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" they shouted.

"Vathek!" Zane cried out.

Zane's bit-beast, a dark blue wolf, howled as it emerged from its bit-chip. The wolf was evil-looking, but the thing that made it evil-looking the most were the wolf's eyes. Green slits that glowed sinisterly.

"Vathek! Mauling Claw!"

"Dodge the attack!" Yuka cried out.

Amazingly, the candy pink blade did so. Zane's eyes widened. Even he was impressed.

"Very good Yuka, but I don't know if it's good enough! Vathek! Attack!"

The blue wolf howled and did so.

"Back at ya, Zaney!" Yuka cried out as the pink beyblade rammed into Zane's green one.

"Vathek! Mauling Claw again!"

Vathek let out a deep, bloodthirsty growl as he took out the candy-coloured beyblade. The pink blur clacked to a stop at Yuka's feet. She blinked down at it in surprise before frowning.

"Aw! Not again!"

Zane held out his hand to catch his beyblade.

"But you've gotten way better Yuka! You should be proud of it!"

The little girl smiled as she picked up her beyblade and brushed the grains of sand off it.

"I am. I can't wait to tell Mama and Papa!"

Zane and Yuka walked further up the beach before falling back onto the sand, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Zaney?"

"Yes, Ka-ka?"

"When will I get a bit-beast of my own?"

Zane remained silent as he took his Vathek out of his pocket.

"Zaney?"

Zane held up his beyblade in front of him, emerald green clashing with azure blue sky.

"Zaney?"

"Yuka, one day, Vathek will be yours."

"Huh! But how come? Vathek is your bit-beast."

"He won't be for much longer. Grandfather said that his company is working to create a really powerful bit-beast. He said that I'll get it one day. The day I get it, will be the day you get Vathek."

Yuka looked up at the beyblade clutched in her brother's hand. She blinked. Did the bit-chip just glow pale blue? Yuka reached up and placed her hand around her brother's.

"Don't worry Zane, I'll look after him."

**#End Flashback#**

**222222222222222222222**

Slowly, a pair of differently coloured eyes opened. One was blood red, the other pale lavender. Those eyes still looked as serious as they did 4 years ago, but they had gotten a cold, cruel edge to them, from seeing things that no one should see, knowing things no one should know.

Zane closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as a breeze blew past. He had promised Yuka that he would get freedom for the both of them. And here he was, keeping his promise. Zane looked up to the skies. They were fading into pale shades of forget-me-not blue and mauve.

"Sunset." Zane whispered to himself.

**2222222222222222222222222**

As Kai and (Aya) approached the park, Zane came into view. Before they drew any closer, Kai touched (Aya's) shoulder. She stopped and turned to face him, surprised.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Do you know what to say?"

"Yes."

"So you've made up your mind, then?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

(Aya) sighed and pressed her lips together before looking up at the sky. Her (hazel) eyes looked at Kai once again.

"I hope so."

Kai gave a slight nod and held (Aya) in a tight hug. Then he let her go. Watched her walk away, becoming more unreachable with every footstep. Kai reached into his pocket and held tightly onto Dranzer as he struggled to resist the urge to run after (Aya) and pull her away from here.

Kai gritted his teeth as he loaded Dranzer into his launcher. If Zane showed any sign of wanting trouble, Kai would well and surely give it to him.

"Well, here I am. Sunset, at the park. As promised."

Zane smirked. "Hn. So you are. But did you bring your answer with you?"

(Aya) closed her eyes. This was it, no turning back now. Her eyes opened, hard with certainty.

"Yes, I did."

"Ah, so you _were_ able to make up your mind, impressive. Given the options and the short amount of time to choose."

(Aya) said nothing, she just stared.

"Well? What have you decided?"

(Aya) glanced down at the ground. "I've decided…"

Time seemed to slow down. The breeze stopped, all was silent. Then, (Aya) spoke again.

"I've decided not to return to Russia."

Zane's face was unreadable. "You have?"

"Yes."

"Fine. More bit-beasts for the Abbey then!"

Zane turned away and started to walk.

"What did those bastards do to you, Zane? Why aren't you the same boy I remember?"

Zane stopped, but didn't turn around. "You don't expect me to act like a 5 year old forever, do you?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that…well, what pisses me off is that the guy standing in front of me isn't Zane Hiwatari, it's a complete stranger. Someone else."

"Yeah, I know. It pisses me off too."

(Aya) blinked. She hadn't expected that quiet reply.

"So why are you doing this?"

There was no reply from the raven-haired boy. Zane just looked up at the sky. When (Aya) heard the cry of a bird, she too looked up at the sky. The bird was too far away to identify, all that could be seen was black, its wings spread out as it gracefully rode the air currents. Silently, Zane and (Aya) watched the bird fly away.

"As my mother said once, birds aren't meant to be caged, they're free spirits, made fro flying far away, out of harms reach."

Then, Zane continued to walk. (Aya) bowed her head.

'_Poor bugga.' _(Aya) thought as she walked back over to Kai.

"How was it?" Kai asked.

(Aya) thought before speaking. "Different."

"Different as in…"

"Different to what I expected."

"How so?"

"Well, at first, he was smug, as per usual, but then, he went different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at that moment, I realized that he was human. Zane's not our enemy Kai, it's those other prats. Those old pain-in-the-bum prats."

"Then why does he obey their orders like a dog does its master?"

"Why did you?" (Aya) shot back.

Kai growled lowly.

"Exactly. But you know better now. Zane's yet to find the right way himself."

"I still don't get it though…why?"

(Aya) and Kai watched a nearby bird do a crazy flying dance as it tried to catch its dinner, a moth. The moth dodged and ducked away from the bird's sharp beak. Suddenly, the bird sped up. Snap! The moth was caught. It wriggled like crazy, but the bird swallowed it whole.

"It's tough in the wild, you do what you can to survive." (Aya) said quietly.

"But still, something's just not right." Kai muttered.

(Aya) looked to the sky. Birds were lucky. They got a really good view of everything.

"Maybe we're not getting the whole picture."

"Maybe." Kai took (Aya's) hand.

"Let's go, it's getting darker."

(Aya) shivered as she shrugged into her jacket. "It's getting colder too."

Kai untied his scarf and wrapped it around (Aya's) neck. He kissed her forehead and took her hand.

"Let's go home."

(Aya) interlaced their fingers.

"Let's."

**2222222222222222222**

**Ok, done! Wow, that took longer than I expected. Then again, I was distracted by a movie on telly…ah well! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**You/Kai fic fan**


	26. Return To Russia

**Yes! Finally, I am back! Camp was…interesting. I reckon that one of the best bits was at breakfast, when Ms Skelly dumped one of the boy's frozen boxers onto their table, classic! My cabin was the noisiest, fricken no one would shut up! I ended up sleeping out side with my sleeping bag; Mandy was there with me. We're friends again now. We haven't been friends for ages, and when I say ages, I mean ages! About 10 months. But that was because she was cutting her wrists to get attention, and god did that piss me off! Because it's a bloody serious thing, if you want bloody attention, just run around with boxers on your head, like Skelly did, after they got unfrozen, she ran around saying that she was on fire, because the boxers had flames on them. Yes, I think that's enough jabber from me, you want an update, right?**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade, just my OC's and bit-beasts that you don't recognise from the show, you all know that.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Return To Russia**

**222222222222222222222222222**

Kai groaned as he rolled over in bed and opened his eyes. There was a light switched on somewhere in the house, and it was shining through his open doorway. Kai muttered curses as he dragged himself out of bed, going to find the source of the light. It was coming from the entertainment room. Kai stuck his arm through the doorway and felt around the wall. When he found the switch, he flicked it off.

"Hey! Turn that thing back on!"

"(Aya)?" Kai had a look of surprise on his face as he switched the light back on and peered into the room.

Sure enough, there (Aya) was, sitting on the floor, the box of photos in her lap, some of them scattered on the floor around her.

"What are you doing (Aya)?"

(Aya) said nothing as she looked at a photo, threw it onto the floor, picked another out of the box, only to do the same thing again.

"No…no…no." (Aya) muttered to herself.

"(Aya)?" Kai pushed aside some photos and sat next to her.

"(Aya), what are you doing?"

"I'm looking." (Aya) replied as she discarded another photo.

"For what? Haven't we looked at those photos before?"

"I don't know! I know we have, but it's like something's nagging me to look through them again!"

"(Aya), are you sure you're not feeling upset about your decision?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with that! I'd jump off a cliff before returning to the Abbey, but something's missing…and I don't know what it is, or how to find it!"

(Aya) suddenly tipped the box upside down, dumping out all the photos onto the floor. Then she shook the box furiously. And wouldn't you know it? Out from behind one of the end flaps of the box, came a photo. Kai and (Aya) watched, transfixed, as it fluttered to the ground.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Kai asked.

"I don't know." (Aya) answered, slightly bewildered.

Kai picked up the photo to inspect as (Aya) dropped the box. It was a picture of Kai and (Aya) yet again. But this time, it appeared to be in a snow-covered forest. Behind the two children staring at the camera, was what looked like something out of an old horror movie. It appeared to be an old, abandoned, falling apart board house.

Kai felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. There was something eerie about the abandoned place. Something…dark, secretive.

"Well, what is it?" (Aya) asked, her voice breaking through Kai's spell.

Kai just shook his head to clear it, but couldn't rid himself of the creepy feeling.

"Just another photo of us." Kai muttered as he passed it over to (Aya).

She took the photo and inspected it closely.

"I remember this place. We used to go there all the time, it was one of our secret places." (Aya) giggled to herself.

"I remember that one day, I asked my mother about the old house. She told me that it had been abandoned for years. Before her grandma was born! I told you, and we used to scare ourselves senseless about the place, making up ghost stories and theories about the old shack. Remember?"

Kai took the photo back, not replying. He remembered alright. But that's not the only thing he remembered. Kai stood up, pulling (Aya) up with him.

"Come on."

"What? Kai, where are we going?"

"Russia."

**2222222222222222222222**

**Location: Tyson's Dojo, Japan**

"Found anything yet Chief?" Tyson asked the bespectacled boy.

Chief sighed. "Not yet, Tyson."

Tyson, Max and Ray sighed in unison as Chief continued to type away on his laptop. Two weeks ago, since Max was in town visiting his dad, Tyson and the Chief decided to have a little Bladebreakers reunion.

It was then that they discovered that Kai had gone missing. They knew that Voltaire was very cruel to his grandson, so the team couldn't help but worry about their captain. So now, they were searching for him. And their first target? Russia. Why? Not even god knows.

"Ahhh!"

"Huh?" came the three replies to Chief's outburst.

"Guys, come look! I think I found something!"

The three boys stood up and crowded around to peer at the laptop.

"I know it's not much, but it's a start at least."

"Hmm…I think you just might be onto something here Chief." Ray commented thoughtfully.

"Well, you know what they say boys, a journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step!" Dizzi buzzed cheerfully.

Tyson nodded his head in determination. "Right, let's go!"

**2222222222222222222222**

**Location: Qantas Flight TKRO2O4, Sydney Airport**

(Aya) stared blankly out the airplane window as she and Kai waited for take-off. The past hour or so had been such a blur, packing a backpack of gear that she would need, writing a letter for her dad to find in the morning, explaining what was going on, where she and Kai were headed, that they would be back in 4 days, and to please not ring the police.

Then it was run to the bus stop, catch the bus to Wyong train station, get the train to Central station and then take a taxi to Sydney Airport.

'_Four days…is that really how long it will take?' _(Aya) wondered to herself.

Well, that's what Kai had told her. One day to get to Russia, one day to set up a plan, one day to get Holocaust back and one day to get home. All together, four days. (Aya) sighed before looking away from the window to look at Kai.

"Are you sure Kai?"

Kai nodded his head, eyes serious and thoughtful.

"Positive."

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo that was hidden in the box. He stared at the run down house in the snowy picture.

**#Flashback#**

A 5 year old Kai stood in the cold, snow-covered forest. He sniffed as a single tear ran down his blue triangle painted cheek Kai lifted his hand and swiped away the tear with the cuff of his jacket. Kai shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him and stared up at the house, the old, creepy, falling apart house.

Yesterday, he and (Aya) had spent their last day together. Now that his best friend was gone, Russia seemed colder, the mansion he lived in with his grandfather seemed more lonely. All Kai had left of (Aya) were memories and a plastic ring out of a cereal box that she gave him. It had a pretty multi-coloured gem that shone all of its different colours when you moved it around in the light.

Kai reached into his pocket and clutched the ring tightly. If his grandfather ever was to find out that Kai had such a thing, he would throw it away for sure. And god knows what he would do to Kai if he found out what happened yesterday in the park…

_The sun was starting to go down, it was getting late…_

_The little girl with shoulder length (auburn) hair and (hazel) eyes sighed before jumping off the swing. Kai frowned slightly before doing the same. _

"_What's wrong, (Aya)?" _

_Sad (hazel) eyes looked into Kai's confused mahogany ones. _

"_It's getting dark, I have to go home now Kai." _

"_Oh…" Kai said slowly, looking at the ground. _

_He didn't want (Aya) to go. He wanted (Aya) to stay here with him, and play in the park. Forever. _

_Kai looked back at (Aya) when he heard her sniffing. Kai cringed. He didn't like it when (Aya) cried. _

"_Hey, (Aya), please don't cry." Kai said quietly as he brushed his friend's tears away. _

"_I'm sure we'll see each other again." Kai tried to comfort the crying girl as he wiped away tears. _

"_I know we will, but I'm gonna miss you heaps, Kai." (Aya) sniffed. _

"_Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too." Kai whispered. _

_(Aya's) lower lip quivered. Then she threw her arms around Kai and cried into his chest. Kai sighed as he hugged (Aya) back and stroked her hair. He didn't know what else to do. Once (Aya) stopped crying, she lifted her head up from Kai's chest to look into his eyes. _

"_I'm really gonna miss you, Kai. You're the only friend I've ever had." _

_Then (Aya) did something that caught Kai by surprise. _

_She leaned in and placed a soft, warm, lingering kiss on his left cheek…_

Slowly, Kai took his hand out of his pocket and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes. A kiss from (Aya) was unlike anything Kai had ever known. It reminded him of when his parents had still been alive. When he had been shown true caring and kindness. Now that (Aya) was gone, Kai didn't know who was going to treat him that way. Certainly not his grandfather. Kai suddenly turned around, only to come face to face with an old, homeless man.

"Hello there, young chap!" the old man called out cheerfully.

"Ah!" Kai gasped in surprise as he stumbled back, slight fear showing in his eyes.

The old man didn't seem to notice as he looked left and right.

"Where's your young friend gone? That little lass that's always coming here with you?"

"She's moved away. To another country." Kai mumbled sadly as he stared down at the snow-covered ground, kicking it.

"Oh?" the man scratched his head as he looked skywards.

"Such a shame, that little girl had a kind heart, she always gave me a coin or two from her pocket, got her mother to buy me a coffee once. Such a shame, the world needs more people like your friend. Now she's gone, and you have no one to talk to, so sad and lonely. So am I, young chap, so am I…"

Kai looked up at the man and cocked his head to one side. Why was this strange, slightly eccentric man talking to him? Suddenly, the man's eyes shifted back and forth, as if he was looking out for something. Then, he bent down, so that his azure blue eyes came in line with Kai's.

"Lad, can you keep a secret?"

Curious, Kai slowly nodded. The man smiled.

"Good! I'm going to tell you a story about that house sitting right behind you."

Slowly, Kai turned his head to look at the house, then looked back at the old man.

"Ok."

"Lad, there have been whispers that the old house in the forest hides many secrets. One of these secrets, is that somewhere in the house, there is a secret passage that leads to a church, hidden and forgotten deep within the forest!"

Kai's mahogany eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes! As I've heard, the forest is so thick, that the only way to reach the church is through the secret passage."

"But how do you know if it's real?" Kai asked.

The man paused, looking thoughtful.

"There's a story I've heard, about a family that used to live in the house. They had a son. One day, the mother and father decided to move out of the house. They loaded up the horse and carriage, got all their luggage packed away. But their son wouldn't come out. They called from him, said that it was time to leave. The boy yelled out that he wouldn't leave, his voice seemed to come from all over the house. So the parents went inside, calling out their son's name. They searched every room in the house, but they couldn't find him. But still, they heard his voice, echoing out everywhere. Soon, they gave up, they left him there. They say, those who tell the story, that the boy was hiding in the secret passage way. And to this very day, the boy's ghost still haunts the house."

"Really?"

"It's up to you to believe, lad."

Kai turned around to face the house. Could it be true? Could the homeless man's story be real? Kai turned back around and opened his mouth to speak. But there was no one there. Kai blinked as he looked around. How could someone disappear so quickly?

**#End Flashback#**

"So, you think that the new Abbey is hidden in the forgotten church deep in the forest?"

Kai nodded. "Yep."

(Aya) looked back out the window. "I hope you're right."

'_Me too.' _Kai thought to himself.

**22222222222222222**

Later in the night, Kai lay awake in the hotel room. So many thoughts ran through his head, they wouldn't fade out, they wouldn't let him sleep. Kai turned his head to look out the window. It was a clear night. He could see the stars. And the moon. Suddenly, Kai felt the bed shift.

"Kai?"

(Aya) switched on the lamp at his side of the bed and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Hn."

"Come on Kai, talk to me."

"I was thinking…maybe it was a bad idea, bringing you here."

"Why?"

"Well, the Abbey isn't exactly a friendly place."

"I know that, so?"

"What if something happens to you…" Kai trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

(Aya) arched a sceptical eyebrow. "You really think I would let you go by yourself in the first place? Besides, it's my bit-beast we're here for, you think I wanna pass on all the action?"

Kai chuckled slightly before going serious again. "But still, Zane…"

"Is gonna have me to deal with when we get there, so please, don't worry, I can take care of myself just as well as you can yourself."

Kai sighed. "Alright."

He reached out and switched off the lamp.

"But-"

Kai was silenced as (Aya's) lips met his own. Kai closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around (Aya), then pushed her onto her back. (Aya) sighed softly into the kiss.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! LIME CONTENT COMING UP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, THEN READ NO FURTHER! JUST REVIEW IF YOU WISH.**

Then she slipped her hands up the back of Kai's shirt, running her hands over his skin. Kai shivered at (Aya's) touch. Slowly, she started to lift his shirt up. Kai smirked slightly before breaking off the kiss and straddling (Aya's) waist. Slowly, Kai took off his shirt.

(Aya) smiled up at him, running her hands over his bare, muscled chest. Kai lowered himself back down to (Aya) and kissed her passionately. (Aya) moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. Kai sucked on (Aya's) lower lip, asking for an entrance. (Aya) opened her mouth, letting Kai in. As Kai massaged (Aya's) tongue with his own, he began to lift up her top.

(Aya) gasped and broke off the kiss. Kai's hands froze as he looked down at (Aya). Then, slowly, (Aya) lifted her arms above her head. Kai smiled slightly as he removed (Aya's) shirt. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Kai broke off the kiss and started to slowly trail his lips down her neck, massaging her breasts as he did so. (Aya) gasped and her eyes widened as she felt shocks of pleasure run through her body. Kai smirked to himself as he placed kisses over (Aya's) collarbone, his hands roaming over her waist and stomach, taking in the feel of her soft skin.

(Aya's) breathing became uneven, coming out in ragged gasps. Kai's lips travelled down to the valley between (Aya's) breasts as his hands wandered over her hips. Kai mentally growled. The shorts that (Aya) were wearing were forbidding him to touch her skin. Kai quickly disposed of the garments covering (Aya's) lower half. Kai took (Aya's) left breast into his mouth, his tongue teasing her nipple as his hands skilfully ran over her hips and thighs. (Aya) gripped Kai's hair in her hands as she arched her back and moaned. Kai repeated this treatment to (Aya's) right breast. (Aya) moaned again. Kai had never done these things to her before, it was a new experience for her.

Kai trailed heated kisses back up to (Aya's) lips, his hands running up and down the soft curves of her waist. (Aya) wrapped her arms around Kai's neck as she kissed him back. Then she flipped him over. It was his turn. (Aya's) lips attached themselves to Kai's neck, travelling from underneath his earlobe down to the crook of his neck and back up again as she ran her hands over his chest. Kai gasped at the feelings (Aya) was sending through his body. Slowly, while slightly trembling, his hands found (Aya's) back and started to stroke her skin. (Aya) shivered at Kai's touch and trailed her kisses down to his chest. Kai moaned and arched his chest up to (Aya). (Aya) smirked to herself as she brushed her lower lip along Kai's nipple. Another moan escaped Kai's lips, a louder one. (Aya) continued to assault Kai's chest with her lips as she undressed his lower half.

What followed from there was a heavy make out session. Lips and hands took in every inch of the other's skin, not leaving any place unexplored. An hour or so later, they lay in bed, bodies pressed against each other.

(Aya) was fast asleep, sheet pulled up to her chest, left arm tucked under her pillow. Kai however, was awake. The side of his head rested against (Aya's), his left arm wrapped around her waist, hand interlocked with hers as his right hand cupped her left breast. To Kai, lying in bed naked with (Aya) felt amazing. She had kissed him everywhere. He never thought she'd do that.

Kai placed slow, soft kisses on (Aya's) shoulder. He put his head back into his previous position and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, he had better get his rest. Or else (Aya) would scold him for not looking after himself.

"I love you." Kai whispered, before he fell asleep.

**222222222222222222222**

**Ok, there you go. I was going to post this yesterday, but I ran out of time, as Mum caught me and told me to get off the computer. And I was so close to finishing yesterday! Just 3 paragraphs left! Oh well, never mind! I'm updating now, as I got a day off school, because of my cold. And yes, I had fun at camp. Even though I got really sick on the second day and had to stay in my cabin, but I'm better now, thank god. Yes, well, until the next chapter, which I shall start to write. **

**You/Kai fic fan**


	27. Reunion With A Dark Past

**Hey guys, sorry that it's taken me so long to update. School's starting to finally end now, so I'll be updating more often now. Well, hope you all have a mad Christmas and best wishes for the New Year. I love you all! Now read and enjoy while I listen to Kisschasy's United Paper People cd. **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade just my OC's and the bit-beasts you don't recognize from the show.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Reunion With A Dark Past**

**2222222222**

The Russian sunlight shone through the hotel window, warming (Aya's) face, causing her to wake. (Aya) blinked several times as she looked around the room. Where was she? Then (Aya) remembered where she was, and why she was there. (Aya) frowned when she found that she was the only one in bed.

'_Where did Kai go?' _(Aya) wondered.

Just then, the blue-haired boy stepped out of the bathroom. He smiled slightly at (Aya).

"At last, Sleeping Beauty awakes."

(Aya) giggled.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." She replied as Kai sat on the edge of the bed.

He kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

(Aya) smiled suddenly, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"I had fun last night Kai, that was some make out session, we'll have to do it again, huh?" (Aya) gave Kai a flirty wink.

Kai chuckled before leaning forward and cupping (Aya's) cheek. He placed a soft, warm kiss on her lips.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be sure to do it again."

(Aya) smiled in reply, then noticed that Kai was completely dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"To do some research."

"Oh. Can I come with you?"

"It's best that you don't…just stay here and get some rest, ok?"

(Aya) managed to force a small smile and nodded. "Ok."

Kai kissed her forehead. "Don't wander too far off from the hotel…and please, be careful."

(Aya) sat up and pulled Kai into a comforting kiss. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, just promise me that you'll look after yourself."

Kai nodded. "I will."

Kai and (Aya) shared one last kiss, then Kai left.

(Aya) sighed as she lay back down on the bed. She rolled over to look out the window. (Aya) couldn't believe that she was here, in Russia. It was too unreal. It was so unlike her to just leave home in the middle of the night and go to a different country. It was so unlike anyone! But (Aya) had a good reason for it. She was going to get Holocaust back. (Aya) sighed one last time before getting out of bed.

After she showered and brushed her teeth, (Aya) changed into her jeans and long-sleeved red top. Over that she wore a black V-neck shirt and her dark blue zip-up hoodie. Then she slipped on two pairs of thick pale blue socks and her white and purple sneakers. It got cold in Russia, and (Aya) didn't want to lose any toes due to frostbite, or any other part of her body for that matter. (Aya) pocketed her hotel key and locked the door behind her before going down to breakfast.

**22222222**

After breakfast, (Aya) stepped outside to do a little exploring. (Aya) gasped and shivered as a cold wind blew past. She yanked her hood over her head and shoved her hands into her jean pockets. She had forgotten just exactly how cold Russia could be.

(Aya) looked all around her as she walked along the streets, kicking snow up with her feet occasionally. She saw some signs and posters written in Russian. Some of the characters looked familiar, but (Aya) couldn't decipher any words. She had never been taught how to read or write the Russian language.

(Aya) sighed happily to herself. She hadn't been in Russia since she was five, it sure felt good to reconnect with the place, remembering things once forgotten.

'_This sure beats having to go to school!'_(Aya) thought.

Soon, (Aya) came across a park. There were a few kids on the playground, being carefully watched by their parents. There were also a few other kids standing around bey-dishes, having beybattles.

"Hmm…might be a good idea." (Aya) murmured to herself as she continued to walk through the park.

When (Aya) found a vacant bey-dish, she took out her blade and launcher. She gazed down at the blank bit-chip as she clutched her blade.

'_It won't be long now, I'__ll get Holocaust back soon.' _(Aya) thought as she launched her beyblade into the dish.

"Whoa! No wonder this dish was free! All the ice makes it really slippery!" (Aya) commented aloud to herself as she watched her blade wobble and slip across the icy surface.

"Either that or I've gotten really rusty." (Aya) sighed as she concentrated on her beyblade.

'_I wonder what Dad's doing right now?'_

**222222222**

**Location: (Aya's) House, Australia**

(Aya's) dad sat in his office/bedroom at his desk, his head in his hands. The only source of light came from a desk lamp as he stared blankly at his laptop and the several papers scattered around him. He sighed tiredly as he took another swig of scotch from his glass.

(Tony) wasn't really a drinker, hardly touched alcohol at times, but he was worried to death over (Aya) and Kai. He had vowed to himself to never let his daughter out of his sight since he got her back from the horrid Abbey, and where was she now? Probably in the rebuilt version of the sadistic hell, being tortured to death.

(Tony) paled at the thought and poured himself some more scotch. He'd started on the tall bottle an hour ago, and already half of it was gone. That's a hell lot of scotch. And what was his daughter risking her life for? A bit-beast. Some spirit or other that had to do with that beyblading sport she was mad over.

'_Can't really blame her, (Analeise) was the one that gave it to her.' _(Tony) thought groggily.

The man groaned tiredly as he pushed himself away from the desk of work and rubbed his eyes. He was too drowsy and close to drunk to work, he'd do it later, he had a life to worry over. (Tony) kicked off his shoes and threw his tie onto the floor. He drained his glass of scotch and collapsed onto his bed.

'_(Aya)! You are (hazel) eyes and (auburn) hair! You are 14 and young. You are beyblade-fanatic and scary punk-rocker clothes. You are risk-taker and crazy. (Aya), you are all I have left, my only daughter. Please, __come home!' _

These were (Tony's) last thoughts before his world blacked out and he fell into a scotch-influenced sleep.

**222222222**

**Location: On a flight headed for Russia**

Zane's mouth was pressed into a firm line as he stared out the window. Neither (Aya) or Kai had been at school that day. A wide smirk came upon his face. All was going according to plan. He and Yuka would be free at last! They would finally be free of the Abbey, Boris and his grandfather for good!

Zane knew that once he started running, he wouldn't look back. Ever. Zane reached into his pocket and withdrew his Killi. The bit-chip glowed up at him. Zane smiled slightly at it.

'_Soon. Very soon. Hold on Yuka,__ here I come.' _

**222222222**

**Location: The Abbey, Russia**

A small girl with long black hair shivered in her cell as she hugged herself tighter. She was scared, but she wouldn't cry, Zane had always told her to be brave. Yuka sighed sadly and closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had heard her brother's voice. That one phone call had seemed to have been years ago. And she didn't even get to finish talking to him. She didn't get to tell him that she loved him.

Yuka turned her head and looked down at the beyblade on the floor next to her. It was emerald green, and in its lime green bit-chip was a picture of a dark blue wolf that had green slits for eyes. Yuka picked up the blade and held it in front of her. Zane's old beyblade had become hers to own. Yuka's old candy pink one had been destroyed the day she and Zane had been taken to the Abbey. Yuka shivered and held the blade close to her heart, closing her eyes. She could still remember the nightmare-come-alive day.

_Men suddenly bursting into the house, upturning furniture and all, fear and tears, her father shouting, angrier than he had ever been before. Then there was Zane, fighting off some of the men with his Vathek, being fiercer than ever with his attacks. And then there were those awful banging noises, her father fell to the ground, the wall behind him splattered with red, his shirt soaked with blood. Then there was Zane fighting to get away. Yuka managed to somehow bite one of the hands holding her back and ran over to her father. _

Yuka's closed eyes scrunched up as she winced quietly at the memory. She remembered her father's eyes, blood red and serious, no nonsense whatsoever and unbelievably sharp, piercing as can be. Some times the strictness faded away and Yuka was able to see joy and laughter in her father's eyes. But not that day, not the day he was shot down.

_As Yuka fell to her knees next to her father's lifeless body, those blood red eyes were blank, wide and staring at something unseen. She had cried so hard, shaking him, begging him to wake. But he never would, not anymore. Yuka remembered screaming and crying, her small hands covered in the crimson liquid of her father's blood. Then there was a harsh blow to the back of her head. After that, just black nothingness. _

Yuka whimpered as she clutched the beyblade tighter.

'_Zaney…I miss you. I love you. Where are you?' _

**222222222**

(Aya) was sitting on the bed in her hotel room, her hands clutched tightly in her lap. It was starting to get late, where on earth was Kai? Suddenly, the door swung open, and the blue-haired blader stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. (Aya) let out a cry of relief as she jumped up and ran over to Kai, hugging him tightly. Kai sighed as he hugged (Aya) back. It seemed that she had been worried about him, just as much as he'd been worried about her, if not more.

"Don't do that ever again Kai! I was worried sick about you! Reckon you could give me a warning next time?"

"You want there to be a next time?"

"Hell no!"

They shared a quick kiss.

"So, my little super spy, did you find out anything interesting?"

"You think I would be gone all this time and not find anything?"

"Well…do you really want me to answer that?"

"No, but after hacking into a few Abbey files, I was able to print out a map of the place, which also outlines the hidden passage way from the abandoned mansion, I printed out two copies, so we could both have one."

(Aya) took her map from Kai and raised an eyebrow as she examined it.

"Very complicated. What are those?" (Aya) asked, pointing to a symbol on the map.

"Those are guards, they patrol certain areas."

"Oh, joy…what about those?"

"Cameras."

"Those?"

"Infra-red sensors."

"Uh-huh. And those?"

"Lasers."

"Damn! Bet there's booby-traps a plenty too! I despise technology!"

**222222222**

That night, both Kai and (Aya) lay awake, feeling restless. Tomorrow was their big day. They could either succeed or fail. Consequences would be deadly. (Aya) sighed quietly to herself as she turned over to face Kai. She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling her head into his chest. Kai looked at (Aya) and smiled slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Eventually, the both of them fell asleep.

**222222222**

"Hey, (Aya), wake up." Kai whispered as he shook his girlfriend gently.

(Aya) groaned as she awoke and rubbed her eyes.

"Kai? What is it?"

"Come on, get up and get dressed, it's time to get going."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

(Aya) yawned and stretched before dragging herself out of bed.

After the both of them got dressed and made sure that they had everything they needed, they left the hotel.

**2222222222**

"Ok, now that we're here, how are we going to get in?" (Aya) asked.

She and Kai reached the abandoned mansion. It seemed to have gotten creepier over the years. The windows were covered up with planks of wood and the mansion was surrounded by an old, high cobweb covered gate, which was padlocked.

Kai walked up to the gate and pulled at the chain, but it was no use. The gate remained locked.

"No luck, huh?" (Aya) said as Kai walked away from the gate.

"No, so we'll just have to go in a different way."

"And what way would that be?"

Kai didn't reply. He took Dranzer from his pocket and launched it towards the gate.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"

There was a flash of red, the cry of the phoenix, followed by an explosive bang. (Aya) cried out as she flung up her arms to shield herself from the flying debris of metal. When the smoke had been cleared away, (Aya) could see that Kai's attack had left a huge, gapping hole in the gate. Kai held out his hand to catch Dranzer.

"Let's go." Kai said as he stepped through the opening he had created.

All (Aya) could do was nod numbly as she followed. Together, she and Kai walked towards the abandoned house, each step bringing them closer to an unpredictable fate.

**222222222**

Tyson frowned to himself as he stared out the airplane window.

"Man, how much longer?" Tyson asked impatiently.

"We're almost there, Tyson, it won't be long now." Chief assured the stormy-eyed boy.

Ray sighed quietly and Max continued to stare down at his hands.

'_Hang in there, Kai, we're coming!' _Tyson thought determinedly.

**222222222**

(Aya) looked around the house curiously as she slowly walked through the place. Since all the windows had been boarded up, only a very little amount of light shone through the cracks, making the room dimly lit. Small clouds of dust puffed up from the thick, musty-smelling carpet with each footstep that was taken. Cloths decorated with cobwebs and grey dust covered what seemed to be furniture, maybe left by the people that had lived there all those years ago. And whenever the wind blew past, a faint howling was heard and the entire house seemed to creak. (Aya) shivered. The house seemed to be truly haunted!

"Where is this secret passage, Kai?" (Aya) asked, her voice softly echoing off the walls.

Kai withdrew his map from inside his pocket and frowned at it.

"Well, judging from what it shows here, somewhere at the back of the house. But being in here, it's hard to be sure…"

(Aya) sighed. "Guess we have a lot of exploring to do, then."

Suddenly, something in the doorway caught (Aya's) eye. When (Aya) took a better look at it, she nearly screamed.

"Kai!" (Aya) gasped as she pointed.

Kai's head snapped up to look in the direction of (Aya's) pointing. And his mouth nearly fell open at what he saw. For standing in the doorway was a boy.

He appeared to be about 8 years old and was wearing very old-fashioned clothes. But the most disturbing thing about the boy was that he was the colour of opaque white. From head to toe. He was a ghost.

"He must be the boy from the story, the son that wouldn't leave." (Aya) breathed, her voice barely audible.

'_Guess the old man's story really was true.' _Kai thought, bewildered.

The ghost boy slowly took a step forward, no dust puffing up from the carpet as he did. Slowly, a hint of a smile showed on his face. Suddenly, the boy turned into a ball of light and streaked towards (Aya's) pocket. (Aya) gasped, eyes wide.

Her beyblade tumbled out of her pocket, clattering onto the floor. Then, slowly, and steadily, (Aya's) beyblade began to spin out of the room.

"I think he wants us to follow…yeah, he wants us to follow. Come on Kai!" (Aya) called out as she walked after her possessed beyblade.

Kai, shocked by what was happening, did as (Aya) told. The beyblade seemed to know that it was being followed, as it started to spin faster. Soon, (Aya) and Kai were running after it, chasing it through dozens of large, dim, dusty rooms.

Suddenly, it slowed. Kai and (Aya) stopped running. They watched transfixed as the possessed blade slowly spun into the doorway in front of it. Hesitantly, the both of them followed.

This room was as dimly lit and dusty as the others, but there was one difference. None of the furniture was covered. The left wall had a large, grand-looking fireplace at its center and there was a comfy-looking lounge chair across from it. There were three paintings in the room.

There was one above the fireplace, which held a beautiful scenery of a summery country landscape. There was one on the right wall of a village at night, lit up by the lights of buildings and houses. The last picture was on the wall directly in front of Kai and (Aya).

It was a family portrait, painted with colours that were now faded. The man stood tall, proud and handsome. The woman, probably his wife, sat on a chair slightly to his right, she was beautiful and had a kind look about her. The man's hands were placed on the shoulders of the young boy standing in front of him. The boy had a cowlick in his dark hair with a charming smile and the adventurous sparkle in his eye to match.

Underneath this picture was a small table with a candelabra on it. Strangely, the three candles in place were burning brightly. Chills ran down (Aya's) spine. She shivered and grasped Kai's hand. This was starting to creep her out a little. It was like being in a movie! Except it felt more real than fake.

What was also on the wall in front of them were delicate metal clasps, they vined their way over most of the wall, from ceiling to floor. It was in front of the wall with the decorative metal that the beyblade was spinning. Slowly, (Aya) let go of Kai's hand and walked over to the wall. She curled one of her hands into a fist and gently rapped the wall. It made an echoing, hollow, thudding sound.

"This must be where the passage is." (Aya) murmured.

Carefully, she ran her fingers over the metal clasps on the walls.

"There must be a hidden spring or something…come on Kai, help me find it."

Kai walked over and did so. After a few moments, Kai's and (Aya's) hands touched on the wall. A small but definite click was heard. Kai and (Aya) stepped back, as the hidden door in the wall swung forward, revealing the secret passage.

"Yikes!" (Aya) breathed.

The beyblade started to spin into the passage way. The two teens started after it. It was pitch black in there. The blade slowed, as if waiting for the other two. Kai walked over to the table and picked up the candelabra.

"We might as well be able to see where in the hell we're going." Kai said.

(Aya) only nodded in reply. They joined hands and followed (Aya's) possessed beyblade down the dark corridor.

**2222222222**

"Man, finally! It's about time we landed!" the cap-wearing boy exclaimed.

Ray sighed. "Once impatient, always impatient, huh Tyson?"

"Ah, gimme a break Ray! I don't take being cooped up in planes too well."

Chief smiled. "It looks like Tyson's the one that's most anxious to rescue Kai out of all of us."

Max chuckled. "I think we all are Chief."

Once the Bladebreakers got off the airplane and out of the airport, they hailed a cab to get them to their destination. Each of the four boys were restless. Every minute that passed was another minute longer that Kai's life was, or could be, in danger.

"How long will it take us to get there, Chief?"

"Well, according to this map, half an hour."

Tyson groaned in dismay. "Oh, half an hour?!"

"30 minutes, Tyson, it's not that long."

"I know that Chief, but I'm starving!"

The other three boys groaned. Chief sweat dropped.

"In that case, we may be a bit more than half an hour."

"Try half a century!" Ray groaned.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed defensively.

**222222222**

(Aya) sighed quietly to herself. She and Kai had been following her ghost-possessed beyblade for what felt like hours now. They had passed a few other passages on their way, which probably led to other parts of the old, haunted house. Well, it really _was_ haunted, the ghost of a small boy did occupy the place after all.

(Aya) sighed again and squeezed Kai's hand. He squeezed it back. Kai suddenly stopped as the candle flames flickered dangerously.

"A draft. We must be getting close now." Kai murmured.

Kai's words sent chills down (Aya's) spine and she interlaced her fingers with Kai's. There was really no turning back now.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Kai whispered in (Aya's) ear.

"I hope so." (Aya) breathed back.

Soon, very slowly, the passage grew brighter and brighter. Then at last, the beyblade stopped in front of a stone staircase, yet continued to spin. Kai blew out the candles, they were no longer in need of them. Then, the most peculiar thing happened. The beyblade stopped spinning and began to rise, hovering in mid-air.

(Aya's) mouth fell open in surprise at the strange sight. The hovering beyblade started to float up the steps. It then paused, as if waiting to be followed. Kai put the candelabra down on the ground, then he and (Aya) started to walk up the staircase, the floating beyblade as their lead.

As they reached the top of the staircase, the possessed beyblade went crazy. It shot out of the large, gaping hole in front of them and started to hack at various bushes and trees. Small explosions could be seen and heard. (Aya) peeked out from the hollow tree they were standing in, eyes wide.

"What on earth is it doing?" she breathed.

"Taking out all the cameras." Kai replied quietly as he looked over (Aya's) shoulder.

They let out a yelp of surprise and ducked back into the hollow space as the beyblade rebounded off the tree they were in. Soon, the sound of destruction stopped. Kai and (Aya) stepped out of the hollow tree.

(Aya's) beyblade spun on the icy ground at their feet. (Aya) held out her hand and her blade snapped up into it. She glanced down at the bit-chip. Instead of being blank, there was a small picture of the ghostly boy. (Aya) smiled.

"Thanks for helping us out."

The bit-chip glowed brightly, and then a white streak of light shot out from the bit-chip and back into the hollow tree. (Aya) pocketed her beyblade and she and Kai stared ahead at the rebuilt Abbey. It was large and ancient-looking. One look told you that it was dark and sinister, warning to keep away.

"Come on, we have to be quick, Boris will be sending out some guards soon to fix all the cameras."

"Right." (Aya) nodded.

The both of them ran towards the Abbey, wishing to run in the other direction. But since that couldn't be done, all they could do was wish to leave the dreaded hell as soon as possible.

**2222222222**

"How much longer now, Chief?" Tyson puffed as they ran through the forest.

"We should be there soon." Chief replied as he tried to catch his breath.

"Scratch that, we're there now!" Ray exclaimed.

The four boys skidded to a stop in front of the abandoned mansion. Their eyes widened when they saw the gapping hole left in the tall metal fence.

"Looks like someone beat us here." Max commented.

"But who?" Chief wondered.

"Who cares! Saves us trying to find the way in!" Tyson said as he stepped through the opening.

The other three sighed and sweat dropped in unison before following.

Once they got inside, the boys split up and started to search. While they were in one of the rooms, Chief thought that he saw something out the corner of his eye, a boy dressed entirely in white.

"Huh?!" Chief exclaimed as he spun around.

But nothing was there.

"What is it, Chief?" Ray asked as he turned his head to look.

"Nothing, Ray." Chief replied as he spun back around.

Ray blinked his amber eyes once, then shrugged slightly to himself as he turned back around to walk into another room.

"Hey, Ray, Chief! I think we found it!" Tyson's voice echoed around the house.

Ray and Chief bolted through all the rooms in the house until they found the room Tyson and Max were in. They all stared at the black doorway in the wall with wide-eyed awe.

"How did you guys find it?" Ray asked.

"It was already open when we got here." Max replied.

"Looks like someone really did beat us here." Chief said.

"Come on guys! If Kai really is here, then we have to find him!" Tyson said as he started to walk down the passage.

"Well, you won't be able to find Kai if you can't see in that passage, Tyson!" Chief pointed out as he fished a small torch from his coat pocket and turned it on, shining it down the dark corridor.

"What? Oh, yeah. Well hurry up guys!"

All the others could do was sigh as they followed Tyson into the passage way.

**2222222222**

A cruel, twisted smile appeared on Boris' face as he looked at the several surveillance screens in the room.

"It looks like you friends are here, Zane."

Zane smirked and his eyes glinted as he saw an image of Kai and (Aya).

"What a nice surprise, how kind of them to drop by."

Boris chuckled sinisterly. "Well, you know how it goes, Zane. Why don't you give our guests a traditional Abbey greeting?"

Zane's smirk morphed into an evil grin. "With pleasure."

Zane then spun around and left the room, his cloak swishing out behind him.

**222222222**

"Somehow, I don't think this was part of your plan." (Aya) puffed as she and Kai ran through various tunnels of the Abbey, trying to shake off the two boys that were chasing them.

"How ever did you guess?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"Split up. I'll look for Zane, you find Holocaust. Make sure to be out of this place within 2 hours, because that's when I'm gonna blow the joint apart."

"With what?"

"Black Dranzer."

"Black Dranzer?! But Kai, you can't!"

"Why not?"

(Aya) grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him into a narrow corridor. They ducked down behind crates until the pursuing boys had run past.

"Kai, you can't use Black Dranzer! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes, but this time it's different."

"And how do you know that, Kai? How do you know that history won't repeat itself? Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"I…"

"Promise me that you won't use Black Dranzer."

"But-"

"Promise me!"

Kai studied (Aya's) face carefully. There were tears in her eyes. She was scared.

"Ok, I won't use Black Dranzer, satisfied?"

"For now."

Kai bit back his growl.

'_Women…' _Kai thought irritably.

Suddenly, (Aya) leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Meet you in 2, baby!" (Aya) whispered.

And then she was gone. Kai stared after her, a slight smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

**/Let me finish that sentence for you, master. Women…such beautiful creatures/ **

Kai growled lowly to himself.

**/Shut up, Dranzer! / **

**2222222222**

(Aya) breathed heavily as she pounded down the tunnel. She didn't know where on earth she was going, the entire place seemed to never differ. (Aya) skidded to a stop as she found a door. She pushed down the handle and the door swung forward. (Aya) peered into the room. What she saw nearly made her throw up.

The room was filled with weaponry, from whips to canes to other terrifying things (Aya) couldn't name. The objects were covered in blood which was both old, dried up and rusty and bright, crimson-looking and fresh. Blood pools stained the floor and some patches on the walls. Then there were the heavy chains. Some sprouted out from the walls and floor, others dangled down from the ceiling.

(Aya) gasped and raised a hand to her face, covering her mouth and nose. The stench of the room was too strong for her. The reek of blood, sweat and decay hung in the air. (Aya) could also pick up the scent of pain and fear. She had to get out of there! (Aya) bolted away as the door slammed shut behind her.

**/Holocaust! Oh, Holocaust, where are you? /**

**/Here…I'm here, help me Mistress…/ **

(Aya) gritted her teeth as she sprinted on. Her bit-beast's voice had been very faint, she could barely hear it in her mind. But it was still there. And it made her all the more determined. (Aya's) ear twitched. What was that she could hear?

(Aya) halted her run abruptly as she cocked her head to one side. It was a girl, she could be sure of that. (Aya) started to run again, going in the direction of the voice. Soon, the girl's voice became clearer, (Aya) could hear her whimpers of despair. (Aya) suddenly stopped in front of an open doorway. What she saw made her eyes grow wide and her mouth drop open in horror.

In the centre of the room, there was a huge pit filled with large snakes. And dangling above them, clinging onto a thin pole for dear life, was a small girl. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as the snakes hissed and snapped their jaws.

Impulsively, (Aya) ran into the room and slapped her hand down on the large red button protruding from the wall. Slowly, a thick, steel platform slid over the pit of snakes. Crying out with relief, the small girl let go of the bar, landing safely on the platform. She ran over to (Aya), hugging her around the legs, her face buried into her stomach.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I was about to slip up and fall in!"

"It's alright, you're safe now." (Aya) said soothingly to the little girl as she patted the silky black hair on top of her head.

The girl pulled her face away and looked up at (Aya). (Aya) felt her breath catch in her throat. The little girl looked like someone she knew. There was no mistaking the pale skin, black hair and the colouring of the girl's eyes. Pale lavender and blood red. The little girl looked like Zane.

"Is there something wrong?"

(Aya) shook her head. "No. Nothing."

The girl beamed and stepped back from (Aya). "My name's Yuka, what's yours?"

"(Aya)."

"What are you doing here?"

"My bit-beast was stolen from me. I've come to get it back."

"Oh, that makes sense. You're a bit old to be a new kid around here."

"I was here once, in the old Abbey. I was 8 back then."

Yuka's eyes lit up. "I'm 8."

"Yeah?"

"And I've got a bit-beast too."

Yuka took an emerald green beyblade out of her pocket and held it up for (Aya) to see.

"His name is Vathek."

"Cool. Nice beyblade."

"It used to be my brother's, I miss him."

"What happened to him?"

"He was sent on a mission to steal someone's bit-beast. Its mean, I know, but he was doing it for our freedom. And Boris threatened that Zane would never see me again if he didn't do it."

(Aya's) eyes widened at the name. Clarification. It was mind blowing. (Aya's) knees were going to give out on her.

"I had no idea." (Aya) breathed.

Yuka shrugged. Of course she wouldn't be as shocked, she didn't know that (Aya) was the one her brother stole from.

"It's ok. He should be back sometime today, which means I'll see him again and we can finally leave this place!"

(Aya) nodded, it was all she could manage. Yuka's eyes suddenly turned serious.

"Hey, you've helped me, so now I wanna help you."

(Aya) blinked. "H-how?"

"You said that you were looking for your bit-beast?"

(Aya) nodded.

Yuka pointed to the doorway. "Run down straight ahead to the right. You'll pass by crossroads that lead to 8 different tunnels. Keep going straight through 10 of 'em. When you get to the 11th one, take the north west tunnel."

Yuka's face scrunched up in frustration. "That's all I can tell you."

(Aya) grinned. "Thanks. That's plenty."

The girls ran out the door.

"There she is! Get her!" a voice yelled.

The girls jumped at the sound and spun around. It was one of the boys that were chasing Kai and (Aya) before. And he'd brought back up.

"Go!" Yuka cried out.

She pulled out her blade and launcher. "I'll keep them away, go!"

(Aya) nodded her thanks and bolted down the corridor. With each tunnel, (Aya) felt a warmth in her toes. It grew warmer and spread up her limbs. It was Holocaust. (Aya) knew she was getting closer to her.

**2222222222**

Kai could feel the beads of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. He dare not make a sound, as he was so close to shaking off his "followers". As Kai slowly and silently stepped backwards, and started to turn and break off into a run, he bumped into somebody.

His eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat and a jolt ran through his heart. Kai shook his head to clear it and blinked his eyes several times. When he saw the person in front of him, Kai's mouth fell open. Because the person was the one and only Tyson. The stormy blue eyes were the size of dinner plates as the owner of them stared back at Kai.

"Kai?!"

"Tyson?"

"What are you doing here? We've all been worried about you, we found out that you were missing and-"

"Tyson, there's no time to explain right now, just get all the Abbey kids out, and make sure that none of the others are left behind." Kai glanced down at his watch.

"You've got 1 hour and 50 minutes."

"But-"

Before Tyson could finish his sentence, Kai was gone. Tyson sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Typical Kai…"

**2222222222**

(Aya's) breathing came out in aggravated puffs as she continued to run. She could feel a fiery burn in her chest, she knew that she was getting closer to Holocaust. Suddenly, a loud, ferocious yowl quaked in (Aya's) mind. (Aya) let out a determined growl as she sped up. Holocaust knew that her mistress was near, why else would she make such a roar? (Aya's) eyes widened as she skidded to a stop.

"The 11th crossroad! North west…this way!" (Aya) started to run.

"Not so fast!"

(Aya's) feet hit the brakes. She looked around wildly. Where had the voice come from? (Aya) then heard footsteps. She squinted at the north tunnel. A dark figure was coming forward. The person stepped out into the light and withdrew their hood. (Aya) gasped.

"Zane!"

The boy closed his eyes for a moment and smirked.

"Nice to see that you haven't forgotten me."

Zane opened his eyes, revealing the malice in them.

"If you wanna get your bit-beast back, you're gonna have to go through me first!" Zane informed as he readied his beyblade in his launcher.

"Fine, have it your way!" (Aya) spat as she readied her blade.

Zane laughed harshly. "You think you have a chance of winning without your trusty bit-beast?" Zane sneered.

(Aya) scowled as she returned Zane's glare. "I was beating kids before I got Holocaust, defeating you will be no different."

"Ha! In your dreams!"

"Let it rip!" (Aya) shouted.

Zane snarled as he yanked his ripcord. "Killi! Attack!"

The beyblades slammed each other head on, then continued to grind into one another, starting off tiny sparks.

"Come on, hang in there!" (Aya) said softly.

Killi roughly smacked against (Aya's) beyblade, sending it into a retreat.

"Oh no." (Aya) whispered as she saw her blade start to wobble.

"Ha! You're mine! Killi, take her out!"

As Killi zoomed in for the final attack, something surprising happened. (Aya's) blade back flipped, dodging Killi's attack.

"What?!" Zane exclaimed in disbelief.

"How can this be?! I was supposed to have won by now!"

"Ha! My dreams are my reality, Zane." (Aya) smirked.

(Aya) then focused on her beyblade.

"Now! Kick him to the curb!"

(Aya's) beyblade pushed Zane's beyblade back, then slammed into it. Killi clattered to a stop at Zane's feet, while (Aya's) beyblade continued to spin in triumph in front of her.

"No…I lost. How could I?" Zane said to himself, his eyes wide as if in a trance.

(Aya) pocketed her blade and launcher. "You don't need a bit-beast to be a skilled blader, or in your case, someone with a big head."

Zane growled lowly to himself.

"See you around." (Aya) said as she made her way towards the north west tunnel.

"Not if I can help it!" Zane snarled as he launched his blade towards (Aya).

Before (Aya) could react, a royal blue blade smacked into Killi, protecting (Aya). Kai entered from the east tunnel, glaring daggers at Zane.

"You wanna fight, then deal with me!"

"Hn, fine then! Killi!"

"Dranzer!"

The beyblades clashed together in a furious battle. Kai looked up at (Aya).

"Go now, while you've got the chance!"

(Aya) nodded and ran towards her chosen tunnel. Before she disappeared, (Aya) blew Kai a quick kiss. It was all the encouragement Kai needed. He faced the battle with a new determination.

"You're going down, Zane! Dranzer!"

**222222222**

'_Oh, Holocaust! Where are you?' _(Aya) thought desperately as she ran down the tunnel.

**/Here…/**

**/Where? /**

**/So close…/ **

**/Where? Tell me, where are you? /**

**/STOP! / **

(Aya) nearly fell flat on her face as she did. She turned and looked up at the large steel door. (Aya) grabbed the handles and tugged. No movement.

'_Alright, that'__s it! No damn door is gonna keep me away from my bit-beast!' _

(Aya) yelled furiously as she launched her blade. It smashed right through the door, leaving huge cracks in the steel. (Aya) kicked the door open and entered the room. It was dark, and filled with guards. The only sources of light came from the computer monitors, a few keypad buttons and the large cylinder in the middle of the room. It was filled with a glowing red light, (Aya's) bit-beast.

"What are you doing here?" demanded one of the guards.

"Students are not allowed in this area."

(Aya) picked up her blade. When she stood up, her eyes were shadowed.

"I'm no student." She stepped out into the light.

"I'm your worst nightmare!"

(Aya) launched her blade angrily. The black beyblade went haywire, smashing into monitors and anything else in its path. The guards panicked and shot out the emergency exits. No sooner than that, the alarms started ringing. (Aya) heard a mechanical voice speaking in Russian on the speakers. Dread poured over her. She knew that she didn't have much time.

(Aya's) blade smacked against the cylinder. And rebounded back into her hand. (Aya) growled. Her blade hadn't even left a scratch, it wasn't strong enough. But that wasn't going to stop her.

"(Aya)! Come on, we've got to go!" Kai's voice shouted behind her.

"No! Not without Holocaust!" (Aya) shouted back.

She launched her blade at the glass cylinder again, and Kai did the same. This time, the glass cracked and fell to pieces. Kai and (Aya) caught their beyblades perfectly. Chunks of ceiling and wall started to crumble down. The red glowing mass hovered in mid-air, as if unsure where to go. (Aya) held out her beyblade.

"Holocaust! In here!"

The red light shot forward and into the bit-chip. (Aya) looked at her bit-chip. A small image of Holocaust gleamed back at her.

"Alright! Holocaust is back! Safe and sound!"

Kai grabbed (Aya's) shoulder. "(Aya), we have to go!"

"Right!" (Aya) pocketed her blade.

Then she and Kai made a run for the exit, dodging falling debris on the way.

**2222222222**

Meanwhile, Zane and Yuka had found each other and were now looking for an escape.

"Aah!" Yuka screamed as a large chunk of plaster crashed down in front of her.

Zane growled lowly as he looked around. "Come on, this way!" he commanded as he grabbed Yuka's arm and pulled her in a different direction.

The siblings immediately halted when they saw Boris blocking their path. At that moment, Zane froze. He didn't know what to do. His mind and body were immobilized. Then, quick as lightning, Boris pulled out a gun and shot. Yuka dropped onto the ground before Zane could blink.

"NO! Yuka!" Zane cried as he dropped to his knees and cradled his little sister in his arms.

Zane had never felt so many emotions at once. Anger, fear, hatred, sadness, despair, the need for revenge. All those emotions were tearing up his heart, eating him away inside. Yuka took a ragged gasp as she gripped Zane's cloak.

"Don't…go…a-after him. T-they won't…leave…h-here…again."

"Yuka!" Zane's voice came out in a choked sob as tears ran down his face.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault this happened, I was supposed to look after you…"

"N-no…Zane…not y-your…fault." Yuka's voice could barely be heard as the Abbey continued to fall apart all around them.

"Yuka…"

"Vathek! Take…take Vathek!"

"I can't-"

"Vathek was…yours. Now… I'm g-giving…him back."

More tears ran down Zane's face as he looked at his dying sister.

"Zane…tell…tell Mama…I love her."

"I will." Zane promised as he choked back a sob.

"You're…the best…brother ever Zane…thank you."

Zane cried out in despair as he hugged Yuka close.

"Don't…let…go. I'm…scared." Yuka's voice was barely a whisper.

Zane hugged his sister tighter and stroked her hair. "It's ok Yuka, it's ok." Zane cried.

"You'll be with Dad now…" Zane continued to comfort his sister until she shuddered and stopped breathing.

Her body was limp and lifeless in his arms. Shakily, Zane transferred Vathek from Yuka's pocket to his own. He then gently placed Yuka's body on the ground. Zane unclasped his cloak and placed it over his sister's body, the black cloth covering her completely. Zane slowly walked out of the Abbey. He appeared to be in a trance of some sort, one that made him forget that there was a building collapsing around him.

**2222222222**

Kai and (Aya) stood far out of harm's way as they watched the Abbey slowly being engulfed in flames.

"We made it out." (Aya) whispered in amazement.

"Yeah." Kai said quietly.

Suddenly, (Aya) glomped Kai, a huge grin on her face.

"We're alive, we're alive, we're alive! And I got Holocaust back! Yay!"

Kai sweat dropped. "Uh, (Aya), I get the point. You're ecstatic."

"Very!"

(Aya) then let go, much to Kai's relief.

"But really, Kai. Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I never would've gotten Holocaust back."

Kai smiled at (Aya). "I'd do anything for you, (Aya). You know that."

(Aya) smiled in return, too happy to speak.

Kai and (Aya) leaned in towards each other. Their lips met in a warm, gentle kiss. Suddenly, a cough was heard. Kai and (Aya) quickly stepped back from each other. Their interruption had been four very amused-looking Bladebreakers.

"Kai, old buddy, I think you got some explaining to do." Tyson stated.

Both (Aya) and Kai were thanking god it was dark, the red blush on their cheeks would've put a rose to shame.

**2222222222**

Zane stared at the burning ruins of the Abbey, his face a blank, expressionless void. Slowly, he withdrew Killi from his pocket and stared down at it. It was all because of this. All because of that stupid experiment he was holding. All because of the stupid test to try it out. It was all because of this that his sister was dead.

Zane clutched Killi tightly in his fist, shaking furiously. Then with all of his force, he threw it at the burning Abbey. After a while, there was a small explosion. Zane jumped back to avoid the sparks. Killi had been destroyed. After one last glance, Zane turned away and disappeared into the dark forest.

Unknown to Zane, from a distance, there had been someone watching him. A girl that appeared to be 8 years old and was opaque white from head to toe had been watching him. Her long hair used to be black, her eyes used to be pale lavender, flecked with blood red. The ghostly girl watched her brother go, her face looking as if she was about to cry. Behind her, a ghostly boy of the same age in old-fashioned clothes touched her shoulder sympathetically. She turned to look at him. He offered his hand. After a moment, she took it. They turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. As they did, they slowly faded out, then vanished completely.

**22222222222**

**Finally! Done! Did you know that took up 27 pages?! Such a coincidence, seeing as this is the 27****th**** chapter. Well, hope you guys enjoyed that. A bit of a sad ending, Yuka dying. You didn't expect that, did you? Well, Merry Christmas and a mad New Year to all of you once again! Love you all! Kisschasy rocks! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


	28. Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys! Well, I'm finally back from my aunt's place, and a few hundred richer too! That's what you get when you spend two weeks working, but anyhow! Here's the long awaited chapter, so sit back and hopefully, you'll all enjoy! Blink 182 still rocks! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade! I do own the bit-beasts you don't recognize from the show and a few DVD's from the first season, but that's about it. And I don't own the lyrics from the song "Down" or the song, both lyrics and song belong to Blink 182.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Saying Goodbye**

**22222222**

"Ok, so let me see if I've got this…you two knew each other when you were little?" Tyson asked as he looked at Kai and (Aya).

"Yes." Kai answered in a monotone voice.

"And you got separated when (Aya) moved from Russia, met again in the Abbey, got separated again when (Aya) was found by her uncle, and finally met again when Kai was dumped in Australia?"

"Yes, you pretty much just narrowed it down…" (Aya) replied.

"Hn, for once in his life." Kai said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed.

After Kai and (Aya) had been sprung by his team mates, they made their way back to the hotel Kai and (Aya) were staying at. There was a lot of catching up to be done after all.

"And then your rekindled friendship turned into romance…oh, how sweet!" chirped a female voice, that seemed to come from the laptop on the coffee table.

"Uh, excuse me?" (Aya) said questioningly, one eyebrow raised.

"What's the matter? Never seen a talking laptop before?" the female voice buzzed.

"Actually, no, I haven't." (Aya) replied truthfully.

"Oh. Well, Chief, aren't you going to introduce me?" the laptop asked, her tone sounding slightly demanding.

"Oh yeah, sorry Dizzi." the short boy apologized as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"(Aya), this is Dizzi, she's my bit-beast. Due to a massive power surge, she…kinda got trapped in my laptop." Chief explained as he sweat dropped.

"A bit-beast trapped inside a laptop? Well, that's certainly different." (Aya) commented.

"Yeah, so is Kai having a girlfriend!" Tyson wisecracked.

Kai shot a glare in Tyson's direction and let out a low growl.

"Zip it, Tyson."

Tyson did a fake sigh.

"Geez, so nice to see that having a girlfriend hasn't changed your attitude, Mr Sourpuss."

Kai's glare became angrier.

"I'm warning you, Tyson. Close your mouth, or I'll close it for you!"

(Aya) blinked her eyes several times in astoundment as she watched the two boys bicker. She then looked at Max and Ray.

"Are they always like this on a regular basis?"

The neko-jin and optimistic blonde chuckled as they sweat dropped and shrugged.

"Well, kinda…"

The others watched Kai and Tyson as they continued to argue. Suddenly, (Aya) spoke.

"Kai?"

"What?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Please be quiet." (Aya) said calmly.

"Ha ha!" Tyson exclaimed as he pointed at Kai, then started to do a jig of victory.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?" the stormy-eyed boy replied as he blinked.

"Shut up." (Aya) said, her tone slightly snappish.

"Oh, great! Just what we need, the female version of Kai!"

(Aya) crossed her arms over her chest.

"If I really am the female version of Kai, then maybe you really should close your oversized mouth, just might do you some good." (Aya) retorted.

Kai sniggered inwardly as he smirked at the look on Tyson's face. Tyson humphed and turned away, folding his arms as he closed his eyes.

"You also might wanna try disposing of the sulky pout. It may be a good impersonation of a 3 year old, but it doesn't make you look any better." (Aya) smirked.

Tyson growled and threw his head back.

"I can't take this, the both of you are driving me nuts!"

Kai closed his eyes as he let out a short chuckle.

"Hm."

Suddenly, (Aya) stretched and yawned tiredly.

"It's getting late. Come on guys, we better go to our rooms." Ray insisted.

"Yeah, Ray's right…well, good night! We'll see you two tomorrow!" Max said cheerfully.

"Yeah…see you tomorrow." (Aya) echoed as the Bladebreakers filed out of the room.

Once the door was shut, Kai locked it. When Kai turned around, he found (Aya) standing at the window, staring down at the world below.

Kai walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He frowned when he noticed that (Aya's) shoulders shook slightly. Kai then realized that (Aya) was crying. Silently.

"(Aya)?" Kai said softly as he turned her to face him.

When (Aya) didn't reply, Kai curled his fingers under (Aya's) chin to lift up her head. He brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"(Aya), what's wrong?"

(Aya's) lower lip trembled. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Kai and buried her face into his neck.

"You're going to leave me!"

Kai's eyes widened slightly as he held (Aya) close.

"What are you talking about, (Aya)? You know I'm never going to leave you."

"But Kai, don't you see?" (Aya) cried out.

"Now that you've been found by your team, you have to go back!"

Kai didn't reply. He was in a numb shock. The realization hadn't quite sunk into his mind yet.

"You could come with me." Kai said quietly.

(Aya) sighed as she rested her chin on Kai's shoulder.

"You know that I can't." (Aya) whispered.

"You know, it's kinda strange. Usually, I would be the one that did the leaving. Guess this is fate's way of making it even." (Aya) said with a sad smile.

"Never knew that it hurt this much." Kai whispered.

There was just silence as the couple continued to hold each other.

**22222222**

That night, as they lay in bed, Kai's arms were wrapped around (Aya's) waist, clasped together on her stomach as his hard chest was pressed against her back. (Aya's) hands were placed above Kai's as she stared into the darkness.

(Aya) and Kai had been talking softly for a while before, but they were now just staring into space, waiting for sleep to overcome them. Slowly, a smirk appeared on Kai's mouth as he got an idea.

**WARNING! SOME LIME CONTENT IS ABOUT TO COME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, THEN SKIP AHEAD UNTIL YOU SEE THIS: END LIME CONTENT **

(Aya's) eyes widened and she gasped in surprise as she felt Kai lick her neck.

"Kai! What are you doing!" (Aya) exclaimed in a shocked whisper.

Kai chuckled lightly before starting to kiss (Aya's) neck while snaking one of his hands under her singlet top, running it back and forth over the smooth skin on her stomach.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kai said seductively in (Aya's) ear before continuing to kiss her neck.

(Aya) bit down on her lower lip as she tried not to moan.

"But-"

"We'll be able to get enough sleep on the plane." Kai whispered in (Aya's) ear again.

He then ran his lower lip up the rim of (Aya's) ear before starting to suckle on her earlobe. (Aya) gasped then moaned, showing Kai that she had given in. Kai smirked as he went back to kissing (Aya's) neck, snaking his other hand up (Aya's) top. Kai gently bit into (Aya's) skin as he sucked on her neck, then let his tongue slide over the selected area. (Aya) moaned softly at the feeling this gave her and arched her back slightly. Underneath (Aya's) top, Kai's hands found (Aya's) breasts. They were cupped in Kai's hands as his thumbs rubbed (Aya's) nipples, making them hard. (Aya) arched her back even more and moaned louder.

Kai was suddenly flipped onto his back as (Aya) straddled his waist. (Aya) lifted off her top and threw it onto the floor. Kai smirked as he reached up and cupped (Aya's) exposed breasts in his hands, massaging them with a slight roughness. (Aya) threw her head back as she arched her back and moaned loudly. (Aya) then leaned forward and captured Kai's lips in a fiery kiss, slipping her hands under Kai's tank top and running her hands over his muscled chest as she did so. Kai shivered at (Aya's) touch and moaned softly.

Kai then flipped (Aya) onto her back. Once the kiss was broken, (Aya) wasted no time in removing Kai's top and throwing it onto the floor to join her own. Kai attached his lips to (Aya's) neck as he fiddled with the drawstring of her pants. (Aya) moaned and shivered at Kai's touch as her hands roamed over his smooth back and strong shoulders. Soon, all their unwanted clothes were in a pile on the floor.

Kai kissed, licked and suckled on every part of (Aya's) breasts that he could as he gripped her hips in his hands, grinding his body into hers. (Aya) gasped at the shocks of pleasure Kai was sending through her body. She moaned and gripped the hair at the back of Kai's head in her hands as she moved with his grinding. Kai started to kiss (Aya's) neck passionately, extracting a loud, lustful moan from her. Kai rubbed the valley between (Aya's) breasts with a hand, then latched it onto her right breast as he placed a heated kiss on her lips. (Aya) moaned Kai's name into the kiss as she returned it. She needed more of what Kai was giving. Kai opened his mouth and licked (Aya's) lower lip teasingly, asking for an entrance, which (Aya) willingly gave without hesitation. Kai bolted his tongue into (Aya's) mouth, taking in her sweet taste. (Aya) moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms tightly around Kai's neck.

Suddenly, (Aya) bucked her hips against Kai's. The bluette gasped in surprise and moaned at the desirable shock that ran through him. (Aya) pushed Kai onto his back and broke off the kiss. She then started to kiss Kai's neck, throat and collarbone as she ran her hands over his well-toned torso in a teasing manner. Kai gasped and moaned louder at the sensations that (Aya) was sending through his limbs. He gripped (Aya's) hips tighter in his hands as he grinded his body harder into hers. (Aya) moaned with longing, then started to trail her kisses over Kai's chest. Kai threw his head back and moaned loudly. (Aya) broke off her train of kisses to nuzzle Kai's nipple with her nose before licking it slowly. Kai arched his back and moaned even louder.

What followed that was the continuous rolling around in the bed as the both fought for dominance. Hot, passionate kisses were shared as their bodies continued to rub roughly against each other, causing them to heat up until droplets of perspiration formed on their skin.

**END LIME CONTENT**

Hours later as they lay tangled up in the bed sheets, Kai held (Aya's) sleeping body close to him. As he took in her warmth and softness, Kai wished with all his heart that the night would never end.

**2222222**

When (Aya) woke up in the morning, she found Kai's intense gaze on her. A small smile tugged up the corners of her mouth.

"Morning." (Aya) whispered.

"Morning." Kai echoed softly.

(Aya) closed her eyes as Kai's lips fell upon hers in a sweet, warm kiss. When the kiss was broken, (Aya) sighed softly and rested her head underneath Kai's chin as she placed her hands on his muscular chest. (Aya) closed her eyes was she took in Kai's scent, her hands moving with the slight rise and fall of Kai's chest as he breathed. After a few moments passed, (Aya) opened her eyes.

"I wish we could stay here forever." (Aya) whispered.

Kai held (Aya's) body closer to his.

"So do I." Kai whispered back.

**22222222**

After they showered and dressed, Kai and (Aya) went downstairs to meet Tyson, Max, Ray and Chief for breakfast.

"Hey, morning, you two! I was wondering when you were gonna get here!" Max greeted cheerfully as Kai and (Aya) reached the table.

"Good morning guys." (Aya) greeted with a tiny smile.

"Hn, I see that Tyson's helped himself to the buffet." Kai commented, disgust hinted in his voice.

"Yeah, for about the fifth time." Ray sighed.

"The fifth time?" (Aya) asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Yep."

"Why doesn't he just live in the bloody kitchen then?"

"Trust me (Aya), he would if he could." Chief replied.

"Humph, even if Tyson did decide to live in the kitchen, it wouldn't work out. He'd probably eat all the food within an hour." Kai said in a monotone voice.

"Man, Russian cooks really know how to do a buffet! Oh, hey Kai, (Aya), about time you guys got here." Tyson said as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Yeah, if we came any later, you would've probably eaten all the food. Then again, seeing you eat is enough to rid anyone of their appetite for a month." (Aya) teased.

"Hn, better put a mirror in front of Tyson then." Kai smirked.

"Nah, the mirror would probably break." (Aya) grinned.

"Hey!" Tyson protested, his mouth full of food.

Everyone except Kai laughed.

**22222222**

"Flight QSR323 to Japan is now boarding. Passengers, please make your way to gate D26 to board the flight." The announcer's voice crackled over the speakers.

"Well, that's our flight!" Chief said.

"Yeah, so…guess we'll see you soon, right Kai?" Tyson questioned.

"Hn…guess so." Kai replied.

"Final call for flight QSR323 to Japan. Passengers please make your way to gate D26 to board." The announcer crackled again.

"We better get going." Ray said.

"Yeah…well, it was nice meeting you, (Aya)." Max smiled.

"Yeah, same here." (Aya) replied.

The four boys bid their final goodbyes then made their way to their flight. (Aya) sighed sadly as she looked down at her feet. Kai looked at her and knew what she was thinking, that it wouldn't be long until the two of them had to go their separate ways. Kai wrapped his arms around (Aya) and pulled her into a tight hug. (Aya) sighed once again as she returned the warm embrace.

**2222222**

(Aya's) head rested on Kai's shoulder as he looked out the plane's window. She couldn't believe that Kai was going to leave. After all the time they had been together. It had hurt before when they had been separated twice, but now there was much more tearing up (Aya's) insides. Because now, she wasn't just friends with Kai, she was in love with him! And the thought of being so far away from him…it was too much for (Aya) to bear. Slowly, a lone tear of sadness slid down her cheek. (Aya) uttered a soft gasp of surprise as Kai lifted up her chin. Gently, he wiped away the tear. (Aya) gave him a tiny, sad smile.

"Forgive me." She said softly.

"What for?" Kai asked.

"We haven't said goodbye, and I'm missing you already." (Aya) replied quietly.

Kai sighed as he wrapped his arms around (Aya) and kissed the top of her head.

(Aya) buried her face into Kai's neck as she hugged him back.

**22222222**

When (Aya) knocked on the front door, she was surprised to see it flung open straight away.

"(Aya)!" her father cried out in relief as he hugged her tightly.

"Uh, hi…Dad." (Aya) replied in slight bewilderment.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again! You had me worried sick! What if something happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" (Aya) cried as she hugged her father back.

"God, (Aya), you're practically the only family I have left! I could've lost you! Why didn't you tell me that you and Kai were planning to go on a trip?"

"Would you have let us go if you knew?" (Aya) asked quietly.

**22222222**

That afternoon, Kai and (Aya) sat on the sandy shores of the beach as they watched the sunset. Kai found his mind going back to the first time that they had done this.

**#Flashback#**

When they reached the beach, (Aya) sat down on the sand, staring out at the horizon.

"So what's the point of coming here?"

"No point. Just waiting."

"For what?" Kai asked, confused.

"Sunset." (Aya) replied calmly, never taking her eyes away from the place where the ocean met with sky.

"So we just sit here?"

"Uh-huh." (Aya) nodded.

"And wait for the sun to set."

"Yep." (Aya) nodded again.

Kai looked at (Aya), then leaned back and looked at the horizon himself.

"Sweet."

(Aya) inched closer and rested her head on Kai's shoulder.

"I am."

Kai smiled and tilted his head to rest on (Aya's).

"You are."

**#End Flashback#**

Kai reached out and grasped (Aya's) hand in his own.

"You are." Kai whispered lowly, echoing his words from before.

(Aya) looked at Kai and blinked in confusion.

"I am what?" (Aya) asked.

Kai looked at (Aya) and smiled.

"Sweet." Kai replied.

"But of course, isn't that why you love me so much?" (Aya) said, a small smile appearing on her mouth.

Kai chuckled lightly and leaned forward to kiss her. (Aya) tilted her head up to meet him, her eyes starting to close as the small gap between them shrank. They shared a long, soft, slow kiss. Their foreheads leaned on each other when the kiss was broken.

"I love you." (Aya) whispered.

"And I you." Kai replied softly.

(Aya) sighed and rested her head on Kai's shoulder. Kai tilted his head to the side, leaning it on the top of (Aya's) head. Kai slung an arm over (Aya's) shoulders as she wrapped her arm around his waist. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the sun slowly sink down behind the horizon.

**2222222**

As they drove towards the airport the next morning, (Aya's) father glanced in the review mirror at the two teenagers in the back seat. Their hands were interlaced as (Aya's) head was tucked under Kai's chin. Both were silent as looks of misery occupied their faces.

(Aya's) father sighed as he turned his attention back to the road in front of him. He couldn't blame the two for being so miserable, it wasn't much fun being separated from someone you love. That he knew from experience.

**2222222**

"So, Kai, have you got everything?" (Aya's) father asked after Kai had received his boarding pass and gotten his luggage and passport checked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have, Mr (Andrews)."

"Very well then…if you're ever in Australia again, you know where to find us."

"Yeah…" Kai trailed off as he looked in (Aya's) direction.

(Aya) had her hands in her hoodie pockets as she stared down at the floor. Kai sighed quietly to himself. (Aya) had barely said a word all morning.

"I think I'll go get myself a coffee." (Aya's) father muttered as he walked off towards the nearest café.

When he was out of earshot, Kai placed a hand on (Aya's) shoulder.

"(Aya)."

Suddenly, (Aya) flung her arms around Kai, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe that this is really happening!" (Aya) cried.

"Neither can I." Kai sighed as he hugged (Aya) back.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too, but there's always phone calls and emails. And I'll write you letters, (Aya). Long letters, I promise."

"I'll write even longer replies!"

Kai smiled slightly as he kissed (Aya's) hair.

"I have no doubt in that…hey, I've got something for you." Kai said as he pulled out of their hug.

"What is it?" (Aya) asked, her voice curious.

Kai took a small velvet blue box out of his pocket and held it out to (Aya).

"Open it."

Slowly, (Aya) took the box from Kai and did so. When she saw what was inside, (Aya) gasped, her (hazel) eyes wide in surprise. Inside the box, on a thin silver chain lay a silver pendant in the shape of half a heart, zigzagged where the middle would be. A few letters were engraved onto the pendant. (Aya) couldn't quite work out what the words were supposed to be, but she didn't care.

"I love it, it's beautiful. Thank you, Kai." (Aya) smiled as she undid the catch and placed the necklace around her neck.

"I've got the other half." Kai said, as he pulled out a silver chain from beneath his scarf.

(Aya) smiled as she stepped up closer to Kai and joined the two halves together to make a whole. The words engraved onto the pendant were then clear. Girlfriend Boyfriend.

"Oh, Kai!" (Aya) exclaimed with joy as she threw her arms around his neck.

Kai stumbled back slightly as he smiled and hugged (Aya) in return, rubbing her back with a hand.

"Just when I thought I'd never see you happy again…" Kai commented.

(Aya) laughed softly, lost for words.

Just then, the announcer's voice sounded on the speakers, saying that it was time for Kai to board his flight. The couple stepped back from each other, solemn looks on their faces. It was now time for goodbye. Kai suddenly wrapped an arm around (Aya's) waist, pulling her close once more. He cupped (Aya's) cheek in his hand as he placed a kiss on her lips. (Aya) sighed inwardly as her lips melted against Kai's. Her hands ran up and down his chest several times before resting on his shoulders. (Aya) opened her mouth and Kai entered his tongue into her hot cavern. Kai took his time, being sure to savour (Aya's) sweet taste.

The moment was interrupted by the crackling voice of the announcer as they made their final call. They broke off the kiss and pressed their foreheads lightly against each other. They them held each other's hands, only letting go as they became too far apart.

(Aya) hugged herself tightly as she watched Kai walk down the corridor among all the other travelers. She had to be strong, she knew that Kai would want her to be. (Aya's) father stepped up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Slowly, (Aya) reached up and placed her own hand over her father's.

After what felt like a lifetime, Kai finally disappeared from sight. (Aya) let out a shaky breath before turning around to face her father.

"Let's go home Dad."

As they drove back home in the car under the cloudy grey sky, (Aya's) father glanced in the review mirror to see his daughter. (Aya) was leaning back into her seat, staring out the window silently. Slowly, a single tear slipped down her cheek. (Aya) reached up and brushed it away before continuing to look out the window.

(Aya's) father sighed and concentrated on the road once more. (Aya) tilted her had up as she heard the echoing of a plane's roaring engine in the sky. She watched as the plane made its diagonal ascend to the grey heavens, becoming smaller and smaller with each passing second.

"Goodbye Kai." (Aya) whispered as the plane disappeared.

**22222222**

Once she and her father had arrived back home, (Aya) retreated to the beydish in the backyard.

"Let it rip!" (Aya) shouted as she launched Holocaust into the dish.

Holocaust spun and zigzagged around the dish in a fast blur.

_This can't be the end_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn_

_Cold and sad_

_Pick me up now_

_I need you so bad_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_This gets me so down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_This gets me so_

Holocaust could sense her mistress' pain, so she tried to help her the best she could by putting all her effort into the training session.

_You did this_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes worn_

_Cold and sad_

_Pick me up now_

_I need you so bad_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_This gets me so down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down_

_This gets me so_

**22222222**

That night after she had dinner, (Aya) slowly opened the door to the room that had been Kai's while he was there. When she flicked on the light switch, (Aya) was surprised to find a folded pair of jeans and a black shirt on the bed. (Aya) picked up the letter left on top of the folded clothes.

_Dear (Aya) _

_These wouldn't fit in my bag. I think they suit you better anyway. _

_Yours always, Kai. _

(Aya) dropped her hand to her side as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. She put down the letter then unfolded the clothes. The black shirt was one of the ones (Aya) had made, it was the one that had Buddhist Punk written across the front in silver writing. The jeans (Aya) had also made, they were the ones she had torn up around the ankles. (Aya) changed into Kai's clothes and fell back onto the bed as she stared up at the ceiling.

(Aya) closed her eyes as she breathed in. The clothes she was wearing and the bed sheets held Kai's scent. Before she knew it, (Aya) had fallen asleep, thoughts of only Kai running through her mind.

**2222222**

**Well, now that's finally done…what do you think? Did you think that Kai was gonna leave? Yes, no? Well, as soon as you review, I'll be happy to update! And the reader/Tala one shot is on the way! Hope you've all enjoyed that! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


	29. Unexpected Friend

**Hey everyone! Well, it's about 4:20 am here in Oz, and I finally finished writing the new chapter, so I decided to get out my laptop and type it up. Just have to wait until I can go downstairs and connect it to broadband, if I did that now, and my parents caught me, I'd be dead meat. Anywho, thank you for all your reviews, they're greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not the owner of Beyblade. I do own a couple of Beyblade DVD's though.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Unexpected Friend**

**2222222**

When a knock sounded on the front door, (Aya's) father stood up to answer it. He found Caleb, Eleisha and Sabrina on the doorstep.

"Hi, glad you could make it…please, come in." (Tony) said as he stepped back from the doorway.

"How is she, (Tony)?" Eleisha asked once they were all seated in the living room.

Tony sighed tiredly as he rubbed his temple.

"Awful. That's the only way to put it. (Aya's) been downright miserable since Kai left. She never smiles, never laughs, her school grades have dropped, she barely talks, hardly eats and now pretty much lives in her bedroom. The only time she's not acting like a zombie is when she's outside, beyblading. Beyblading is the only thing that hasn't changed about her."

"She must really miss him." Sabrina said quietly.

"She does." (Tony) replied.

"Where is she now?" Caleb asked.

"She is currently inhabiting her bedroom. Whether or not she's doing anything like injecting heroin into her eyeballs, I don't know, I've been too afraid to check." (Tony) said dryly.

"Which room is (Aya's)?" Sabrina asked.

"Upstairs. It's the only door up there that's closed and has signs all over it. Can't miss it."

Sabrina gave a quick nod of her head.

"Cool. Think I might pay my cousin a visit."

With that, Sabrina made her way upstairs.

**22222222**

Sabrina knew which door was (Aya's) the moment her sky blue eyes laid themselves upon it. Sabrina smoothed her long blonde hair back behind her ears as she read the signs. They said things like: **Yes Dad, I'm awake. No Dad, I'm not hungry. **and **No Dad, I don't need anything from the supermarket. **

A small smile appeared on Sabrina's perfectly-applied pink lip-glossed mouth when a certain sign caught her eye. The message was wrote in red capital letters.

**NO DAD, I'M NOT INJECTING HEROIN INTO MY EYEBALLS!**

Sabrina smoothed out the creases in her yellow shirt that had the words, I Dated A Rockstar in silver calligraphy writing across the front, with diamantes decorated around the word rockstar. The hem of the shirt was tucked in until it stopped at Sabrina's ribcage, exposing a lot of fake-tanned skin and a pierced bellybutton. There was a small orange ball at the top, and a tad larger spiky orange and yellow ball at the bottom.

Slowly, Sabrina turned (Aya's) door handle and peered into the room. (Aya) was sitting on the bed, staring down at the black beyblade in her hand. It appeared as if she hadn't heard Sabrina enter the room.

"Well, aren't you quite the example of pure happiness." Sabrina commented.

(Aya's) head snapped up as she looked in Sabrina's direction.

"What are you doing here?" (Aya) frowned.

"Well, hello to you too." Sabrina said as she cocked an eyebrow.

(Aya) simply rolled her (hazel) eyes before going back to staring at the beyblade in her hand. Sabrina picked a thread off her very short, faded and frayed denim miniskirt as an awkward silence filled the room.

"I like your signs. Good handiwork."

"Hn. Guess I forgot to put up the one that said "no sluts allowed"." (Aya) sneered.

"Yeah, suppose you did, but that sign wouldn't have stopped me anyway."

"No?"

"Nah, my status as now upgraded to "bitch-whore"."

"How lovely." (Aya) said sarcastically.

"Yeah…it's not something I'm proud of though." Sabrina said as she clicked her way over to (Aya's) bed on her white strappy stilettos.

"It's not?" (Aya) asked, surprise evident in her voice as Sabrina sat next to her on the bed.

"No. When you think about it, drugged up and drunken shags and one-night stands don't mean much in the carefree present or the painfully hung over morning." Sabrina replied.

"Hn. How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Knew it before I got into the habit."

"Then why'd you do it?"

Sabrina scoffed as she stared down at (Aya's) bedspread.

"To punish my Mum. Which was stupid, really, as I was really just punishing myself. But I knew that I was embarrassing her, and that felt good, so I just continued to act like a slut. Eventually, I became one."

"Tragic…" (Aya) said after a while.

"Yeah…" Sabrina replied quietly.

"I like your room, it's nice…heaps more tidier than mine."

"One more thing that makes us different." (Aya) replied, her voice blank as she stared into the bit-chip of her blade, taking in every detail of the winged-panther.

Sabrina sighed as she looked down at the floor, swinging her foot back and forth.

'_Guess she's not in the mood for conversation.' _Sabrina thought to herself.

When Sabrina looked back up again, something caught her eye. It was the silver chain around (Aya's) neck, the silver half of a heart dangling in the middle.

"Pretty. Did Kai give that to you?" Sabrina asked as she placed the pendant in her palm, tilting it upwards for a better look.

"Yes, he did." (Aya) replied softly, sadness flickering in her eyes.

"Cute. It's one of those things that says girlfriend, boyfriend, right?"

"Yes." (Aya's) voice had become even quieter as she nodded her head.

"My best friend Priya got one off her boyfriend a week after they were together. They broke up two days later." Sabrina said as she let (Aya's) necklace slip from her palm.

"What happened?" (Aya) asked, not knowing why she was asking.

"He was seeing the big-time slut of the school behind her back at the same time. Now when I say big-time, I mean biggest-time slut. Even worse than me, and that's saying something."

"Well, I won't argue with that." (Aya) said, a faint ghost of a smirk on her lips.

"Anyway, Priya was heartbroken, the guy ripped off his half of the necklace and threw it into a bonfire he and his mates made on the beach, surfing rats, the lot of them. Priya didn't throw her half away until a couple of weeks ago…she's also not my best friend anymore."

(Aya's) eyebrows knitted together.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you know how I was flirting with those guys after Mum and Caleb's wedding?"

"Yeah…" (Aya) replied slowly as she thought back to the day.

"You remember the tall guy with the brown hair, dyed blonde at the tips? Emerald green eyes flecked with gold…shark-like grin?"

"Kade Fox? The son of Dad and Caleb's boss?"

"That's the one! Well, he's the surfing sleazebag…and let's just say that we did more than make-out in the backseat of the car."

(Aya's) (hazel) eyes widened a tad as her mouth fell slightly open.

"You did what!"

Sabrina smiled sheepishly as she nodded.

"Yeah…anyway, I told Priya on our walk home from school…I had to, I couldn't keep it from her…there's this bridge that goes over a lake that we have to walk over…after Priya had a go at me, she tossed her necklace into the lake…that was the Monday after the wedding, and we haven't spoken since."

"Oh, wow." (Aya) breathed.

"Yeah…and as for Kade, he just wanted to get into my daks…he's screwing around with some other girl now, Tattia, I think…and she's Priya's stepsister!"

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch is right…I deserve what I got anyway, I'm not a very good friend or a decent person, as it would seem."

Silence fell upon once more. A krrrkk, krrrkk, krrrkk sound was made as (Aya) tightened up her attack-ring.

"You know, I've always been jealous of you." Sabrina suddenly said as she examined her manicured nails.

(Aya) looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"You? Jealous of me?" (Aya's) voice was disbelieving.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied as she brushed some blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why?" (Aya) had a look of confusion on her face.

Sabrina rolled her sky blue eyes slightly as she smiled and looked up at (Aya).

"Isn't it obvious? Since the first day we met, I was jealous of you. That's why I've been such a bitch to you. Well…more of a bitch than the usual I am anyway…"

"But why? Why are you jealous of me?"

"You're seriously asking me that question?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, where to start! You had your Dad around, you got along with your family, you were a happy person, you had a great life! You were so much more better off than me! You knew who you were, you were down-to-earth. You were a much better and much nicer person than me…you had this big open heart…no one could change it…"

"Oh…" (Aya) said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"You were everything that I wasn't and had everything that I didn't. That's why I was jealous of you…I still am, a bit."

"But…what was wrong with what you had?" (Aya) asked quietly.

Sabrina scoffed.

"What I had was a bad relationship with my mother, which is mostly my fault. I also had this fake image that I was a stupid skank, all I did was go from party to party, smoking, drinking and having sex with any guy that wanted it. Soon, that fake image turned into who I really was for a while. But that's changing now."

"Then who are you, Sabrina? Whose the real you?"

Sabrina was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke.

"I don't know. I've pretended to be something that I'm not for so long that…that I've lost who I really am…" Sabrina trailed off, then smiled.

"It's kinda like what Kai told me at the wedding."

"Huh?"

"He said that I looked lost, said tat sluts didn't belong in church…yeah, that's who I am…a little lost girl."

There was silence once again.

"Do you still smoke?" (Aya) asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Nah, quit ages ago, Grandma was trying to quit, so I took some of her nicorette patches, they worked like a charm."

"And the drinking?"

"Is now only saved for special occasions such as weddings."

"And the sex?"

"Haven't let anyone get into my daks since the Kade Fox incident."

(Aya) nodded her head. "Good."

The two girls laughed. (Aya) raised a hand to her cheek as she smiled.

"Oh geez…I've forgotten what it's like to laugh." (Aya) said.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "So your dad really was telling the truth when he said that you've been acting all miserable?"

"Yeah…" (Aya) nodded.

"How long?"

"Oh god…since Kai left? Feels like years. Truth is, it's only been three months."

"You've held, yourself captive for three months in your bedroom?"

"Well…yeah, guess you could say that."

"Oh god, I have got to get you out of this house!"

"Ok…"

"Hey, did you wanna sleepover at my place?"

"Sleepover? At your place? With you?" both of (Aya's) eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah! Come on, it'll be fun! We'll order pizza, rent movies, give each other make-overs…oh! And I'll even give you the confessions of Sabrina the teenage skank!"

(Aya) laughed.

"Well, not that you'd want them…but yeah, it'll be fun! Come on, you could really use some fun right now." Sabrina insisted.

(Aya) smiled a tiny smile. "You know, for once, I actually think you're right."

**2222222**

(Tony's) head snapped up towards the stairs when he heard the sound of laughter.

"Is (Aya)…laughing?" (Tony) asked, slight disbelief in his voice.

"Looks like it." Caleb replied as the two giggling and talking cousins came into view.

"Hey Uncle Caleb, Eleisha, didn't know that Dad invited you here."

"Surprise." Eleisha said with a slight smile.

"Yeah…I'm hungry. Are there any leftovers in the fridge, Dad?" (Aya) asked as she wondered off into the kitchen.

(Tony) turned his head to look at Sabrina, eyes slightly wide.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Sabrina asked innocently as she took a seat on the couch.

"That! Get (Aya) out of her room, get her to laugh, how did you do it?"

"Oh, magic." Sabrina replied nonchantly as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well, you are the teenage witch after all…" Caleb teased.

"Ah, put a sock in it, Dad!"

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Thought you said that you were never going to call me the "d-word"."

"I can change my mind, can't I?"

Caleb smiled. "Yes, you can."

Eleisha and Caleb shared a small secretive smile.

'_Looks like (Aya's) life isn't the only one that's improving.' _Eleisha thought to herself.

**22222222**

That night, laughter could be heard from Sabrina's room. The two girls sat across from each other on Sabrina's bed, dressed in their pajamas and hugging pillows in their laps. They had already eaten pizza, watched a couple of rented movies and given their hair a make-over with the help of some Conair appliances.

(Aya's) hair now had (emerald green) highlights and a few tiny beaded braids. Sabrina's hair now had turquoise blue, rose and mauve highlights. (Aya) had put small plaits in Sabrina's hair, making the different colours crisscross over each other.

"Ok, ok, ok, you now know about my first kiss, which was also my worst kiss as the guy was completely off his face and had his mouth wide open, which was gross…so stop laughing!" Sabrina demanded as she threw her pillow at (Aya).

(Aya) laughed as she threw the pillow back. "Alright, I'll stop!"

"Good. Now, time for you to spill! Who was your first kiss?"

(Aya) blushed slightly as she looked downwards and hugged her pillow close.

"Kai." (Aya) said softly.

"Aw…really?" Sabrina's voice had gone all dreamy.

(Aya) could only get herself to nod.

"That's so cute! What was it like?"

"Uh…well…um…" (Aya) blushed a deeper shade of rose as she tripped over her words.

"You don't have to give me every single detail, I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well…it's kinda hard to figure out where to start…we were hugging…and before I knew it, he…he kissed me." (Aya) smiled dreamily as she held her fingertips to her lips, remembering the wonderful feeling she had received the first time Kai's lips had touched hers.

"What was the first thing that came to mind after that?"

"Nothing. My mind had evaporated. But, without really having any control over the situation, I kissed him back."

"Aw…it sounds so perfect!"

"It was." (Aya) whispered softly.

**22222222**

As (Aya) lay awake in her makeshift bed on the floor, she could hear the rain falling outside. Occasionally, there would also be a flash of lightning.

"I used to be afraid of storms." (Aya) said quietly.

"Really?"

(Aya) jumped slightly. She didn't know that Sabrina was still awake.

"Yeah, but I'm not afraid of them anymore."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Kai." (Aya) whispered as she thought back to their kisses under the willow tree during that stormy night she had lost Holocaust to Zane.

"You're so lucky, you know. Having a boyfriend like Kai."

"Yes, I know."

"And he's lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've seen the way you two act around each other, it's just so perfect, the way you light each other up."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problems."

After a few moments, Sabrina stood up and walked over to her closet. She opened it and began to rummage around in it in the dark.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking." Sabrina replied simply.

Soon, Sabrina found what she was looking for.

"Get up. And put these on." Sabrina said as she tossed a few things in (Aya's) direction.

"But it's the middle of the night."

"So? Bet that's never stopped you before."

(Aya) blinked several times as she held the objects in front of her. She could just make out the silhouettes of a gumboot and a hooded raincoat.

"What's with the rain gear?"

"You'll see…just put them on!" Sabrina whispered.

"Ok…" (Aya's) voice was unsure as she put on the rain gear.

She stood up once she was done. The gumboots came up to (Aya's) knees, and the raincoat came down to (Aya's) knees, fitting her perfectly.

"I still don't get why we're doing this." (Aya) said as she pulled the hood over her head, tucking her hair back into it.

In the dark, (Aya) could just make out Sabrina's silhouette, which was also decked out in rain gear.

"As I said, you'll see."

The girls quietly tip-toed through the house, Sabrina leading the way. When she reached the kitchen, Sabrina carefully unlocked the glass door and slid it back as silently as possible.

"After you." Sabrina said, extending her arm.

Sabrina shut the door behind them as they entered the raining outside.

"Now what?" (Aya) asked as a flash of lightning forked across the clouded night sky.

"Follow me." Sabrina said as she led the way, being careful not to trip over the slippery ground.

When she reached the middle of the yard, Sabrina lied down on her back, staring up at the sky as droplets of rain freckled her face.

"Come on (Aya), don't just stand there." Sabrina said as she patted a muddy patch of ground next to her.

Hesitantly, (Aya) lay on the ground next to Sabrina. There was silence as the girls' faces became dampened by the rain. Thunder boomed from a distance.

"Mum and I used to do this when I was five. She would tell me stories about my dad, my biological one. I think she was still in love with him back then."

"Did she tell you anything good about him?"

"She said that I had his beautiful blue eyes."

"Oh."

"But despite the good things she said about him, that doesn't change the fact that he's an arsehole. He pissed off the moment he knew Mum was pregnant with me."

"Oh…"

"It's alright though. If they were still together now, they'd probably be heading for divorce soon. And Mum never would've met Caleb."

"I'm glad she did." (Aya) said.

"Me too." Sabrina smiled.

"You know Sabrina, you're not that bad, for a cousin."

"Thanks. You make a pretty cool cuz yourself."

There was more silence as the rain continued to fall. Lightning suddenly flashed across the sky, lighting up the backyard enough so that the girls could see the rain coming down towards them.

"Sabrina…"

"Yeah?"

"You're not a bad person or friend…far from it. It's just the decisions that were bad, that's all."

"Thanks (Aya). It's just so good to hear that from someone else."

**2222222**

When (Aya) was taken home the next day, Sabrina walked with her to the front door.

"Thanks for getting me out of the house, Sabrina. I really needed it."

"No problem. Besides, it was fun, right?"

"Yeah…it was." (Aya) smiled.

(Aya) sighed as she knocked on the door. It was soon opened by her father, who's eyes widened instantly at the sight of her.

"Good lord, (Aya)! What have you done to your hair!"

"Sabrina gave me (emerald green) highlights and a few braids. Don't look so scared Dad, the colour washes out."

"Thank god for that…"

(Aya) stuck her tongue out at her father before going inside to put away her things. Once (Aya) was out of earshot, Sabrina spoke.

"Um, Uncle (Tony)?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"It's about (Aya)."

"What about her?"

"Well, while we were talking last night, it kinda got me thinking…"

"Go on."

"I was wondering if you'd consider…"

**22222222**

**Well, there you go! And no, that's not the last chapter! And I couldn't stay up. I gave up at 5:30 am. I went to bed and didn't wake up until 20 to 12! And now it's 20 to 3, so I'm gonna go plug my laptop to the internet and update now. Ok, bye bye! And thanks for all your reviews, and everything else! Hope to hear from you all soon! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


	30. The Happy Ending

**Hey all! Well, this is it, the last, final chapter of One Fateful Night. Hard to believe, really, my first ever story….finally finished…and to think, it first started out in some pink diary with a fluffy cover….now it's here, on the internet, where it can be viewed by millions over the world….a weird and slightly frightening thought….anyway, to get on with it, there are a few selected that I would like to thank: **

**Moonlit Sea, SGCred, TaneTokiTenshi, JeLlYbEaN RuLz, rebecca-1769, ileftmybraininmylocker, Maresia Eterna, animerocksmysocks and Moonlight Kitten. Thanks to all, for everything. **

**And by now, as most of you should know, I didn't forget about everyone else that's reviewed me and I've sent you all a little message to thank you for that. **

**And, seeing as it's Australia Day, this is for all us Aussie authors out there. WE ROCK! Not saying that those from different countries don't, but…yeah, this is for all the Aussie authors too. Now, hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does. All I own are a couple of first season DVD's and the first four volumes of the Manga. I also own the plot of this story, and my OC's and the bit-beasts that you don't recognize from the show. Oh, and I don't own the song from the Anastasia soundtrack.

**One Fateful Night**

**Chapter Thirty: The Happy Ending**

**222222**

(Aya) sighed as she stared down at the piano keys. She had just gotten back home from another day at school, a very bad one at that. She had been kept in during both her lunch breaks for detention, had three more detentions waiting for her the next day and she had to get her dad to sign another maths test to show that he knew she was failing. Again. Plus, when (Aya) had checked the letter box, she had found a letter posted from her school. No doubt it was going to be an unpleasant letter. And there hadn't been a letter from Kai yet.

(Aya) figured that she would have to wait a little longer for it to arrive, but from the past letters, emails and phone calls, (Aya) knew that Kai was just as miserable as she was. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes, now dulled by sadness, lifted up from the black and white keys to the top of the piano. Next to the photo of (Aya) and her mother was a photo that (Aya) had framed recently. It was one of the many that she and Kai had looked at, on the day they discovered and remembered their past together.

The photo held an image of a much younger Kai and (Aya). (Aya) was leaning over and kissing Kai's cheek, while Kai was blushing cherry-red, one eye closed, the other eye open and peering at (Aya) curiously. (Aya) started to smile, but the smile soon faltered into a frown. That photo only reminded her how far away Kai was.

(Aya) looked back down at the piano keys, unable to look at the photo anymore. (Aya) took a breath as she placed her fingers on the piano. Music had sometimes been her mother's solace, maybe for a while, it could be hers too. (Aya) hesitated for a moment, wondering what to play. Once a song came to mind, she started to play the tune, and sing.

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

As (Aya) sung that first verse, she was reminded of the very first day she had met Kai.

**#Flashback#**

"Mummy, where are we going?" asked a three year old (Aya) as she sat in the back of the car, fiddling with her beyblade.

"We're going to visit Kerena Hiwatari, love. She's a good friend of mine. We've been friends since we were as young as you."

"Oh."

"And she has a son, he's the same age as you (Aya), so you'll have someone to play with."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Kai."

"Kai…" the small girl repeated to herself as she stared out the window, watching the world blur by.

'_I wonder what he's like…' _(Aya) thought to herself.

When (Aya's) mother knocked on the door, it was answered almost instantly by a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties. She had dark blue hair that came just past her shoulders and sparkling garnet eyes.

"(Analeise)!"

"Kerena!"

The two friends shared a hug.

"And this must be little (Aya)." Kerena said as she crouched down to see eye level with the three year old.

(Aya) smiled sweetly as she did a little curtsy.

"Hi, pleased to meet you."

Kerena laughed and smiled as she patted (Aya's) head.

"She's gorgeous, (Analeise)."

"Only when she was to be."

"Mummy!" (Aya) exclaimed as she pouted and put her hands on her hips.

Kerena chuckled.

"Please, come in."

(Analeise) and (Aya) followed Kerena into the house.

"Kai's just playing outside, I'll call him in for a moment." Kerena said as she slid open the back door.

"Kai! Our visitors are here! Come in and say hello!" Kerena called out to her son.

Soon, a boy around three years old stepped into the house. He had the slate bangs of his father and the dark blue hair of his mother. His eyes were piercing and a deep hue of mahogany brown. But the thing that caught (Aya's) attention the most as she peeked out at Kai from behind her mother were the blue fin markings on his face.

"Kai, this is (Analeise), the friend I told you about."

"Hello." Kai said as he looked up at (Analeise).

"And her daughter, (Aya)."

Kai looked down and saw the girl's face.

"Don't be shy (Aya)! Say hello!" (Aya's) mother encouraged.

Slowly, (Aya) stepped out from behind her mother, never taking her eyes off Kai.

"Hello, Kai." (Aya) said quietly.

"Hi." Kai replied.

"Well, we'll be in the kitchen if you two need anything. Kai, why don't you take (Aya) outside so you two can play?"

"Yes, Mother." Kai replied.

When the adults left the room, the two kids continued to look at each other. Slowly, (Aya) tilted her head to one side.

"What?" Kai asked, his voice slightly snappish.

(Aya) remained unfazed as she slowly reached out and touched Kai's face. Kai stiffened as his eyes widened slightly.

"What's the blue stuff?" (Aya) asked as she moved her fingers over the fin markings.

Kai stepped back so he was out of her reach.

"It's face paint." Kai said.

"Oh. They make you look like a shark."

Kai grunted before turning away and walking back outside.

"Hey, wait for me!" (Aya) said as she followed, shutting the door behind her.

Kai rolled his eyes and kept walking. (Aya's) eyes widened as she and Kai stopped in front of a beydish.

"Wow!" (Aya) exclaimed, voice filled with awe.

The tiny girl looked at Kai, (hazel) eyes still wide.

"Do you beyblade?"

"Hn…yeah." the young Kai replied as he readied his beyblade in his launcher.

(Aya's) face brightened.

"Hey, I beyblade too!" (Aya) pulled her black beyblade out of her pocket and held it out to Kai.

"You wanna battle?"

"Sure. As long as you don't cry when I beat you."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't cry. Because you won't beat me!"

"Humph. That's what you think."

Both kids stood ready to battle.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Let it rip!" (Aya) cried as she launched her blade.

"Hah!" Kai growled as he launched his own blade.

The black and blue beyblades flew into the dish and circled around each other before smacking into one another, attack rings grinding, creating sparks.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai shouted.

"Stand up to him!" (Aya) encouraged her blade.

The two beyblades continued to grind, both refusing to give in.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!"

"Holocaust, Fire Destruction!"

The phoenix and winged-panther rose out of their owner' blades, roaring and shrieking as they did so. Then they unleashed their attacks of fire. The power was so intense that it sent both blades out of the dish, and sent the two kids flying backwards. Kai landed on grassy ground. (Aya), however, landed in the pond and was now soaking wet. Kai bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty about (Aya) falling into the pond. Kai pocketed his Dranzer before standing up and walking over to (Aya).

"Here. Let me help you out." Kai said as he held out his hand.

(Aya) blinked as she stared at Kai's hand, then looked up at him. Suddenly, she got an idea. With a glint in her eye and a slight smirk, (Aya) took Kai's hand. And pulled him into the water. Kai gasped and spluttered before spitting out water. He then glared at (Aya).

"What was that for?"

"For getting me thrown into the pond." (Aya) replied innocently.

Kai humphed and turned away.

"You look more like a shark now." (Aya) commented.

"Great." Kai replied, uninterested.

"Kai, (Aya)! Come inside, it's time for lunch!" Kerena's voice called out.

"Yay! I was starting to get hungry!" (Aya) said happily.

"Humph." Kai grunted as he stood up and walked out of the pond.

"You know, you also remind me of Grumpy, the dwarf in Snow White." (Aya) said as she followed Kai.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you two?" Kerena said as she laid eyes on the saturated children.

"Kai and I had a beybattle. We had a draw, and I was thrown into the pond. Kai tried to help me out, but I pulled him in."

"(Aya)!" (Analeise) exclaimed disapprovingly.

Kerena just laughed.

"I hope you packed some dry clothes with you, (Analeise)."

(Analeise) rolled her eyes.

"I've got the bag in the car." (Analeise) left to go get it, but when she returned, there was a look of remorse on her face.

"We've got a problem. I've got spare underwear for (Aya), but that's it. I must've forgotten everything else in the rush to get here."

Kerena waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry, (Aya) can wear some of Kai's clothes, we won't have them catch a cold!"

So Kai was forced to lead (Aya) up to his room. As he changed, Kai made (Aya) wait outside, and when she went to change, (Aya) did the same. But when Kai heard (Aya) grumbling to herself, he got curious and peeked in. The sight that met his eyes was the sight of (Aya) tangled up in his shirt, trying to force her head through where the arm was supposed to go. Kai clicked his tongue and shook his head. He then walked in and stopped (Aya) from struggling. Kai pulled (Aya's) arms through the right holes, then yanked the shirt down so her head poked through.

"Oh! Thank you." (Aya) said, surprised that Kai had helped her.

"Hn."

(Aya) turned and looked at the mirror on Kai's closet.

"We're dressed exactly the same. Except I don't have a scarf or those red things." (Aya) said.

"No face paint either."

"Oh…yeah."

Kai walked over to his desk and took a small circular container from it. He took off the lid and left it on the desk before walking over to (Aya).

"Hold this."

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold it and keep still!"

"Ok, ok!"

Kai tucked (Aya's) (auburn) hair behind her ears, then gripped her chin gently in one hand, dipping a fingertip of the other into the blue face paint. When he was done, Kai turned (Aya) to face the mirror.

"There. Now you look like a shark too."

(Aya) grinned at their reflections.

"Cool."

#End Flashback#

Kai sighed sadly to himself as he stared out his bedroom window in his mansion. It was early in the morning, night was finally breaking into early twilight. Kai was glad that the night was over. The nights seemed much longer and colder since he had left (Aya). When he wasn't awake, thinking about her, he would he in an uneasy sleep, dreaming about her. Hell, being away from (Aya) was even distracting Kai in his training and coaching his team. Kai groaned as he rubbed his temple tiredly.

He couldn't live like this, he needed (Aya). He needed to be by her side, to see her everyday, to hear her laugh, feel her arms around him. Until then, it seemed that nothing would be right. Kai sighed again as he trudged over to his bed and flopped down on it, staring up at the ceiling. Without knowing why, Kai turned his head to look at his bedside table. And there it was. The picture of him and (Aya) Kai had taken with him.

It was one of the pictures taken when Kai and (Aya) had been sitting under an oak tree, with (Aya) teaching Kai how to make daisy chains. Kai had a wreath of daisies on top of his head, his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. His face held a sullen expression, yet he was blushing. Only because (Aya) was kissing his cheek, of course.

Kai looked back up at the ceiling and shut his eyes tight. If only (Aya) were doing that to him now. It would take all his misery away.

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

**#Flashback# **

When Kai could finally open his eyes, they met with a pair of (hazel) ones.

"Where am I?" Kai managed to croak.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe now."

"But-"

(Aya) pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. Don't speak."

(Aya) then started to clean Kai's wounded face with a handkerchief.

'_Why does she look so familiar?'_ Kai wondered before closing his eyes.

He felt her take his hand. Without thinking, he brushed his thumb along hers, trying to remember why she was so familiar.

**#End Flashback# **

_Unexpected _

_What you did to my heart_

**#Flashback# **

When he reached her, Kai knelt beside (Aya) and turned her over, cradling her upper body in his lap. (Aya's) eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. Kai let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"(Aya)? (Aya), can you hear me?"

"Uh?" (Aya's) eyes flickered open.

She looked into Kai's eyes and smiled.

"It was a tie, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. You battle well."

"Thanks. I have to admit, I've never been thrown into a tree during battle before."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! Course I am." (Aya) leaned against Kai.

"You right there?"

"Yeah. Just have to wait for my brain to stop spinning in my skull."

"Hm."

(Aya) wrapped her arms around Kai's waist and snuggled her head into his chest a little. Kai stiffened with shock. He didn't know how to react. Nobody had ever shown him this kind of affection before.

'It's ok.' said a little voice inside his head.

'Huh?' Kai replied.

'Hug her back.' the voice said calmly.

'What!'

'Just do it!'

Hesitantly, Kai wrapped an arm around (Aya).

'See, it's not so bad.'

'Hm.'

As much as it surprised him, Kai actually liked returning the affection (Aya) was giving him.

**#End Flashback#**

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

**#Flashback#**

"Come on Kai! You can beat this creep!" (Aya) shouted out to him, cupping her hand around one side of her mouth as she called out.

Kai looked back at (Aya) for a quick moment and smiled, then turned back to face Zane, filled with a new determination.

"DRANZER! ATTACK!"

Dranzer's cry echoed out into the raging storm as he did so, Killi shrieking out in pain again.

**#End Flashback#**

_Life is a road_

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

**#Flashback#**

Kai picked up (Aya's) beyblade and pocketed it, then walked up to the willow tree and gently parted the leaves with a hand. The sight of (Aya) looking so upset saddened Kai greatly, but it also made his blood boil as he thought of the person that had brought on this grief. Kai stepped into the shelter of the willow tree and silently sat down next to his friend. (Aya) jolted when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"We'll get Holocaust back, I promise." Kai said quietly in his friend's ear.

(Aya) nodded her head to show that she heard, but she didn't look up. Hesitantly, Kai wrapped his arms around (Aya) in a hug. (Aya) uncurled herself and leaned into Kai, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kai." (Aya) whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kai nodded his head, then tilted it up to look at the tops of the willow tree. (Aya) continued to keep her head on Kai's shoulder as she listened to the rain fall. (Aya's) eyes soon locked on Kai's chest and she noticed that the two top buttons of his shirt were undone, baring some of his flesh. (Aya) seemed to be caught in a trance as she watched a droplet of water drip down from Kai's hair and down his face. (Aya) continued to watch the water droplet as it slid down Kai's neck and collarbone, then slipped onto his chest before disappearing somewhere under his shirt. (Aya) looked up and blushed when she saw that Kai was staring at her intensely.

Their gazes continued to remain locked on each other as the two slowly leaned forward. The lightning flashed brightly as Kai and (Aya's) lips met in a kiss. The both of them broke apart, oblivious to the bellowing thunder as they continued to keep their gazes locked.

**#End Flashback#**

_In the end _

_I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

As (Aya) continued to play and sing, she didn't realize that a small smile had appeared on her mouth.

_We were strangers_

_On a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

Yet again, the words of the song reminded (Aya) of Kai. Their crazy adventure had been their trip to Russia. Their dreams come true had been being with each other again, and, well, falling in love. And being unafraid of the future? That's exactly how (Aya) felt when she was around Kai. But the beginning? (Aya) had the feeling that they weren't quite at the beginning yet.

_Life is a road_

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

**#Flashback#**

It was storming outside. A four year old (Aya) lay awake in Kai's bed, stricken with storm-fright. Kerena had insisted that (Aya) and her mother stay the night, as the weather was far too bad to drive home in. When her mother agreed, (Aya) had been ecstatic that she would get to stay with Kai for longer, but now that was the last thing on her mind. (Aya) yelped as a boom of thunder rattled the house. Kai's eyes flew open instantly.

"(Aya)? What's wrong?" Kai frowned when he saw (Aya's) frightened face.

"I-I-I'm sc-scared!"

"Of storms?"

"Uh-uh-huh!" (Aya) stuttered as she nodded.

Kai smiled slightly as he hugged (Aya) close.

"Storms aren't really scary, (Aya). All they are really is heaps of rain, noise and flashing light."

(Aya) held Kai tightly as she buried her face into his chest.

"I know Kai. But whenever a storm comes, I always feel like something b-bad is go-going to h-happen."

"Not true. You're with me, (Aya). I won't let anything bad happen to you."

(Aya) looked into Kai's eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

(Aya) smiled as she held out her little pinky finger.

"Special promise."

"Ok." Kai said as he linked (Aya's) tiny finger with his own slightly bigger one.

(Aya) sighed happily as she tucked her head under Kai's chin and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Phoenix!"

Kai said nothing as a red blush seeped out onto his cheeks.

**#End Flashback#**

_In the end_

_I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Meanwhile, back at Kai's mansion in Japan,dawn had finally risen. Kai sighed as he took his Dranzer out of his pocket and stared into the bit-chip.

'_Maybe I should give the guys a break today. I know I don't usually give them a day off, but with the state I've been in lately, they might as well.'_

'_But then again, as I've been slacking off so much, a day off is the last thing the team needs.' _

Kai's hand curled into a fist around Dranzer as he slammed it down on the bed. He growled furiously.

"Damn it! Why does it have to be this way!" Kai muttered angrily.

Kai sighed tiredly as he shut his eyes.

'_Where are you? Are you thinking about me? Do you miss me as much as I miss you?'_

"(Aya)…" Kai's voice was nearly a whisper.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me_

_Alone in the dark_

**#Flashback#**

"Enjoy your night, you little runt!" an Abbey guard snarled as he threw an eight year old Kai into a cell, slamming and locking the barred door behind him.

"Ugh!" Kai grunted as he hit the stone floor.

The small boy shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. As well as feeling too weak to get up, Kai was in an immense amount of pain. He was covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. Not to mention the large bleeding wound on his upper arm.

"I-Is someone there?" a timid voice squeaked.

Kai gasped and his eyes flew open. That voice…it had sounded vaguely familiar. Kai heard someone come closer. They gasped.

"You're hurt!"

"You think?"

Gently, the person helped him sit up.

"Are you going to be ok?" the person asked softly as they tilted Kai's chin up carefully.

Kai's eyes grew wide as he gasped a second time. It was a girl! But not just any girl…

"(Aya)!"

"Kai!" (Aya) suddenly hugged Kai tightly, which caused the boy to wince in pain.

(Aya) let go straight away.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it…it's ok. What are you doing here?"

(Aya) sighed.

"It's a long story…" (Aya) said as she ripped a long strip of material from her shirt.

Kai listened intently as (Aya) told her story while bandaging Kai's wound on his arm. After that, they sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"Still using the face paint, huh Kai?" (Aya) said as she pointed to Kai's cheek.

"It's not face paint anymore."

"Huh? It's not?"

"No. These triangles have been tattooed onto my face. So now I've got them…forever."

"Oh, Kai…" (Aya) whispered softly.

She reached out to touch his face, brushing her thumb back and forth over the blue marks.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah…"

(Aya) removed her hand and replaced it with her lips, leaving a lingering kiss on the boy's cheek.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah…thanks (Aya)."

**#End Flashback#**

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

**#Flashback#**

"Kai…" (Aya) began.

"I really like you. I've realized that over the past couple of days. I know that this may seem weird as we were close friends before, but I can't help how I feel. I really like you. I-"

(Aya) was cut off as Kai grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him before pressing his lips against hers while coiling his arms tightly around her waist. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes grew wide in surprise, she went rigid against Kai, her lips numb with shock. Then (Aya) relaxed in Kai's hold, closing her eyes. (Aya) wrapped hr arms around Kai's neck, her mouth pressing hard into his. Kai shivered lightly with enjoyment, then moved one of his hands under the back of (Aya's) shirt. (Aya) gasped as she felt Kai's gentle touch brush against her soft skin. Kai took the opportunity and darted his tongue into (Aya's) mouth, massaging hers with his own. (Aya) moaned softly into the kiss and gripped Kai's scarf in her hands, pulling him closer to her if possible.

Unfortunately, the kiss was broken due to lack of air. The two were panting as they tried to refill their lungs with the sweet oxygen they needed. Their gazes locked. Kai smiled at (Aya).

"I like you too." Kai said.

(Aya) grinned happily and pulled at Kai's scarf, meeting their lips in a kiss again.

**#End Flashback#**

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

**#Flashback#**

"Hey, Kai…can you promise me something?"

(Aya's) voice sounded slightly different on the phone.

"Anything."

"Promise me that…no matter how far away we are from each other, nothing will ever change what's between us."

"I promise." Kai vowed.

**#End Flashback#**

_Life is a road_

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

**#Flashback#**

"No! Let me go! I wanna stay with Kai!" eight year old (Aya) cried as her Uncle Dain pulled her away.

"Don't be foolish! You're coming home with me, I'm taking you back to your father!"

"No! I don't wanna go!"

"Trust me, (Aya). It's for your own good!"

"No, Kai!"

"(Aya)!"

The two reached out and grasped each others' hands, but it was no use. (Aya's) uncle was dragging her in one direction, and two Abbey guards were hauling Kai off in the other. Their hands slipped out of grip.

"No! Kai, I wanna stay with you!" Tears ran down (Aya's) cheeks as her uncle took her away.

"(Aya)! Don't worry! I promise I'll leave here someday, and I'll find you!"

"How long?"

"No matter what, will you promise to wait for me?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you!"

"We'll be together again soon, I promise!"

**#End Flashback#**

_In the end _

_I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

Back at (Aya's) home in Australia, the sun was starting to set, the sky turning a golden colour. The day was coming to an end, and so was the song.

_Life is a road_

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep going on…_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road_

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

**#Flashback#**

"Hey Kai…guess what?" (Aya) asked.

"What?"

"I don't know."

"Hm…"

"Hey, Kai…guess what?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Humph."

"Hey, Kai…guess what?"

"Hn."

"No, really Kai…guess what?" (Aya) said as she shuffled closer to Kai on the couch.

(Aya) wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she sat behind Kai.

"What?" Kai asked wearily.

(Aya) kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

Kai turned his head and saw (Aya) peeking over his shoulder.

He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, (Aya)."

**#End Flashback#**

_In the end_

_I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning…_

_With you_

**2222222**

"1...2...3!" (Aya) counted as she jumped forward and grabbed the rope, swinging herself across the river.

When she landed on the other side, (Aya) let go of the rope. Then she started to make her way towards it. Her secret place. (Aya) stopped in front of the willow tree, staring up at the sight before her.

The setting sun had sent a golden glow on everything, making the green leaves sparkle slightly. (Aya) knew that her father would be coming home soon. He would also be worried about her leaving the house without writing a note and sticking it on the fridge, but she didn't care. She needed to be here right now. (Aya) tossed back the leaves as she stepped beneath the willow tree, allowing the leafy curtain to envelop her.

(Aya) stepped up to the tree trunk and crouched down in front of it. She sighed as she reached out with her hands, running her fingers down the textured bark. (Aya's) eyebrows knitted together as she tugged something off the bark. As (Aya) held it up for closer inspection, she saw that it was a thread. A black thread. And from the shine it gave off in the sun, (Aya) could tell that it was a thread from a silky kind of material. (Aya) let out a sad sigh. It was a thread from Kai's shirt. The shirt it was wearing on that stormy night. The stormy night that they had kissed under this every willow tree.

(Aya) closed her eyes as she pressed a set of fingertips to her mouth. She remembered that kiss. Passionate, full-filling, drenched in Kai's taste. (Aya) remembered the feel of Kai's silky, wet hair, how she gripped his shirt to hold her close to him, knowing that Kai was the only thing keeping her stable when she felt weak with desire. (Aya) opened her eyes and dropped her hand to her side.

"Too bad that memories aren't as good as the real thing…" (Aya) murmured.

'_But then again, they're all that I've got.' _

**222222**

When (Aya) opened the door, she was greeted by the sound of her father's voice.

"(Aya), is that you?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Glad you're back. Would you come into the living room please?"

"Sure Dad, what is it?" (Aya) said as she walked into the room.

Her father placed his hand next to him on the couch.

"Please sit, I've got something for you."

"Really? What is it?" (Aya's) voice was filled with curiosity as she sat on the couch.

Her father took a small, flat box from his pocket and held it out.

"Open it up and see for yourself."

Slowly, (Aya) did so. When she saw what it was, (Aya's) eyes widened.

"Oh, Dad…" (Aya) looked up at her father in surprise as he smiled knowingly at her.

"But why? How…"

"Well, it was Sabrina's idea, so you'll have to thank her. I didn't agree with at first, but…"

"Dad…"

"No, it's ok, I want you to be happy (Aya), you deserve it. And this, apparently is the only this that will do the job, so…"

"Dad."

"(Aya), I want you to be happy, your mother would want you to be happy as well. So please…just…be happy."

There was a stretch of silence. Suddenly, (Aya) got a big, happy grin on her face. The grin was real and genuine. (Aya) threw herself into her father's arms in a glomp hug.

"Thank you so much, Dad!"

**222222**

Kai sighed to himself as he made his way to the front door of his mansion. It was time to begin another day of training with the team. It also meant beginning another day without (Aya). Suddenly, a butler stepped into the hallway, calling out after him.

"Master Kai! You'll be expecting a guest here around midday!"

"Humph."

'_Like I care!'_ Kai thought darkly.

Kai shut the mansion door behind him as he continued to make his way towards the place where the team had agreed to train today.

**2222222**

"Go, Dragoon!"

"Do your stuff, Draciel!"

Kenny smiled as he set up his laptop, analyzing and updating his data on Tyson and Max's moves.

"Huh?" Kenny looked up when he heard Ray sigh.

"Doesn't he seem…different to you?"

Kenny followed Ray's gaze and his eyes rested on Kai. He was sitting on a park bench, holding a pendant of the necklace he was wearing in his hand.

"Not really. Kai just seems like Kai to me."

"But there's something different about it, Chief."

"What do you mean, Ray?"

"Well, look at him. He's usually distant like this, but now he looks kinda sad."

"What would make Kai like that?"

"It's called heartbreak, kid." Dizzi buzzed.

"What! Kai! Mr Sourpuss! Heartbroken! No way!"

By now, Tyson and Max had finished their beybattle and joined Ray and Chief.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense."

"What do ya mean, Ray?" Max asked as he blinked his blue eyes.

"Well, think about it. Kai did have to leave his girlfriend behind after all. And the first time we saw them, despite how awkward it was seeing that they were sharing an "intimate" moment, I don't think I've ever seen Kai that happy before."

"Gotta admit, Ray, my man, you gotta point there."

"Yeah…he must really miss her."

"He does look kinda blue."

"I'd say that he's pale-skinned, Kenny."

"No, no, no Tyson, I mean he's depressed."

"Oh…"

Meanwhile, Kai sat alone on the bench, lost in his own world as he stared down at the objects in his palm. They were the half of a silver heart and the ring that (Aya) had given him long ago, silver with a pretty multi-coloured gem that shone different colours in the light. If someone was to look deep into Kai's dark eyes, they would see sadness.

"(Aya)…" Kai whispered.

Kai was brought back to reality when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Quickly, he hid the necklace back underneath his scarf.

"Don't worry, Kai, there's no need to hide it, I've already seen it."

"Humph."

Ray said nothing as he sat next to Kai.

"Do you miss her?"

"None of your business." Kai snapped.

"Guess you would."

There was silence.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Now there's no way you can hide that Kai, it's practically written across your forehead!"

"…If it's that damn obvious, then why ask?"

"Don't know, just thought it might help to talk about it."

"Well it doesn't, Ray."

'_If anything, it only makes it worse.'_ Kai thought to himself.

"Hey Kai, what's up?"

By now, Tyson, Max and Chief had walked over.

"Humph. I don't remember saying that you could all stop training."

"Well, what's the point if our captain isn't gonna boss us around?"

"Hn."

"C'mon Kai, suck it up. She's just a girl, it's not like she's that impor-whoa!" Tyson's stormy blue eyes grew wide as Kai suddenly stood up and grabbed the front of his shirt in both hands, glaring angrily.

"Hey, what's the big deal! Let me go, Kai!"

"If you ever dare to say those words again Tyson, I'll knock you out cold. And when you come around, you'll be left sitting on you arse for two weeks, wondering what the hell hit you!" Kai snarled as he continued to glare daggers at Dragoon's master.

"Calm down, Kai, would you?"

"Hn."

Kai threw Tyson down roughly, causing him to stumble back slightly. As he sat back down, Kai seemed oblivious to his team mates wide-eyed stares.

"You've got a puny brain, Tyson, which your oversized mouth makes up for. Unfortunately, that doesn't fix your problem." Kai said in his usual blank voice.

The guys didn't appear to hear the harsh words of their captain as they continued to stare wide-eyed at something behind Kai.

"Have the fireworks started yet?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"They have for you, dude." Tyson said, astonished.

"Cut the crap, alright, Tyson."

"No man, seriously, look!" Tyson grabbed Kai's jaw in his hand as he turned his head to look in a different direction.

Kai opened his mouth to go off at Tyson, but what he saw made his mouth fall open in a silent gasp of surprise. It was (Aya)!

Time seemed to slow as she crossed the street to get to the park. She was wearing the clothes that Kai had left behind for her, the black Buddhist Punk shirt and the ripped up jeans. Over the shirt she wore a crimson red, long sleeved leather jacket with a tortoise-shell pattern that came down to her knees. Around her neck was a silver necklace, the one that Kai had given her at the airport. Her (long) (auburn) hair fluttered softly in the breeze as she walked, her pretty (hazel) eyes looking straight ahead.

Kai rubbed his eyes and blinked furiously. Then he pinched himself. (Aya) was still there, walking towards him. He wasn't dreaming. Before Kai knew it, he was up on his feet and running.

"(Aya)!"

(Aya's) face broke out into a grin as she ran to meet him halfway.

"Kai!" (Aya) cried out joyfully as she threw herself into his arms while flinging her arms around his neck.

(Aya) laughed as Kai spun her around in a circle, causing her feet to lift off the ground. Once her feet were back on solid earth, (Aya) pulled her head back so she could see Kai's face.

"Hi." she smiled.

Kai was lost for words as he pulled her into a deep kiss. (Aya) smiled as she closed her eyes and kissed him back, savoring the moment. Soon after, the kiss was broken.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked, not even trying to hide his amazement.

"Visiting you, of course!" (Aya) laughed.

"For how long?"

"How long did you want me to stay?"

Kai's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Who's idea was this?"

"Sabrina's. She talked Dad into it."

Kai raised a slate eyebrow.

"Sabrina's idea?"

"Yeah, she and I are friends now…it's a long story."

"I'll bet. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you! And get here as quick as possible, so not calling you saved time…even though I ended up calling anyway…"

Kai's eyes widened again.

"You're the expected midday visitor!"

"Yeah! When I arrived, you weren't home, and I was told that I could find you here…your place is huge Kai, ya reckon I could get a map so I don't get lost?"

Kai chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, you'll get to know your way around soon enough, after all, it's going to be your new home."

(Aya) giggled for a moment as she pressed her forehead against Kai's.

"I really missed you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too, (Aya)."

(Aya) smiled as Kai leaned in to kiss her. (Aya) closed the gap between them as her lips met with Kai's. (Aya) sighed softly into the kiss as she draped one arm around Kai's shoulders while burying her free hand into his dark blue hair. Kai coiled one arm around (Aya's) waist as he placed his hand on the back of her neck. The kiss deepened, then soon turned into a french kiss as Kai slowly licked (Aya's) bottom lip, asking for an entrance, which (Aya) gave him willingly. (Aya) moaned softly as Kai ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth. Suddenly, cheering was heard.

"Whoo!"

"Alright! Way to go, Kai!"

"Yeah! You da man!"

(Aya) giggled into the kiss as she heard the Bladebreakers cheering.

"Aren't you…gonna get…them back for…that Kai?" (Aya) asked between kisses.

"Of course…for every…cheer they say…they'll have…to do…100 laps." Kai replied through a train of kisses.

"Sounds…good to…me."

(Aya) sighed blissfully as she melted into another one of Kai's deep kisses, letting him take over her. They were together again for good, and that's all that mattered.

**22222222**

**Well, there you go! The last chapter of One Fateful Night! Hope you all enjoyed that! **

**But I have one question, one that I need you all to answer….**

**Should I write a sequel? **

**Hope to get a review from you!**

**Remember! Make love, not war! Condoms are cheaper than guns!**

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
